Love Live!: Muse, Super Idol Warrior
by el saintx
Summary: Misi pencarian harta karun antara Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka dan UTX berujung kepada kebangkitan Shadow Master. Gedung sekolah mereka rusak parah oleh serangan benda luar angkasa, dan tiba-tiba datang gadis misterius yang tiba-tiba menuntut pertanggungjawaban mereka. (Edisi Revisi) / Chapter 8: Coming Soon.
1. Prakata

.

LOVE LIVE!: SUPER IDOL WARRIOR PROJECT

.

**\- PRAKATA -**

.

Halo semua, sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih kepada kalian yang telah memilih judul cerita ini dan telah membaca isi ceritanya. Setelah lebih dari 6 bulan aku menulis cerita ini secara maraton, tidak terasa cerita ini telah memiliki lebih dari 40.000 kata. Lol. Jadi, pada halaman ini aku ingin menjelaskan kepada kalian tentang alasan aku menulis cerita ini.

.

Pada awalnya, aku menulis cerita ini karena terinspirasi oleh salah satu lagu idol. Sebetulnya, tema lagu tersebut bukanlah tentang perang namun tentang perjuangan hidup. Namun, Lagu itu terus membayangi pikiranku sebagai penutup cerita ini. Dan pada awalnya cerita ini merupakan jurnal pribadi dalam perjalananku memainkan LL!SIF (yang baru-baru ini aku hapus... T.T) Tapi tidak mungkin ada akhir cerita jika tidak dimulai dari awal, yah kan?. Nah, begitulah awal tantangan menulis cerita ini dimulai!

.

Ide plot cerita ini sebetulnya simple, yaitu tentang menyelamatkan Honoka yang hilang di dalam hutan. Kenapa aku menggunakan ide ini? Itu sebenarnya kiasan dari konsep menyelamatkan sekolah milik Love Live! dan aku memang dari awal ingin menuliskan sebuah cerita tentang action! Aku kira konsep ini belum pernah ada disini apalagi untuk cerita berbahasa indonesia.

.

Lalu, karena aku ingin membuat cerita yang berbeda dari konsep aslinya maka aku sengaja untuk mengubah sosok tokoh dan watak lakon. Tokoh yang paling mencolok berubah adalah Hanayo yang berubah 180° dari karakter aslinya, tentu saja itu karena suatu penyebab yang akan aku paparkan di kemudian hari. Juga, mengenai _"pairing chara" _, aku sebenarnya dari awal tidak ada niat untuk membuat cerita bertema cinta / shoujo ai disini namun aku akan melihat bagaimana perkembangan cerita kedepannya.

.

Sebelumnya, aku juga harus mengakui bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang pro dalam bidang menulis, bagiku menulis (itupun blog) hanyalah sekedar hobi dan aku lebih suka menulis daripada membaca buku. Jadi, sejak awal penulisan cerita ini, aku memang belum pernah membaca buku, cerpen, ataupun novel, bahkan manga sekalipun. Dan itu berdampak kepada penyusunan cerita ini yang mungkin terlihat semerawut! Sejujurnya, sejak awal aku tidak punya dasar untuk menulis cerita ini. Aku hanya memiliki ide pokok cerita dan bagaimana caranya untuk mengembangkan itu sebagai isi cerita.

.

Jadi, Saat aku melihat bagian komentar, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang sebetulnya jawabannya sudah ada di dalam isi cerita namun sepertinya itu tidak mudah dipahami, yah?. Lol! Dan karena itulah aku berinsiatif untuk merombak ulang cerita ini! Sejujurnya, tidak mudah untuk membaca cerita ini dari awal. Lol! Aku bahkan butuh waktu sekitar 1 - 2 bulan lebih untuk merevisi setiap halamannya dan kedepannya aku akan meringkas seluruh chapter cerita sebelumnya ke dalam satu bab chapter utama.

.

Sesungguhnya, aku juga tidak tahu apakah kalian peduli atau tidak dengan cerita ini. Lol! Namun, aku benar-benar menyukai ide cerita ini karena ini adalah tulisan fanfic pertamaku. Jadi, aku tidak akan berhenti untuk menuliskannya sampai usai! Ada kalanya aku akan rehat untuk menulis cerita baru tapi aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintai karya tulisan fiksi pertamaku ini. Karenanya, aku juga mohon dukungan kalian. Jika kalian berminat untuk menggemari cerita ini, jangan lupa berikan komentar yah.

.

Selamat berpetualang, Sobat!

.

Lee


	2. Daftar Isi

**DAFTAR ISI**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Big Explosion! **

**.**

**Chapter 2: Start: Dash**

-Part 1:Sharing Event

-Part 2: Meeting

**.**

**Chapter 3: Missing Link**

-Part 1: The Arch Legend and No Way!

-Part 2: Our Lost Friend.

-Part 3: New Problem?

-Part 4: The Real Happen

-Part 5: Nothing Left

**.**

**Chapter 4: Start Your Adventure**

Part 1: Home

Part 2: Power On!

Part 3: Shadow Fight!

Part 4: Dream Catcher.

**.**

**Chapter 5: Let's Transformed! **

Part 1: Who are You?!

Part 2: Time To Go!

Part 3: Not Comfort Forest

Part 4: Battle Inside

Part 5: Animal Guard

Part 6: Battle Outside

.

**Chapter 6: Beat In Angel**

Part 1: Voice in The Dark.

Part 2: Overthrow

Part 3: Hide and Seek

Part 4: Sound From Above

Part 5: Angel Falls

Part 6: Impossible! No WAY!

**.**

**Chapter 7: Blood Sister. **

Part 1: Dangerous Situation!

Part 2: My Precious Sister

Part 3: I Will Never Make You Walk Alone!

Part 4: A Forest Tale

Part 5: The Blood of...

Part 6: The True Identity

Part 7: Your Decision, Determined!

Part 8: Say Your Prayer.

Part 9: The Reason Behind Everything.

**.**

**Chapter 8: Special Interview 1 **

**.**

**Chapter 9: One Spirit Fighter **

Part 1: Missing.

Part 2: Reunion.

Part 3: Tender Hunter

Part 4: Sayonara, Honey!

Part 5: The Lost Promise

Part 6: Revive Me!

Part 7: Restore Feeling!

Part 8: Never Forget You!


	3. Big Explosion

Gadis itu berbaring lemah tidak sadarkan diri di bawah lantai yang mulai kotor dengan tumpukan debu yang bertebangan di sekitarnya. Dia berbaring disana menunggu pertolongan orang yang segera menyadarinya, dia tertidur, setidaknya itulah yang diinginkannya berharap ini semua adalah mimpi.

Namun, itu sama sekali bukanlah mimpi...

Dia terbangun, dia menyadari dirinya harus segera bangun. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa dia memerintahkan seluruh panca indera yang ada di dalam dirinya untuk "hidup".

Tidak, tidak ada yang terjadi. Seluruh hal yang dapat dia rasakan hanyalah suasana gelap dan berisik... ah, dia menyadari indera pendengarannya mulai aktif...

Jemari tangannya mulai bergerak menyentuh lantai yang bercampur pasir. Pasir...? Ahh, kini indra perabanya sudah aktif, kalau begitu ini adalah saatnya untuk...

Bangun!

Dia butuh bangun sekarang, perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya... dan berhasil.

Dengan susah payah dia mencoba untuk duduk, samar-samar pandangannya kabur tapi dia tetap mencoba menggelengkan kepala supaya fokus kemudian dia memalingkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya tanpa mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini.

"Ahh, Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?"

"Dimana ini?!"

"Ouchh, S-sakit!"

"I-itu tadi apa? Hujan meteor, kah?..."

"Lalu benda ini...?!"

"Kartu...?"

Gadis itu, Dengan susah payah gadis berambut abu-abu itu mencoba mengumpulkan segenap tenaga yang tersisa untuk berdiri, sambil berpegangan pada sisi tembok dia berjalan menyusuri lorong koridor gedung sekolahnya yang mulai runtuh.

.

* * *

.

Tidak ada seorangpun menyangka peristiwa ini.

Pagi hari Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka mendadak dikejutkan dengan serangan benda angkasa yang tiba-tiba menghantam bangunan sekolah mereka. Tanpa ada peringatan berita apapun, tiba-tiba cuaca pagi hari yang cerah dan damai itu dalam sekejab telah berubah menjadi hari yang penuh tragedi. Teror, Sebuah tanda dimulainya kembali era sejarah baru dunia yang mencekam, terulangnya kembali cerita misteri legendaris yang sudah lama dilupakan oleh umat manusia dan kini menjadi kenyataan.

"Rin! Maki! Apakah kalian tidak apa-apa?!" seru gadis kelas dua tersebut berlari menghampiri kedua adik kelasnya yang tergeletak pingsan di sudut koridor dengan pintu kelas tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Pertama adalah si gadis berambut coklat muda.

"Aku...?! Ugh, Kotori-senpai? Ada apa ini, kak?," tanya Rin, gadis itu dengan suara lemah. Sang senpai mendengar pertanyaan itu dengan jelas namun dia juga tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa kepadanya. Jika bisa berkata jujur dia juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama kepada orang lain, bagaimanapun juga semua yang terjadi pada saat ini benar-benar tidak dapat mereka mengerti.

Apa yang diketahui oleh Kotori pada saat ini adalah keadaan sekeliling bangunan kelas sekolahnya telah rusak parah. Sejauh dia memandang hanya terlihat puing-puing reruntuhan tembok ruang kelas yang telah retak dan hampir roboh. Selain itu juga terlihat rongga besar yang tercipta di dinding bangunan sekolah mereka akibat hantaman keras dari peristiwa sebelumnya sehingga membuat pancaran sinar matahari disertai hembusan angin panas langsung segera terasa menyengat menerpa kulit mereka.

Lantai yang retak menjadikan tempat mereka berdiri sering terjadi getaran dan guncangan setiap kali dia mencoba untuk melangkah ke sisi lainnya. Begitu parah dan tampaknya gedung sekolah ini memang tinggal menunggu hitungan waktu mundur saja sebelum akhirnya benar-benar roboh. Pada saat itu hanya ada satu hal yang Kotori pikirkan yaitu bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa keluar dari bangunan sekolah ini dengan selamat.

"A-Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini." Jawab sang senpai panik. "Sepertinya sekolah kita telah hancur akibat dihantam oleh batu meteor. E-Entahlah, yang pasti kita harus segera keluar dari bangunan ini sekarang. Tidak aman untuk tetap terus berada disini." lanjut Kotori.

"Cepat, bangunkan temanmu, Maki-chan!".

Rin mendengar perintah tersebut, tanpa membuang waktu dia bergegas meraih arah samping untuk membangunkan Maki yang masih tergeletak di lantai tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati dia menyebrang mendapati tubuh gadis berambut merah tomat itu.

"Maki-chan, Maki-chan...! Bangun, Maki-chan! Ini bukan saatnya tidur siang!" pinta Rin galat berusaha membangunkan tubuh Maki sembari menggoyang-goyangkan badannya secara keras.

"Hei, Rin-chan cara kamu membangunkan orang itu aneh sekali, hihihi..." tegur Kotori yang tidak tahan untuk menahan tawanya saat melihat tingkah Rin yang sepertinya sangat menikmati momen menggoyang-goyangkan badan Maki tersebut.

"**Gezzz... Hentikan Rin, itu sakit!"** protes Maki yang telah sadar dari pingsannya. "L-Lagipula siapa juga yang tertidur?!"

"A-Aku cuma berbaring sebentar saja, kok!", timpalnya dengan sifat tsundere yang dimilikinya berusaha mengelak dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun juga pada saat itu dia memang tidak tahan dengan guncangan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya barusan. Sesaat, dia merasa bahwa guncangan itu jauh lebih parah daripada hantaman keras dari insiden yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Ahh, syukurlah-nyaa" kata Rin lega. Dia bahkan tampak lebih ceria setelah mendengar suara Maki yang telah sadar. Begitu senang sehingga tanpa dia sadari saat ini malah memeluk tubuh Maki dengan sangat erat sehingga membuat tubuh Maki kesakitan.

**"Arrgghhh... RIN, SAKIT!" **

"**Lepaskan atau aku akan mulai memukulmu!"** gertak Maki.

"Aww... Maki keterlaluan-nya.." rengek Rin. "Maaf-nyaa!"

Sementara itu Kotori yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja. "Yah, baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar dari bangunan ini sekarang!" katanya memberi komando kepada kedua adik kelasnya.

"Semuanya, ayo kita lewat sini!"

.

* * *

.

Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka adalah bangunan sekolah yang terletak di perbatasan 3 daerah distrik, antara Akibahara, Kanda dan Jinbou. Gedung sekolah yang cukup besar ini terdiri dari 3 lantai dan dikelilingi lapangan yang cukup luas nampak rerumputan hijau di bagian depannya dan disebelah kanannya terdapat kantin tempat para siswi berkumpul atau berteduh di bawah pohon besar yang rindang.

Yah, walaupun secara historis gedung ini termasuk bangunan lama yang usia berdirinya cukup memungkinkan untuk didaftarkan sebagai situs bersejarah oleh UNESCO namun tetap saja gedung ini masih berdiri kokoh hingga sekarang. Cukup mengesankan melihat bangunan sekolah lama ini masih ada berdiri di daerah Tokyo, tempat berkembangnya era modernisasi arsitektur bangunan dunia.

Namun, bukan berarti ini tidak menjadi suatu masalah bagi Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka. Oleh karena negara jepang saat ini sedang mengalami masalah serius tentang semakin menurunnya jumlah penduduk mereka maka sekolah ini juga dari tahun ke tahun turut mengalami penurunan jumlah pendaftaran murid. Pada awalnya ini adalah sekolah yang dibuka sebagi sekolah campuran antara laki-laki dan perempuan, namun karena masalah rendahnya jumlah anak yang melanda jepang pada saat ini sehingga jumlah murid dari waktu ke waktu semakin menurun dan menjadikan sekolah ini berubah menjadi sekolah akademi khusus anak perempuan hingga hari ini.

.

* * *

**.**

**"AWAS...!" **seru Kotori dengan sigap menghentikan langkah kedua adik kelas dibelakangnya, sebelum...

Suara reruntuhan [**BRRUUUKK!**] segera terdengar tidak lama setelahnya. Kejadian itu berlangsung beberapa detik hingga letak bebatuan yang seharusnya ada di atap lantai atas gedung sekolah kini berada tepat di hadapan mereka berdiri. Seandainya mereka terlambat beberapa detik saja tentu reruntuhan atap itu akan menimpa mereka bersama.

Namun nasib beruntung belum sepenuhnya menghampiri mereka karena meskipun berhasil lolos dari reruntuhan atap namun saat ini mereka masih terjebak di lantai 2. Mereka mendapati kenyataan bahwa rencana sebelumnya untuk keluar melalui pintu evakuasi menuju tangga darurat yang berada di sisi lain tembok itu telah terhalang sepenuhnya oleh reruntuhan batu. Satu-satunya kesempatan mereka untuk bisa keluar dari lantai itu adalah dengan melewati tangga utama yang berada di ruang tengah namun mereka juga mendapati bahwa anak tangga itu kini telah rusak, bisa dibilang bahwa tangga itu akan segera runtuh jika mereka memaksakan diri untuk melewatinya.

Jalan buntu!

.

_"Eww... bagaimana ini?!, apakah kita harus melewati tangga itu" _gumam Kotori lirih

["Tapi tangga itu sudah rusak sekarang, kedua sisi anak tangga itu telah hancur hingga menyisakan rangka besi yang membalutinya. Lalu ada celah sekitar satu meter antara tangga atas dan bawahnya. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa selamat jika melompatinya. Bahkan mungkin tangga ini akan segera hancur apabila salah seorang dari kita berhasil melompatinya"]

Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menghadapi pilihan antara tangga di sebelah kanan atau lobang besar yang menganga di depannya. Lobang itu begitu besar sehingga kamu bisa melihat pagar masuk sekolah dari sana.

["_Tapi, t-tidak ada cara lain selain kita harus lompat dari sini tapi apakah mungkin itu aman?"_] dia berpikir bahwa satu-satunya cara yang tersisa adalah dengan melompat melalui rongga tembok dinding yang menganga lebar di depan mereka.

"Senpai, Bagaimana ini...?!" teriak Maki yang mulai meracau panik. "Kotori-senpai, kamu kan yang paling senior disini. Cepat, pikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan diri kita!"

Keadaan waktu itu begitu panik sehingga setiap orang saling menggantungkan hidupnya terhadap orang lain. Kotori sebagai pribadi yang tertua di dalam situasi ini merasa sangat terbeban, begitu merasa kewalahan hingga pada satu titik dia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk menjaga emosinya lagi, dan kini perbuatan yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah berteriak.

**"Aku tahu itu! Kalian tidak perlu mengajariku**...**!"**

**"Satu-satunya ide yang aku miliki sekarang adalah kita lompat dari sini! **

"**Kalau aku sih tidak masalah dengan ini! Tapi bagaimana dengan kalian?! A-Apakah kalian memiliki keberanian seperti itu ?!" **bentak Kotori yang sudah tidak tahan menerima omelan Maki sekaligus gagal menyembunyikan emosi yang selama ini telah dipendamnya. Mendadak suasana menjadi hening, kedua murid kelas satu tersebut hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka tanpa berani menatap mata Kotori. Kotori juga agak menyesali itu hingga dia begumam lirih kepada mereka "Maaf.."

Gadis itu dilanda perasaan bimbang hingga membuatnya harus berdiam diri untuk bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

_["Honoka-chan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?!"]_

_["Seandainya saat ini aku tidak sedang sakit, aku pasti sedang bersama denganmu saat ini, tapi apakah kalian juga baik-baik saja sekarang?! Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja, honoka-chan... Umi-chan.."]_

Pikiran dan perasaan Kotori saat ini sedang bercampur aduk. Di tengah kondisi yang sedang kritis itu dia malah merasa gelisah saat memikirkan nasib teman-temannya yang tidak ada di tempat ini. namun dia tidak bisa merenung terlalu lama karena dia juga harus menemukan cara unuk menyelamatkan nasib mereka bertiga, dia dan kedua kohai-nya, hingga...

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan!" sang kohai berambut merah itu tiba-tiba bersuara lantang.

"Hah?!" kata Kotori yang kaget mendengar respon mereka berdua.

"J-Jika itu memang satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari bangunan ini yah mau bagaimana lagi?! Aku lebih memilih patah kaki daripada mati konyol tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan sekolah kuno ini" kata Maki sembari melipat tangan di atas dada sementara memalingkan muka.

"Senpai, Kami berdua sudah memutuskan ini! Kalau begitu, kita bertiga akan loncat dari bangunan ini bersama-sama! Bukankah senpai juga telah yakin dengan keputusan itu, kan? Hehehe..." kata Rin mencoba bersikap positif. "Atau kalau misalnya kita mendapatkan nasib buruk, sepertinya uang asuransinya Maki masih cukup untuk membiayai pengobatan kita semua."

"Hei, apa maksudmu itu, Rin?!" Protes Maki.

Kotori hanya bisa menarik alisnya tinggi-tinggi mendengar itu. Dia tahu itu adalah pendapatnya tapi mendengar keputusan mereka berdua yang begitu yakin dengan rencana penyelamatannya membuat dia kecut hati, dia tahu rencana itu begitu sembrono namun kini Kotori tidak punya pilihan lain selain dipaksa melakukan rencana tersebut.

Lagipula, asal ide itu juga adalah miliknya. Ide konyol yang dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun jelas tidak terlihat bahwa itu adalah sesuatu keputusan yang bijak dan dijamin aman dan selamat. Karena meskipun mereka berada di lantai 2 namun jarak antara lantai tempat mereka berada dengan tanah adalah sekitar 50 meter. Jarak yang cukup untuk membuat seseorang patah kaki.

Oleh karena itu, Kotori menjadi ragu-ragu untuk melakukan tindakkan nekat tersebut dan dia hanya berpikir untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai "kelinci percobaan". Jika itu berhasil dan tidak berbahaya maka dia akan menangkap kedua adik kelasnya dari bawah dengan selamat, namun jika seandainya itu gagal maka itu sudah cukup menjadi contoh bagi mereka berdua agar kedua adik kelasnya itu untuk tidak bertindak gegabah mengikuti tindakannya barusan. Sebuah peringatan yang nyata sekaligus hukuman bagi dirinya sendiri karena telah mengatakan ide rencana aneh kepada mereka, sebuah PHP palsu, begitu pikirnya.,

"B-Baiklah kalau begitu... aku akan melompat terlebih dahulu." kata Kotori ragu.

"Heh?!"

"Nah, Setelah aku sampai di bawah maka aku akan mencoba mencari bantuan orang lain untuk menolong kalian. Oleh karena itulah, Kalian lebih baik menunggu disini seka-.." perkataan itu terpaksa terpotong. Kotori seharusnya menyelesaikan ucapan [sekarang] namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara Maki yang memotong ucapannya.

"**BODOH**! Kakak kelas bodoh..!" bentak Maki menyelanya. "Kata-katamu barusan itu seperti pesan orang yang sudah siap untuk bunuh diri, tahu?!"

"Gezzz, Tingkah lakumu yang seperti inilah yang selalu membuatku kesal setiap kali aku melihatmu! Terlihat polos, selalu tersenyum seperti tidak mengalami apa-apa padahal dirimu selama ini selalu menanggung beban yang berat! Aku muak melihat aktingmu ini, Aku benci dengan muka topengmu itu, Senpai!."

"Tapi..." perkataan itu tidak dilanjutkannya. Dia tahu, dia salah.

"M..Maki-chan, maaf!" kata Kotori dengan suara gemetar berusaha mendekati Maki. Perasaan haru meliputi dirinya pada saat dia memeluk tubuh adik kelasnya yang sedang gemetar karena mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Setidaknya jika kau ingin bertindak nekat seperti itu maka lakukan itu bersama-sama" kata Maki pelan berbisik di samping telinganya.

"Heeehh?!" teriak Kotori tidak percaya dengan yang perkataan Maki barusan namun saat dia melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kepada kedua bola mata dari mereka berdua yang sangat serius maka Kotori menjadi tak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

"Baiklah... Aku mengerti!" dia menganggukkan kepala.

"Yosh... kalau begitu itu sudah ditentukan! Ayo kita lakukan-nyaa!." tanggap Rin dengan suara riang. Dia gembira melakukan itu meski tidak menyadari betapa bahayanya melakukan itu. Kini mereka bertiga telah berada di depan rongga liang besar yang menganga itu.

"Kita loncat dalam hitungan ketiga yah?, semuanya ayo bergandengan tangan!" kata Kotori memberikan komando. Pada saat itu mereka bisa merasakan bahwa lantai tempat mereka berdiri sudah mulai bergoyang sudah tidak ada waktu yang tersisa untuk tetap berdiri disana.

"A-Aku hitung yah?"

"S-Saaaatu..."

"D-Duuua..."

**"T-TIGAAAAAAA!"**

Mereka mulai lompat dari gedung itu sambil bergandengan tangan dengan mata tertutup. Entahlah, apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan sehingga harus melompat dengan cara seperti itu. Sudah tentu cara seperti itu bukanlah cara yang aman untuk melompat, apalagi dengan dari jarak ketinggian itu.

**"Arrrccchhggggghhh...! Kyaaaa...!"**

Seluruh sisiwi itu berteriak bersamaan saat melayang di angkasa. Tidak ada satupun yang berani membuka matanya dan melihat kebawah. Namun, tepat bersamaan pada saat itu Kotori merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar di balik saku bajunya, sesuatu bercahaya dari balik saku sakunya. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah saku tempat dia menyimpan kartu misterius tadi. dan...

**["Splasssshh...!"**]

Dia terkejut mendapati sinar terang berwarna putih yang berasal dari dalam sakunya itu mendadak berpijar semakin terang lalu menyelimuti tubuh Kotori seutuhnya. Kotori masih bertanya-tanya dengan fenomena aneh yang baru saja dia alami namun kini dia merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi kepada dirinya, ada yang mengembang di balik punggungnya, dia merasakan bahwa bobot tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan, dan udara disekelilingnya seperti bergerak melambat melawan gravitasi.

Jarak 50 meter itu bukan ketinggian yang tinggi namun bukan juga jarak yang dapat ditempuh dengan cepat untuk menjatuhkan sesuatu hingga sampai ke dasar namun pada saat itu mereka bertiga menyadari bahwa langkah kaki mereka tidak sampai-sampai menapak tanah melainkan bidang dada mereka terangkat melayang. Rin dan Maki bukannya tidak menyadari hal itu namun mereka juga takut untuk mengetahui kebenarannya. Namun karena penasaran mereka berdua pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mata mereka dan terkejut!

"D-Dipegang oleh malaikat bersayap? Kita pasti sudah mati kan Maki-chan?!" seru Rin dengan suara meratap melihat ke arah Maki.

"Haahh?! S-Siapa yang mati?!" seru Maki menyatakan keterkejutannya. "Heh, apa yang terjadi?! Ehh... Kita terbang!"

"T-Terbang?!" tanya Rin heran. Dia lalu mencoba melihat ke atas dan menyaksikan ada tubuh seorang bersayap layaknya seorang bidadari sedang memegang mereka berdua namun bagaimanapun dia tidak mudah untuk bisa mengenali wajah orang tersebut karena harus melawan sinar matahari langsung. Namun, Rin bisa mengenali warna rambut orang itu. dia adalah...

**"KOTORI-SENPAI, K-KAMU TERBANG?!"**

Belum sempat Rin selesai dengan keterkejutannya dia segera menyadari bahwa mereka sedang dalam posisi menukik jatuh dan segera akan melakukan pendaratan ke tanah dengan tidak mulus. Dan benar, pada saat itu Maki dan Rin harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka terpelanting beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti.

**"Aduh... s-sakitnya...!"** keluh mereka berdua setelah pendaratan tersebut. Belum sempat mereka bisa fokus dengan luka memar mereka. Mereka dikejutkan dengan teriakan keras dari atas.

**"GYAAAA... A-APA YANG TELAH TERJADI KEPADA DIRIKU!", **teriak sang bidadari yang masih melayang di angkasa, Kotori menjerit histeris saat menyadari ada sepasang sayap yang tumbuh di balik punggungnya dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah dirinya kini sedang terbang!

"Err... Kotori-senpai, seharusnya kami berdualah yang seharusnya menanyakan itu? " teriak Rin agar merendah. Kini giliran Rin dan Maki yang menjadi heran.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?! Tubuh apa itu?! Siapa kamu ini sebenarnya?!" tanya Maki bingung.

**"A... AKU TIDAK TAHU!",** sang bidadari itu hanya frustasi.

Sang bidadari tidak terlalu lama melayang di angkasa, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui hingga membuatnya jatuh dengan tidak terkendali menuju tanah, meskipun begitu dia tetap berhasil mendarat di tanah dengan mulus layaknya seekor burung merpati hinggap di tanah atau lebih tepatnya seperti bola bulu yang mendarat di tanah. Pada saat itu dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Kotori hanya bisa duduk tertelungkup memendam kepalanya di dalam kedua kakinya sementara kedua sayapnya yang merentang lebar juga ikut melingkupi tubuhnya. Selain itu, hanya ada tatapan kosong yang ada di dalam bola matanya pada saat ini. Seluruh peristiwa ini sungguh tidak masuk akal baginya.

.

* * *

.

Sementara Kotori masih dilanda perasaan frustasi, kedua gadis kelas satu itu berdiri agak jauh mengamati kakak kelasnya. Namun yang ada disana bukan hanya mereka bertiga saja, dari luar pagar gerbang sekolah nampak ada dua gadis yang sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ke arah sekolah. Mereka berdua memakai pakaian compang-camping seperti orang yang baru saja keluar dari hutan belantara. Dengan suara serak dan kehilangan tenaga salah seorang disana mencoba memanggil ketiga gadis itu.

"K-Kotori..?! A-Apakah itu kamu?! To... Tolong kami!" teriak susah payah sang gadis tersebut. Kotori familiar dengan suara itu, itu jelas bukan panggilan yang dapat dia hiraukan. Dia masih dilanda perasaan ketakutan dan bingung namun dia tetap mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah asal suara tersebut. Dia mengenal suara itu, kondisi tubuhnya saat ini begitu berbeda sehingga meskipun jarak mereka terpaut jauh namun Kotori dapat melihat jelas mereka dengan mata kepalanya sendiri layaknya berada di depan matanya.

"Ehh... Umi-chan! Eli-senpai!" teriak Kotori mengenali mereka, dia segera berlari atau lebih tepatnya sedikit melayang untuk mendapati kedua orang itu. Tepat sebelum mereka akan jatuh tergeletak ke tanah, tangan Kotori segera menopang mereka sehingga tidak sampai mencium tanah.

**"A-ADA APA INI?!"** sahut Kotori dengan suara panik.

**"AIR... AIR... AIR...!" **hanya itu kata yang bisa terucap dari mulut Eli, rancu panik sang gadis berambut pirang. Tidak berselang lama, mereka berdua pingsan tepat dipelukan Kotori.

Pada saat itu tak seorangpun yang mengerti tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana ini?! Kotori menjadi panik saat melihat kedua orang yang dikenalinya sedang pingsan akibat dehidrasi, sedangkan Rin dan Maki hanya bisa menatap itu dari jarak jauh dengan kondisi cemas.

Sementara itu, dari atas gedung sekolah tampak sesosok gadis misterius berambut coklat pendek, dengan jubah hijau yang melingkupi dirinya sedang menggendong seseorang wanita dewasa paruh baya rambut panjang abu-abu di dalam dekapan tangannya sembari memperhatikan Kotori dan kawan-kawan dari atas sana.

_"Hmm... Aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia hebat juga bisa menggunakan kekuatan kartu itu secepat ini."_ komentar sang gadis misterius itu terhadap Kotori.

.

**-chapter 1: end-**


	4. Start - Dash !

**Part 1: Sharing Event**

.

**Pukul 11:00 AM**

.

Pagi menjelang siang, Sang surya telah naik membubung tinggi di angkasa. Cuaca di sekitar gedung SMA Otonokizaka juga menjadi semakin terik apalagi musim ini adalah musim panas. Jadi, tidak ada pilihan bagi mereka bertiga saat ini selain berteduh ke tempat yang lebih sejuk. Bersama dengan kedua tubuh yang tergeletak lemah di hadapan mereka maka ketiga gadis itu saling bergotong royong memindahkan Umi dan Eli yang telah pingsan menuju tempat peristirahatan.

Ada dua pilihan bagi mereka untuk berteduh, outdoor dan indoor. Berteduh di Indoor berarti memasuki gedung dan ruangan kelas kembali namun setelah menyadari bahwa berteduh di bawah reruntuhan atap gedung sekolah sepertinya bukanlah pilihan yang bijaksana apalagi dengan ancaman runtuhnya gedung maka mereka pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di outdoor, di bawah pohon besar yang berada di tengah halaman sekolah. Pohon besar ini cukup familiar bagi para murid Otonokizaka karena sering digunakan sebagai tempat _hang out_ atau tempat beristirahat pada waktu makan siang.

Sementara itu pada tubuh Kotori kini telah kembali normal, sayap misterius yang ada di balik punggungnya itu secara misterius telah menghilang dengan sendirinya. Meskipun ada banyak keraguan di dalam hati Kotori tentang insiden yang terjadi pada hari ini namun dia memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan hal itu dan lebih memusatkan perhatiannya untuk menyelamatkan kedua temannya yang sedang pingsan di dalam pelukannya sekarang. Dibantu oleh Maki dan Rin, mereka bertiga secara gotong-royong mengangkat tubuh Eli dan Umi secara bergantian di bawah pohon rindang tersebut.

"Mari kita beristirahat disini sekarang." kata Kotori sambil mengusap keringatnya. Bulir-bulir peluh keringat mereka nampak mengalir deras membasahi seifuku yang sudah lusuh dan kecoklatan karena debu dan tanah yang menempel di sekitar blazer dan rok mereka. Kedua adik kelasnya juga nampak kehilangan tujuan setelah peristiwa ini, mereka bingung dengan keadaan yang harus mereka lakukan setelah ini, semuanya terlihat begitu mencekam apalagi tidak ada satupun yang menolong mereka. Aneh?

Dan keadaan inilah yang membuat Kotori berpikir keras agar bisa memecah suasana dan pada akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara dan memulai sebuah diskusi.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita saling berbagi cerita mengenai insiden barusan?"

Tidak ada jawaban di antara mereka.

Suasana hening dan canggung terasa kental di tempat itu, keadaan yang bisa dimaklumi karena mereka sudah terlalu lelah dengan segala hal yang telah terjadi pada hari ini. Hanya saja, keadaan ini memang terlalu hening, begitu sunyi hingga membuat Maki yang biasanya pendiam dan tidak mau diganggu menjadi risih dan berinisiatif untuk angkat suara memecahkan suasana tersebut.

"Ahh, Moo... Ya sudahlah! Mau bagaimana lagi?!"

"Lagipula tidak ada hal lainnya lagi yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang, kan?." jawab Maki mendengus kesal. Rin juga ikut mengangguk lemah setelah menatap Maki.

"B-Baiklah, biar aku yang memulainya. ehehehe..." sambut Kotori sedikit gugup harus memulainya dari mana.

"Hal terakhir yang aku ingat sebelum aku pingsan adalah pagi itu aku sedang berada berjalan di koridor menuju ke kelasku. Namun tidak lama setelah itu, aku melihat ada kabut hitam mengarah ke dalam gedung sekolah."

"Kabut itu bergerak semakin cepat dan mengelilingi seluruh gedung sekolah, aku tidak terlalu bisa melihat keadaan di luar gedung namun samar-samar aku melihat ada benda yang sangat terang dari angkasa menghujam atap gedung dan menghembusan angin kencang yang menghantam dan memecahkan seluruh kaca jendela di lantai itu. aku pikir itu adalah batu meteor"

"Jadi, aku cuma bisa merunduk karena ketakutan dengan kejadian barusan lalu aku merasakan ada guncangan yang begitu hebat disertai suara ledakan keras dari lantai atas yang membuatku terpental ke bawah lantai dengan keras lalu setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi." terang Kotori menceritakan pengalamannya.

Kedua adik kelas itu saling berpandangan seperti hendak menyuruh salah seorang dari mereka untuk memulai gilirannya namun Rin ternyata berkehendak lain, dialah yang terlebih dahulu mengangkat tangannya.

"Giliranku, nyaa!," seru Rin dengan semangat mengangkat tangannya sembari terus memandang Maki yang duduk di sebelahnya, dia mulai menceritakan pengalaman versinya.

"Waktu itu Aku dan Maki, kita berdua sedang berada di dalam kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran jam ke-2. Tiba-tiba aku melihat ada asap hitam yang tebal dari arah jendela menuju ke arah kelas, nyaa! Asap itu masuk ke dalam kelas dan membuat kita semua sulit bernafas, nyaa! Rin melihat guru dan teman lainnya juga terlihat saling mencekik leher mereka terlihat sangat menderita seperti orang kehabisan nafas, nyaa!"

"Jadi waktu itu aku segera menggenggam tangan Maki untuk segera keluar dari kelas sebelum kita juga mati kehabisan nafas. Dan kemudian Rin mendengar ada ledakan keras yang membuat aku terpental dan terpisah dari Maki, nyaa. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, nyaa.", kata Rin menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan suara akhir pelan.

Kedua orang itu sudah selesai menceritakan pengalamannya. Kini tibalah giliran Maki untuk bercerita. Raut muka cemberut terpasang di wajahnya karena merasa risih terus diperhatikan oleh Rin dengan senyum-senyum tanpa arti memandang ke arahnya.

"Ummm, Aku hanya ingat, tanganku begitu sakit dipegang oleh dia..!", teriak Maki memulai ceritanya. Dia melakukan itu sambil memandang kesal ke arah Rin namun gadis kucing itu seolah tidak tahu atau tidak mau tahu maksud teriakan Maki malah menanggapinya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa aku ingat selain kondisi kelas pada saat itu benar-benar sangat kacau, aku melihat bahwa perlahan-lahan bayangan hitam itu memenuhi seisi kelas dan menyelimuti orang-orang yang ada sana, mereka..." Kata Maki yang tiba-tiba menghentikan ceritanya dengan wajah tertunduk lesu.

**"ADA APA?!"** tanya kedua orang itu dengan wajah penasaran.

"Unn..." (geleng kepala) jawab Maki dengan suara datar. "B-Bukan apa-apa...",

Maki menahan perkataan di ujung lidahnya tepat sesaat kedua gadis itu menjadi begitu penasaran menoleh ke arahnya dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya Maki ingin melanjutkan perkataannya bahwa ["Mereka telah berubah menjadi monster"] akan tetapi dia sendiri menyangsikan apakah kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi. Jadi, dia membatalkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan perkataan tersebut..

"Aku hanya mengingat bahwa tidak lama setelah terjadi ledakan kemudian muncul sebuah lubang besar aneh di dinding kelas. Aku melihat teman-teman kita lalu melompat masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut. Saat itu aku sempat terpisah dari Rin, ada suatu dorongan yang membuatku tergerak untuk mendekati lubang tersebut namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya aneh yang menghujam perutku dan mendorongku keluar dari ruang kelas dan kemudian aku terjatuh dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu." Kata Maki menutup ceritanya tanpa menyinggung cerita tentang teman-teman mereka yang telah berubah menjadi monster. dia juga benar-benar melupakan sosok Rin yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Umm... Apakah kamu yakin bahwa lubang itu benar-benar ada?!" tanya Kotori mencoba memastikan ulang. "Aku tidak melihat ada lubang seperti itu di gedung kita"

"E-entahlah..." jawab gadis berambut merah tomat itu sambil menggesek bawah dagunya dengan jemari telunjuknya. Namun peristiwa yang seharusnya horror dan mencekam itu berubah ketika Rin tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya layaknya orang yang mendapatkan ilham sehingga mengagetkan mereka.

"**Ahaa!** **Akhirnya Maki-chan mengaku juga kan kalau kamu juga pingsan tadi!"**, seru Rin secara tiba-tiba. Mendengar perkataan Rin barusan Maki hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena tidak habis pikir denga kelakuan temannya tersebut.

"**Rin... Tolong deh!" **bentak Maki yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah Rin.** "Memangnya kamu harus perduli dengan hal sepele seperti itu?!"**

Maki tidak habis pikir bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini Rin masih saja memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Tapi Rin seperti biasa hanya kembali tertawa terkikik melihat ekspresi Maki barusan. Dia sepertinya belum terlalu peduli dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi saat ini, bagi Rin hal yang terpenting baginya adalah melihat ekspresi wajah Maka pada saat marah itulah suatu kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Sedangkan Kotori juga tidak bisa menahan tawa cekikik saat melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua layaknya _tom and jerry_.

"Aku hanya ingat ketika bangun tiba-tiba ada kartu aneh ini di dalam genggaman tanganku", kata Kotori menyela pertengkaran kedua kohai-nya.

"Maksudmu, kartu seperti ini?!" kata Maki sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam kantong saku bajunya. Kartu itu memiliki ukuran dan desain yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Kotori hanya berbeda gambar dan warna saja.

"Rin, juga punya itu, nyaa!" seru Rin yang juga menunjukkan kartu misterius miliknya dari dalam kantong saku rok seragam sekolahnya.

**["Heh?!** **Apa?! Mereka juga?! A-Apa maksud semua ini?!,"]**

Kotori tidak habis pikir melihat fakta bahwa mereka bertiga secara kebetulan memiliki kartu misterius yang sama. Dia mencoba menimbang jawaban alternatif namun seluruh kejadian ini membawanya kepada suatu kesimpulan bahwa ada kuasa supernatural yang terlibat dalam kejadian ini

"J-Jadi, Maki-chan, Rin-chan, apakah kamu tahu sesuatu tentang kartu ini?" tanya Kotori kepada mereka.

"Entahlah, Aku juga belum pernah melihat kartu seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkin ini adalah semacam kartu tarot milik Nozomi-senpai." jawab Maki.

"Aku juga baru pertama kali juga melihat kartu seperti ini, nyaa... Tapi kalian tahu tidak! Gambar orang di kartu ini imut lho!" Seru Rin menunjukkan kartu miliknya kepada mereka.

Setiap orang lalu mengeluarkan kartu yang mereka punya dan menaruhnya ke bagian tengah secara melingkar. Rincian kartu misterius itu adalah berbentuk seperti kartu remi yang memiliki gambar seorang wanita misterius yang disamarkan oleh bayangan abu-abu dan terdapat lambang huruf "R" besar di bagian ujungnya. Yang berbeda dari kartu mereka adalah pada setiap kartu terdapat gambar seorang wanita dan setiap kartu itu memiliki warna yang berbeda.

Kotori memiliki kartu berwarna Abu-abu, Rin memiliki kartu berwana Kuning, dan Maki memiliki kartu berwarna Merah. Pada saat itu mereka terus mengamati kartu yang mereka miliki namun tidak peduli seberapa keras mereka berusaha untuk mencari tahu tentang kepemilikan dan maksud dari masing-masing kartu misterius yang mereka punya tetap saja itu semua tidak membuahkan jawaban. Menyerah dengan keadaan tersebut, Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak berusaha mengangkat topik pembicaraan tersebut dan hanya bisa termenung mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi hingga saat ini.

Selanjutnya setiap gadis disana hanya bisa merenung menatap ketiga kartu didepannya. Masing-masing hanya terdiam diri larut dengan pemikiran batinnya sendiri-sendiri.

["Selanjutnya, Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" gumam Kotori.]

["Nyaaaa, Kenapa hari rabu pagi yang indah ini harus kacau seperti ini?" keluh Rin, Gadis berambut oranye itu pada akhirnya bertingkah lebih tenang setelah menyadari betapa kacaunya hari ini.]

Tidak berbeda dengan kedua rekannya, Maki juga sepertinya memahami alur pemikiran kedua orang itu juga tidak habis pikir dengan kejadian hari ini namun dia juga tidak berusaha angkat suara selain duduk diam dan berpikir tenang.

["Bagaimanapun ini terlalu aneh,terlalu sepi, kenapa tidak ada satu orangpun yang menolong kita"]

["Tunggu, ini cuma perasaanku saja atau..."]

**["APAKAH CUMA KITA BERTIGA SAJA YANG ADA DI SEKOLAH INI?!"]**

["K-Kemana perginya anak-anak Otonokizaka yang lain?! Guru-guru lainnya?!"]

[Heh?! K-Kau bercanda kan?!"]

Dengan gusar, tiba-tiba Maki berdiri dari tempatnya berdiri dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sekolah. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya tatkala semua hipotesa yang dia miliki ternyata menjadi kenyataan.

["Mooo... Ini gak mungkin kan?! Mana mungkin cuma kita saja "survivor" terakhir di muka bumi ini?!" pikir gadis itu panik]

Sementara itu Kotori dan Rin yang melihatnya mondar-mandir di hadapan mereka juga tampak bingung melihat tingkah laku Maki meskipun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya tapi terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu sedang panik. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulit tubuhnya dengan alis yang ditarik ke atas serta tingkah lakunya yang tampak menggila seperti mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri adalah bukti bahwa Maki saat ini sedang dilanda stress!

"M.. Maki-chan, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Kotori kepada gadis berambut merah tomat itu. Kotori sebenarnya hanya bertanya normal dan pelan namun keadaan mental Maki saat ini bagaikan sebuah pasak yang dipaksa menyangga beban yang berat melampaui kemampuannya, pasak itu masih kuat untuk bertahan namun ketika seseorang bersandar kepadanya, pasak itu mulai runtuh dan hancur, begitulah keadaan Maki saat ini, sehingga...

"**TENTU SAJA! INI TERLALU ANEH..." **teriak Maki dengan penuh emosi.** "APAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MENYADARINYA?! HANYA KITA YANG ADA DI SEKOLAH INI!" **

**"HEEEEEEHHHHH...!"** sahut Rin dan Kotori dengan tidak kalah kerasnya juga.

Kedua gadis itu akhirnya mulai mengalihkan fokus perhatiannya untuk mengamati keadaan di sekeliling sekolah. Benar kata Maki, Benar-benar sepi, tidak tampak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di tempat itu. selain tidak ada manusia yang terlihat, tidak ada satupun binatang ataupun burung yang melewati tempat mereka berada. Suara sirine tanda bahaya yang biasanya dibunyikan apabila terjadi keadaan genting di kota juga tidak berbunyi, bahkan jalan raya di luar pagar sekolah yang biasanya ramai dengan lalu lintas kendaraan saat ini berubah layaknya jalan pedesaan..

"Mungkin kau benar, nyaa..." jawab Rin dengan suara pelan.

"K... Kamu benar M..Maki-chan!" respon Kotori dengan tubuh menggigil karena tidak ingin meneruskan bayangan yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Ada satu penjelasan masuk akal atas semua ini yaitu, ini semua adalah ulah alien yang menculik warga satu kota. Tapi pertanyaannya kalau begitu ["K-K... Kenapa cuma kita saja yang ada di tempat ini?!"] pikir Kotori dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Rin sekarang takut, nyaa..."

.

Ketiga gadis itu duduk semakin rapat dan saling berpelukan dengan erat satu sama lain seakan-akan tidak ingin terpisah. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara misterius yang menggema keras di angkasa menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan lantang.

"**_Jangan takut! Ada dua jawaban untuk pertanyaan kalian itu tadi, Ya dan Tidak."_**

"Heehh... suara dari mana itu?!" tanya Maki terkejut menanggapi itu. Masing-masing gadis iu lalu berdiri dari tempatnya berada untuk mencari sumber asal suara tersebut,

**"Kalian semua, lihat ke atas...!"**

Ketiga orang itu kemudian mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang ditunjukkan Maki menuju atas gedung sekolah mereka dan mereka melihat ada sesosok gadis misterius berambut coklat pendek yang mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna hijau yang sepenuhnya tertutup layaknya jaket mantel Sherlock Holmes dengan celana panjang hitam sedang menggendong seseorang wanita.

**"SETAN! ADA SETAN!"** seru Rin panik sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada sosok misterius tersebut.

"Gezz, Mana mungkin, bodoh! Setan bodoh mana yang mau keluar di siang bolong seperti ini?!" tandas Maki jengkel menanggapi Rin.

**"Jadi..." **teriak Maki dengan suara keras. **"SIAPA KAMU?!"**

**"Kenapa kamu berdiri di atas sana?"**

**"Apakah kami pernah mengenalmu?"** tanya Kotori.

**"Dan siapa orang yang sedang kamu bawa itu, nyaa?!"** tanya Rin menyusul.

Sebetulnya tidak ada yang aneh dari cara bertanya tersebut. Lagipula, sosok misterius yang berdiri di depan mereka pada saat ini adalah orang asing yang bukan merupakan bagian dari Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka. Namun sepertinya cara mereka bertanya itu tidak disukai oleh orang misterius tersebut sehingga membuat dia menjadi kesal dan marah.

**"Gezzz... Seperti yang diharapkan dari kaum manusia, makhluk hidup rendahan yang paling kasar! Apakah kalian ini memang tidak pernah diajarkan tentang sopan santun yah?!"** maki gadis misterius itu jengkel tanpa sedikitpun tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Gadis itu lalu mengibaskan jubahnya dan merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah mereka yang berada di bawah, seolah sedang membidikkan sesuatu ke arah mereka, tiba-tiba keluar sebuah tali yang sangat panjang dari balik lengan jubah itu, Maki dkk hanya bisa terpana heran ketika tali itu menuju ke arah mereka.

"Ehh, tunggu! Kita sedang diserang?!" bergegas Maki dkk melarikan diri di balik pohon guna menghindari serangannya.

Pada bagian ujung tali tersebut terdapat sebuah batu lancip seperti batu permata berwarna hijau. Namun alih-alih tali itu menyerang mereka, tali itu malah melaju kencang mengarah ke salah satu batang pohon tempat mereka sedang beristirahat. Dalam sepersekian detik, tali tipis yang berupa benang senar itu telah tertancap erat dan kuat. Sementara itu gadis yang berada di atas gedung juga sedang melakukan sesuatu, dia menunduk sebentar seolah sedang mengikatkan sesuatu benda. Dan kemudian terciptalah lintasan tali panjang yang merentang miring dengan kuat dari atas gedung hingga ke dasar tanah.

Tiba-tiba gadis misterius terjun meluncur dari atas sana sambil menggendong badan orang di lengan kanannya dan terjun mengarah ke tempat mereka bertiga sedang berada dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beban itu terlihat cukup berat sehingga membuat sosoknya agak kocak karena wanita pendek itu menggendong wanita dewasa yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih besar darinya. Sepertinya lengan kanannya yang bergelantungan pada seutas tali di atasnya agak kesakitan.

Ajaib, bagaimanapun juga dia berhasil melakukan pendaratan secara mulus. Sosok misterius itu kini telah berada di dasar bangunan, berdiri di bawah bayangan kegelapan pohon lainnya yang berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari tempat mereka bertiga berdiri sekarang.

"Fyuh, hampir saja meleset..." gumam gadis misterius itu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Namun semuanya sudah sesuai dengan perhitunganku"

Kini Kotori dkk dapat sedikit lebih jelas melihat diri orang itu. Dia melepas tudung jaketnya dan membuat mereka bisa mengamati sosok misterius itu, dia tampak seperti seorang gadis normal yang usianya kurang lebih tidak jauh berbeda dari Rin dan Maki, memiliki rambut pendek berwarna kuning coklat, serta bola mata amber. Penampilannya kuno bagaikan seorang penyihir london minus sapu terbang.

Mereka bertiga masih sulit untuk mempercayai situasi yang baru saja sedang terjadi. Kotori bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa dengan mudahnya melompat dari ketinggian puncak gedung sekolah dan mendarat di dasar tanah hanya dengan bantuan seutas tali dan tanpa mengalami cidera yang serius. Saat itu sang gadis misterius itu menarik kembali tali pengait batu permata hijau yang masih menancap di batang pohon dengan sekali tarik dan kembali masuk ke dalam sebuah device kecil yang terpasang di tangan kanannya.

.

"_Hei kalian, coba kalian lihat itu, bukankah itu...?"_ bisik Rin dengan suara pelan kepada Maki dan Kotori. Tampaknya Rin sedang menyadari sesuatu yang membuat Maki dan Kotori tertarik untuk mendengar perkataan Rin berikutnya. "_Bukankah gadis itu sedang menggendong..."_

.

"**EHH, I... IBU KEPALA SEKOLAH!"** seru Maki terkejut.

"**MAMAAA...!"** teriak Kotori yang tidak kalah panik.

Perlahan-lahan mereka berbalik badan memperhatikan sosok misterius dan wanita yang bersama dengan dia, sementara itu gadis misterius itu juga mulai bergerak dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Suasana tegang dan mencekam terasa sangat kuat meliputi ketiga gadis tersebut. Ketika jarak langkah antara gadis misterius dengan Kotori dkk tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, tiba-tiba gadis misterius itu memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Tunggu, sebelum kalian mulai berceloteh lagi, ijinkan aku untuk membaringkan tubuh wanita ini disana, tanganku sudah mulai pegal untuk mengangkat ibu ini..." katanya meminta izin kepada Kotori dkk untuk membaringkan wanita tersebut disebelah kedua teman mereka yang masih pingsan di sebelah mereka.

Saat ini mereka telah yakin 100% bahwa wanita paruh baya yang berada di gendongan gadis misterius tersebut memang adalah Ibu Kepala Sekolah mereka alias Ibu Kotori. Dengan penuh perasaan was-was mereka akhirnya mengijinkan agar tubuh Ibu Kepala sekolah itu diserahkan kepada mereka.

**"MAMA!"** teriak Kotori penuh emosi haru segera memeluk tubuhnya saat melihat mamanya sedang terbaring tidak berdaya.

"**_ughh...!" _**

Terdengar suara desahan dari wanita paruh baya itu. Setidaknya saat ini Kotori dan teman-temannya yakin bahwa Mamanya atau Ibu Kepala Sekolah mereka itu masih hidup dan hanya sekedar pingsan saja..

Rin kemudian mencoba mendekati gadis misterius tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan mencoba untuk menjabat tangannya. Namun, gadis itu menolak untuk mengulurkan tangannya. Keadaan itu membuat Rin kecewa dan menarik tangannya kembali..

"Emmm... Jadi, kamu ini siapa?! Alien kah?!"

"Ehh...?!"

"Tadi kamu berbicara menjelek-jelekan tentang kaum manusia, seolah-olah kamu itu bukanlah manusia, nyaa! Jadi siapa kamu ini sebenarnya?! Alien?! Hantu?!, Jin?!"

Mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu dari Rin, gadis itu bukannya marah namun kini dia terlihat keheranan dan tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Pfftttt... Imajinasi kamu terlalu tinggi yah. Oh iya, kamu itu masih anak SMA yah... Masih anak-anak...", katanya sambil tertawa cekikik. Mendengar perkataan tersebut Maki tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan amarahnya..

"**Hei, Jangan merendahkan kami yah...!" **

**"Memangnya kamu bukan anak-anak! Melihat dari tampangmu saja aku kira usiamu juga tidak jauh berbeda dari aku..!"** bentak Maki kepadanya. Berbeda dengan sikapnya kepada Rin, Gadis misterius itu berhenti tertawa dan memandang Maki dengan tatapan sinis, suasana mencekam terasa pekat sebagaimana kedua gadis itu saling beradu pendapat.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu tentang siapa aku. Tentu saja aku juga adalah seorang manusia namun aku tidak sebanding dengan kalian. Tidak seperti tempat kalian ini, Aku berasal dari tempat dimana orang-orangnya tidak mengenal kejahatan dan menjunjung tinggi keadilan di tempat pertama" ujarnya menyombongkan diri "Oleh karena itu aku berbeda dengan kalian, aku terlahir dengan memegang sopan santun yang jauh lebih baik daripada kalian. Paham?!"

"Ya, ampun, aku kira dengan bergantinya tahun peradaban maka manusia akan mengerti tentang tata cara hidup dengan lebih baik namun tetap saja sifat dasar kaum manusia itu tidak pernah berubah, yah. Selalu egois, tamak dan tidak sabaran." tutupnya.

**"Oooiii, kamu ini memang sengaja ngajak berantem, yah?!" **teriak Maki yang kini emosinya semakin meledak hendak menamparnya.

"**Maki, kendalikan emosimu..!"** teriak Kotori lantang menghentikan aksi Kohai-nya tersebut.

"Maafkan kami sebelumnya, namun setidaknya kamu mempunyai nama, kan?! Boleh kami mengetahuinya?!" tanya Kotori sambil berusaha menahan emosinya dimana dia sebenarnya juga tidak tahan mendengar penghinaan itu namun dia memilih untuk berkata lembut sambil tersenyum untuk menyudahi perdebatan tanpa ujung ini. Gadis misterius itu lalu menatap diri Kotori dan menjadi luluh sehingga menyudahi pertikaiannya dengan Maki.

"Oh, kini manusia bersayap yang berbicara..."

["Manusia bersayap?!"] gumam Kotori dalam pikirannya. ["Apakah dia melihat semua kejadian barusan?!"]

"Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri sekarang. Namaku adalah **Hanayo Koizumi**, aku adalah Sang Keeper."

"Ehh...Kiper?! Wow, kebetulan Rin adalah seorang striker, nyaa?! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita semua bermain bola saja sekarang, nyaa?" celoteh Rin.

"**Rin, jangan bercanda!"** Tegur Maki sambil menjitak kepala Rin.

"Apa maksudmu itu?! Sang Keeper?!"

"Aku adalah Keeper, seorang penjaga **Love Gem**, Harta legendaris dari tempat kami berasal yang mana kedua gadis bodoh disana itu mencoba untuk mencurinya." kata Hanayo sambil menunjuk ke arah Umi dan Eli yang masih terbaring pingsan.

Ketiga gadis disana benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Hanayo. Maki yang tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya menantang Hanayo untuk membuktikan perkataannya.

**"Apa Maksudmu itu?! Hey, jangan seenaknya menyebut orang lain sebagai pencuri yah! Mana buktinya?!"**

Sambil mengambil nafas panjang, Hanayo kemudian kembali menatap Maki dengan tatapan dingin,

"Memang kalian ini buta yah?! Lihat, Luka-luka mereka itu! Lihat, hancurnya gedung sekolah kalian! Lalu, menghilangnya semua orang sekarang ini... Memangnya ini semua adalah ulah siapa?! Ini semua adalah hasil dari ulah mereka!"

.

"**TIDAK MUNGKIN!"** seru mereka serentak.

.

* * *

.

**Part 2: Meeting**

.

**Satu Minggu Sebelumnya.**

.

Hari menjelang sore di dalam Gedung Sekolah Akademi Otonikizaka namun kegaduhan di dalam kelas masih belum berakhir bahkan saat ini ada 6 gadis yang berkumpul bersama di dalam sebuah ruangan kelas yang telah kosong untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan sangat super serius. Pertemuan ini melibatkan 3 murid sekolah UTX yaitu** Tsubasa, Anju **dan** Erena** atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai member idol group sekolah, **A-RISE **dan 3 murid sekolah akademi Otonokizaka atau lebih tepatnya para member idol group sekolah, **μ's** (dibaca: muse) yaitu **Honoka, Umi, **dan** Kotori**. Secara harfiah, pertemuan ini tidak ubah merupakan pertemuan dua grup idola sekolah yang sedang populer di Tokyo saat ini.

Secara umum, kedua grup ini juga dikenal luas di kalangan para fans idola karena telah bersaing secara ketat dalam kompetisi idol school, **Love Live! **yang sedang mereka ikuti**.** Namun diluar kegiatan idola mereka berenam ternyata saling berteman baik meskipun berasal dari dua sekolah yang berbeda. Oleh karena itulah tidaklah mengherankan jika kedua grup ini dikenal baik oleh masing-masing fans mereka sebagai idol grup yang saling menghormati rivalnya.

Namun bagaimanapun juga adalah sedikit mengejutkan ketika mengetahui bahwa pada tahun ini μ's berhasil mengalahkan **A-RISE**, juara kompetisi Love Live! pada tahun sebelumnya di babak final tingkat regional Akihabara. Artinya hanya tinggal selangkah lagi mereka akan mencapai babak final Love Live! tingkat nasional dan berpeluang besar untuk menjadi juara selanjutnya pada tahun ini sekaligus mematahkan dominasi **A-RISE.**

Bagi Honoka, tujuan awal grup **μ's** dibentuk semata-mata hanyalah sebagai sarana untuk menyelamatkan sekolahnya yang dari tahun ke tahun semakin berkurang jumlah muridnya bahkan telah direncanakan bahwa sekolah ini akan ditutup pada tahun berikutnya. Berawal dari ide bahwa grup idola sekolah adalah fenomena pop kultur yang sedang berkembang luas di Jepang maka dia memberanikan diri untuk mencetuskan ide pembentukan grup idola di sekolahnya dan bermaksud untuk mengikuti kompetisi** Love Live! **dengan tujuan utama untuk mempromosikan sekolah akademi Otonokizaka di seluruh jepang.

Honoka berpikir bahwa dengan melakukan rencananya ini maka akan semakin banyak gadis SMP yang tertarik untuk mendaftar masuk ke sekolahnya sehingga rencana penutupan sekolah Otonokizaka akan dibatalkan. Namun, bagaimanapun juga ide ini tidak berjalan mulus bahkan sempat mendapatkan pertentangan dari pihak sekolah karena dianggap bahwa kegiatan idola adalah sesuatu yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan kegiatan akademisi dan hanya buang-buang waktu saja.

Namun Honoka pantang menyerah. Tidak kehilangan akal, dia mengajak paksa kedua sahabatnya, Umi dan Kotori. Dengan susah payah Honoka membujuk mereka dan pada akhirnya mereka bertiga berjuang sendiri untuk membentuk grup unit dan mencari sponsor utama dari luar lingkungan sekolah untuk mendukung kegiatan mereka dan pada akhirnya setelah usaha tanpa kenal lelah mereka berhasil mendapatkan dukungan sponsor dari salah satu perusahaan produk sabun lokal yang cukup terkenal di daerah Kanda, **Muse**.

Singkat cerita, Pihak sekolah yang melihat kegigihan dan keuletan Honoka dkk untuk membentuk grup idola independen pada akhirnya dengan terpaksa harus menyerah dan mengakui usaha mereka dan meluluskan keinginan utama mereka untuk memberikan ijin resmi menjadi grup idola sekolah. Suatu perjuangan keras yang berbuah manis bagi mereka bertiga karena pada akhirnya Honoka dkk bisa mengikuti turnamen **Love Live!**.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama sponsor mereka sebagai nama grup dan berkat pengaturan ketentuan lomba yang tidak memperbolehkan nama sponsor diberikan kepada grup maka mereka pada akhirnya menyingkatnya sebagai nama **μ's**. Berkat partisipasi kegiatan mereka dalam melakukan promosi iklan produk sabun Muse, grup idola **μ's** menjadi cepat terkenal di daerah Akihabara dan itu berdampak langsung kepada popularitas mereka di ajang** Love Live!** hingga bisa memenangkan kompetisi regional tersebut.

Pada saat kompetisi regional Akihabara diadakan ada sekitar 5 grup idola sekolah yang bertarung ketat untuk menjadi juara wilayah. Namun bagi para fans hanya pertarungan ketat grup **μ's** dan **A-RISE** yang layak untuk dinikmati. Dan singkatnya, grup **μ's** berhasil keluar menjadi juara daerah Akihabara namun setelah babak final tingkat regional tersebut mereka bertiga tidak pernah berjumpa dengan member grup **A-RISE **lagi. Honoka menyadari bahwa kekalahan ini merupakan pukulan telak bagi A-RISE sehingga mungkin mereka masih memerlukan waktu untuk tidak menemui μ's. Oleh karena itu Honoka begitu terkejut ketika mengetahui member grup idola A-RISE datang ke sekolah mereka hanya untuk menemui mereka bertiga setelah jam pulang sekolah.

.

* * *

.

**Di Ruangan Pertemuan Klub**

**.**

**"U-U-UWAAAAAA!" **

**"J.. JADI ITU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR ADA?! SUNGGUH?! KALIAN TIDAK SEDANG BERCANDA, KAN?!" **seru Honoka terkejut dengan mimik wajah yang aneh setelah selesai mendengarkan penjelasan dari member **A-RISE.**

"Hehehe... Itu semua adalah benar. Memangnya untuk apa kita berbohong?!" jawab Tsubasa sambil tertawa pelan menanggapi keheranan Honoka tersebut.

"Walaupun kita ini adalah Rival di _stage_, tetapi minat kita tetap satu hal yang sama yaitu untuk memenangkan kompetisi** Love Live!**. Karena A-RISE telah kalah dalam babak ini maka kini kami bisa memberitahukan kepada kalian alasan sebenarnya mengapa kami ingin sekali untuk bisa memenangkan kompetisi pada tahun ini."

"Itu karena kami tertarik dengan trofi hadiahnya itu. Yah, Bagaimanapun juga grup kalian yang keluar menjadi pemenangnya. _So, congratulation to you, Girls!",_ ujar Anju tersenyum mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka bertiga.

Sementara para Rival mereka sedang berdiri di seberang meja sambil mempresentasikan beberapa catatan buku dan tayangan di depan laptop yang mereka bawa, ketiga murid Otonokizaka itu hanya bisa berdecak kagum mengamati itu. Honoka dengan mulut terpongah lebar, Umi yang segera menyambar notes jurnal, dan Kotori yang berulang kali mengamati trofi yang mereka taruh di lemari kaca, melengkapi respon hari ini.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya!" pekik Umi dengan raut muka pucat "Jadi, H.. Hadiah utama dari kompetisi **Love Live!** yang telah kami menangkan ini adalah sebuah petunjuk harta karun**!"**

Bak memegang sebuah benda warisan nasional yang baru saja ditemukan, kedua tangan Umi menjadi gemetaran saat memegang plakat trofi hitam yang baru saja dia ambil dari atas meja pameran ke dalam genggaman tangannya, berulang kali dia berusaha untuk mengamat-amati sesuatu yang janggal dari trofi tersebut namun dia sama sekali tidak mendapatinya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih sulit untuk mempercayai ini semua."

"Begitu yah?!" kata Erena sambil memaparkan slide presentasi berikutnya.

"Yah, Awalnya kami juga tidak bisa percaya dengan rumor tersebut namun setelah melihat catatan jurnal penelitian lama milik UTX yang pernah dikerjakan oleh kakakku bersama dengan ayah Tsubasa maka aku sendiri tidak mungkin untuk memungkiri keberadaan harta tersebut"

"Ayahku dan Kakaknya Erena pernah terlibat dalam salah satu mega proyek penelitian barang prasejarah dan purbakala yang diprakarsai oleh sekolah akademi UTX." terang Tsubasa yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Tujuan dari proyek penelitian ini adalah untuk membuktikan keberadaan bangunan legendaris yang selama ini telah lama diceritakan dari mulut ke mulut sejak jaman nenek moyang kita."

"Huh?! L-Legenda katamu?"

"Apakah kalian pernah menonton film tentang "Kami no Idaina Tatakai no Hi" (Hari Peperangan Besar Para Dewa)?!"

"Hmm... Aku pernah melihat itu. Namun apa hubungannya?!" jawab Honoka.

"Sebenarnya cerita film itu diambil dari cerita legenda orang yunani kuno "Titanomakhia". Agar kalian tidak kebingungan aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada kalian tentang akhir cerita tersebut. Pada bagian akhir cerita epic tersebut dikisahkan tentang para dewa yang sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah kuil mereka ke bumi sebagai bukti kemenangan mereka."

"Dan kalian tahu bahwa kisah peperangan antar dewa yang serupa seperti ini juga tertulis dalam kisah legenda dunia lainnya seperti kisah "Mahabaratha" di India, "Hamargedon" di timur tengah, dan "Ragnarok" di Norwegia. Oleh karena itulah aku yakin bahwa bangunan kuil ini pasti benar-benar ada!

"Ayahku berhasil menuliskan beberapa essay yang menghasilkan hipotesa tentang keberadaan Kuil ini. Setelah melakukan perjalanan ke seluruh dunia, ayahku mengambil sebuah kesimpulan bahwa menurut penelitian ayahku ini petunjuk mengenai keberadaan kuil suci itu sebenarnya ada di negara Jepang. Dan itu terletak di..."

**"Haaaahh... H-Hutan Kegelapan Liar**!" teriak Umi secara tiba-tiba saat selesai membaca isi jurnal tersebut.

"Ya, Menurut penuturan orang desa yang tinggal di sekitar hutan itu sudah sejak lama orang tua mereka menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang keberadaan sebuah Kuil Besar di tengah hutan itu." jelas Anju.

"Sebuah kisah dimana Kuil tersebut tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit ke tengah hutan oleh karena campur tangan para Dewa. Diceritakan bahwa bangunan ini berdiri kokoh tanpa campur tangan umat manusia, benar-benar sebuah pemberian oleh para dewa. Dan orang-orang menyebut bangunan itu sebagai "**Kuil Energi Kekal"**.

"Namun, Kuil ini terkutuk. Setiap orang yang melihat bangunan ini maka dia akan mati. Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya namun setiap orang yang tidak memiliki hati yang murni sudah pasti tidak dapat memasuki bangunan ini. Penduduk bumipun larut dalam kesedihan mereka karena setiap harinya sudah pasti ada satu orang yang mati karena tidak sengaja memandang bangunan ini sehingga Dewa mengabulkan permintaan mereka untuk melenyapkan pandangan tentang kuil ini sehingga rupa kuil ini menjadi tak kasat mata serta menghilang hingga saat ini."

"_However_, Menurut legenda lainnya disebutkan bahwa ada salah seorang manusia yang berhasil memasuki kuil ini dan menceritakan tentang isi kuil ini, dikatakan bahwa di dalam bangunan ini berisikan banyak sekali benda emas yang berkilauan. Kuil ini dijaga oleh seorang malaikat yang menuntunnya untuk mengelilingi tempat itu, dan dia mengetahui bahwa ada satu harta legendaris yang terletak di tengah kuil ini yang dikabarkan dapat mengabulkan permintaan apapun."

"Sebuah harta legendaris, yah?!" gumam Umi.

"Bukankah itu menarik, kan?" sela Tsubasa sembari tersenyum

"Tapi, B.. Bukankah tempat itu berbahaya. Umm, m-maksudku.. itu adalah hutan terlarang yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh manusia, kan?!" sanggah Umi. "Bahkan pemerintah jepang juga secara resmi memberikan pengumuman untuk menutup area tersebut demi faktor keamanan masyarakat?"

"Aku pernah mendengar kabar tentang sekelompok pemuda yang melakukan tantangan uji nyali memasuki hutan tersebut namun tak seorangpun yang berhasil keluar dari hutan itu." kata Honoka. "Kabarnya, mereka tidak keluar dari hutan itu karena mereka tersesat ke dalam dunia orang mati dan berubah menjadi arwah gentayangan yang menghuni hutan tersebut. Lalu..."

"Kyaaaa... Honoka! Hentikan! Aku benci cerita seram!" jerit Kotori. Keadaan itu berhasil memecah ketegangan di tempat itu disusul ketiga murid UTX itu tertawa menanggapi canda murid Otonokizaka.

"Hahaha... HAHAHAHA!"

"_However_, Tentu saja kabar itu cuma cerita bohong!" kata Tsubasa yang masih terus tertawa. "Sebenarnya, cerita tentang orang hilang dan nama "Hutan Kegelapan Liar" itu semua adalah akal-akalan pemerintah kota belaka!"

"Memang benar hutan ini telah menjadi kawasan steril yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh masyarakat umum. Namun itu semua dilakukan sebagai tindakan pencegahan mengenai kasus bunuh diri massal yang semakin sering terjadi di tempat tersebut." terang Erena. "Dan juga..."

"Mana mungkin sekolah mengirim kami bertiga untuk bisa melakukan penelitian di tempat tersebut jika rumor tersebut memang benar. Namun seperti yang kamu lihat kami baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Hmm... Kalian benar." gumam Umi.

"Ahh, Ini menarik! Baiklah kami juga mau mencari harta karun tersebut!" seru Honoka dengan lantang.

"Honoka! Tapi kita masih belum tahu tentang apa yang ada di dalam hutan tersebut?! Lagipula kita sama sekali belum pernah melakukan perjalanan ekspedisi." tentang Umi. "Trus bagaimana dengan kompetisi final kita?!"

"T.. TAPI BUKANKAH INI MENARIK?!" ujar Tsubasa dengan suara tinggi menyela perkataan Umi. "Di jaman seperti ini ternyata masih ada harta karun terpendam yang berada tepat di depan mata kita. Ahahahaha..."

Ketiga murid UTX itu saling merapat untuk mendukung perkataan Tsubasa dengan sikap tubuh yang tegak dan saling menganggukkan kepala bersama-sama.

**"Dan apabila kita berhasil menemukannya maka kita akan menjadi orang terkenal di muka bumi ini!" **pekik Anju dengan lugas mendukung perkataan Tsubasa.

Sebenarnya baik Honoka, Umi dan Kotori tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan cerita mereka. Apalagi melihat gelagat aneh dari Tsubasa dkk yang begitu mencurigakan barusan namun mengingat hubungan baik yang selama ini telah mereka jalin bersama dengan grup A-RISE, tentu tidak ada alasan untuk mereka memasang rasa curiga maka dari itulah mereka mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Ketiga murid Otonokizaka itu hanya menganggukan kepala bersama juga.

Erena lalu maju membuka slide presentasi berikutnya sembari membuka suara untuk menerangkan tujuan mereka bersama selanjutnya:

"Akan tetapi yang menjadi permasalahan disini adalah keberadaan bangunan ini begitu misterius sehingga tidak mampu dilihat secara kasat mata oleh manusia biasa! Pihak UTX sebelumnya juga pernah beberapa kali melakukan pencarian melalui pencitraan foto satelit di udara, namun tetap saja tidak ada tanda bahwa keberadaan bangunan ini benar-benar ada."

"Namun ada sebuah cerita yang menyebutkan bahwa hanya orang yang berhasil mendekati dan menyentuh bangunan kuil tersebut yang bisa melihat seluruh bangunan itu. Hanya saja..."

"Kami memerlukan trofi kalian untuk mendukung penyelidikan tempat tersebut."

"Ehh... Jadi singkatnya, kedatangan kalian disini adalah untuk meminjam trofi kami itu untuk diteliti lebih lanjut?." tanya Kotori.

"I... Iya, begitulah."

"Hmm, Aneh?! Bukankah kalian juga sudah pernah mendapatkan trofi semacam ini pada tahun lalu? Sebagai pemenang **Love Live!** di tahun sebelumnya?" tanya Umi dengan nada serius.

"Mengenai itu, kami sebenarnya juga sudah mencoba untuk melakukan penelitian melalui trofi lama kami namun tidak berhasil menemukan apapun." jawab Tsubasa dengan peluh keringat dingin menetes di dahinya.

"Lantas, apa yang membuat kalian yakin bahwa kalian akan menemukan suatu petunjuk di trofi kami?"

"Itu karena kami telah mengetahui bahwa Trofi Love Live! pada tahun ini memiliki design yang lebih unik daripada biasanya. Pihak panita memang sudah biasa untuk membuat trofi Love Live! yang berbeda-beda dengan memakai bahan material yang berbeda-beda di setiap tahunnya."

"Dan berdasarkan informasi dari sumber terpercaya yang kami miliki, kami mengetahui bahwa ada material khusus yang digunakan untuk membuat trofi Love Live! tahun ini dan material itu berasal dari lempengan batu mulia yang terdapat di dalam batu meteor."

"**BATU METEOR ?!**" seru member **μ's** secara serentak.

"Yah, Ini adalah meteor purba yang pernah menghantam jepang sekitar 6.000 tahun yang lalu. Menurut penelitian ayahku, jatuhnya batu meteor ini memiliki ikatan kuat dengan cerita legenda kuil yang hilang tersebut."

"Batu meteor ini begitu langka keberadaannya karena hanya terpecah menjadi 2 bagian saja, salah satu bagiannya memang telah dimiliki oleh pihak UTX, namun aku tidak menyangka bahwa pihak Love Live! juga memiliki material yang sama ini! Aku yakin bahwa pecahan batu meteor ini bisa menjadi kunci penting untuk mengungkap lokasi harta karun ini!" kata Tsubasa mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak tanyakan langsung saja pada pihak panitia?" tanya Kotori heran.

"Kami sudah melakukannya namun mereka mengatakan bahwa pembuatan trofi ini dilakukan secara khusus oleh seorang donatur misterius. Jadi, tidak ada yang tahu siapa identitas sebenarnya dari orang yang memiliki pecahan batu tersebut." jawab Anju.

"Hmmmm..." ketiga member μ's mendehem bersama-sama.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?" tanya Honoka kepada Tsubasa.

.

Belum sempat Tsubasa hendak menjawabnya tiba-tiba mereka berenam dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang wanita paruh baya yang datang untuk menyela pertemuan mereka. Wanita ini memiliki tubuh yang mirip seperti Kotori atau bisa dikatakan wanita ini sejatinya adalah refleksi diri Kotori versi dewasa di masa depan.

"**Kalian akan berangkat melakukan ekspedisi pencarian ini bersama dengan sekolah UTX!"** seru sang wanita karir itu dengan suara menggelegar. Dia adalah...

"Ibu Kepala Sekolah...!"

"Mama...!".

Mrs. Minami adalah Ibu Kepala Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka dan juga merupakan Ibu kandung dari Kotori itu memberikan gestur tangan ke bawah kepada para muridnya untuk tetap tenang dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk kembali. Sang guru itu memasuki kelas pertemuan itu dengan tenang dan segera menyelinap ke tengah murid UTX yang ada di depan meja. Dia lalu membuka suaranya:.

"Ya, Baru saja Bapak Kepala Sekolah UTX telah menghubungiku secara pribadi untuk menawarkan proyek kerjasama antar sekolah tentang ekspedisi pencarian harta karun ini"

"Sebetulnya aku juga tidak yakin jika harta karun itu benar-benar ada.." gumamnya pelan sembari memalingkan wajahnya namun dia melanjutkan perkataanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku pikir bahwa proyek ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mempererat hubungan antara sekolah akademi Otonokizaka dan UTX."

"**Yosh, Kalau begitu ini sudah ditentukan, yah?!"** kata Honoka bersemangat. "Err, Jadi bagaimana caranya kita bisa menemukan harta karun tersebut?! Hehehe..."

Kotori dan Umi hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku gadis berambut coklat ginger itu menggaruk punggung leher belakangnya. Tsubasa kemudian mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan mempresentasikan idenya untuk menemukan bangunan kuno itu.

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya bahwa lokasi kuil itu ada di tengah hutan ini dan berdasarkan catatan jurnal Ayahku bahwa cara terbaik untuk menemukan tempat itu adalah dengan mengikuti petunjuk arah dari rasi bintang **Musai**, rasi bintang yang sama yang tergambar di trofi Love Live! kalian di tahun ini. Legenda mengatakan bahwa letak bangunan itu jatuh dari langit asalnya di rasi bintang tersebut. Itu artinya, jika kita terus mengikuti arah rasi ini maka kita pasti akan bisa menemukannya."

"Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah letak rasi bintang ini jarang sekali terlihat oleh manusia. Tapi berkat hasil penelitian ayahku maka kami telah berhasil menciptakan sebuah device pelacak untuk membantu pencarian ini, Kami menamakan alat ini **4-RIS3.** Ini adalah generasi keempat dari RIS3 yang telah dikembangkan menurut pemetaan GPS dan denah pproyeksi satelit menggunakan sistem otak-pintar Tree Diagram yang dimiliki oleh Kota Akademi"

"Namun masalahnya adalah device ini hanya efektif digunakan untuk melacak bangunan tersebut apabila kami bisa mendapatkan material batu inti dari meteor itu. Material inti batu meteor itulah yang tidak dimiliki oleh UTX namun kami yakin jika alat ini pasti bisa bekerja dengan salah satu manik-manik bintang dari trofi kalian. Kami menduga manik-manik bintang itu pasti pecahan dari batu mulia atau lebih tepatnya inti batu meteor."

"Seperti ini?!"

Honoka yang telah memegang trofi tersebut dan dengan sibuk tangannya telah berhasil menjungkit salah satu manik dari bintang tersebut hingga lepas. Sementara dia menunjukkan ekspresi wajah lega namun itu tidak berlaku bagi Umi dan Kotori yang hanya bisa melototkan mata dan memasang mulut menganga akibat dirinya dan pihak A-RISE serta Mrs. Minami hanya bisa memasang muka tersenyum kecut, mereka bingung harus merasa senang atau prihatin karena ulahnya itu.

"I-Iya..." sang A-RISE menganggukkan kepala namun hal berbeda diekspresikan oleh pihak Otonokizaka.

"A... APAAAA?!" teriak Kotori dan Umi secara serempak.

"HONOKA!" bentak Umi. "Aku tidak percaya bahwa kamu tega merusak trofi ini!"

"Tidak apa-apa Umi-chan, setelah ini berakhir aku akan memasangkannya kembali... hehehe..." rayu Honoka kepada Umi dengan sikap manjanya. "Atau kita bisa menggantinya dengan permen milikku ini."

Tentu saja sang putri memiliki nama "laut" itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyukai ide kedua Honoka. Dia hanya bisa memegang dahi yang telah berkerut semakin ke dalam itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita coba saja sekarang?" saran Honoka lalu Tsubasa yang menganggukan kepala juga telah menerima potongan manik kristal itu dan memasangkan pecahan batu meteor tersebut kepada alat **4-RIS3 **milik mereka dan alat itu menyala.

.

["Humm..."] alat itu mulai berbunyi seiring tampak tulisan [ON!] pada layar device tersebut. ["Humm..."] untuk kedua kalinya alat itu bernada, kali ini ditunjukkan sistem sensor yang mendata material batu tersebut dan memang teruji keabsahan batu itu. ["Humm..."] kali ini perangkat itu telah terhubung dengan satelit dan terdengarlah suara ["Device Active!]

[Memulai proses pencarian sekarang!]

Sekitar lima menit mereka menunggu, saat itu layar di laptop Anju yang terpasang dengan device tersebut juga mendata lokasi sekitar hutan terlarang, layar itu bagaikan proyeksi peta 4 dimensi yang sedang memindai lokasi seluruh hutan itu namun bagaimanapun juga, ada sejumlah titik abu-abu yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh citra satelit. Ini memang aneh namun keadaan semacam ini memang sudah dapat diduga. Tempat ini memang misterius.

[Lokasi Target ditemukan!"]

Alat itu selesai melakukan pencarian dan secara ajaib alat itu berhasil bekerja dengan sempurna. Seluruh gadis UTX tampak menitikkan air mata karena mengetahui usaha mereka bekerja dan seluruh hasil penelitian mereka itu bukanlah omong kosong! Bangunan ini ada, benar-benar ada! Seluruh usaha Ayah Tsubasa dan Kakak Anju yang selama ini diceomoh oleh peneliti purbakala lainnya terbukti benar. Kini tugas mereka adalah menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa merekalah yang salah! Lokasi harta itu telah ditemukan pada sore hari itu.

"Walaupun ini penuh dengan spekulasi namun sepertinya ini menarik, yah?." komentar Mrs. Minami tersenyum sembari memukul pundak murid UTX pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami sudah merencanakan bahwa ekspedisi bersama ini akan dilakukan pada akhir pekan ini. Aku harap kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri kalian hingga hari itu tiba" kata Tsubasa.

"Baiklah anak-anak berdasarkan kesepakatan antara saya dan kepala sekolah kalian. Aku hanya memberi ijin perjalanan ini selama satu minggu saja, tidak bisa lebih! Apapun hasil yang kalian dapatkan disana kalian harus kembali lagi ke sekolah ini saat hari senin berikutnya. Jika kalian tidak berhasil melakukan itu maka pihak sekolah akan mulai memanggil bantuan pencarian orang hilang dari pihak SAR."

"Ingat, tujuan utama dari ekspedisi ini selain dari menemukan bangunan tetapi juga penerapan ilmu belajar jadi kalian juga harus mencatat berbagai hal yang dapat kalian temui disana sebagai sumbangan ilmu pengetahuan baru bagi sekolah kita."

"Heh, jadi kegiatan ini pada akhirnya tak ubahnya kegiatan darma wisata, dong?!" cibir Honoka yang diiringi tawa oleh para penghuni kelas itu.

"Baiklah, karena saat ini hari sudah menjadi semakin sore maka aku meminta kalian semua untuk pulang ke rumah kalian masing-masing sekarang. Jangan lupa untuk meminta ijin kepada orang tua kalian secara resmi. Jadi tolong tuliskan surat ijin dan segera kumpulkan itu ke ruangan saya besok pagi." perintah dari Ibu Kepala Sekolah.

"Haik..." jawab mereka serentak.

Setelah itu Ibu Kepala Sekolah masih melanjutkan perkataannya namun kali ini dia menatap putrinya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan suara tegas.

"Oleh karena itulah, untuk kamu Kotori... Aku melarangmu untuk mengikuti ekspedisi ini."

"Hehh, Kenapa mama? Ini tidak adil!" protes Kotori terkejut dengan keputusan ibunya.

"Hmm, Tentu saja ini adil! Ibu lebih tahu yang terbaik untuk dirimu, Kotori!" jawab sang ibu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melepasmu untuk mengikuti petualangan berbahaya ini sementara kamu masih sakit?! Ini bukanlah acara piknik sekolah yang dilakukan untuk bersenang-senang saja. Lagipula dengan kondisi fisikmu yang sekarang ini masih tidak memungkinkan untuk berpergian jauh" terang sang Mrs. Minami memberi pengertian kepada anaknya.

Seluruh gadis disana saling bertatap-tatapan, terutama murid UTX yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku heran kenapa kamu selalu ingin memaksakan diri, sih? Apakah kamu tidak ingat dengan kejadian di final turnamen Love Live! kemarin? Kamu tidak sadarkan diri setelah pertunjukkan berakhir sehingga harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit dan dirawat di sana selama satu minggu penuh."

"Kini, kamu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Tubuhmu saat ini masih dalam masa pemulihan. Jadi wajar kan?! Tentu saja aku melarangmu untuk ikut bersama mereka. Apakah kamu ingin menjadi beban untuk teman-temanmu?!"

Dengan kepala tertunduk Kotori menyesali keadaan tubuhnya yang masih lemah. Badannya gemetar saat mengetahui dirinya tidak boleh mengikuti ekspedisi kali ini. Namun sesaat sebelum air matanya mengalir tiba-tiba dia merasakan rangkulan hangat dari gadis penjual manisan Homura tersebut.

"Ibumu benar, Kotori-chan..." ujar sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"**H.. Honoka?!" **pekik Kotori menatap Honoka seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya.

"Saat ini kamu sebaiknya tidak usah mengikuti ekspedisi ini. Lebih baik kamu fokus kepada pemulihan kesehatanmu saja, Kotori-chan.", kata Honoka sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tenang saja, kami pasti akan pulang dengan selamat sambil membawa harta itu! Hehehe..."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti..." kata Kotori dengan suara pelan, dia menyerah dengan ego-nya. Walaupun itu bertentangan dengan kata hatinya namun karena itu adalah perkataan Honoka sendiri maka tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menolaknya.

"Yosh, Jika kita berhasil membawa pulang harta itu maka Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka akan mendapat publikasi liputan berita yang lebih besar dan lebih luas dan dengan begitu maka sekolah kita akan menjadi terkenal dan pada akhirnya akan semakin banyak murid baru yang mendaftar ke sekolah ini!" seru Honoka dengan suara lantang. "Dengan begitu sekolah ini tidak akan jadi di tutup yah kan, Mrs. Minami?"

Dengan berat hati Mrs. Minami juga turut mengiyakan perkataan Honoka barusan. Sementara itu Kotori dan Umi kembali hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku Honoka. Namun bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak bisa memungkiri maksud pernyataan Honoka tersebut.

"Meskipun cara pandangmu itu berlebihan, tetapi aku pikir cara ini jauh lebih efektif daripada dengan memenangkan turnamen Love Live!" komentar Umi.

"**Tapi turnamen Love Live! itu juga penting, Umi-chan!" s**eru Honoka membantah pernyataan gadis berambut biru gelap tersebut.

"Yah, yah, yah... Terseralah! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu sekarang!" kata Umi dengan suara datar sambil membalikkan badannya.

.

Kesepakatan telah resmi dibuat dan tidak ada pembicaraan yang harus dilakukan, sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun belum sempat mereka mengambil tas mereka tiba-tiba masuklah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang ikut nimbrung ke dalam ruangan tersebut

**"Kalau begitu, Ibu Kepala Sekolah ijinkan aku untuk menemani kedua adik kelasku ini!."**

Sebuah suara yang begitu mendadak itu membuat gempar seisi kelas pertemuan karena muncul wajah baru. Tidak tanggung-tanggung dia bahkan menyatakan diri bermaksud untuk mengikutinya.

"E.. Eli-senpai?!" seru mereka bertiga secara kompak.

"Sebagai ketua OSIS Otonokizaka, Aku tidak mungkin bisa menyetujui gagasan ini bahwa mereka berlima akan melakukan ekspedisi ini sendirian tanpa mendapat pendampingan penjagaan dari orang dewasa." ucap Eli membenarkan pernyataannya.

"Sendirian? Kami berlima kok?!" protes Honoka secara frontal terhadap sang Senpai.

"Orang dewasa? Bukankah dirimu sendiri juga masih anak-anak?!." bantah Eli sambil menarik alis kirinya ke atas.

"Tapi kan..."

"Berisik! Karena itulah Mrs. Minami, aku harus ikut di ekspedisi ini, memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari anak-anak umur 15 tahun seperti mereka ini. Ini bukanlah acara piknik, tidak mungkin tidak ada bahaya di dalam perjalanan ke hutan itu." lanjut Eli menolak mentah-mentah perkataan Honoka yang belum terucapkan.

"Baiklah, Ayase Eli. Kamu juga boleh bergabung dengan mereka. Kalau begitu tolong jaga adik-adik kelasmu ini yah." kata Ibu Kepala Sekolah memberikan persetujuannya agar Eli bisa ikut.

"Ya sudahlah, bukankah semakin banyak orang itu semakin baik..." kata Umi yyang tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

.

* * *

.

.

Pada saat itu telah diputuskan secara resmi bahwa ketiga murid Otonokizaka tersebut akan mengikuti perjalan ke dalam hutan terlarang bersama-sama. 

Meskipun mereka tidak tahu tentang hal apa saja yang akan mereka hadapi di dalam hutan tersebut namun mereka, murid Otonokizaka tetap menyetujui persyaratan tersebut dengan senang hati. 

Namun, entah mengapa keadaan tersebut tampaknya tidak mendapatkan sambutan yang baik dari para murid UTX. 

Apakah ekspedisi ini akan berlangsung dengan baik?

.

-Part 2: End-


	5. The Missing Link of Our Story

**Part 1: The Arch Legend and No Way!**

.

**Pukul 15:00 PM**

.

Langit yang semakin terik telah berlalu seiiring dengan rerimbunan dahan pepohonan yang menaungi mereka bertujuh saat ini. Di depan mereka berdiri seorang gadis misterius, sementara ketiga gadis itu berdiri tegak membelakangi tiga perempuan lainnya yang berbaring lemah tidak sadarkan diri. Perempuan itu adalah Eli dan Umi yang mereka temukan tergeletak di depan pintu gerbang sekolah dan seorang perempuan lagi adalah Ibu Kepala Sekolah Otonokizaka yang juga merupakan ibu kandung Kotori.

Mrs. Minami, nama wanita paruh baya itu mereka jumpai telah pingsan sejak awal namun tidak seperti kedua kawannya. Dia ditemukan pingsan bersama dengan seorang gadis lainnya yang menggendongnya sedari awal.

Nama gadis itu adalah Hanayo Koizumi, seorang Keeper. Gadis itu berpenampilan antik layaknya seorang penyihir london di abad pertengahan yang memakai baju serba hitam dengan jubah bermotif hijau kotak. Di lengan kanannya menempel sebuah alat mekanik yang barusan dia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah tali guna turun dari atas gedung sekolah barusan.

Ketiga gadis Otonokizaka itu berdiri tegak menghadapi seorang gadis misterius, Sang Keeper. Ketiga gadis yang masih memakai seragam sekolah compang-camping ini adalah para murid Otonokizaka yang berhasil selamat dari bencana di sekolah pada pagi ini yaitu Kotori, Maki dan Rin. Mereka disini semua berkumpul layaknya sekumpulan anak kecil yang hendak bermain petak umpet namun perbedaan besar diantara mereka dan wanita asing ini adalah sang Keeper itu sejak awal telah menunjukkan sikap tidak bersahabat kepada ketiga gadis ini yang membuat mereka sangat keheranan.

.

.

**"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"** seru Kotori, Rin dan Maki seirama.

"Duuhh, kalian ini memang bodoh atau apa yah?!" keluh sang penyihir sambil menepuk dahinya. Dia melanjutkan perkatannya sembari memalingkan muka dan menggerutu. "Untuk sekali ini saja apakah kalian tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih?!. Aku benar-benar heran mengapa para Dewi malah memilih kalian?."

"Dewi? Hei, apa maksud ucapanmu?!" sela Maki yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan gadis berjubah hijau tersebut.

Hanayo hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas sembari menundukkan kepala ke bawah karena merasa begitu kecewa. Dia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menerangkan komplainnya kepada mereka.

"Ya sudahlah, apa boleh buat jika kalian memang tidak tahu apa-apa maka aku akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Yah, Lagipula memang itulah tugasku sebagai seorang Keeper dalam rangka menemukan para Warrior lainnya." gumamnya dengan suara muram.

"Huh?!"

"Mau dengerin gak nih?!"

"Kami mendengarkan" jawab Maki.

"Yah, seperti perkataanku tadi. Memang benar pada akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan keberadaan "**Kuil Energi Kekal" **kami. Aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka mendatangi tempat itu, ini jelas bukan usaha yang mudah untuk menemukan lokasi tempat ini karena itulah aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku salut dengan kegigihan mereka yang sudah berhasil menemukan dan memasuki lokasi kuil suci kami setelah melewati semua rintangan dan perangkap yang telah dipasang di sana."

"Namun bagaimanapun juga, para manusia kotor itu, mereka tidak sepantasnya memasuki Kuil suci ini. Ini adalah tempat keramat yang disucikan oleh para Dewa-Dewi dan kedatangan mereka merupakan sebuah penistaan yang telah menodai kesucian tempat kami, itu benar-benar perbuatan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan!."

"Lantas, apa yang terjadi pada saat itu?" tanya Kotori menyela ucapannya. Hanayo mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kotori.

"Pada saat itu Dewi Soteria, sang Dewi Pelindung Kuil ini menunjukkan kuasa-Nya dalam rangka melindungi tempat kudus-Nya yaitu dengan mengusir paksa mereka keluar dari kuil melalui gempa bumi kecil. Bagian terluar dari bangunan kuil ini berguncang dengan hebatnya sehingga membuat berbagai barang yang ada di dalamnya terlempar keluar dari dalam kuil untuk mengusir mereka namun sayang sekali hanya kedua orang ini saja yang terusir meninggalkan bangunan sedangkan tiga orang sisanya tetap berada di dalam Kuil sambil tetap terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ruangan tengah."

Hanayo pada saat ini duduk bersilah di tanah disusul mereka bertiga yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Saat itu seperti dugaanku bahwa tujuan utama mereka memasuki kuil ini adalah untuk mengejar batu pusaka kami, "**Love Gem"!"** Hanayo melanjutkan dengan nada satir. "Sayang, sepertinya mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dampak negatif dari kekuatan Love Gem. Sehingga berakhir dengan tindakan ceroboh seperti saat ini."

"Umm, apa itu Love Gem?" tanya Kotori sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"**Love Gem"** adalah batu bertuah berbentuk permata hati yang kami keramatkan. Batu ini memiliki kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat karena mampu mengabulkan permintaan apapun yang diminta oleh orang yang memilikinya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa batu ini adalah bentuk manifestasi dari intisari alam semesta ini."

Pada detik ini Maki mulai menunjukkan wajah pesimisnya. Sebagai seorang yang rasional mendengarkan cerita magis semacam ini hanyalah sebuah penghianatan bagi ilmu pengetahuan, pikirnya. Dia membuka suaranya:

"Eh? Kau gila yah?! Mana mungkin ada benda magis semacam itu di dunia ini?!"

"Dewa-Dewi?!"

"_Come on!_ Ini sudah abad 21, mana mungkin hal semacam itu nyata!" ejek Maki namun berbeda dengan sikap sebelumnya kali ini Hanayo tidak menggubris sama sekali perkataannya dan terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Pada jaman dahulu kala di angkasa raya ini pernah terjadi pertempuran hebat antara para Dewa melawan sang penguasa kegelapan **Shadow Master** yang berusaha untuk menguasai seluruh alam semesta. Pertarungan maha akbar itu berlangsung begitu sengit dan memakan banyak korban di seluruh alam semesta. Tidak ada pihak yang benar-benar menang ataupun kalah di antara kedua pihak karena mereka saling berbagi kekuatan untuk mengalahkan pihak lainnya. Bahkan pertarungan ini telah memakan waktu hingga lebih dari 10.000 tahun."

Saat ini Hanayo mengambil sebuah batu dan membuat guratan sebuah titik di tanah, lalu menarik garis lurus untuk membuat pola guratan tanah lainnya.

"Sementara itu di lain cerita, ada sebuah kaum pemberontak raksasa yang tinggal di bumi, mereka adalah para Titan yang sudah lama berhasrat untuk memberontak dan melawan sang Dewa agung Zeus dan para Dewa lainnya. Setiap tahunnya mereka, satu demi satu raksasa itu mencoba untuk menaiki tangga awan untuk menyerbu istana Zeus yang ada di surga namun karena mereka selalu melakukannya perseorangan maka mereka selalu berhasil dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh para penjaga gerbang surga."

"Hingga suatu kali Shadow Master yang berhasil mencapai bumi menawarkan bantuannya kepada para Titan untuk dapat menghancurkan istana Zeus. Itu adalah penawaran yang menarik bagi mereka tapi dengan syarat bahwa mereka harus membantu rencananya menjadi penguasa alam semesta berikutnya. Singkat kata, kesepakatan yang konyol itu disetujui sehingga peristiwa perang yang berasal dari bumi itu tidak bisa dihindari."

Hanayo tetap menceritakan kisahnya sambil mengaduk-aduk timbunan tanah yang sudah cekung namun Kotori tiba-tiba menyela itu sesaat dia terkejut dengan cerita familiar seperti itu.

"Tunggu sebentar! Apakah kamu sedang menceritakan legenda tentang Titanomakhia? Heh, Yang benar saja?!"

"Yah, itu benar. Cerita itu memang benar sungguh terjadi, kok!" jawab Hanayo lugas dan meneruskan ceritanya lagi.

"Sebagai ganti dari kesepakatan tersebut maka para Titan memperoleh kekuatan gelap yang maha dahsyat yang setara dengan para dewa. Kaum Titan itu sendiri sebenarnya adalah peranakan campuran dari Dewa dan Manusia yang tinggal di bumi. Mereka iri dengan anak dewa di langit dan selalu menuntut pengakuan dari ayah mereka, sang dewa. Mereka itu kuat karena manusia yang memiliki kekuatan setengah dewa namun dianggap makhluk rendahan oleh para dewa dan ditakuti manusia karena kekuatannya yang terlalu gagah perkasa."

"Semenjak mereka bersekutu dengan Shadow Master dan memperoleh kekuatan gelap yang setara dengan kekuatan Dewa maka itu membuat mereka semakin kuat dan berhasil meningkatkan level kekuatannya satu setengah kali lipat lebih besar daripada para Dewa pada normalnya."

"Akhirnya, berkat kekuatan Shadow Master itu para Titan yang memberontak berhasil menguasai gunung Olympus, tempat tinggal para dewa dan membunuh satu demi satu dewa tawanan mereka. Mereka berhasil menguasai kuil dan istana utama Zeus demi membalaskan dendam kesumat mereka namun itu semua juga belum cukup untuk memuaskan hasrat bertarung mereka karena tujuan utama mereka masih belum tergenapi."

"Mereka tetap tidak berhasil menemukan Dewa Zeus dan Dewa-Dewi Agung lainnya yang kemudian diketahui telah mengungsi ke istana Athena yang berada di rasi Orion untuk berlindung."

"Lalu, Perang kosmik itu terjadi, Perang akbar antara Shadow Master yang dibantu oleh para Titan beserta pasukan tambahannya melawan para Dewa secara langsung. Dikisahkan bahwa banyak pahlawan Yunani yang gugur dipertempuran itu dan setelahnya jiwa mereka disemayamkan dan dihormati menjadi sebuah gugus bintang di langit."

"Pertempuran itu berlangsung _head to head_, baik Dewa kecil hingga Dewa besar turut berpartisipasi untuk saling bertarung hingga pada akhirnya tiba saatnya kesembilan Dewi Muse berkesempatan untuk menghadapi Shadow Master. Dewi Muse itu sendiri sejatinya merupakan sekelompok dewi penghibur yang bertugas melayani para dewa. Melalui tuntunan dari sang pemimpin, Dewa Apollo mereka menjalankan pertarungan ini dan menjadi kunci penting kemenangan para Dewa."

"Itu semua terjadi berkat talenta penghibur yang dimiliki kesembilan Dewi Muse sehingga Shadow Master menjadi terlena oleh kecantikan dan bakat penghibur yang dimiliki oleh para Dewi Muse tersebut lalu pada suatu waktu pertempuran datanglah salah satu dari Dewi Muse yang berhasil mendekatinya."

"Namanya adalah Dewi Melpomene, sang dewi tragedi yang segera mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari balik selendang miliknya untuk melukai dadanya dan pisau keramat itu menghujam jantung sang Shadow Master. Dia juga meletakkan sebuah kartu mantra untuk menyegel kekuatannya."

"Shadow Master yang telah kehilangan kekuatannya lalu segera diringkus oleh para Dewa lainnya dan dilucuti kekuasannya. Segera setelah itu mereka berhasil memukul mundur pasukan Shadow Master di angkasa raya dan membinasakan mereka ke dalam tungku perapian api yang kekal di Matahari, sebagian besar Titan lainnya yang telah tertangkap juga dijebloskan ke penjara dimensi dunia lain."

"Namun hal yang berbeda terjadi kepada Shadow Master itu sendiri. Untuk sang bos utama itu meskipun banyak dewa yang ingin sekali mengambil nyawanya akan tetapi tidak ada satupun dari para Dewa itu yang berhasil membunuhnya."

"Pada waktu itu diantara Dewa-Dewi sempat terjadi perdebatan mengenai cara membunuhnya. Beberapa kelompok gelap dari para Dewa tersebut bahkan sempat mengusulkan untuk mengangkat Shadow Master menjadi Dewa karena kekuatan agungnya tersebut. Namun Dewi Callope, sang putri tertua dari Dewi Muse yang terkenal dengan pemikiran filosofi miliknya datang dan menguatarakan kebijaksanaannya untuk mengakhiri perdebatan tentang cara membunuh Shadow Master. Dia mengusulkan saran bahwa satu-satunya cara melenyapkan kekuatan jahat Shadow Master adalah dengan menyegel seluruh kekuatannya di dalam kuil untuk selama-lamanya."

"Para Dewa Agung setuju dengan rencana tersebut lalu mereka menyerahkan tugas tersebut kepada para Dewi Muse. Dewi Muse bekerja cepat dengan membangun sebuah bangunan kuil lalu memasukkan Shadow Master ke dalam kuil tersebut. Mereka membutuhkan sebuah cara yang ampuh agar Shadow Master tidak bisa keluar dari tempat tersebut maka para Dewi itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu ninabobok yang terkenal untuk membuat Shadow Master tertidur panjang dan hidup dalam mimpinya sendiri."

"Dengan kekuatan tersebut maka para Dewi itu mampu memulai ritualnya untuk menyegel tubuh Shadow Master ke ruang tengah Kuil dan menguncinya ke dalam sebuah kubus yang dihimpit oleh batu Love Gem, batu permata bertuah yang dibuat dengan menggunakan intisari alam semesta itu dan membuang Kuil tersebut ke tengah dunia manusia."

"Hanya saja, ada satu kelemahan dalam kekuatan segel ini. Karena Love Gem terbuat dari kekuatan murni alam semesta maka jika ada seorang gadis manusia perawan yang menyentuh batu tersebut maka segel tersebut akan hancur dan Shadow Master akan bangun dari tidurnya."

"Dan itulah penyebab awal mula dari petaka ini di masa sekarang ketika ketiga gadis yang tersisa itu berhasil mencapai lokasi ruang tengah. Meskipun pada saat itu aku telah menampakkan diri dan memperingatkan mereka tentang bahaya Love Gem namun mereka tetap meneruskan aksinya dan berhasil memperdayaiku dengan akal licik mereka."

Pada detik ini Hanayo menunjukkan wajah bengis dan penuh penyesalan disusul beberapa kali dia menggertakkan giginya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kelicikan mereka bertiga yang datang menghampiriku layaknya seorang gadis polos namun tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka secara diam-diam malah memukul keras tengkuk kepalaku hingga aku jatuh terkapar dan kemudian mengikat badanku dengan erat."

"Mereka itu gadis jahat!"

Rin yang mendengarkan itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kiri ke kanan bermaksud untuk memandang Maki dan Kotori yang ternyata serius memperhatikan setiap perkataan Hanayo. "Eh, aku sama sekali tidak memahami ini, nyaa?!"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Rin akan mendapatkan sekutu yang bisa memahami perasaannya sekarang. Hanayo tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah itu ketiga gadis tersebut menghampiri Love Gem dan mengambil batu itu dari tempat asalnya berada. Mereka itulah yang telah merusak segel kekuatannya dan membuat sang penguasa kegelapan Shadow Master bangun dan bangkit dari tidurnya." tutup Hanayo.

"Itulah awal kejadian sebenarnya sebelum bencana ini mulai terjadi."

Ketiga gadis manusia biasa itu tidak mampu berkata apapun, mereka hanya bisa membayangkan betapa tidak masuk akalnya semua cerita ini. Bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak bisa membantah apakah kisah ini sungguh terjadi dengan segala hal yang telah terjadi sekarang. Jadi...

"Kamu bilang kamu berada di dalam kuil dan melihat semua kejadian tersebut. Lalu, bagaimana caranya kamu bisa ada disini sekarang?!" tanya Maki.

"Aku berhasil melepaskan diri tepat sebelum Shadow Master benar-benar bangkit dan dengan sigap aku merebut Love Gem dari tangan mereka serta melepaskan kartu segel yang mengelilingi ruang tengah."

"Kartu segel yang penting!"

"Kartu terakhir yang digunakan untuk memanggil dan menemukan para Warrior di seluruh dunia ini. Sang Kesatria berikutnya yang akan bertempur melawan Shadow Master."

"Ehh, jangan-jangan... Apakah?"

"Apakah yang kamu maksud itu ada hubungannya dengan kartu ini?" tanya Maki sembari memegang kartunya.

"Ya, kamu benar. Berkat kartu itulah maka kalian berhasil lolos dari bencana ini." Hanayo juga turut mengeluarkan kartunya.

"Sungguh aku tidak pernah bahwa menyangka orang-orang seperti kalianlah yang akan mendapatkan kartu tersebut." lanjutnya merasa menyesal. "Oh Dewi, Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki harapan lagi sekarang."

"Hei, maksudmu itu apaan sih?!" tegur Maki merasa tidak nyaman. "Memangnya kamu pikir kami percaya semua ceritamu itu?! Lagipula siapa juga yang sudi untuk membantumu?! Aku sih nggak mau!"

Maki pada waktu itu sudah hendak angkat kaki dari tempat itu karena merasa sebal dengan perkataan Hanayo namun Kotori segera mencegahnya. "Tunggu Maki!"

"Emm, Hanayo-san, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan nasib ketiga gadis itu?" tanya Kotori dengan nafas sesak.

"Mereka... Mati." jawab Hanayo dingin.

Sederhana dan singkat dan tanpa basa-basi untuk Hanayo menjawabnya namun perkataan itu mampu membuat Kotori menjadi begitu shock, selaput mata hitamnya berubah kosong menanggapi pernyataan Hanayo hingga diapun menjerit..

**"T...TIDAK!" **

Waktu itu suara tangisan haru biru segera pecah melingkupi tempat mereka berada, perasaan Kotori hancur saat mendengar pernyataan Hanayo barusan, kedua adik kelasnya tidak mengerti mengapa sang senpai menangis namun mereka turut mendekatinya sembari ikut menghiburnya. Waktu itu langit telah sore senja membuat suasana duka terasa begitu kelam.

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 2: Our Lost Friend.**

.

"A.. Apakah di antara ketiga gadis tersebut terdapat seorang gadis berambut coklat ginger yang memakai pita kuning di rambut kirinya dan memakai ransel coklat?" kata Kotori yang tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisnya memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya kepada Hanayo.

"Mengapa kamu menanyakan itu?!"

"Sudah, jawab saja!" bentak Kotori emosional.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihat ada gadis seperti itu disana."

"Ehh? Kok bisa...?!" kata Kotori dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Dirinya segara bangkit berdiri melepaskan diri dari pelukan kedua kohai-nya menuju tempat Umi dan Eli pingsan. Tanpa membuang waktu dia berusaha membangunkan salah satu diantara mereka berdua.

"Dia, Dimana dia?!"

"Kotori-senpai? Apa maksud perkataanmu?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Umi-chan, bangun... Aku mohon beritahukan kepadaku dimana dia sekarang?!" pinta Kotori dengan suara meratap.

"Dimana kamu, Honoka-chan?!"

"Honoka", kedua Kohai itu lalu saling bertatap muka dan pada akhirnya mengingat nama senpainya. Pada saat itu juga mereka menyadari bahwa Honoka merupakan salah satu gadis dari Otonokizaka yang mengikuti ekspedisi ini dan tidak ikut kembali.

"Apakah mungkin kamu juga sudah... Ahh!"

Dengan cepat Kotori menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri berharap agar sisa-sisa perkataan itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Namun meskipun dia berharap bisa membuang pemikiran tersebut jauh dari mulutnya namun dia tidak mampu menahan air mata yang keluar dengan deras membasahi pipinya.

"Ah, jangan-jangan, maksudmu Honoka-senpai juga telah mati." ucap Maki secara spontan.

Mendengar perkataan adik kelasnya tersebut Kotori tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisannya dengan berseru nyaring meratapi nasib malang sahabatnya tersebut..

"Ups...!"

"Maki-chan, baka!" tegur Rin kepada gadis berambut merah tomat tersebut.

Suasana duka lalu berganti meliputi keadaan kalbu mereka bertiga yang berganti meratap karena Hanayo tidak memberikan petunjuk apa-apa tentang keberadaan Honoka. Namun kemudian terdengar sebuah suara...

"Ughh... T-Tidak! D-Dia belum mati!"

Ketiga gadis tersebut mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada sumber suara lirih tersebut. Gadis berambut biru hitam panjang itu secara perlahan-lahan bangun dari pingsannya dengan kepala terhuyung-huyung, Umi Sonoda, teman sekelas Kotori dan Honoka itu telah sadar dari tidurnya. Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa dia berusaha untuk bangkit duduk bersandar di belakang pohon yang berada di dekatnya.

"U... Umi-chan, syukurlah kamu sudah sadar!" kata Kotori sambil memeluk Umi erat. Sang gadis masih terus menangis meneteskan air matanya.

"Jadi, dimana Honoka sekarang?!"

"H-Honoka..."

"Pada saat itu dia sendirilah yang mendorong kami berdua keluar dari kuil sebelum batu-batu besar itu runtuh menimbun lorong masuk kuil tersebut. J-Jadi..."

"Kami terpisah darinya..."

Waktu itu aku dan Eli-senpai berada di luar kuil, dia ada didalamnya. Saat itu kami berusaha keras untuk menggali puing-puing batu tersebut namun dia telah meyakinkan kami berdua bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka. Dia bahkan meyakinkan kami bahwa dia akan berusaha keluar dari kuil tersebut melalui jalan keluar lainnya."

"Lalu, tiba-tiba asap hitam itu muncul dan..."

"Dan apa, Umi?!" tanya Kotori gusar.

"Jangan-jangan, kalian sengaja meninggalkan dia di dalam kuil sendirian!"

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari gadis kyudo tersebut untuk menyangkal perkataan Kotori selain anggukan kepala pelan. Pada saat itu Eli yang berbaring disampingnya juga sudah tersadar dari pingsannya namun Umi memberikan tanda gestur tangan yang melarang kakak kelasnya itu untuk berdiri.

"M... Maaf, Kotori kondisi pada saat itu begitu kacau sehingga kami benar-benar harus pergi dari hutan tersebut! Tapi..."

**"KAMU JAHAT UMI! KAMU TELAH MENINGGALKAN DIA!"** bentak Kotori menyela Umi.

"TAPI ASAP HITAM ITU BEGITU BERBAHAYA UNTUK KITA BERDUA, KAMI BAHKAN HAMPIR KEHILANGAN NYAWA KALAU KAMI TETAP TERUS BERADA DISANA!" kata Umi agak naik pitam membela pendapatnya.

**"BEGITU JUGA DIA, KAN?!"** teriak Kotori putus asa.

"Kau egois!"

"M-Maafkan kami, Kotori!"

.

Waktu itu Eli Ayase, gadis kelas tiga berambut pirang yang sudah dicegah oleh Umi untuk bangun itu memutuskan diri turut bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring dan mendadak memeluk Kotori yang emosional dengan erat. Tubuh Kotori terus berontak saat gadis keturunan seperempat Rusia itu terus mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Le.. Lepaskan!"

"Maaf, A... Aku tahu bahwa tindakkan kami salah karena telah meninggalkan Honoka disana namun jika kami berdua saja tidak mampu untuk menyelamatkan dia disana maka apa gunanya kami tetap berlama-lama ditempat itu? Karena itulah kami memutuskan keluar dari hutan dan bermaksud meminta bantuan SAR di kota."

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan itu tubuh Kotori mendadak tenang dan tidak memberontak lagi. Tubuhnya berganti terdiam terpaku dan terus menangis di samping pelukan Eli.

"Kumohon maafkan kami, Kotori. Aku juga sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk segera pergi menjemput dia secepat mungkin setelah keluar dari dalam hutan itu." kata Eli sembari menitikkan air matanya.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Kotori. Aku memang tidak layak menjadi sahabat yang baik. Aku..." kata Umi penuh penyesalan. Kotori yang melihat kedua wanita itu menangis menjadi tidak tega dan menyurutkan amarahnya.

"S-Sudahlah. Kalau memang seperti itu yang terjadi apa boleh buat. Biarlah yang sudah terjadi itu berlalu"

"Ehh?!" seru mereka berdua dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Sementara sang kohai yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dengan meliputi perasaan haru.

"Aku memaafkan kalian." kata Kotori dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Sore itu, Umi, Eli dan Kotori berpelukkan bersama untuk mengakhiri amarah mereka, meskipun banyak keraguan dan kebimbangan mengenai nasib Honoka yang masih belum diketahui sekarang namun setidaknya melihat ada tiga orang baru berkumpul bersama dengan mereka itu adalah suatu kelegaan tersendiri. Dan sesudah itu kedua gadis yang baru tiba di kota itu berusaha mencari tahu tentang dampak sebenarnya dari peristiwa bencana ini.

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 3: New Problem?**

.

Eli yang menyadari bahwa keadaan Kotori kini telah stabil kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis seperempat rusia itu lalu berdiri menjauh dan melihat ke sekeliling bangunan sekolahnya. Dia mengamat-amati keadaan sekolahnya yang sudah hancur, dia melihat, merenung dan mengamati ke sekeliling taman dan sebelah bangunan lainnya kembali.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi tidak lama sesudah dia sepenuhnya sadar namun Eli menganggap bahwa itu hanya sebuah kebetulan semata, hingga dia bertanya...

"Tapi, dibandingkan bangunan lannya. Kenapa hanya bangunan gedung sekolah kita yang bisa hancur separah ini, yah?"

"Hmm, Apakah tadi pagi kalian tidak melihat ada meteor yang jatuh dari langit? Tampaknya benda angkasa itu telah menghantam sekolah kita, deh." kata Kotori mengulang teorinya namun setelah mendengar perkataan tersebut baik Eli maupun Umi saling bertatapan muka dengan wajah keheranan. Kedua gadis tersebut seperti tidak mempercayai hipotesa Kotori tersebut.

"Benarkah begitu? Jujur, selain kemunculan asap hitam dari dalam hutan yang menuju ke kota, aku tidak melihat ada keanehan lainnya di langit atas pada pagi ini?"

"Apakah kamu yakin benar-benar tidak melihat ada benda angkasa yang jatuh dari langit, Umi-chan?" tanya Eli kepada Umi namun sang kohai juga menggelengkan kepala.

"Yah, karena penyebabnya memang bukan karena jatuhnya meteor." mendadak Hanayo dengan entengnya menyela percakapan mereka.

"Heh, dia siapa?" tanya Umi kepada Kotori.

"Unn, namanya adalah Hanayo Koizumi. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa dirinya selain dialah orang telah menyelamatkan ibuku."

"Mrs. Minami?! Ibu Kepala Sekolah?!" seru Eli dan Umi terkejut bersama sembari menengok wanita di samping mereka sekarang.

"Jadi, siapa kamu sebenarnya, Hanayo-san?" tanya Eli. Sang Keeper itu enggan menjawabnya meskipun dia harus tetap melakukannya.

"Aku adalah..."

"Dia adalah Sang Keeper, orang yang menjaga kuil di tengah hutan kegelapan liar. Dan dia datang kepada kami untuk menceritakan berbagai macam cerita omong kosong. Benar begitu, kan?! Nona Hanayo?!" kata Maki dengan nada mengejek.

"GERR... DIAM! AKU INI TIDAK PERNAH BERDUSTA! DASAR GADIS RAMBUT API!"

"HEH?! APA KAMU BILANG?!"

"Hei, Hei, sudah-sudah jangan berteman, nyaa." kata Rin mencoba melerai mereka.

**"SIAPA YANG MAU BERTEMAN DENGAN DIA?!"** sahut Maki dan Hanyo kompak.

"Ehh?!"

"Rin-chan, kamu itu salah bicara!" tegur Kotori yang masih sibuk meleraikan mereka berdua.

"T-Tunggu sebentar, mungkin ini cuma perasaanku saja tapi aku pernah mendengar suara gadis itu saat berada di area kuil, benar kan senpai?!" kata Umi kepada Eli.

"K.. Kamu benar Umi. Itulah mengapa suaranya sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku. Hanayo, Mungkin apa yang dia katakan selama ini memang merupakan kebenarannya." kata Eli yang sepakat dengan Umi kepada mereka..

Mendengar pernyataan Eli dan Umi tersebut, Maki yang masih kesal dengan ulah Hanayo memilih untuk menjauh dari pertengkaran tersebut dan duduk bersilah di bawah pohon besar rindang..

"Jadi, Hanayo-san, apakah kamu tahu sesuatu tentang penyebablubang besar yang menganga di tembok gedung ini? Kalau kamu tahu tentang itu tolong beritahukan kepada kami apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dengan gedung sekolah kami?!" tanya Eli ulang, sang Keeper juga turut mengangguk tanda setuju kepadanya..

"Gedung ini runtuh bukan karena kejatuhan batu meteor tapi karena Kartu Segel yang telah aku ceritakan itu datang untuk melindungi kalian. Karena itulah..."

Sejenak, Perkataannya berhenti ketika Rin melengking tidak karuan merespon sebagian perkataan gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

"Heeehhh...! A-Apa kamu bilang?! Jadi maksudmu, kamulah penyebab segala kekacauan ini, huh?!"

"Karena ulahmu makanya sekolah kami jadi hancur lebur sekarang dan teman-teman kami juga menghilang sekarang, nyaa!"

"K-Kamu ini..."

Saat itu Rin telah siap mengangkat tangan kanannya lurus sebahu kebelakang sambil memasang pose tinju untuk menghantam hidung gadis itu namun tepat sebelum sang tomboy hendak melakukannya oleh suara sang gadis bersurai merah itu tiba-tiba berteriak untuk segera membatakan niat hatinya.

**"RIN, HENTIKAN!"**

Hanayo melihat itu, dia tidak mengerti mengapa para gadis ini beralih memojokkannya tanpa bukti yang pasti. Dia kecewa, dia bukanlah gadis yang dewasa meskipun dia mengatakan usianya jauh lebih tua daripada mereka namun dia tetaplah gadis remaja yang labil dan dengan keadilan dirinya sendiri dia memutuskan bahwa perlakuan Rin kepadanya itu adalah sesuatu yang salah. Emosi yang sejenak dia tahan rapat-rapat itu kembali muncul dan membuat sikap tidak bersahabatnya kembali muncul dan amarahnya-pun tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Dia menantang mereka:

"IYA! TERUS KENAPA MEMANGNYA KALAU INI SEMUA MEMANG ADALAH ULAHKU?!"

"BUKANKAH INI ADALAH HARGA YANG SEPANTASNYA KALIAN TANGGUNG KARENA TELAH MERUSAK KEDAMAIAN BUMI?!" teriak Hanayo dengan muka bengis ke arah muka mereka berlima sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"KARENA KALIAN, PARA MANUSIA YANG BEGITU TAMAK DAN EGOIS SEHINGGA TIDAK BISA MENSYUKURI BERKAT YANG TELAH DIBERIKAN OLEH BUMI INI MAKANYA KALIAN PERGI UNTUK MENCURI LOVE GEM KAMI DAN MEMBUAHKAN KESALAHAN FATAL INI! JADI, TERIMALAH KENYATAAN INI!"

Sesaat suasana tegang segera meliputi tempat tersebut.

Detik demi detik berlalu tanpa seorangpun berusaha menaruh ego mereka. Mereka berlima saling mempertahankan pendapat dan harga diri mereka. Tentu saja kubu telah terbagi dua antara Hanayo melawan Murid Otonokizaka. Suasana yang begitu intens hingga sebuah teriakan seseorang pada akhirnya muncul untuk memecahkan ketegangan suasana di tempat itu.

**"BERHENTI! KALIAN SEMUA BERHENTI BERDEBAT!" **

"Aku, Aku sendiri telah melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada saat itu dan itu sama sekali tidak sama seperti yang kalian pikirkan!."

Teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini telah sadar. Manusia terakhir yang hadir di tempat itu. Ibu Kotori, Ibu Kepala Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka, Mrs. Minami.

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 4: The Real Happen**

.

"M-Mama!"

Seru Kotori, sang anak dengan penuh haru segera berlari memeluk ibunya. Atmosfer hangat pertemuan ibu dan anak itu begitu romantis hingga menyentuh hati mereka semua. Setidaknya saat ini ada satu keluarga yang telah dipersatukan di tengah dunia yang mendadak kosong ini.

Setelah Mrs. Minami merasa bahwa suasana telah kembali tenang maka kini waktunya dia untuk mulai angkat bicara. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran seluruh siswi Otonokizaka tersebut memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kepala Sekolah mereka.

"Kalian tidak perlu saling menyalahkan disini."

"Terlebih lagi, Aku pertama-tama harus berterima kasih kepada anak ini karena telah berusaha melindungi sekolah ini." ujar Mrs. Minami seraya memandang ke arah Hanayo

"Apa?! Kok gitu?! Rin, bingung, nyaa?!" tanya Rin keheranan.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menceritakan kepada kalian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pagi itu." kata Mrs. Minami mengawali ceritanya kepada mereka.

"Sekitar jam 10 pagi. Pada saat kejadian itu aku sedang mengadakn rapat bersama para staff sekolah di ruang meeting, lalu aku melihat ada asap hitam yang memasuki ruangan melalui jendela dan terus memenuhi ruangan rapat."

"Asap itu terasa aneh karena membuat orang yang menghirupnya menjadi sesak nafas dan tidak mampu untuk bergerak. Bahkan setelah beberapa kali aku menghirup asap tersebut aku sempat merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di dalam tubuhku."

"Singkatnya, Saat itu aku harus berusaha keras agar bisa bangun dan keluar dari tempat itu walaupun pandangan mataku menjadi semakin kabur. Dengan bersusah payah aku berhasil meraih pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut."

"Aku berlari hingga sampai ke lorong sekolah untuk mencari bantuan kepada guru atau petugas keamanan yang berada disana namun pada saat aku berniat memasuki salah satu ruangan kelas, aku melihat di kaca jendela depan bahwa di dalam seisi ruangan tersebut telah berkumpul para monster yang duduk rapi di bangku para siswi."

"Tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman dengan hati-hati namun terlambat karena tampaknya keberadaanku segera diketahui oleh salah satu monster tersebut. Dan setelah itu, secara tiba-tiba banyak monster yang keluar dari masing-masing ruangan kelas untuk menyerangku."

"Aku panik dan segera berlari dengan kencang, sempat beberapa kali aku melihat ada beberapa siswi dan guru yang tergeletak di lantai namun aku tidak bisa menolong mereka." Ucapnya dengan nada sedih. Meskipun dia menahan beberapa perkataan selanjutnya yang tertahan di lidahnya yaitu ["Namun, anehnya ketika aku kembali lagi ke tempat tersebut, tubuh mereka telah menghilang."]

"Aku langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk menaiki tangga atas dan menuju ke arah atap gedung sekolah dan segera mengunci pintu atap sekolah. Aku pikir bahwa lokasi atap gedung sekolah adalah tempat yang paling aman karena tidak ada seorangpun yang akan berada disana."

"Tapi, ketika aku mencoba mengarahkan pandanganku ke bawah, aku tidak bisa mempercayai dengan apa yang telah aku lihat...! Ada begitu banyak zombie sedang berbaris rapih di tengah lapangan!"

"Zombie?!" seluruh siswi itu terhenyak kecuali Maki yang hanya menunjukkan wajah cemas.

"Melihat pakaian yang masih tertera dibadan mereka. Pada saat itulah aku bisa memahami sesuatu bahwa para zombie itu adalah para murid sekolah ini yang telah berubah bentuk menjadi makhluk lainnya semacam zombie atau monster mutant, aku kira."

"T-Tunggu, teman-teman kita berubah menjadi monster?! Hah?!"

Pada detik ini Maki menjadi benar-benar khawatir setelah mendengar pernyataan Mrs. Minami. Bukan karena ceritanya namun karena isi cerita itu sesuai dengan apa yang sebelumnya sudah dia disaksikan di depan mata ternyata benar-benar terjadi.

"Monster itu kemudian berkumpul dan berbaris dengan rapi ditengah halaman sekolah seperti satu pasukan tentara yang hendak bersiap untuk bertempur. Aku melihat mereka juga memiliki kekuatan supernatural. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang bisa mengeluarkan api atau angin melalui tangannya, beberapa dari monster lainnya bisa memanjat dinding dengan mudahnya seperti laba-laba ataupun memiliki kekuatan terbang seperti burung. Itu begitu mengerikan."

"Lalu entah bagaimana, tidak beberapa lama para monster yang bisa terbang itu sepertinya mulai menyadari keberadaanku, dan kemudian sebagian besar monster yang sebelumnya ada di bawah mulai naik ke atap sekolah dengan memanjat dan terbang secara cepat. Mereka bersiap untuk menyerangku! Tamatlah riwayatku! Pikirku saat itu."

" Aku hanya bisa pasrah pada waktu itu karena aku berpikir nasib mujurku telah berakhir dan telah siap untuk menanti ajalku. Akan tetapi pada saat itulah gadis ini datang untuk menyelamatkanku." kata Mrs. Minami sambil kembali memandang Hanayo.

"Dia datang dari suatu tempat dengan secepat kilat berdiri membelakangiku dan mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk bertarung dengan para monster tersebut hingga para monster itu berhasil dikalahkannya."

"Tidak lama berselang setelah kemunculan Hanayo lalu ada sinar terang dari atas langit yang turun dengan cepat menembus asap hitam yang masih mengelilingi gedung sekolah dan kemudian sinar tersebut masuk ke dalam sekolah dan kemudian terjadilah ledakan sinar cahaya yang sangat terang dan besar sehingga membuat kegelepan yang disebabkan oleh asap hitam tersebut itu berangsur-angsur menghilang."

"Entahlah, mungkin ledakan tersebut pada akhirnya memang membuat sebagian gedung sekolah kita menjadi hancur, namun sinar itu juga berhasil melenyapkan awan hitam tersebut yang disusul dengan kepergian para monster yang masih berada disana secara mendadak yang bergegas meninggalkan gedung sekolah entah pergi ke arah mana."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi namun aku hanya tahu satu hal. Oleh karena dia aku jadi selamat. Karena itulah aku merasa bersyukur dan berterima kasih sedalam-dalamnya." Mrs. Minami lalu membungkukkan kepala serendah-rendahnya kepada Hanayo hingga dia merasa tidak nyaman mendapat penghormatan dari orang yang jauh lebih tua daripada dirinya.

"Lalu, kenapa mama bisa pingsan?" tanya Kotori yang masih janggal.

"Ah, Aku mungkin terlalu lelah memikirkan itu semua jadi aku merasa kepalaku menjadi begitu berat dan pandanganku menjadi kabur. Entahlah, aku sama sekali tidak dapat mengingat apapun lagi saat kejadian tersebut."

Kini baik Kotori dan gadis lainnya tampak semakin bingung setelah mendengar kesaksian ibu kepala sekolah mereka, mereka merasa bahwa insiden ini terdengar seperti sebuah kisah fiksi karena masing-masing orang memiliki kisah pengalaman yang berbeda dengan versi mereka sendiri. Saat itu masing-masing gadis yang berada disana hanya bisa terpaku dengan selembar kartu yang berada ditangan mereka.

"Tampaknya kartu yang kalian peroleh itu ada hubungannya dengan sinar yang jatuh tersebut. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan dan menghubungkan ini semua kepada kalian, namun aku merasa bahwa karena kartu itulah kalian bisa terhindar dari serangan awan hitam dan para monster tersebut." tutur Mrs. Minami.

"Karena itulah aku minta kalian juga harus meminta maaf kepadanya."

"Benarkah seperti itu kejadiannya, Hanayo-san?" tanya Rin sungkan kepada gadis berjubah hijau tersebut. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara gadis berambut coklat muda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf, nyaa karena sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan, nyaa."

Perkataan Rin itu lalu disusul oleh murid Otonokizaka lainnya yang berbondong-bondong meminta maaf kepada gadis yang baru mereka kenal tersebut.

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 5: Nothing Left**

.

Hari semakin sore, kini jam tangan mereka menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Terlihat bahwa langit biru itu kini telah berubah warna menjadi semakin jingga sementara matahari kini terlihat semakin terbenam tanda bahwa hari menjelang gelap. Sebenarnya tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan di tempat itu apalagi perut mereka kini semakin lapar namun perasaan takut mereka diserang oleh makhluk aneh membuat mereka tetap bertahan untuk berkumpul bersama ditempat itu.

Kotori dan kawan-kawan mengambil inisiatif untuk sekali lagi mencoba mencari ke sekeliling sekolah untuk memastikan apakah benar-benar tidak ada orang lain yang masih ada di sekolah itu. Mereka juga bertujuan untuk mencari air minum atau makanan ringan yang bisa mereka makan jadi kemudian mereka membagi diri menjadi 2 kelompok: Kotori bersama dengan Ibunya, Hanayo dan Eli menyusuri bagian dalam gedung. Sedangkan kelompok lainnya adalah Maki, Rin, dan Umi menyusuri bagian luar sekitar gedung sekolah.

.

**Di dalam Gedung Sekolah**

"Hanayo-san, Apakah menurutmu hanya kita bertujuh sajalah orang terakhir di kota ini?" tanya Kotori kepada Hanayo.

"Entahlah, Aku rasa tidak." jawabnya singkat. "Pada dasarnya, hanya orang yang mempunyai kekuatan hati yang murni bisa selamat dari serangan awan gelap itu, seperti halnya ibumu."

"Tapi kemana perginya semua orang-orang?" giliran Eli yang bertanya. "Apakah mungkin mereka semua sudah berubah menjadi monster?."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening karena Hanayo enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Kondisi ini hanya menyisakan dua kemungkinan, antara itu benar ataupun tidak.

"Tapi seandainya itu benar..." Eli melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Masih ada kemungkinan untuk mereka bisa kembali lagi menjadi manusia normal, kan?" tanyanya dengan suara cemas.

"Aku meragukan itu" jawab Hanayo dengan suara pelan. "Jika seandainya itu yang terjadi maka..."

"Sekali mereka telah berubah menjadi monster maka sesungguhnya mereka tak ubah layaknya orang mati."

Kotori dan lainnya tersentak menghentikan langkah mereka ketika selesai mendengar perkataan Hanyo tersebut. Dari semua hal yang telah mereka bicarakan barusan jelas jawaban tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin mereka dengar. Seandainya realitasnya adalah seperti itu, bukankah itu berarti bahwa mereka adalah makhluk terakhir di muka bumi ini?.

"APA?! K... Kamu pasti sedang berbohong kan?!" Kata Kotori dengan terbata-bata namun gadis itu mengacuhkan Kotori dan berkata:

"Kamu akan mengerti apabila telah melihatnya sendiri..."

Singkat cerita, setelah merasa sudah cukup lama untuk melakukan pencarian dan tidak dapat menemukan seorangpun juga maka mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan pencarian dan kembali ke tempat semula. Kelompok Kotori hanya mendapati kondisi ruangan kelas yang telah rusak dengan tas para murid yang masih tergeletak di atas mejanya.

Sementara kelompok Maki juga mendapati hal yang sama ketika mereka berada di ruangan kantin, tidak ada seseorangpun yang bisa mereka temui di tempat tersebut selain beberapa roti dan snack yang bisa mereka ambil untuk dimakan bersama-sama. Karena matahari juga sudah mulai terbenam, Hanayo menyarankan mereka untuk segera pulang meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hari sudah semakin menjelang malam, aku pikir bukan hal yang bagus jika kalian tetap diam disini. Lebih baik sekarang kalian pulang saja ke rumah masing-masing untuk beristirahat sekaligus memastikan apakah keluarga kalian selamat disana."

"Hanya saja aku harap kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuknya."

Tidak ada balasan dari ucapan yang sedikit kasar itu. Seluruh gadis di tempat itu juga menyetujui saran Hanayo tersebut dan segera mempersiapkan diri untuk segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing tapi dia mendadak menyela aktifitas mereka.

"Ahh, Satu hal lagi.."

"Apabila kalian bersedia aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepada kalian, aku mohon kalian mau datang berkumpul kembali di tempat ini pada besok pagi."

"Heh, Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" tanya Maki heran. Pertanyaan yang juga mewakiili pemikiran para gadis lainnya disana juga.

"Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang telah terjadi pada hari ini, aku pikir saat ini kalian lebih membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup." jawab Hanayo kepada mereka.

"Lagipula jika aku meneruskan percakapan ini, dengan kondisi kalian saat ini yang tidak dapat berpikir secara jernih dan bijak mungkin itu hanya akan menyulut emosi kalian saja.".

Sebenarnya itu adalah jawaban yang aneh dan tidak bisa diterima oleh Maki namun karena dirinya juga sudah terlalu capek untuk berdebat maka dia memilih untuk diam dan segera pulang.

"Segeralah pulang ke rumah dan jangan lupa mengunci pintu dan jendela rumah kalian." tegas Hanayo.

"Apapun yang terjadi pada malam hari nanti... **JANGAN PERNAH MEMBUKAKAN PINTU DI MALAM HARI!""**

"HEEHH?!" sahut seluruh gadis itu keheranan secara serentak.

Kata-kata terakhir Hanayo itu sekali lagi hanya menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi mereka namun mereka sepertinya bisa mengerti alasan tersebut mengingat kejadian yang terjadi pada hari ini mungkin lingkungan rumah tempat mereka tinggal saat ini tidak lagi dalam kondisi yang aman.

Para gadis itu satu per satu mulai meninggakan sekolah dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing dan meninggalkan Hanayo yang masih bertahan di tempat itu. Kotori yang memperhatikan itu lalu menjadi heran dan bertanya kepada Hanayo.

"Hanayo-san, apakah kamu tidak ingin pulang juga?"

"Aku, Aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal lainnya selain di dalam kuil." jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kamu ikut pulang ke rumahku? Boleh kan, Ma?!" bujuk Kotori kepada ibunya.

"Yah, lagipula tidak baik seorang gadis tinggal sendirian di tempat terbuka seperti ini." Ibu Kotori menawarkan Hanayo untuk tinggal bersama.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendirian di dalam Kuil sebelumnya. Lagipula, aku tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bertahan hidup di lingkungan luar." jawab Hanayo menolak ajakan mereka secara lugas.

"Namun, tetap saja aku melarangmu untuk tinggal disini!" tegas Mrs. Minami kepada Hanayo

"Di area sekolah ini akulah yang menjadi pemimpinnya! Maka sebagai Kepala Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka, aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk menginap di bangunan sekolah ini pada malam hari."

"Oleh karena itu kamu harus ikut pulang bersama kami."

Kembali Ibu Kotori mengulurkan tangan kepadanya dan memaksa dia untuk ikut pulang ke rumah mereka. Setelah berpikir matang-matang maka Hanayo menganggap bahwa tidak ada salahnya untuk tinggal bersama mereka hanya untuk satu malam saja maka diapun menyetujui ajakan tersebut.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Aku mengerti!"

.

-Chapter 3: End-


	6. Start Your Adventure

**Part 1: Home**

**_._**

**06:00 PM - Rumah Kotori**

.

Keluarga Minami mengundang Koizumi Hanayo, Sang Keeper untuk bermalam di dalam rumah mereka. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar mereka bertiga sampai ke kediaman Minami yang hanya berjarak 500 meter dari sekolah. Selama ini Kotori tinggal bersama ibunya berdua saja di dalam rumah ini, rumah sederhana bergaya futuristik yang tidak terlalu mewah namun cukup untuk ditempati tiga orang.

Pada hari normal, di dalam rumah ini tinggal Kotori, Ibu dan Ayah saja. Kebetulan ayah Kotori sedang bertugas di luar negeri selama beberapa hari ini. Entahlah, apakah ini bisa disebut keberuntungan atau tidak, bagaimanapun juga menurut keterangan Hanayo, tidak ada kemungkinan orang di permukaan bumi dapat selamat dari serangan awan aneh ini. Yang jelas mereka juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan ayah Kotori yang tidak ada di rumah tu sekarang.

Mrs. Minami saat ini masih sibuk untuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Kotori mempersilahkan Hanayo untuk membasuh diri dan mengenakan pakaian rumah yang telah disediakan. Sementara Hanayo mandi dia saat ini sibuk untuk mempersiapkan kamar tidur bagi gadis nomaden tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, meskipun pada awalnya Hanayo terus menolak keramah-tamahan keluarga Minami namun setelah melihat kesungguhan hati keluarga ini maka dia merasa tergugah dan menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk mandi dan bergabung untuk makan malam bersama pada hari ini namun dia menolak memakai baju ganti mereka.

Oleh karena keterbatasan cadangan bahan makanan yang ada di dalam rumah maka Ibu Kotori tidak memiliki banyak pilihan bahan dapur untuk membuat variasi menu makanan. Jadi untuk dinner kali ini dia memutuskan untuk membuat Nasi Goreng. Itu adalah sajian menu makanan yang sederhana, kamu tinggal menggoreng nasi dengan menyertakan bumbu dapur yang ada di atas wajan berapi hingga hangat dan rata lalu menyajikannya. Thats it!

Tapi bagaimanapun juga bagi Hanayo yang selama ini tinggal di Kuil terpencil, menikmati makanan ini merupakan barang baru yang belum dia pernah icipi selama ini. Dia terlihat sangat lahap memakan nasi goreng buatannya, wajah penuh kepuasan tampak dari gadis berjubah hijau tersebut setelah menghabiskan makanan di piringnya.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya!"

Seru Hanayo saat melahap sendok terakhirnya. Sang tamu di rumah Minami itu tampak begitu puas saat menikmati butiran nasi terakhir yang masih tersisa di piringnya. Kepuasan juga berlaku bagi kedua orang Minami yang memperhatikan sang tamu memakan dengan lahap. Mereka puas melihat wajahnya tersenyum dan begitu agresif. Sungguh berbeda dengan tingkah lakunya siang tadi.

"Mau tambah?" tawar Mrs. Minami sambil mengangkat centong nasi.

"T.. Tidak, ini sudah cukup." jawabnya dengan muka memerah.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan, Hanayo-san"

Mrs. Minami dan Kotori tertawa geli saat melihat ekspresi wajah memerah Hanayo saat mereka sedikit menggodanya. Gadis ini sebenarnya polos, itu terlihat dari ekspresinya yang tidak ingin membantah perlakuan Kotori yang masih menggodanya. Ekspresi kasarnya tentu merupakan manifestasi lain dari pola pemikiran kebencian yang selalu ditanamkan kepada dirinya saat berada di dalam Kuil tentang pengetahuan mengenai orang luar namun dibalik itu semua dia adalah orang yang baik.

Kotori tidak merasa heran dengan keadaan tersebut.

Setelah makan malam berakhir kemudian Kotori mengajak Hanayo ke dalam kamar tidurnya untuk bermain bersama meskipun pada akhirnya tidak ada permainan yang dapat mereka lakukan disana. Ada kesenjangan kultur yang begitu besar sehingga membuat Hanayo merasa geli untuk melakukan permainan masa kini milik dunia Kotori.

Keadaan ini membuat Hanayo memilih untuk berhenti dan dia seorang diri menjauhkan diri dari Kotori. Namun Kotori tidak kehilangan akal, dia mencari cara untuk memecah keheningan tersebut jadi dia lalu membuka browsing internet dari laptop miliknya dan menceritakan kepada Hanayo berbagai hal terbaru yang sedang terjadi di masa sekarang namun Hanayo tetap tampak tidak terlalu peduli mendengar penjelasan Kotori tersebut.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik bagi Kotori saat melihat berita online di internet hari ini. entah mengapa tidak ada satupun berita yang memuat kejadian ini. semua berita telah berhenti di update sejak jam 12.00 A.M. dan tidak ada lagi berita terbaru di seluruh dunia setelah itu, bahkan tidak ada satupun portal berita yang mengangkat berita liputan tadi siang. Ini aneh tapi Kotori kembali teringat tentang cerita Hanayo bahwa orang di seluruh dunia telah musnah sekarang.

Kotori menyadari bahwa segala informasi yang telah dia paparkan berkaitan dengan teknologi masa kini ternyata tidak berhasil untuk menarik minat Hanayo sehingga dia memutuskan bahwa tidak ada gunanya lagi berselancar di dunia maya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mematikan laptopnya dan mencoba untuk membuka topik pembicaraan tatap muka kepadanya.

"Jadi, mengenai rencanamu untuk besok. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kamu lakukan kepada kami?" tanya Kotori.

Hanayo tampak sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Kotori yang diberikan secara tiba-tiba namun dia segera menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tetap menggunakan ekspresi muka datar.

"Aku berencana mengajak kalian semua pergi ke dalam hutan tersebut untuk merebut kembali kuil kami."

"Ehh, Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kamu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa hutan itu telah menjadi tempat yang berbahaya sekarang?!" tanya Kotori heran. Dia mengerutkan alisnya ketika hendak melanjutkan pertanyaanya.

"Lagipula untuk apa kami harus repot-repot pergi kesana?"

"Tentu." dia menjawab singkat. "Tentu saja itu berbahaya kalau kalian pergi kesana seorang diri namun jika aku ikut bersama kalian maka itu lain cerita!"

"Lagipula..."

"Bukankah tadi siang kamu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kamu ingin mencari gadis tersebut?"

"Siapa itu namanya? Honoka, kan?".

Tiba-tiba Kotori hanya bisa terdiam membisu dengan tatapan kedua mata yang kosong saat mendengar nama tersebut diucapkan oleh gadis asing di hadapannya. Kini perasaan duka itu kembali muncul dalam keadaan yang semakin buruk. Hanayo sangat mengenal sekali sensasi duka ini, baginya yang sudah hidup sejak lama di dalam hutan terpencil sangat sulit untuk tidak bersinggungan dengan perasaan ini.

Jadi ketika dia melihat suasana hati Kotori yang semakin berduka maka Hanayo tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain turut menaruh simpati kepadanya. Hatinya yang dingin bagaikan batu gunung itu masih sedikit bisa merasakan beban orang lain.

"Tenanglah, Aku yakin kalau kita semua bisa menyatukan kekuatan maka pasti kita akan berhasil merebut Kuil Energi Kekal itu." bujuk Hanayo menenangkan Kotori. "Lagipula, kalian itu adalah sang terpilih."

"Heh, Maksudmu?" tanya Kotori yang bingung dengan perkataan dia. Hanayo menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apakah kamu ingat tentang kejadian yang kamu alami tadi siang? Mengenai kartu misterius yang kalian bicarakan? Lalu peristiwa sebelum itu ketika kamu tiba-tiba secara ajaib bisa terbang sendiri?"

Tidak ada satu katapun yang dapat dimengerti oleh Kotori dari ucapan Hanayo tersebut. Dia ingat kejadian tadi pagi itu bagaimana dirinya bisa terbang untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Kohai-nya namun dia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa itu bisa terjadi. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia mengerti adalah ada sebuah kekuatan misterius yang sangat hebat di dalam kartu yang mereka miliki

"Itu semua bisa terjadi berkat kekuatan kartu ini. Hanya sang **Warrior**, Para Pejuang terpilih saja yang bisa melakukannya."

"**Warrior**, apa itu? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kartu ini?"

"**Warrior** adalah para pejuang terpilih di planet ini yang ditakdirkan untuk melawan Shadow Master. Ini adalah sebuah panggilan suci yang diberikan oleh Para Dewi Muse kepada orang terpilih untuk bertarung sebagai pelindung bumi ini."

"A-APAAA?!" seru Kotori dengan mata terbelalak. "J-Jadi maksudmu aku adalah seorang warrior?!"

Hanayo menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku ini sama sekali bukanlah seorang petarung! Bahkan aku tidak pernah tega untuk membunuh seekor semut."

"Kamu akan belajar untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh lambat laun setelah kamu menerima seluruh kekuatan kartu ini!"

**"NGGAK! AKU NGGAK MAU!"** teriak Kotori keras menggaung di dalam kamarnya.

"KALAU BEGITU AKU KEMBALIKAN SAJA KARTU INI! AMBIL KEMBALI SANA!"

Kotori nampak terengah-engah saat mengatakan itu. Belum cukup peristiwa yang dia alami dapat dinalar olehnya, kali ini dia harus berurusan dengan sesuatu hal yang melibatkan dirinya secara langsung dalam kisah ini. Tubuh gadis ramping itu agak gemetar saat mengeluarkan kartu miliknya untuk diberikan kepada Hanayo. Sang Keeper itu tetap tenang menatap Kotori, dia tetap tenang dan diam karena kata-kata yang terucap dari padanya adalah...

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu..."

Kotori semakin membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Hanayo tersebut. Dia semakin takut untuk menerima kenyataan ini, "Ehh, K.. Kenapa?!"

"Ketika kamu sudah menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk terbang. Itu adalah bukti sahih yang tidak terbantahkan bahwa kamu sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi salah satu Warrior!" jawab Hanayo tenang dan tajam. "Dan takdir itu tidak bisa dirubah, Kotori."

"T-Tapi saat itu aku sama sekali tidak sengaja melakukannya! Dan aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk bisa terbang." sanggah Kotori terpojok.

"Jadi pada saat itu kamu bermaksud untuk lebih memilih jatuh dan mati, begitu?"

"Ehh?"

"Hmm, Begitu yah..."

"Jadi pada saat ini kamu juga lebih memilih untuk menyerah dan diam saja disini daripada berusaha mencari Honoka sendiri. atau dalam kata lain kamu lebih suka membiarkan dia sendirian di tengah hutan itu, bukan?" tanya Hanayo dengan membuat kesimpulan dari dua obyek situasi yang berbeda. Ini memang keterlaluan, hanya saja maksud perkataannya itu benar adanya.

"B-Bukan begitu maksudku."

**"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAMU MENOLAK KEKUATANMU?! HADAPI KENYATAANMU, DONG?!"** bentak Hanayo sambil memegang kedua lengan Kotori. Gadis itu berteriak didepan mukanya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi takdir semacam ini begitu kejam untukku. A.. Aku sama sekali tidak cocok untuk membunuh orang!" jawab Kotori pelan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Takdir itu memang kejam, Kotori-san. Selamat datang di dunia nyata." Sambutnya dengan nada sarkasme. "Tapi agaknya kamu telah salah dalam satu hal sebagai Warrior kamu tidak ditakdirkan untuk membunuh orang."

"Ehh?"

"Yah, sebagai seorang Warrior kamu hanya ditakdirkan untuk mengalahkan Shadow Master dan melindungi bumi dan seluruh makhluk hidup di dalamnya, bukannya melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Lagipula, jika kamu melakukan itu lantas apa bedanya Warrior dengan para monster tersebut."

Hanayo menerangkan perkataannya sekali lagi

"Tugasmu sebagai Warrior adalah untuk membasmi para monster itu! Ingat, monster itu sama sekali bukanlah manusia lagi!"

Sejenak Kotori terdiam untuk memikirkan perkataan Hanayo barusan. Perasaannya bercampur aduk saat Hanayo memaparkan tentang jadi diri Warrior yang terdapat di dalam dirinya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah harus merasa senang ataupun tidak setelah mengetahu jalan takdir dirinya yang baru. Tapi...

"Begitu yah?"

"Iya."

"Lantas kepada siapa kita bertarung?"

"Hmm, sepertinya kamu sudah mulai tertarik yah?" tanya Hanayo melirik ke arahnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mendemonstrasikan kekuatan Warrior kepadamu."

"Ayo.."

Hanayo mengulurkan tangan kepada Kotori ketika dia membuka jendela luar kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Tentu gadis pemilik rumah itu menjadi heran dengan tingkah sang tamu.

"K.. Kemana?"

"Kita akan bermain-main sebentar di taman."

"Di malam hari seperti ini? Bukankah kamu bilang itu berbahaya?"

"Justru disitu gregetnya! Hehehehe...!" jawab Hanayo dengan senyum seringai.

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 2: Power On!**

.

Malam itu Kotori dan Hanayo pergi keluar dari rumah secara diam-diam menuju ke taman kecil yang berada di kompleks perumahan tersebut. Hanya bermodalkan jaket yang cukup tebal Kotori keluar dari dalam rumahnya tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya. Mereka diam-diam melompati pagar di lantai dua. Well, tentu saja ini mungkin berkat bantuan Hanayo dengan alat mekanik di tangannya. Mereka berdua bergelantungan bak Spiderman keluar dari sarangnya melompati satu demi satu gedung kota new york, bedanya ini adalah tiang listrik.

Taman kompleks perumahan Kotori terletak di blok timur rumahnya. Tempatnya mengarah keluar dekat perempatan jalan raya yang juga menjadi area pintu masuk perumahan tersebut. Pada hari biasa taman ini digunakan sebagai tempat bermain bagi anak-anak kecil dan sering digunakan oleh para remaja dan orang muda lainnya sebagai tempat _hang out_ atau _basecamp_ mereka namun malam ini tidak ada seorangpun yang berada disana.

Ditemani lampu taman yang menyala secara otomatis hanya mereka berdua yang berada disana seraya menghirup udara malam yang terasa menyegarkan dan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit mereka. Situsai pada saat itu benar-benar sepi dan agak menakutkan bagaikan sebuah taman horror yang telah lama ditinggalkan oleh penghuni kompleksnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu Hanayo menginstruksikan kepada Kotori untuk memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya secara seksama dan mematuhi setiap perintah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang maka Kotori juga turut menyetujui permintaan Hanayo tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang perhatikan aku baik-baik, Kotori."

"Kartu ini adalah **Power Card**. Mengerti?" kata Hanayo sambil mengangkat kartunya. Kotori hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang keluarkan juga kartu milikmu itu."

Kotori mematuhinya dan mengeluarkan kartu miliknya dari dalam saku jaket blazer abu-abunya dan menyerahkannya kepada Hanayo namun gadis berambut coklat pendek itu malah mengembalikannya ke tangan Kotori seraya memberi tanda bahwa instruksinya masih belum selesai.

"Tatap baik-baik kartu itu dan pusatkan seluruh pikiranmu terhadap kartu tersebut."

Kotori memusatkan perhatiannya kepada kartu tersebut dan berdiri diam tegak.

"Konsentrasi..."

"Sekarang, perlahan-lahan pejamkan matamu." tutur Hanayo secara runut memberikan instruksi kepadanya.

Kotori sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud kehendak Hanayo yang memerintahkan dia untuk melakukan hal konyol semacam itu namun dia juga masih penasaran dengan misteri kartu tersebut sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tetap mengikuti perintahnya bahkan kini dia juga telah memejamkan matanya.

"Apakah kamu bisa merasakan sesuatu?"

"Apanya?"

"Umhh, mungkin sedikit waktu lagi. Tetap pejamkan matamu!"

10 menit telah berlalu semenjak perintah pertama Hanayo kepada Kotori untuk tetap memejamkan mata. Sang mantan maid legendaris itu kini mulai gusar setelah tidak mendengar instruksi selanjutnya dari mulut Sang Keeper. Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dia harus melakukan meditasi konyol ini namun dia cemas apabila tindakannya malah membuat marah dia. Jadi dia tetap diam mematuhinya, hingga...

Perlahan-lahan dia merasakan bahwa satu demi satu indra tubuhnya menjadi mati. Kulitnya yang terus merasakan hawa angin dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya kini tidak merasakan apapun. Bau dedaunan di malam hari yang pekat sedari tadi diciumnya tadi kini juga mulai menghilang.

Kotori mulai merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan keadaan ini. Ingin sekali dia membuka mulutnya namun itu juga tidak bisa dilakukan. Indra pengecapnya juga perlahan memudar berganti dengan perasaan hambar namun dia masih merasakan sakit saat dia mencoba menggigit lidahnya.

Kini, timbul rasa takut dan kesepian yang mulai melanda diri Kotori karena satu-satunya baginya saat ini hal yang dia kenal hanyalah kegelapan dan kesunyiaan.

Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat, sementara pernafasannya juga menjadi tidak teratur. Gelisah dan ketegangan melanda diri Kotori dengan begitu hebatnya. Ingin sekali dia berteriak dan menangis tapi itu sama sekali tidak bisa dilakukannya saat ini dan ketika perasaan itu mencapai puncaknya tiba-tiba gadis tipe darah O itu merasakan suatu hawa yang aneh sedang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Awalanya dia merasakan semacam hawa hangat seperti dipeluk oleh manusia tetapi itu cuma awalnya saja. Kehangatan itu cuma awal dari hawa panas yang semakin membesar. Itu adalah api korek tunggal yang kemudian menjadi api unggun ketika dilemparkan di dalam sekam jerami kering dan saat ini hawa semakin panas itu sedang membakar sekujur tubuhnya.

[Brukk!]

Tubuh Kotori tumbang dengan posisi yang kaku. Dia hanya bisa jatuh tersungkur berguling-guling di atas tanah. Meskipun mulutnya tidak bisa menjerit sepatah katapun namun kulit tubuhnya merasakan panas layaknya dibakar dengan sangat nyata.

Dan itulah pertanda bahwa untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan bahwa indra perabanya telah kembali hidup. Perlahan-lahan kesunyian itu menghilang dan membuat dirinya kembali tersadar, indra pendengarannya telah kembali. Dia sadar bahwa perasaan hampa itu telah menghilang sehingga membuat Kotori segera bisa membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan saat ini dia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk bisa melakukan hal yang ingin indra pengecapnya lakukan sejak awal... dia ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

**"GYAAAAAAA... AAAAAAAA!"**

"Aku! Hanayo, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi kepadaku saat ini?! Mengapa tubuhku merasakan panas seperti sedang terbakar sekarang?! Tolong aku!" jerit Kotori dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Bagus, kini tubuhmu sedang menyatu dengan kekuatan kartu itu." jawab Hanayo dengan santainya. "Hal yang harus kamu lakukan saat ini adalah _Relax_!"

"Kotori-san, Belajarlah untuk mengendalikan kekuatan itu sekarang!"

"K-Kau gila?! Aku disini sedang terbakar! Bagaimana aku harus mengontrol panas ini?!," teriak Kotori panik. Hanayo tetap diam.

"Mudah untuk kamu hanya berbicara saja! A.. Apakah kamu berniat untuk membunuhku?!"

"_Relax_..." kembali Hanayo berbicara santai layaknya seorang ahli pijat india mencoba menenangkan pasien yang dimeditasinya.

"Teknik ini hanya bisa dikuasai dengan mengendalikan teknik pernafasan. Jadi, hal yang harus kamu kuasai adalah dengan mulai bernafas secara normal. Tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam dan keluarkan itu secara perlahan-lahan, kosentrasikan pikiranmu dan bayangkan bahwa tubuhmu kini menjadi ringan seperti angin maka kamu akan merasakan hawa dingin yang akan meresap ke dalam tubuhmu."

Kotori kalap namun sekali lagi dia mencoba untuk tetap mengikuti petunjuk dari Hanayo. Dia kini mencoba untuk memusatkan konsentrasi pikirannya sementara berjuang menghiraukan hawa panas yang membakar tubuhnya sekarang.

Secara perlahan-lahan dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan ada sesuatu yang berubah!

Itu tidak terjadi langsung dalam sekejab namun dia merasakan seperti ada aliran energi sejuk yang mengalir dari atas kepalanya, merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan seiring hembusan nafasnya, aliran itu semakin turun ke bawah menuju bagian jantung, pada saat ini dia merasakan bahwa pada bagian dadanya kini menjadi sangat dingin.

Dia tetap meneruskan pernafasannya dan secara tiba-tiba hawa dingin itu memancar ke seluruh tubuhnya sehingga dia merasa bahwa hawa panas yang tadi menguasai tubuhnya kini telah pergi, sebaliknya dirinya kini merasakan bahwa tubuhnya menjadi terasa sangat sejuk seperti diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya sehingga membuat dirinya merasa sangat nyaman.

Kotori yang pada awalnya merasa gusar lalu menjadi tenang dan tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi takut kembali. Hanayo yang melihat itu semua menjadi tersenyum puas, instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia telah berhasil menguasai kekuatan energi kartu tersebut ke dalam tubuhnya. Sesaat setelah Hanayo memuji Kotori, Kotori lalu tumbang ke tanah karena kehabisan tenaga untuk bertahan.

"Kerja bagus, Kotori! Selamat kamu telah lulus dari ujian pertama Warrior." kata Hanayo sambil memapah Kotori untuk berdiri.

"Hah?!"

"Seperti yang aku duga, kamu pasti bisa menguasainya dengan cepat!" puji Hanayo. "Kini giliranku yang menunjukkan kepadamu apa itu Warrior yang sebenarnya!"

"Hah?!"

Kotori hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung menanggapi perkataan itu, dia begitu lelah dengan semua hal yang dia alami saat ini. Dan Hanayo, sambil memejamkan matanya kini dia mengangkat tangan kirinya ke arah langit dan berteriak dengan lantang:

["**SUMMON! POWER CHARGE ON!"] **

Saat itu, Kotori baru saja berhasil mendapati tenaganya kembali untuk berdiri namun kini dia harus menyaksikan sesuatu yang baru lagi dan kali ini dia dapat merasakan ada suatu energi yang begitu besar yang terpancar meledak dari dalam diri Hanayo. Kekuatan energi itu begitu besar sehingga membuat Kotori secara tidak sadar melangkah mundur ke belakang menjauhi dia.

Hanayo membuka matanya dan saat ini kekuatan itu dapat terlihat dalam wujud yang nyata. Ada angin yang keluar bawah kakinya dan membumbung naik ke atas kepalanya hingga membuat rambut coklat itu terbang ke atas layaknya Goku melakukan super saiyan. Dari tempat Hanayo berdiri saat ini telah muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir misterius yang dipenuhi dengan simbol-simbol kuno dan di langit tepat di atas Hanayo sedang berdiri sekarang tampak sebuah lingkaran cahaya terang yang turun secara perlahan dalam formasi lingkaran untuk melingkupi tubuhnya.

Tidak hanya itu, kini secara ajaib muncul sebuah benda seperti sebuah _smartwatch_ besar dengan layar yang menyala terang yang melekat di tangan kirinya.

"Ini adalah **Stage Charger!" **jelas Hanayo sambil menunjukkan alat device tersebut kepada Kotori. "Dengan menggunakan alat ini maka kamu bisa berubah wujud menjadi seorang Kesatria Warrior",

Usai Hanayo mengeluarkan alat tersebut kemudian cahaya terang itu menghilang dan membuat keadaan kembali menjadi gelap seperti semula. Meskipun dilanda perasaan bingung dan gentar namun Kotori kembali mencoba mendekati Hanayo perlahan-lahan. Kotori berusaha senormal mungkin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan di depan dia.

"B.. Benda itu?! Bisa berubah wujud?! Kok bisa?!" tanya Kotori tanpa berurutan merangkai pertanyaan katanya. Dia benar-benar kagum dan takut menjadi satu dengan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar semakin keras.

Namun belum sempat Hanayo membuka suara untuk menjawabnya tiba-tiba mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan munculnya suara aneh yang terdengar dari balik semak-semak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Pertunjukkan yang dimaksud oleh Hanayo tadi akan segera dimulai

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 3: Shadow Fight!**

.

_[srrreeekkkk... srekkk...]_

Jaraknya sekitar 200 meter dari tempat mereka berada. Itu adalah area semak yang berbatasan dengan pohon besar yang ditanam di sepanjang sekeliling hutan. Namun dari sanalah suara aneh itu berasal, suara gerak gerik mencurigakan sedang menuju kemari. Kucing liar? Entahlah apapun itu namun Hanayo memberi tanda posisi menyerang siaga kepada Kotori.

Hanayo memberi isyarat kepada Kotori untuk diam tak bersuara dan tetap berada dekat dengannya. Seiring dengan semakin mendekatnya sumber suara tersebut kini Kotori dan Hanayo bisa melihat memang ada 'sesuatu' yang sedang mengintai mereka berdua saat ini, entah apa itu namun sesuatu itu kini sedang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Su.. suara apa itu?!" tanya Kotori dengan sangat pelan dan sangat cemas kepada dirinya sendiri. Saat itu bulu romannya di sekujur tubuhnya telah berdiri seperti sedang bertemu dengan setan.

"Psstttt!" bisik Hanayo memberi isyarat untuk diam.

Namun belum sempat Kotori bisa membungkam mulutnya tiba-tiba dia berteriak keras saat melihat ada sekumpulan hewan besar yang berlari kencang menuju ke arah mereka berdua. Itu adalah monster karena wujudnya tidak menyerupai hewan manapun di dunia ini.

"Kyaaaa...!"

Hanayo yang mengetahui itu dengan sigap memegang tangan Kotori dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari serangan cakar mereka. Dengan panik mereka hanya bisa berlari lurus dan pada akhirnya mereka tiba di tengah lapangan. Pilihan yang buruk karena kini para monster yang berbentuk seperti manusia serigala itu malah mengepung mereka dari segala penjuru.

Kotori dapat mengamati dengan jelas saat ini bahwa ada tujuh monster besar di sana. Sadar bahwa keadaan mereka saat ini tidak dalam keadaan yang menguntungkan dan sudah tidak ada jalan untuk lari lagi maka Hanayo memutuskan bahwa tidak ada pilihan lain untuk dia selain bertarung.

"Hanayo-san, K-Kenapa ada banyak monster aneh disini?!" tanya Kotori panik. "A-Aku takut...!"

"Khukhukhu... Seperti yang sudah aku duga para Shadow akan berkeliaran bebas pada waktu malam hari." kata Hanayo sambil tersenyum seringai.

[Heh?! Jadi ini yang dimaksud Hanayo-san tentang para Shadow itu?! Dan dia sebelumnya memintaku untuk bertarung melawannya, bukan?!] pikir Kotori mengingat percakapannya sebelum. "K-Kau sudah gila yah?!"

"Hei Kotori, justru untuk saat inilah makanya aku mengajakmu untuk datang kesini." jawab sang Keeper tersenyum seringai.

"Kini, Perhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana seorang Warrior sedang beraksi!"

**["Let's Bind Up!"]** seru Hanayo sambil tersenyum licik kepada para monster di hadapannya tersebut. Sembari dia mengatakan itu muncul sebuah senar tali yang keluar dari alat mekanik tangannya yang menjulur keluar dengan berlian hijau di bagian ujungnya.

Hanayo lalu memberikan isyarat kepada Kotori untuk merunduk ke bawah dan pada saat yang sama dia lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan sehingga dari alat **Green Diamond Rope** itu keluar sebuah tali cambuk yang secara tepat membidik satu per satu monster itu.

Gerakan itu dilakukan dengan cepat. Setiap kali ujung cambuk itu mengenai seorang monster maka dalam sepersekian detik tali itu telah tergulung masuk ke dalam device itu layaknya senar tali pancingan, kemudian Hanayo akan kembali mengulurnya mengenai setiap monster disana satu demi satu.

Setiap kali ada monster yang terkena batu berlian hijau itu maka merasa akan merasakan sayatan yang menghujam hingga bagian organ terdalam mereka. Tali itu selalu mengarah ke bagian organ dadanya sehingga menghujam jantung bagi setiap monster yang berusaha menangkis itu dengan memegang tali cambuk tersebut maka dia hanya akan merasakan panasnya gesekan dengan kulit tangannya sebelum terpental keras akibat pukulan potensial dari tali cambuk itu.

Hanayo kemudian melanjutkan serangannya dengan memutarkan lengannya searah jarum jam sehingga membuat tali cambuk itu berputar 360° mengenai seluruh monster yang berada disana. Saat itu Kotori hanya bisa duduk serendah mungkin menjaga kepalanya agar tidak terkena tali cambuk yang terbang bebas tersebut.

_[Cetarrrrr... Tarrrr... Cetarrrr...]_

"Hahaha... Rasakan kekuatan cambuk kristalku ini, Shadow!" teriak Hanayo liar kepada para monster tersebut. Pukulan tali cambuk itu tampaknya cukup efektif membuat para monster tersebut kesakitan sehingga para monster itu terpukul mundur menjauhi dia.

Hanayo kemudian mengambil kartu **Power Card** yang dia simpan di balik saku jubahnya dan menggesekkan kartu tersebut ke **Stage Charger **yang berada di tangan kirinya! Dia berteriak: [**"BUSHIMO!"] **

Lalu dari alat itu kemudian muncullah sebuah proyeksi cahaya berbentuk lingkaran dengan warna hijau yang sangat terang dari arah depan Hanayo. Lingkaran itu kemudian bergerak mendekat dan menghisap seluruh tubuh Hanayo dalam sekejab dan setelah itu cahaya terang itu berlalu hingga menampakkan bahwa sosok Hanayo telah tampil dalam bentuk yang baru.

Jubah hijau motif kotak-kotak yang dikenakannya telah berubah menjadi warna putih, selain itu tampak dia kini memakai baju pelindung dengan motif hijau dan emas pada bagian tangan dan kaki. Kotori bahkan tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya sekarang karena melihat pribadi Hanayo setelah berubah menjadi seorang ksatria tampak semakin anggun.

"Kini kamu mengerti kan apa maksudku itu?" kata Hanayo sambil menoleh ke arah Kotori.

"Hei, Kenapa kamu tidak mencobanya sendiri saja sekarang?!"

"Apa?! Aku?! Heeehhh?!" seru Kotori terkejut.

Kotori dengan ragu-ragu memandang kembali kartu miliknya yang ada di dalam genggamannya tersebut. Namun belum sempat Kotori memutuskan akan berbuat apa tiba-tiba Hanayo dikejutkan dengan kedatangan salah satu monster lainnya yang dengan cepat menyambar tubuh Kotori dan menjadikannya sebagai sandera mereka.

Para Shadow, begitulah Hanayo menamai monster itu juga telah sigap berdiri dan mengatur posisi mereka bersiap untuk menyerang gadis warrior itu lagi.

"Bergeraklah dan dia mati!" gertak monster shadow itu kepada Hanayo. Dengan raut muka kesal Hanayo berhenti melawan dan berdiam diri dari tempatnya sekarang. "Tch!"

"Bagus..."

Senyum lebar terlihat dari wajah monster Shadow tersebut, sejujurnya itu adalah senyuman menjijikan yang pernah dilihat oleh Kotori. Tanpa menunggu perintah para kawanan Shadow yang sebelumnya telah dihajar oleh Hanayo itu mulai bangkit dan bergerak untuk menyerang Hanayo. Mereka menghajar dan menendang tubuh Hanayo berulang kali tanpa ada perlawanan sedikitpun dari Hanayo sekarang.

Tanpa ampun salah seorang monster bangkit untuk melayangkan pukulannya ke arah pelipis wajahnya sehingga membuat Hanayo terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. Belum sempat dia mendarat sudah ada monster lainnya yang bersiap menangkap dirinya, bukan untuk mengamankannya namun bersiap menendang punggungnya sehingga dia kembali terpental menjauh secara diagonal ke monster lainnya. Begitulah mereka menganiaya musuhnya secara melingkar dan membuat Hanayo lemas akibat perlakuan tersebut.

"**HENTIKAN**!" Kotori berteriak dengan keras kepada mereka.

"Hanayo kenapa kamu tidak melawan?!"

Hanayo tetap diam bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri meskipun mendengar teriakan Kotori tersebut, gadis itu memilih untuk menutup telinganya seraya membiarkan para monster shadow itu menghajar tubuhnya. Sementara itu Monster Shadow yang sedang memegang Kotori itu tampak kesal dengan perbuatan Kotori barusan sehingga tanpa sadar monster itu menggenggam badan hingga mencekik leher Kotori semakin erat yang pada akhirnya membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

**"S-Sial!, Jangan pedulikan aku! Bodoh!"** umpat Kotori kepada Hanayo. **"K-Kamu tidak boleh mati! Payah!"**.

Sekali lagi Kotori berteriak lebih keras menghabiskan sisa nafas yang masih ada untuk memaki sang kesatria. Dia sudah diambang kesadarannya, dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, dia sepenuhnya telah pasrah di tangan monster tersebut namun ketika dia melihat perlakuan mereka terhadap Kotori maka tidak ada perasaan lain selain marah. Dia marah bukan kepada monster itu melainkan kepada sikap Hanayo yang terus diam tanpa melakukan apapun, dan pada saat itu secara tiba-tiba muncullah cahaya terang melingkupi tubuh Kotori.

Kotori juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini namun dia mengenal hawa energi tubuhnya itu adalah hawa energi panas yang sebelumnya telah dia rasakan. Dan kini Energi panas itu kembali keluar dari dalam tubuhnya hendak membakar Monster yang mengekang dirinya. Reaksi dari hawa panas itu sungguh diluar dugaan karena tanpa berpikir panjang monster itu langsung melepaskan tubuh Kotori setelah tangannya terasa terbakar.

Pada akhirnya Shadow itu 100% melepaskan tubuh Kotori karena sudah tidak tahan dengan hawa panas yang perlahan-lahan menyebar dan membakar tubuhnya tersebut. Namun bukannya kabur malahan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Kotori untuk tanpa ragu-ragu mendekatkan diri ke arah monster itu.

Dengan sekali lompat dia memeluk erat monster itu dan membuat hawa panas yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya berpindah kepada tubuh Shadow tersebut hingga membuat monster itu terbakar hebat. Monster itu bersusah payah menghalau Kotori yang menempel di badannya namun dia tidak berhasil melakukannya sekeras apapun dia berbuat itu.

Monster itu tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melawan Kotori. Tangannya tidak kunjung panjang untuk menggapai Kotori yang memunggunginya, dia pasrah dan ajalpun menjemputnya. Kotori baru saja melenyapkan monster itu dengan tenaganya sendiri. Setelah melihat bahwa monster itu telah berubah menjadi abu maka Kotori akhirnya melepas pelukannya. Dia berhasil mengalahkan shadow itu sendirian meskipun tubuhnya juga sedikit hangus.

Para Shadow yang melihat kejadian barusan juga tampak shock setelah mengetahui rekannya telah musnah bahkan Monster Shadow lainnya yang sedang sibuk menghajar Hanayo juga menghentikan aksinya. Bersamaan dengan berhentinya pukulan dari monster tersebut, Hanayo langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Namun, dia bukannya tampak kesakitan malahan dari mulut yang sedikit berdarah itu dia tertawa keras setelah mengetahui tindakkan Kotori barusan. Kotori berlari mendekati tubuh Hanayo yang tergeletak di tanah dan bersamaan dengan itu para Shadow mundur menjauh dengan teratur dari hadapan mereka.

"Hanayo-san!"

"Ugh, Jadi, kamu sekarang sudah bisa menerima takdirmu sebagai Warrior yah?!" tanya Hanayo kepada Kotori.

Kotori hanya terdiam namun tidak berusaha menyangkali kenyataan tersebut. Hanayo lalu memalingkan perhatiannya ke arah para Shadow dengan tatapan mata yang tajam seperti ingin menerkam mereka semua.

"K-Kamu tidak apa-apa?!"

"Khuuu, Memangnya kamu pikir Warrior itu selemah itu yah?" kata Hanayo kepada Kotori sambil perlahan-lahan bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring. "Ini masih belum ada apa-apanya tahu!

"Sebenarnya..."

"Aku sengaja melakukan ini karena ingin membiarkan tikus-tikus itu sedikit bersenang-senang sebelum pada akhirnya akulah yang akan menghabisi mereka semua!" Hanayo tersenyum sembari mengatakan itu.

**"APA?! KURANG AJAR!"**

Sadar bahwa musuh mereka kini telah bangkit kembali maka dengan cepat para Shadow itu menyerbu Hanayo namun kali ini keadaannya telah berbeda. Alih-alih bisa menyerang dan menghajar dia, para Shadow itu mendapati bahwa tubuh mereka tidak bisa bergerak, mereka semua saling terhubung satu sama lain dengan benang tipis yang menjebak tubuh mereka. Ternyata tanpa mereka sadari selama pertarungan tadi secara diam-diam Hanayo telah mengulurkan tali benang tipis ke setiap badan mereka masing-masing. Hanayo menarik tangan kanannya dalam sekali tarik dan mengayunkannya ke kiri dan kanan sehingga membuat para shadow itu terikat dengan erat menjadi satu dan terlempar ke segala arah selama beberapa kali.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian mati dengan cara seperti ini begitu saja?"

"Enak saja!"

"Terima ini!"

Sekali lagi dia menarik talinya, kali ini ke arah atas sehingga mereka "terbang" ke langit. Hanayo juga mengambil posisi kuda-kuda untuk melakukan tendangan melompat sehingga ketika mereka bertemu di udara para monster itu bisa merasakan "cap kaki" dari Hanayo. Efek dari tendangan itu malah membuat mereka melambung semakin tinggi. Hanayo lalu sekali lagi menggesekkan kartunya kepada "Stage Device" miliknya dan tampak warna merah bersinar dari layar device tersebut, **["Jurus mengikat api: Flare Wave!"]**

Kemudian tampak ada api yang keluar menjalar dari tali miliknya dan merambat dengan cepat ke arah monster yang masih terikat itu. Kotori yang berada di bawah hanya melihat pemandangan itu bagaikan sebuah bola api besar yang terbang ke angkasa.

Hanayo menyentakkan talinya sekali sehingga kini "gumpalan api" itu bersiap terjatuh ke tanah. Sesaat sebelum "gumpalan api" itu terjatuh, dia melepaskan ikatan mereka bagaikan melepaskan gasing _beyblade_ dari talinya dan membiarkan monster shadow yang terbakar itu jatuh tergulung-gulung satu demi satu ke arah tanah dengan keras. Sementara itu Hanayo berhasil mendarat dengan mulus tanpa terluka.

"Huff, Selesai sudah." kata Hanayo sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kotori, Hanayo lalu mengenggam tangan Kotori dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Kotori benar-benar terpaku diam tidak mampu bergerak dan pikirannya tidak mampu mencerna semua kejadian yang telah terjadi. Namun, saat itu seseorang telah menyentuh hatinya dan menggapai pikirannya. Keraguan yang berada di depan mata seolah sirna ketika sebuah guratan menjadi bekas di dalam pikirannya.

"Ayo pulang, Kotori-chan." kata Hanayo kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

**_["Ehh... Kotori-chan? _**_Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"]_ gumam Kotori terhenyak beberapa setelah mendengar kata-kata Hanayo barusan.

_["Hanayo yang tadi siang dikenal sebagai pribadi yang keras kepala dan mudah tersinggung kini mau memanggilku Kotori-chan?"] _

_["Apakah ini berarti kita sudah berteman?!]. _

Gadis itu sepenuhnya telah tersadar dari lamunannya dan menerima seluruh kejadian yang terjadi pada hari ini sebagai sebuah kenyataan dan takdir masa depan yang akan di laluinya. Disamping itu semua, dia telah menerima Hanayo sebagai seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

_[Ah, sudahlah, Bagaimanapun juga pada akhirnya kita pasti akan menjadi teman, kan?"]_

Kotori mengakhiri pemikirannya tersebut dengan balas tersenyum kepada Hanayo dan menganggukkan kepala.

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 4: Dream Catcher.**

.

Pada malam itu setelah mengalami peristiwa mengerikan tersebut kami segera pulang ke rumah dengan lebih hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan mama. Lampu di ruang tamu telah mati pertanda mamaku sudah mematikannya. Sesudah itu aku dan Hanayo kembali menyelinap masuk menaiki lantai dua kamarku dan segera masuk ke kamarku begitu juga dengan Hanayo yang tidur di dalam kamarnya.

Aku memaksa diriku untuk memejamkan mata dan berusaha tidur lebih cepat. Kalau bisa aku ingin secepatnya menyambut fajar pagi esok. Pokoknya aku sudah tidak mau berlama-lama dengan satu hari ini. Kejadian tadi siang, lalu kejadian malam ini, lalu mengenai monster Shadow, Kartu Misterius, dan mengenai Warrior, semua hal itu benar-benar membuatku pusing. Aku segera mematikan lampu kamarku dan memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat di balik selimutku.

["Hmmm... Ruangan ini..."] gumamku di dalam hati berusaha keras untuk mengingat ruangan tersebut. ["A.. Apakah mungkin ini adalah mimpi yang sama seperti sebelumnya?!"]

Ya, aku yakin ini adalah ruangan yang sama yang pernah aku datangi di dalam mimpiku seminggu yang lalu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan menjumpai ruangan ini lagi apalagi terakhir kali setelah mendapatkan mimpi ini, aku...

_"Kemarilah Kotori... Kamu tidak boleh menghindar lagi sekarang! Waktumu sudah tiba."_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang perempuan dengan nada lembut yang berasal dari balik pintu ruangan tersebut. Aku tidak tahu suara siapa itu tetapi aku mengenal dengan baik sumber suara tersebut.

Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilhan lain selain menuju ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ini aneh, entah mengapa aku selalu merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut. Aku berpikir keras untuk mengingatnya sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati pintu tersebut namun begitu keras aku melakukannya tetap saja aku sama sekali tidak dapat mengingatnya.

"Kamu siapa? Apakah aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya?," tanyaku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada dia sebelum memasuki pintu itu.

_"Ehmm... Kamu tidak akan mengetahui jawabannya jika kamu tidak datang kemari." _jawab suara gadis misterius itu.

Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk masuk kesana. ["Toh, jika ini cuma mimpi. Memang apanya yang berbahaya?"]

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu maka perlahan-lahan aku mendorong pintu tersebut. Well, sebetulnya tidak mendorong sih, karena pintu itu terbuka dengan otomatis sebelum aku menyentuhnya. Namun...

["Ehh, ini kan..."]

["Kamarku?!"]

Aku terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa ruangan di balik pintu besar tadi ternyata merupakan ruangan yang sama dengan kamar pribadiku. Tidak, aku yakin ini adalah kamarku sendiri! Satu-satunya yang membedakan adalah kehadiran seorang gadis dewasa yang aku perkirakan berumur sekitar 25 tahunan sedang berbaring di atas kasurku.

_"Akhirnya datang juga kamu, Kotori-chan." _sambutnya sambil berbaring manja.

["Ehh.. dia mengenal namaku? Tapi..."]

"Kamu siapa?!," tanyaku langsung kepadanya.

"Apa maksud semua ini?!"

_"Oh, ini memang adalah kamarmu, kok." _katanya sambil tersenyum._"Jika kamu penasaran akan itu."_

"Hmm, ternyata dugaanku benar, kan!" responku spontan, [tapi tunggu sebentar...]

"Hei, bukan itu maksudku!"

Gadis itu nampak tertawa lepas ketika melihat ekspresi wajahku yang panik bercampur bingung.

"Jadi kenapa kamu berada di kamarku sekarang?" aku bertanya lagi kepadanya.

_"Itu karena ini adalah kamarku juga..." _jawabnya dengan senyuman bersandar ke dinding kasurnya, maksudku kasurku.

"Heh, kamu ini bercanda yah kan?!. Sejak kecil sampai sekarang aku selalu tinggal di kamar ini sendirian! Bagaimana mungkin ini juga adalah kamarmu?!"

_"Sendirian yah?!" _

_"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau aku katakan sesuatu bahwa selama ini aku selalu ada bersamamu?."_

"Ehh?! Maksudmu?!" aneh pikirku.

_"Satu minggu yang lalu..." _gadis itu mulai berbicara_."Kamu diam-diam menangis seharian di kamar ini, kan? Kamu melakukan itu diam-diam tanpa ada sedikitpun suara keluar dari kamar ini?!"_

"A-Apa maksudmu!"

_"Itu terjadi ketika mereka pergi tanpa dirimu, kan?" _

_"Bukankah kamu sangat marah ketika Honoka dan Umi tidak mengajakmu ikut ekspedisi itu pada minggu lalu?!"_

"A-Apa?!"

Aku terkejut mendengar itu, itu adalah kejadian yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia bagiku seorang. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan perasaanku itu kepada seorangpun tentang betapa sedihnya aku pada saat itu.

Tidak seorangpun!

Termasuk mamaku!

Tapi dia bisa mengetahuinya?!

Ini menakutkan! Dia pasti bukan manusia!

A-Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk membalasnya!.

"B.. Bagaimana kamu tahu itu?" aku heran namun tetap menyangkalnya. "Tapi, itu kan mereka lakukan karena mereka peduli dengan pemulihan kesehatanku!".

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak setelah mendengarkan perkataanku tersebut.

_"Hmm.. Apakah kamu benar-benar jujur mengatakan itu?" _

"Tentu saja!"

Aku berbohong.

"Hmm... Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini. Aku harap kamu tidak berkeberatan menjelaskan ini kepadaku".

Dia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan dalam sekejab ruangan kamar kami berada saat ini telah berubah tempat menjadi suatu ruangan yang lain.

Itu adalah sebuah ruangan kelas sekolah yang telah kosong dan aku melihat di tempat yang sunyi itu terdapat seorang gadis yang masih duduk di bangku mejanya yang terletak di sudut pojok kelas.

Perlahan-lahan aku maju mendekati dia namun tampaknya dia tidak memperhatikan kehadiranku. Aku pikir itu adalah hal yang wajar lagipula ini adalah mimpi atau kalau tidak ini pasti sebuah gambar hologram.

Tibalah aku berdiri di samping mejanya, aku memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Tampaknya dia sedang sibuk memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tasnya namun tiba-tiba dia menghentikan itu dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatapku.

Aku benar-benar terkejut pada saat itu, aku pikir dia sedang menatapku. Tidak, dia segera memalingkan matanya ke tas itu lagi seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun selain pupil matanya yang semakin mengecil dan sayu. Gadis berambut coklat abu-abu itu tampak kesepian. Dan...

["Tunggu, aku sepertinya familiar dengan gadis ini. Oh tidak! Itu kan?!... Aku?!"]

Tiba-tiba mendadak aku teringat pengalaman masa kecilku sewaktu di SMP. Itu memang bukan pengalaman yang ingin aku ingat kembali. Lagipula apa yang harus diingat, tidak ada hal yang spesial pada masa itu.

Sebelumnya, Aku pernah memiliki banyak teman ketika masih di SD. Pada waktu itu aku hanya perlu memikirkan tentang belajar dan banyak bermain dan saat itu aku memiliki banyak sahabat karib khususnya ketika anak itu datang ke sekolah, Honoka. Dia adalah orang yang mengajariku banyak hal tentang kehidupan. Berbagai petualangan baru telah kami lakukan setiap harinya dan membuatku belajar untuk saling percaya dan saling bergantung kepada teman-teman lainnya. Namun...

Keadaan itu berbeda ketika aku memasuki bangku SMP. Aku menyesal harus berpisah sekolah dengannya dan aku gagal mendapatkan sahabat di sekolah ini. 3 tahun aku habiskan dengan berpura-pura berteman dengan mereka, sejujurnya setelah menyadari hal itu semua itu terasa sangat menyakitkan.

_"Hmm... Jadi, ini menyakitkan yah?," _gumam Gadis itu pelan.

["Geezz, aku mulai membenci mimpi ini."] Dia seperti bisa membaca semua jalan pikiranku.

_"Jadi Kotori, menurutmu kenapa saat SMP itu kamu tidak memiliki banyak teman?"_

"Aku... tidak tahu..." jawabku. "Aku hanya merasa jika aku bisa hidup mandiri tanpa menyusahkan orang lain, itu sudah cukup."

_"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Honoka?," _tanya dia sambil tersenyum manis memandangku.

Ah, Akhirnya dia menanyakan hal itu juga!

Pertanyaaan yang paling aku hindari dari segala pertanyaan yang bisa diucapkan olehnya namun entah mengapa aku menjawab itu juga. Huh, Seandainya aku bisa memilih untuk diam namun entah kenapa aku tidak memiliki pilihan itu di dalam mimpi ini. Ahhh... Aku hanya ingin segera cepat bangun!

"Dia itu..."

Tanpa sadar bibirku mulai mengucapkan kata-kata. Oh tidak, aku mulai menjawabnya secara otomatis.

Dalam sekejab aku mulai teringat dengan kilas balik masa laluku bersama dengan Honoka. Memori saat aku bersamanya pada waktu SD dan SMA bercampur aduk menjadi satu dan bagaikan tayangan di layar bergerak, semua itu terlihat jelas dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkan perasaan ini lebih baik lagi. Hanya saja perasaan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin aku lupakan begitu saja atau lebih ringkasnya aku malah bersyukur bisa mengingat ini lagi.

Rasanya hangat ketika aku bersama dengan dia. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat belakang punggungnya saja sudah membuat aku nyaman. Lalu, senyumannya dan cara dia tertawa bagiku itu bisa membuatku senang. Tingkah lakunya yang konyol dan sifatnya yang pemalas memang sangat merepotkanku dan Umi, bahkan Umi sering memarahiku karena terlalu memanjakannya. Tapi satu hal yang aku pahami saat ini bahwa aku benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangan dirinya. Dia itu...

"SAHABATKU YANG PALING BERHARGA MELEBIHI HIDUPKU!"

Teriakku keras kepada wanita muda misterius itu. Setelah Mendengar jawabanku tersebut, sesaat gadis itu nampak heran dan memandangku dengan tatapan serius.

_"Hmmm, Good... Jawaban yang sangat jujur!." _katanya sambil tersenyum puas_._

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar respon jawabannya itu. Aku bisa melihat bahwa kedua matanya bersinar terang dan tampak begitu bersemangat.

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak mulai mencari dia sekarang saja?!" _

Seandainya aku bisa mengetahui dimana Honoka berada sekarang tentu aku akan melakukan itu secepatnya, namun, gadis ini lagi ngelawak yah?!

Aku melihat gadis misterius itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku, itu adalah **Stage Charger!. **Benda yang sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh Hanayo.

Ehh, kenapa dia juga memilikinya? Apa yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang? Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui device tersebut.

"Garuda, kamu sudah mendengar semuanya kan?!"

"Aku rasa anak ini sudah pantas untuk menerima kekuatan itu sekarang. Jadi, mulai sekarang giliranmu yang menjaganya, yah?!" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tolong yah, aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu."

Kemudian di balik dinding ruangan itu terdengarlah suara keras menggelegar disusul dengan mulai menghilangnya tembok dinding itu dengan hilangnya satu per satu batu tembok yang menyusunnya. Tiba-tiba semuanya memudar disertai dengan redupnya cahaya terang dan menghilang sosok gadis tersebut. Saat itu hanya ada aku sendirian dan menyisakan kegelapan disekelilingku. Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara...

**_"Baiklah, aku mengerti.."._**

**_"Yah, apa boleh buat sepertinya sudah tidak ada keraguan lagi di dalam hatinya! _**

**_"Hei nak, mulai sekarang aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku kepadamu."_**

Beserta dengan terdengarnya suara menggelegar itu, aku bisa melihat sebuah cahaya berwarna merah sangat terang dari hadapanku. Lalu muncul sesosok makhluk mistis yang sangat besar dengan sinar terang berwana merah disekelilingnya, makhluk itu berbentuk seperti burung besar namun memiliki tangan dan kaki seperti halnya manusia.

Apakah itu malaikat? Entahlah, yang jelas makhluk itu kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya dengan sangat kuat seperti kobaran api yang menyala besar ke arahku.

["Dia hendak menyerangku?!"]

Eh, tidak!

Kepakan sayap itu memang segera menghembuskan udara yang begitu kuat dan itu segera menerbangkanku. Tapi...

"Kyaaaa..."

Aku lalu terhempas jauh meninggalkan burung dan ruangan gelap itu sekarang. Jauh, entah aku akan dibawa kemana...

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 5:** Together Back!

.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh...!"

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat keadaan disekitarku. Kini aku mendapati bahwa diriku telah terbangun dari ranjang tidurku. Ya benar, ini adalah kamarku sendiri. Aku lega setelah mendapati kenyataan ini karena seluruh hal yang terjadi sebelumnya itu hanya mimpi.

"Ini sudah bukan mimpi lagi kan?," ucapku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Waktu jam wekerku menunjukkan jam 06:30 A.M.

Aku yakin ini sudah pagi hari. Ketika aku membuka gorden jendela kamarku tampak bahwa sinar matahari kuning segera menerobos masuk kedalam kamarku.

_[Tok-tok-tok] _Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku dan segera membukanya. Orang itu adalah Hanayo.

"Hmm... Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, Kotori?," katanya sambil mengernyitkan dahi melihatku memegang dadaku.

"T-Tidak ada." jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ibumu memanggilmu untuk sarapan. Aku tunggu dibawah." kata Hanayo singkat seraya menutup pintu kamarku lagi.

"Terima Kasih" jawabku tanpa sempat dia bisa mendengarnya.

Pagi itu kami segera menyelesaikan sarapan kami dan bergegas pergi untuk berkumpul di halaman sekolah seperti kesepakatan kemarin. Hanayo dan aku pamit kepada mamaku untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah.

**.**

**Di tengah jalan**

"Hanayo... Umm..."

"Apa?" (menoleh ke belakang)

"Umm..." (geleng kepala)

Sesungguhnya aku tidak yakin ingin mengatakan ini namun sesuatu telah terjadi pada pagi itu. Sesaat setelah Hanayo pergi aku mendapati bahwa tangan di balik selimutku sedang memegang **Power Card. **

Akan tetapi ada yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan kartu yang sebelumnya, jika pada kemarin siang itu aku mendapati bahwa kartuku ini berwarna hijau, kali ini kartu itu berwarna merah terang dan gambar samar-samar di balik kartu itu telah terlihat jelas sekarang. Itu adalah gambar sosok seorang gadis yang sama dengan yang ada di dalam mimpiku itu. Dan di kartu itu tertulis nama seseorang.

.

"Baiklah, ada apa ini?," kali ini dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku

"Apakah kamu pernah mengenal sesuatu tentang seorang gadis..." kataku ragu-ragu. Setelah mendengar pertanyaanku itu aku melihat bahwa Hanayo nampak terdiam berdiri kaku sambil menatap tajam ke arahku. "Namanya Aya Uchida?"

"Ehh, Bagaimana kamu tahu nama itu?!"

Aku lalu mengeluarkan kartu tersebut dan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada saat itu. Hanayo memperhatikan dengan seksama seluruh ceritaku. Tidak terasa kami telah sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Disana aku melihat bahwa keempat gadis lainnya telah berkumpul.

"Selamat pagi, Kotori-san..." sapa mereka. "H-Hanayo-san,"

"Selamat pagi semuanya.." jawabku membalas sapa mereka

"Jadi, Hanayo, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kamu katakan kepada kami kemarin sore?" tanya Eli langsung kepada Hanayo.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Tanya Hanayo balik kepada kita semua. "Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja? Maksudku keluarga kalian?"

Mendadak keadaan pagi itu menjadi sangat hening, tampaknya tidak ada satupun yang ingin membicarakan itu. Sepertinya aku juga tidak perlu menanyakan ulang kepada mereka. Aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi disana.

"Menghilang..." ucap Umi singkat angkat suara.

"Kami semua sudah membicarakan ini dan seperti perkataanmu kemarin, Keluarga kami telah menghilang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan adikku, Arisa." kata Eli sambil menahan air matanya.

"Aku, kami harus bagaimana? Hanayo!" kata Rin dengan mimik muka hampir menangis.

Melihat kondisi pembicaraan tidak berlangsung dengan baik maka aku mencoba untuk menghibur mereka.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita pastikan dulu saja? Kita coba untuk mencari disekitar daerah ini lagi." kata Kotori. "Siapa tahu mereka sedang bersembunyi di sebuah tempat."

"Yah kan, Hanayo-san?!"

"Itu tidak perlu lagi Kotori-chan." jawab Hanayo dengan suara murung.

"Seperti yang aku katakan kemarin, jika mereka tidak ada di rumah, itu berarti ada kemungkinan mereka sudah berubah menjadi monster dan jika itu terjadi maka mereka pada dasarnya sudah mati!"

Tidak ada seorangpun yang siap mendengar jawaban itu. Baik Kotori yang telah menemukan mamanya maupun gadis lainnya juga begitu marah mendengar jawaban Hanayo tersebut.

"Hanayo! Jadi maksudmu kita harus menerima begitu saja bahwa kami sekarang menjadi anak yatim piatu?!" bentak Rin. "Begitu maksudmu!"

"Hei, kamu ini manusia atau batu sih?! Aku heran apakah kamu ini memiliki hati nurani?!" sindir Eli.

"Te.. Tenanglah kalian semua!" teriak Hanayo berbicara keras.

"Karena itulah aku saat ini mengumpulkan kalian disini yaitu untuk merebut kembali **Love Gem** yang berada di dalam kuil! Meskipun aku tidak begitu yakin bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatan batu bertuah itu namun jika legenda itu benar maka seisi dunia ini masih bisa diselamatkan kembali dengan menggunakan ekstraksi intisari kekuatan alam semesta kembali."

"Kalian yang tersisa disini adalah para **Warrior!** **Power Card** inilah bukti bahwa Para Dewi telah memilih kalian."

Dengan hati berkobar-kobar Hanayo mengangkat kartu miliknya dan memperlihatkan itu satu per satu ke depan muka mereka. Hanayo kemudian menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi saat ini dan tentang kejadian antara Kotori dan Hanayo di taman kompleks kemarin malam kepada mereka. Mereka tampaknya bisa menerima cerita tersebut dan menjadi agak tenang. Sekali lagi keadaan masih bisa dikendalikan.

"Jadi, Kalau begitu kita tinggal merebut kembali batu itu kan?" tanya Rin.

"Aku ikut..." kata Umi menanggapi ajakan Hanayo tersebut. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang kamu maksud dengan **Warrior**, dan **Love Gem** dan **Kartu** ini. Namun satu hal yang aku tahu jika nyawa keluarga masih bisa diselamatkan, aku akan bertarung hingga darah penghabisan. Inilah jalan hidupku sebagai seorang kesatria."

"Aku setuju! Aku sepakat denganmu, Umi!" sahut Eli mengenggam tangan sang kohai.

"Aku juga ikut, nyaa." kata Rin secara cepat. Kini semuanya sudah sepakat untuk ikut, tinggal Maki yang tersisa. Rin kemudian berbalik melihat kepada Maki,

"Maki, kamu ikut juga kan?"

"Emm... Aku?!" jawab Maki dengan suara pelan. "bisakah aku menunggu disini saja?"

"Ehh...?!"

"EHHHH...!"

Seru mereka serentak dengan suara tidak percaya.

"Maki-chan?!" tanya Kotori ulang meyakinkan Maki.

"Maafkan aku Kotori-san, Rin-chan. Tetapi hutan itu begitu menakutkan untukku." jawab Maki murung. "A.. Aku tidak suka berada di dalam hutan."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Rin dengan muka serius bangkit berdiri sembari menggenggam tangan Maki, "Maki-chan, bisa ikut aku sebentar?."

"Maaf semuanya, kami minta waktu sebentar yah." kata Rin mohon diri sejenak kepada yang lainnya menuju belakang gedung sekolah.

Para gadis itu mempersilahkan Rin dan Maki untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka sejenak walaupun tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan namun mereka bisa mendengar jeritan ini:

**"Ehh! TIDAKKK!" **

**"Mou, Baiklah! Aku ngerti, aku mengerti!"** terdengar suara Maki yang bergemetar dengan keras dari balik tembok.

**"Yosh! Sepertinya kita sudah paham, nyaa. Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi, kan?! Nyaa."** kini mereka suara Rin yang terdengar lebih ceria menggantikan suara Maki yang masih terdengar rapuh karena ketakutan.

Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali kepada mereka nampak wajah Rin yang terlihat sangat bahagia menyapa para gadis yang lain namun berkebalikan dengan keadaan Maki yang tampak jauh lebih murung daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu... hehehe...!"

**"Yosh! Teman-teman... Ayo, kita berangkat ke dalam Hutan sekarang, nyaa!"** seru Rin dengan ceria kepada mereka semua.

.

-chapter 4: selesai-


	7. Let's Transformed!

**Warrior Diary:**

Jadi, karena Umi dan Eli sudah pernah masuk ke dalam Hutan, aku pikir sudah tidak ada perlu lagi untukku menjelaskan lebih rinci mengenai keadaan di dalam Hutan tersebut kepada mereka. Kini ada 6 gadis yang akan ikut dalam perjalanan ini. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa di dalam hutan itu mereka akan bertarung dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melawan para monster. –Koizumi Hanayo-

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Part 1: Who are You?!**

.

**Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka.**

**.**

Setelah Rin dan Maki menyelesaikan kesepakatan "bisik-bisik" mereka di belakang gedung sekolah dan kembali berkumpul bersama mereka maka keenam gadis itu telah sepakat satu suara untuk berangkat ke dalam **Hutan Terlarang **demi merebut **Kuil Energi Kekal** serta menyelamatkan Honoka.

Pagi ini keadaan gedung sekolah Otonokizaka tetaplah sama seperti kemarin. Gedung sekolah yang masih rusak dan hancur sehingga menyisakan puing-puing reruntuhan tembok yang semakin dominan. Deritan suara pintu dan jendela kaca yang telah pecah menjadi dekorasi utama gedung sekolah akademi Otonokizaka. Gedung tempat belajar itu kini telah berubah layaknya bangunan pasca medan perang yang memaksanya berubah menjadi gedung hantu di era sekarang. Kondisi panorama reruntuhan itu sungguh tidak sepadan dengan cerahnya langit biru pagi ini dan hijaunya pepohonan di sekitar halaman sekolah.

Kini setelah seluruh gadis telah lengkap berkumpul. Giliran suasana keenam gadis tersebut yang menjadi hening. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam dan saling berpandangan mata dan memberi kode untuk mulai buka suara atau topik pembicaraan satu sama lain namun tidak ada satupun yang ingin memulainya. Mereka seperti hendak menunggu komando selanjutnya dari Hanayo yang masih merenung dan memikirkan sesuatu setelah ini. Yah, bagaimanapun juga pertemuan ini diadakan oleh karena rencana dia, wajar kan?.

Namun sebelum Hanayo mulai angkat bicara tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan kemunculan "sesuatu" yang bergerak-gerak dari balik pintu gerbang sekolah mereka. "Sesuatu" yang tampaknya akan segera keluar dari sana untuk menyambut mereka berenam.

.

"Ehh, T.. Teman-Teman... Lihat?!"

"A-Ada sesuatu di balik pintu, nyaa!" seru Rin membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

Mereka berenam lalu mendadak menjadi waspada untuk memperhatikan obyek yang dimaksud oleh Rin di hadapan mereka. Itu adalah pintu masuk menuju gedung sekolah mereka yang sudah tertimbun tanah dan sulit untuk dibuka karena tertimbun bebatuan yang menghalangi jalan masuk tersebut. Bahkan kemarin sore saja Kotori dkk harus lewat jalan berputar melalui pintu belakang agar bisa memasuki gedung ini.

Namun kali ini pintu gerbang tersebut bergetar, lebih tepatnya bergoyang seakan hendak memuntahkan isi didalamnya. Sedikit demi sedikit celah pintu itu mulai terbuka sehingga menghasilkan suara deritan yang lebih besar di luar sana.

"Kalian bertiga segera menjauh dari sana!" perintah Hanayo memberi komando kepada Eli, Umi, dan Maki yang sedang duduk berteduh di tempat yang tidak jauh di depan Hanayo untuk bergegas menuju belakang punggungnya dimana Kotori dan Rin telah melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

**_["Kreeekk..."]_** Bunyi deritan pintu sekolah yang kini mulai terbuka lebar **_[Kreeeekkk... Kreeeekkk]_** suara deritan itu mengakibatkan rasa horror mencekam bagi kelima murid Otonokizaka di depan halaman tersebut dan Hanayo dengan sikap siaga segera mengangkat alat mekanik di tangan kirinya dan mengatur device tersebut untuk menjadi senjata dalam mode menyerang.

**["sling slash!"]**

Ada jarak sekitar 20 meter dari mereka dengan pintu utama tersebut. Gadis yang disebut sang Keeper itu lalu mulai melakukan serangan dengan mengeluarkan tali senar bening dan tipis dari **Green Diamond Rope, **nama alat miliknya dan segera melesat jauh dan menyambar bagian tengah pintu utama yang terbuat dari kayu jati tersebut. Serangan itu dilakukan dalam waktu sekejab namun meskipun itu adalah sebuah tali namun pendulum batu yang ada di ujungnya mampu diandalkan untuk menjadi senjata mematikan bahkan mampu menghancurkan pintu kokoh tersebut menjadi berkeping-keping dalam hitungan detik.

Hanayo sudah memperkirakan itu. Kotori juga sudah terbiasa dengan kehebatan alat itu namun tidak dengan keempat gadis lainnya. Namun itu semua masih belum apa-apanya dengan biang heran yang membuat mereka semua yang ada disana menjadi terkejut, termasuk Hanayo. Itu adalah teriakan suara yang berasal dari balik pintu tersebut.

**"Kyaaaa... Mika-chan! Hati-Hati!"** seru suara seorang gadis dari balik pintu.

Tali Hanayo pada saat itu masih terulur memasuki gedung yang gulap-gulita dan tertutup kabut debu. Dia masih mengulurkannya karena ingin mendeteksi asal penyebab getaran tersebut. Pada dasarnya alat ini bergerak secara otomatis mencari keberadaan monster jika didapati didalamnya namun alat itu belum menemukannya hingga sekarang, bahkan...

**"Dapat! Hyatt!"** seru suara samar-samar dari sumber suara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya dari tempat itu yang bergegas menangkap tali senar Hanayo dan tiba-tiba senar yang berujungkan pendulum itu putus. Hanayo yang mengetahui itu segera menarik uluran senar tali yang tersisa ke dalam alat mekaniknya.

["Cihh... ditebas?! Bagaimana mungkin taliku bisa dipotong semudah itu?!"] pikir Hanayo heran dan terkejut mendapati senjatanya bisa dikalahkan semudah itu. Hanayo kembali bersiap untuk mengulur tali senjata yang baru namun sebelum dia sempat melakukan itu tiba-tiba Kotori segera memegang lengan kirinya untuk mencegahnya melakukan itu.

"Hanayo-san, tunggu!" teriak Kotori. "Itu kan?!"

**"Mika! Fumiko! Hideko!"**

Kotori terkejut. Begitu juga dengan keempat murid Otonokizaka lainnya yang menanggapi teriakan Kotori tersebut. Awalnya mereka ragu dan bingung mendapati nama tersebut namun ketika memori mereka mengenali nama tersebut sebagai murid Otonokizaka lainnya, mereka menjadi gembira. Khususnya Umi, teman sekelasnya.

**"Kotori-chan?!"** pinta sosok misterius di balik kabut asap hasil reruntuhan pintu itu terdengar terkejut.

Bersahutan dengan sesudah Kotori yang bersuara memanggil mereka maka sosok misterius dari balik pintu tersebut bergegas keluar melewati puing-puing yang tersisa untuk menemuinya. Perlahan-lahan mereka keluar dari bayang-bayang debut itu. Hawa cemas dan takut menjadi satu di dalam ruangan itu namun ketika ketiga sosok yang telah Kotori ucapkan itu menjadi kenyataan maka mereka segera berubah menjadi sukacita untuk mendapati mereka. Ketiga sosok itu, Mika, Fumiko, dan Hideko segera berlari mendapati dan memeluk Kotori dan Umi yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka.

"Hwaa, senangnya!" teriak haru ketiga gadis itu begitu kencang seperti tidak rela untuk melepas Kotori dan Umi lagi. Air mata segera menetes membasahi pipi mereka yang penuh debu dan keringat

"A.. Aku pikir tidak akan pernah melihat kalian lagi."

"Kalian selamat! Kalian selamat!" kata Kotori dengan isak haru. "Syukurlah! Aku pikir sudah tidak ada lagi teman kita yang tersisa di sekolah ini!"

"K-Kalian ada dimana kemarin?"

"Padahal aku yakin sudah mencari ke semua tempat dan tidak dapat menemukan lagi murid lainnya di sekolah ini?" tanya Eli kepada mereka bertiga.

Sejenak ketiga gadis itu saling berpandangan. Fumiko, gadis berambut kepang ekor kuda lalu mulai angkat suara.

"Kami berada di ruangan bawah tanah."

"Ehh?!"

"Sebenarnya kemarin itu kami sedang sibuk mencari bahan perangkat elektronik untuk mempersiapkan alat dan bahan praktikum fisika di gudang bawah tanah. Namun pagi itu tiba-tiba gedung ini dilanda gempa hebat dan membuat pintu ruangan itu tidak berhasil dibuka. Beberapa kali kami berteriak namun tak seorangpun yang menyelamatkan kami."

Sejenak Fumiko terdiam karena masih shock dengan kenangan buruk yang baru dialaminya. Perkataan itu lalu dilanjutkan oleh Fumiko yang berada disampingnya sambil mengusap kulit bahu kanan gadis itu.

"Saat itu kami hanya bisa terdiam dan hanyut dalam tangisan namun kami mulai berpikir jika tetap diam disini maka tidak mungkin ada seorangpun yang dapat menyelamatkan kita. Jadi kita harus menyelamatkan diri kita sendiri."

"Kemudian, pada saat itulah muncullah sebuah ide untuk bisa menyelamatkan kami untuk keluar dari ruangan ini."

"Caranya?" tanya Umi heran.

"Kami menciptakan alat ini... (_Jreng...! Jrengg!)_" sahut Hideko sambil menirukan suara doraemon mengenalkan sebuah alat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"**Love Live Blade!"**

"Love Live Blade?!"

"Ehh, Benda apa itu, nyaa?!" tanya Rin.

Alat itu berupa sebuah senter tangan berukuran 10 cm namun sinar terang yang keluar dari benda itu berupa lurus tegak dengan panjang sekitar satu meter, sinar itu tidak menyebar sehingga dapat dikategorikan bahwa itu adalah sinar laser. Layaknya pedang lightsaber di dunia _Star Wars_.

Hideko kemudian mematikan benda tersebut sehingga sinar laser yang keluar dari benda itu mendadak meredup dan menghilang. Benda itu apabila tidak digunakan tak ubahnya seperti sebuah senter biasa. Fumiko mengambil alih alat tersebut lalu menjelaskan mengenai alat **Love Live Blade **yang mereka ciptakan.

"Err... Sebenarnya, pada awalnya kami berencana untuk membuat sebuah lampu hias sebagai hadiah untuk kemenangan μ's namun setelah mendengar pembicaraan kalian bersama grup A-RISE kami jadi tertarik untuk melakukan percobaan terhadap kekuatan ajaib batu tersebut..."

"Jadi, kami akhirnya berhasil menciptakan benda ini. Ehehehe..."

"Ehh, k-kalian ikut mendengar pembicaraan kami dengan A-RISE waktu itu?" seru Kotori terkejut.

"M-Maaf! Kami telah bertindak lancang.." jawab Mika panik. "Tapi, sungguh waktu itu sama sekali kami tidak sengaja!"

"Jadi, benda ini apa?" tanya Hanayo memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Pedang!" jawab Hideko singkat dan girang.

"Pedang?!"

Sejenak para murid Otonokizaka itu takjub mendengar kata benda yang _manly_ tersebut, namun...

**"HEEHH?!"**

Deru suara terkejut segera menggema dari para gadis di tempat itu setelah mereka menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal dari potongan kisah ini.

"T-Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa tahu cara membuat pedang?!"

"Khu... Khu... Khuuuuuh...!"

Suara cekikik dari ketiga support character itu menambah aroma sadis dalam benak para gadis itu ketika mereka hendak mendapati kebenaran dari kisah ini.

"Setelah melakukan beberapa kali percobaan kemudian kami menemukan sebuah fakta yang mencengangkan bahwa di dalam batu tersebut terdapat sebuah energi kosmik misterius yang dapat memperkuat benda yang melingkupinya."

"Untuk lebih mudahnya, aku akan menunjukkannya kepada kalian."

Hideko lalu mengambil sepotong plakat yang sedang dia genggam di dalam pelukannya. Plakat penghargaan yang dikenal baik oleh Kotori dan Umi dalam sekali pandang. Itu adalah Trofi penghargaan yang telah dimenangkan oleh mereka bertiga, grup μ's pada saat babak penyisihan tingkat regional Akihabara dalam kompetisi Love Live!

Mereka sempat saling berpandang-pandangan setelah mengambil trofi tersebut bahkan para _survivor_ SMA Otonokizaka sebelumnya yang mengamati tingkah laku mereka juga tampak heran dengan perbuatan yang hendak mereka lakukan.

Namun, kejadian selanjutnya tidaklah sama seperti yang mereka bayangkan.

Kejadian yang berlangsung cepat itu sungguh menyayat hati orang yang melihatnya, terutama Umi dan Kotori, karena...

**["BRAAAKKK!"]**

Terdengar suara keras yang berasal dari trofi itu. Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada unsur magis yang menjadikan suara keras itu terjadi melainkan itu semua adalah ulah manusia ketika memperlakukan benda itu. Mika, Fumiko, dan Hideko tiba-tiba membawa palu godam yang menjadi senjata mereka dan membanting palu tersebut kepada benda itu dengan begitu keras!

**[BRAAAAAKKKK!] **

Sekali lagi mereka mengulang aksinya namun kini Umi dan Kotori sudah menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Tidak ingin mengalami kejadian yang sama maka mereka berdua segera bereaksi menyambut perlakuan ulang mereka dengan...

**"HEI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! ITU KAN TROFI KAMI?!"** teriak Umi panik. Hideko mendengar itu. Bukannya menyesal malah dia tersenyum menanggapi teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"...Lihat! Trofi itu sama sekali tidak mengalami kerusakan meskipun sudah dihantam oleh palu ini. Mau coba?!"

"N-Nani?! K-Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Kotori ragu. Umi juga tidak ketinggalan melanjutkan perkataan gadis burung kecil tersebut.

"K-Kau memintaku untuk menghancurkan trofi itu?! I-Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan!"

("Lagipula ngapain juga aku mau melakukannya?!")

"Tapi... Kotori-chan! Umi-chan!" sanggah Hideko lagi

"Lihatlah... Trofi itu sama sekali tidak rusak, kan?!"

"Itulah energi kosmik yang kami maksud!"

"Mungkin penelitian ini masih terlalu awal untuk dapat ditarik kesimpulan namun setelah kami yakin dapat mengekstraksi energi tersebut ke dalam medium pipa kaca yang sudah kami ciptakan. Kami secara tidak sengaja telah membuat alat ini."

Pada saat itu Mika sedang mengayunkan pedang laser tersebut secara diagonal membentuk angka delapan dihadapan mereka. Warna biru terang yang mengisi partikel neon di dalam pipa kaca tersebut menimbulkan bunyi saat bergesekan dengan partikel udara di sekitarnya. Bunyi ["swing..."] terdengar menyayat pendengaran mereka berenam saat melihat alat itu kembali dinyalakan tepat dihadapan mereka.

"Ehh, Malah jadi kayak pedang star wars, yah?!" kata Eli yang diamini dengan anggukan berjamaah oleh seluruh gadis yang berada di tempat itu.

Rin terkejut ketika Hideko meneriakinya yang hendak mencoba untuk menyentuh love live blade tersebut.

"JANGAN SENTUH!" perintahnya. "Ini cukup tajam lho! Tanganmu akan terbakar jika menyentuhnya secara langsung!"

Begitu terkejut hingga gadis itu terpental jatuh kebelakang sebelum bisa meraih benda tersebgadis itu terpental jatuh kebelakang sebelum bisa meraih benda tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu, jika benda ini hanya sekedar memanfaatkan energi kosmik. Bagaimana mungkin energi itu bisa digunakan secara terus menerus dan bagaimana mungkin kekuatan semacam itu mampu memotong tali senar milikku?!" tanya Hanayo tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin ada senjata biasa di muka bumi ini yang bisa memotong tali milikku!"

"I-Itu karena kami menggunakan potongan batu itu untuk medium penyimpanan energi kosmiknya."

"Batu itu?! Maksudmu?! Batu Trofi kami?!" seru Umi dengan nada tinggi. Mereka bertiga dengan harap-harap cemas menganggukkan kepala.

Umi yang menerima kenyataan itu sudah tidak bisa membayangkan lagi bagaimana rupa utuh trofi mereka sekarang setelah sebelumnya Honoka juga pernah "merusaknya".

"M-Maaf, Umi-chan! Kami cuma mengambil beberapa sampel batu dari trofi kalian dan memasukkannya ke dalam pedang ini, dan... Ternyata itu efektif!" seru mereka bertiga serentak disertai isak tangis bahagian, namun ketika melihat pandangan tajam Umi. Mereka bahkan tidak mampu menyombongkan hasil penelitiannya itu dengan bangga melainkan membungkukkan badan berulang kali kepada mereka berdua, khususnya.

**"KALIAN!"** bentak Umi keras di hadapan mereka bertiga sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Uwaa... akan kami kembalikan sekarang!" jawab mereka gemetaran.

**"KALIAN!**

Emosi yang disertakan pada nada bicara Umi kali ini semakin meninggi hingga membuat Kotori juga ikut ketakutan. Lagi...

**"KALIAN...!"**

"...kalian ini kembarannya Honoka, yah?" lanjut Umi mengakhiri perkataannya dengan suara datar. Ketiga ilmuwan amatir itu hanya bisa melongo mendengar perkataan jayus Umi yang tidak jadi memarahi mereka.

"Ahh, yah sudahlah. Lagipula, itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang."

"Ehh...?!,"

Mereka bertiga benar-benar tidak percaya mendengar perkataan pendekar Kyudo di sekolahnya yang terdengar tegas, tidak kompromi, disiplin dan selalu tidak pernah berpihak dengan tindakan jahil. Namun dia sudah mengampuni mereka, kan?

"Tapi sebagai gantinya..."

Dia tersenyum penuh arti.

Umi merebut Love Live Blade yang berada ditangan Hideko dengan sekali gerakan jurus pedang yang dikuasainya. Merebut itu sangatlah mudah apalagi dilakukan kepada orang awam yang tidak pernah belajar ilmu bela diri.

"Tolong buatkan lagi benda seperti ini untuk masing-masing dari kita semua. Aku pikir benda itu mungkin akan berguna digunakan disana."

"Ehh, Disana? Kemana?" tanya Mika bingung. "Yah sudahlah... Baiklah, Tidak masalah" sambungnya sembari menghela nafas.

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 2: Time To Go!**

.

"Jadi, Hanayo..."

"Kapan dan bagaimana kita akan pergi kesana?" tanya Kotori. Umi melanjutkannya.

"Lokasi hutan tersebut agak jauh dari sini mungkin akan memakan waktu sekitar lima jam penuh jika pergi dengan menggunakan mobil. Kami bahkan (secara ajaib) memerlukan waktu setengah hari untuk bisa kembali ke sekolah ini"

"Ehh, Jangan-jangan.."

"Hanayo, Kamu tidak berencana mengajak kita semua pergi dengan jalan kaki, kan?!" tegas Umi.

Hanayo, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua dia malah memberikan senyuman saja ketika mendengar spekulasi tersebut. Itu tidak berlangsung lama, kehadiran mereka bersembilan yang berada disana tidak sesunyi yang dibayangkan karena tiba-tiba dari arah gerbang sekolah terdengar suara deruan mobil yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka.

Sebuah mobil di tengah-tengah kejadian hilangnya para manusia di dunia? Bukankah itu aneh?!

Ataukah mungkin...

Mereka belum sempat menalar segala kemungkinan yang sedang datang mendekati mereka. Namun sesuatu, apapun itu sedang menuju di hadapan mereka dan sebuah mobil jeep hitam itu masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah dan berhenti di depan mereka.

_[Ding... ding...] _Suara bel mobil jeep itu memberi tanda salam kepada mereka yang ada disana. Perlahan-lahan, kaca hitam di samping pintu mobil itu mulai terbuka disusul dengan suara parau seorang wanita yang menyambut mereka. Suara yang sudah akrab di telinga murid Otonokizaka.

"Anak-anak..."

Kaca mobil tersebut dibuka, dan kini mereka bisa melihat jelas wajah orang yang baru saja menyapa mereka dari dalam mobil tersebut. Dia adalah Mrs. Minami, Ibu kepala sekolah mereka yang kemudian turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekati mereka

"Mama?," seru Kotori tercengang.

"Kalian semua..."

"Hanayo sudah menceritakan itu semua kepadaku. Jadi, aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku sendirilah yang akan mengantarkan kalian ke dalam hutan itu sekarang." tutur Mrs. Minami dengan singkat.

Kotori lalu mendekati ibunya dengan langkah ragu, begitu ragu hingga dia tidak berani menampakkan wajahnya secara langsung kepada ibunya namun tanpa disangka sang ibu malah tersenyum seolah ingin meyakinkan dia bahwa ["tidak apa-apa, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."]

"Mama..."

"Emm..."

Sang ibu terlebih dahulu menyela perkataan anaknya dengan...

"Kamu juga harus ikut Kotori. Cepatlah lekas kembali pulang ke rumah dan segera ambil bekal dan tas ransel perlengkapanmu sekarang." kata sang ibu sembari menggenggam pundak Kotori yang terlihat lesu. Kini kedua pundak itu terlihat lebih tegang dan meninggi setelah sang bunda memotivasinya dengan perkataan yang tidak pernah dia duga akan didengar olehnya.

"Sebenarnya mama sudah mempersiapkan semua perlengkapanmu itu, sih..." imbuhnya sambil tersenyum. Kotori benar-benar terkejut. Sang ibu tanpa diduga tidak melarangnya untuk pergi ke dalam hutan yang sama yang pernah dia larang sebelumnya. Sang anak yang mendengar itu tidak tahan untuk mencurahkan perasaan harunya dengan memeluknya erat sembari menangis di dalam pundaknya.

Umi pada saat itu masih ada disana lalu dia memberi saran kepada para _survivor_ yang tersisa, minus Kotori dan mamanya untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu kita akan berkumpul lagi di tempat ini pada pukul 12 siang. OK?!"

Mereka mengangguk menanggapi perkataaan Umi. Lalu dia menoleh kepada trio ilmuwan amatir yang masih berada disana. "Umm, kamu tidak masalah kan, Mika?"

"Ehehehe... Kamu ini ngomong apaan sih?! Jangan pernah meragukan kemampuan kami yah!"

Jangankan satu, kami akan membuat enam Love Live Blade yang lebih kuat daripada yang ini hanya untuk kalian." jawab Mika tanpa ragu-ragu. Mereka tersenyum mendengar itu namun Hanayo ternyata memiliki tujuan lain bahkan tidak sungkan untuk meminta kepada mereka.

"Kalau begitu tolong buatkan itu menjadi 9 buah, yah?"

"Ehh, kenapa banyak sekali?", tanya Fumiko heran. ("lagipula, siapa kamu?!)

Namun tiba-tiba gadis berambut kuncir yang selama ini berada disampingnya tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak Fumiko sambil berkata,:

"Entahlah, mungkin akan agak lama tapi kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin",

Mendengar jawaban dari permintaan Hanayo tersebut Umi tidak dapat meminta hal lebih banyak lagi selain membungkukkan badan dan berterima kasih banyak kepada mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak, teman-teman."

Setelah percakapan panjang tersebut Mika, Fumika dan Hideko pamit untuk masuk kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah, lebih tepatnya ke dalam ruang laboratorium fisika tempat mereka bisa menciptakan dan menyempurnakan pedang Love Live Blade dan memproduksinya lebih banyak lagi bagi mereka. Awalnya, para _survivor_ itu mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka bertiga yang sudah seharian berada di sekolah dan belum makan atau minum sama sekali namun Mika meyakinkan mereka bahwa mereka bertiga tidak apa-apa dan dapat menyelesaikan ini semua.

Sebagai gantinya, Rin lalu menawarkan persediaan mie ramen yang dibawanya untuk mereka bertiga. Tentunya itu adalah sumbangan makanan yang sangat berarti bagi mereka. Setelah berterima kasih lalu mereka memasuki reruntuhan gedung sekolah dan menuju ruang bawah tanah untuk mengambil perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan.

Pukul jam 12 siang.

Semua gadis yang akan berangkat ke dalam hutan telah kembali berkumpul di tengah lapangan sekolah mereka. Ini sudah waktunya mereka untuk berangkat namun Fumiko dkk masih belum berhasil menyelesaikan pedang tersebut. Butuh sekitar 2 jam lagi sampai kesembilan buah pedang Love Live Blade itu bisa tercipta.

Pada akhirnya mereka harus menunggu hingga jam 2 siang. Tidak ada suara keberatan dengan tindakan Fumiko dkk yang sudah mengulur waktu keberangkatan mereka. Bahkan, mereka sangat berterima kasih atas usaha keras mereka selama ini dan sesuai kesepakatan dengan Mrs. Minami yang akan mengantarkan mereka semua ke dalam hutan menggunakan mobil jeep. Maka pada hari menjelang sore itu mereka berangkat menuju hutan.

Hanayo yang duduk di kursi depan berperan sebagai penunjuk arah di samping kursi Mrs. Minami yang sedang mengemudikan mobil sedangkan kelima gadis lainnya duduk di kursi penumpang di belakangnya dengan suasana yang sangat ramai layaknya orang yang sedang pergi piknik. Terutama Rin, yang paling tidak bisa diam dan selalu memiliki cara untuk menjahili mereka selama di perjalanan.

Suasana pada saat itu benar-benar cair bagaikan tidak memiliki beban namun sepertinya suasana seperti inilah yang memang dibutuhkan oleh mereka dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu akan menghadapi apa saat berada disana. Selain itu...

Syukurlah, Perjalanan ini bisa ditempuh lebih singkat dan hanya memakan waktu selama 3 jam saja karena jalan raya yang sunyi senyap setelah kejadian tersebut dan kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita hampir sampai di daerah hutan." seru Mrs. Minami memberitahukan lokasi sekarang kepada para gadis yang berada di belakang mobil.

"Apakah kamu yakin untuk berhenti disini saja, Hanayo-san?" tanya Mrs. Minami kepada Hanayo. "Yah, aku masih bisa mengantar kalian lebih dalam lagi, kok?."

"Tidak. Sebaiknya jangan nyonya." tolak Hanayo secara halus. "Anda sudah terlalu baik telah mengantarkan kami semua sampai ke tempat ini lagipula kita semua tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan hutan sekarang."

"Tapi...?"

"Sebentar lagi juga matahari akan segera terbenam dan akan menjadi terlalu berbahaya bagi anda untuk pulang kembali ke kota jika terlalu larut malam."

"Maksudku, aku mau ikut bersama kalian..."

"Nyonya, bukankah kita sudah sepakat kemarin?! Tanganku sudah penuh untuk menjaga nyawa kelima gadis ini selama di perjalanan nanti. Apakah anda ingin mati?"

"Ehhh...?!"

"Ingatlah, siapa orang yang nantinya paling bersedih jika itu sungguh terjadi?" kata Hanayo sambil melirik Kotori yang sedang tertidur di belakang. Mendengar jawaban tersebut Mrs. Minami hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil berkata kepada Hanayo,

"Baiklah, Aku mengerti. Aku percayakan mereka kepadamu, yah. Hanayo-san."

"Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu kita berhenti sampai disini saja nyonya."

Dengan berakhirnya percakapan antara Mrs. Minami dan Hanayo tersebut maka tibalah mereka semua ke wilayah depan hutan yang sudah menjadi tujuan awal penjelajahan mereka. Kelima gadis itu segera bangun dan kemudian turun dari mobil untuk bersiap-siap melakukan perjalanan kaki.

Setiap gadis membawa perlengkapan milik mereka masing-masing.

Pada waktu itu terlihat Umi yang membawa tas paling besar daripada gadis lainnya. Dia mengatakan bahwa banyak alat perlengkapan kemah yang sangat dibutuhkan di dalam tas tersebut. Gadis lainnya yang membawa tas terbesar adalah Rin namun berbeda dengan Umi, di dalam tas tersebut hanya berisikan mie ramen yang sangat banyak. Sementara itu Maki juga berinisiatif untuk membawakan perlengkapan obat-obatan. Sisanya, para gadis lainnya juga turut membawakan perlengkapan pribadi mereka masing-masing.

.

"Mama, Aku pergi...", ucap Kotori diiringi isak tangis memeluk ibunya dengan erat untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah.

"Pergilah nak. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri saat berada di hutan, yah?."

"Ingat! Kamu harus lebih dewasa sekarang. Beristirahatlah jika kamu merasa lelah dan cobalah untuk tidak menjadi beban bagi teman-temanmu yang lain, yah?" wejang Mrs. Minami kepada anaknya.

Mendengar itu Kotori semakin hanyut dalam perasaan harunya sehingga lebih erat memeluk ibunya. Sang ibu yang sedari tadi berusaha tegar sudah tidak kuasa untuk menahan emosinya dan memeluk sang putri dengan lebih keras seakan tidak rela untuk berpisah.

"M-Mama sayang kamu, nak.."

"A-Aku juga menyayangimu, ma..."

Setelah puas mencurahkan perasaan hatinya kepada anak gadis semata wayangnya lalu Mrs. Minami melepaskan pelukan Kotori dan memalingkan pandangannya kepada para muridnya yang sedang menghayati pemandangan adegan haru di depan mereka dengan khidmat.

"Kalian semua, Berjanjilah satu hal kepadaku!" pekik Mrs. Minami kepada mereka.

"Kalian harus menjadi tangguh dan berani selama berada di tempat ini. Saling tolong-menolonglah terhadap satu sama lain dan tanggalkan ego kalian saat mengambil keputusan bersama. Ingat, disini kalian tidak datang secara perseorangan namun sebagai satu team! _Teamwork! Right?!"_

"Mengerti, Sensei!"

"Satu hal lagi..."

**"JANGAN MATI! INI PERINTAH! MENGERTI?!"**

**"BAIK!"** jawab para gadis tersebut secara serentak kepada sang guru untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ada perasaan bangga bercampur tanggung jawab yang sangat besar saat mengatakan itu namun mereka semua saat ini menjadi semakin siap untuk menjelajahi hutan ini dengan penuh rasa optimis. Dan sore hari menjelang malampun tiba.

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 3: The Unpleasant Forest**

.

Keenam gadis itu masih cukup lama berada ditempat itu seraya menemani Kotori yang sedang berdiri menatap kepergiaan ibu kandungnya sekaligus guru kepala sekolah mereka yang sudah memasuki mobil jeep dan mengendarai mobil itu untuk keluar dari dalam hutan sampai mereka tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Ada sedikit rasa cemas dan kesepian di dalam hati mereka setelah menyadari bahwa hanya ada mereka saja di dalam hutan ini namun Hanayo tetap meneruskan misinya lalu memberikan pengarahan singkat kepada mereka. Hanayo memperingatkan mereka:

"Jadi setelah ini kita akan memasuki wilayah dalam hutan ini. Ingatlah hal ini bahwa keadaan hutan akan semakin tidak bersahabat di malam hari dan kita juga masih belum tahu monster apa saja yang berada di dalam hutan ini. Jadi tetaplah waspada!".

"Grrr... Kalau tahu begini kenapa kita tidak berangkat lebih pagi saja, nyaa?!" protes Rin mendengus kesal.

" Tidak usah khawatir. Dengan keadaan kita yang sekarang aku yakin kita pasti bisa bertahan di dalam hutan ini." jawab Hanayo dengan yakin.

Selagi matahari senja hendak tenggelam. Para gadis disana mulai berkemas untuk bersiap memulai perjalanan awal mereka. Sebagian besar dari mereka tidak benar-benar siap untuk petualangan di alam liar ini namun itu tidak berlaku bagi gadis pemilik rambut hitam kebiruan itu, Umi Sonoda.

"Eh, Umi, Kamu membawa panahmu sendiri, yah?" tanya Eli kepada gadis yang ada disampingnya.

Gadis kyudo itu sejak awal telah memaksa untuk membawa busur panah pribadinya sebelum memulai perjalanan ke hutan. Alhasil senjata melengkung itu selalu berada dalam jinjingan pundaknya sementara dia membawa tas beban yang cukup berat.

Sungguh merepotkan untuk melihat dirinya bersusah payah melakukan itu apalagi keadaan itu tidak sedap dilihat mata. Namun gadis yang saat ini sedang memakai kostum orang naik gunung itu begitu semangat untuk memikul semua beban tersebut.

Eli yang melihat itu juga tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kohainya namun dia juga tidak berniat membantu dengan beban yang sudah dia bawa sendiri. Yah, setiap orang memikul tanggung jawabnya masing-masing di tempat ini. Setidaknya dia masih berbaik hati untuk menemaninya berbicara dalam napak tilas ini.

"Aku pikir adalah lebih baik jika bisa membawa senjata milikmu sendiri" jawab Umi dengan tersenyum. Sang Senpai tersenyum meskipun sang Kohai hanya bisa memiringkan kepala menanggapi tingkahnya. Dan dia berkata...

"Ternyata pikiran kita sama yah.. hehehe..." Eli berkata sambil terkikih kecil seraya mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam tas miliknya yang tampak berat karena dijinjing dengan dua tangannya. Sebuah benda metalik yang ukurannya segenggaman tangan yang memiliki moncong berlubang didepannya. Itu adalah...

"Ehh, sejak kapan kamu memiliki pistol?!" tanya Umi dengan mata terbelalak dan keringat dingin bercucuran dari kulitnya saat menyadari sebuah pistol semi otomatis sedang ditodongkan tepat di depan jidat kepalanya. Dia segera terdiam dan tegak berdiri seraya kedua tangan ke atas saat sang Senpai melakukan itu! itu adalah...

"Ini pistol milik kakekku" jawab Eli santai sembari tersenyum nyinyir. Bak seorang koboi bergaya dia lalu menaruh tangan kanannya di bawah laras pedek pistol sambil terus membidik Umi."Aku pikir senjata api akan lebih efektif untuk mengalahkan monster"

"OK! OK! Aku mengerti! Turunkan benda itu sekarang!" teriak Umi panik memohonnya untuk berhenti berbuat demikian.

"Bagaimanapun juga, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah menodongkan benda itu ke arahku?!"

Eli melihat itu dan dia begitu puas untuk bisa tertawa lebar saat mendapatkan reaksi adik kelasnya yang begitu ketakutan dengan pose gertakannya. Sementara pistol yang dia todongkan barusan itu sebenarnya tidak memiliki peluru sama sekali di dalamnya.

"Hahaha..."

.

Sudah satu jam lebih mereka melakukan perjalanan menyusuri hutan yang masih tertutup pepohonan besar yang lebat itu. Langit sore telah menyambut malam dini sehingga membuat bayang-bayang menutup kehadiran enam gadis tersebut di bawah naungan rerimbunan hutan yang segera gelap.

Meskipun Hanayo, Umi dan Eli masih cukup tangguh untuk meneruskan perjalanan namun itu tidak berlaku bagi Kotori, Rin dan Maki yang sudah terlihat kehabisan tenaga. Rin bahkan sudah menceracau tidak jelas mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga melakukan perjalanan di dalam hutan adalah suatu pengalaman yang baru bagi mereka bertiga. Tak kuasa untuk menahan kelelahan fisiknya maka Rin berteriak memanggil sang leader, Hanayo.

"Hei, Hanayo! Hanayo-san!"

"Ini sudah mau malam hari. Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita berhenti dan membuat kemah disini saja?!"

"Aku sudah lapar, nyaa! Aku capek, nyaa!" keluh Rin kesal sambil membanting tas ransel besar yang ada dipunggungnya ke tanah. Hanayo dan gadis lainnya lalu berhenti dan saling berpandangan untuk mengetahui reaksi mereka. Umi pertama kali angkat bicara.

"Berdasarkan pengalaman kami berdua kemarin butuh sekitar satu minggu untuk mencapai kuil tersebut. Jika kita ingin segera sampai ke tempat itu maka ini masih terlalu awal untuk berisirahat, teman-teman."

Meskipun Umi berbicara demikian namun Eli tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya dan mulai berdebat dengan gadis lainnya untuk membela keputusannya. Sementara itu Hanayo masih terdiam sejenak sebelum mengambil keputusan. Hanayo kemudian memalingkan mukanya kepada Kotori dan bertanya kepadanya,

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kotori?"

"Ehh, aku... Aku kira lebih baik kita berkemah saja sekarang." jawab Kotori agak ragu. Sambil menghela nafas panjang Hanayo lalu mengambil keputusan bulat.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu kita bermalam saja disini!"

"Yey! 4-2. Kita menang!" seru Rin girang sambil memeluk Maki. Tentu saja nona _tsundere_ itu tidak menyukai sentuhan fisik itu.

"Terserahlah, Rin...!" tanggap Maki cuek.

Pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk mendirikan kemah di tempat mereka berhenti sekarang. Umi dan Eli membantu para gadis lainnya untuk mendirikan tenda mereka masing-masing. Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk mereka bisa mempersiapkan perkemahan dan menyalakan api unggun. Dan untuk menghemat waktu mereka pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakan jatah mie ramen instan milik Rin sembari mengurangi beban tas ranselnya.

"Kenyang...!"

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya!"

Seru para gadis tersebut secara kompak setelah menghabiskan seruputan mie terakhir mereka. Semua gadis tampak begitu senang menikmati makan malam bersama di perkemahan ini. meskipun hanya mie instan dan tidak mewah namun itu cukup untuk mengisi perut mereka semua.

Namun tiba-tiba Hanayo menunjukkan gelagat yang aneh.

"Hmm... semuanya jangan bergerak!" seru Hanayo membuyarkan kesenangan mereka.

Raut wajah heran berganti saat mereka menatap sang gadis berambut coklat itu seakan mempertanyakan maksud dia yang tiba-tiba berubah pose menjadi siaga. Pada awalnya mereka kira sang Keeper itu hanya bercanda namun ketika mereka menyadari bahwa dia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bercanda maka mereka menjadi ketakutan.

"Sstttt... diam!"

"Ada apa Hanayo-san ?", tanya Kotori yang berada disampingnya dengan berbisik.

"Apakah kamu tidak merasakan sesuatu, Kotori?!" tanya Hanayo balik kepadanya sembari mengernyitkan dahi. Awalnya dia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan dia namun tiba-tiba Kotori bisa merasakan keberadaan hawa aneh yang membuat tubuhnya mendadak merinding.

"Ada suatu energi besar yang sedang mendekat ke arah kita. Jumlahnya sekitar 5, 10, bukan, ada 20 monster! Tidak, ini mungkin lebih banyak lagi... Dan mereka sedang bersiap untuk mengepung kita." kata Hanayo menjelaskan situasi yang dia rasakan.

"Semua, Persiapkan senjata kalian!"

Dengan panik para gadis itu bangkit dan mengambil Love Live Blade milik mereka masing-masing dari dalam tas. Hanayo segera mematikan api unggun mereka sehingga membuat kondisi perkemahan menjadi gelap gulita selain nyala sinar dari pedang mereka. Hanayo kini berdiri di posisi paling depan seraya memberikan komando untuk mengatur posisi serangan.

"Kalian semua sudah siap?!" komandonya

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

Saat itu Hanayo hanya terfokus dengan aktivitas di depannya yang masih sangat jauh letaknya. Namun, suasana hening yang diambah dengan perasaan yang senyap secara mendadak benar-benar membuat Hanayo bingung dan dia kembali bertanya kepada mereka:

"Kotori, kamu juga sudah siap, kan?!

"..." tetap tidak ada jawaban dan kali ini dia begitu gusar hingga harus membuat separuh otaknya menganalisa berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi tanpa membuyarkan pemikirannya tentang strategi melawan monster yang hendak menuju ke arahnya tersebut. Namun...

Segala hal-hal taktik itu buyar setelah dia mendapati sesuatu yang janggal di balik punggungnya dan ketika dia menoleh ke belakang tidak ada perasaan lainnya yang membuat dia terkejut dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang berada disana.

"KOTORI?!"

Teriak Hanayo memanggil sang gadis yang menawarinya tinggal ke dalam rumahnya namun tetap.. Tidak ada suara jawaban balasan yang terdengar baginya.

"Cih, kalian semua ini suka bercanda yah!"

"Terserahlah, Aku tidak butuh kalian untuk menghadapi mereka!"

"Aku..."

**"AKU MARAH!"**

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 4: Battle Inside**

.

Ini situasi yang benar-benar menjengkelkan. Belum genap satu hari mereka mendengarkan perkataan Minami-sensei yang menghimbau mereka semua untuk saling bekerja sama untuk mengatasi permasalahan bersama-sama. Nyatanya, mereka malah berencana menggantungkan masalah keamanan kepada Hanayo seorang.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan dan sangat masuk akal mengingat cuma Hanayo saja yang pernah menghajar dan mengalahkan monster itu secara langsung. Mereka sama sekali belum memiliki gambaran tentang musuh yang akan mereka hadapi sebentar lagi. Namun, itu tetap saja membuat sang gadis kuil kesal...

Hanayo lalu mengeluarkan senjata cambuk andalannya**, Green Diamond Rope **dan mengayunkan sabetan tali senar cambuknya secara serampangan ke segala arah hingga mengenai batang pohon yang mengelilingnya. Hanayo berlari dengan kencang ke arah berlawanan dan menghentakkan tali cambuknya ke arah pepohonan yang berada di belakangnya. Dia melakukannya berulang kali hingga menumbangkan beberapa pohon yang berada disana. Setiap kali ayunan tali cambuk itu mengenai tanah maka akan timbul suara kencang yang menghentak tanah dan menciptakan bekas sayatan di tanah.

"Kyaaaa..."

Terdengar jeritan suara dari para gadis yang ternyata bersembunyi di belakang pepohonan tersebut. Suara mereka gemetaran setiap kali mendengar sabetan cambuk Hanayo yang meraung-raung membelah udara dan menimbulkan suara cambukan yang begitu dahsyat. Mereka benar-benar ketakutan saat menyadari bahwa kekuatan sabetan cambuk itu sungguh dapat membahayakan nyawa mereka.

"Hei, kamu itu menyerang ke arah mana?! Hati-hati, dong!" protes Maki tanpa menampakkan diri mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedang bersembunyai di balik semak.

Dia tidak menjawab balik protes Maki tersebut malah Hanayo kini memicingkan matanya ke asal suara Maki berada. Tanpa bermaksud menjelaskan dia malah mengulurkan sabetan cambuknya secara cepat ke tempatnya berasal.

**[BAAAAMMM!]** suara menggelegar dari sayatan cambuk itu membelah tanah beserta semak belukar tempat Maki bersembunyi. Beruntung Rin telah menariknya terlebih dahulu sehingga bisa luput dari perbuatan jahat sang Keeper itu.

["Sialan, anak ini...!"] keluh Umi di dalam hatinya saat mengamati teman-temannya meringkuk ketakutan memunggungi pohon besar tempat mereka bersembunyi.

Belum sempat Umi bisa memikirkan rencana yang harus diambil untuk bisa mengatasi serangan Hanayo. Dia lalu segera menyadari bahwa ada salah satu serangan acak cambuk itu kini sedang mengarah tepat kepadanya. Umi benar-benar pasrah waktu itu apabila sabetan cambuk itu mengenai dirinya namun dewi keberuntungan masih berpihak kepadanya. Namun dia tidak pernah meminta sang dewi melakukan itu bahkan dia sangat membencinya ketika...

"Umi, hati-hati...!"

Tiba-tiba datanglah Eli yang segera berlari ke arahnya dan mendorong tubuh Umi yang ada disampingnya sehingga tergulung-gulung berpindah ke sisi semak lainya. Dengan tersungkur keras di tanah pada akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil menghindari serangan cambuk itu. ada sedikit luka di kaki Eli akibat terkena sebagian kecil dari sabetan tali yang mampu membelah besi dengan sekali ayunan tersebut. Eli lalu meronggoh pistol semi otomatis yang dia simpan di balik saku celananya dan membidiknya ke arah Hanayo untuk melakukan serangan balasan.

_[Dorr.. Dorr.. Dorr...!] _Terdengar suara tembakkan senapan api sebanyak 3 kali yang dilepaskan oleh Eli kepada Hanayo namun ajaibnya semua tembakkan tersebut sama sekali tidak berpengaruh baginya. Dia mementahkan balik setiap lontaran peluru yang hendak bersarang di tubuhnya dengan bantuan sabetan tali senar tipis yang menghalaunya.

"Khukhukhu, Kamu pikir senjata manusia biasa seperti itu bisa melukaiku..?!" ejek Hanayo dengan sinis.

**"PIKIRKAN ULANG LAGI!"**

Hanayo kemudian mulai bergerak untuk memberikan serangan balasan kepada Eli dengan melepaskan beberapa tali pendulum dari device miliknya layaknya spiderman melepaskan jaring laba-labanya untuk memukul mundur musuhnya, sebuah kecepatan yang sama bak menembakkan batu ketapel dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entah disengaja atau tidak, pendulum itu secara ajaib meleset dan tidak sekalipun mengenai badan Eli.

**"ELI-SENPAI!"**, Teriak Umi sambil memeluk Eli yang berbaring tertegun mematung di tanah saat mendapati 3 tali pendulum yang terbang itu membentuk lobang kecil di belakang batang pohon yang berhasil menembus 1 hingga 2 pohon lagi. Sebuah kekuatan lontaran yang luar biasa.

Kini bahkan orang tertua di kelompok ini bahkan dipaksa mengakui kedigdayaan Hanayo yang berhasil menindas mereka. Sungguh! Tidak ada pengharapan lagi bagi para gadis ini selain menerima nasib untuk dihukum atau setidaknya beberapa kali hajaran akan membuat hatinya lega. Itu semua terjadi karena mereka membakang dari perintahnya tadi. Namun...

"Hanayo-san, hentikan!"

Salah satu gadis yang ada di dalam hutan itu mulai berteriak. Suara yang Hanayo kenal secara pribadi. Suara Kotori.

Secara perlahan-lahan Kotori berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya menemui Hanayo yang berada tepat didepannya. Setelah Hanayo melihat Kotori maka dia menjadi agak tenang dan menghentikan aksi kalapnya sambil terus menatap geram kedua mata gadis itu.

"Kotori-chan, kamu ini pengecut yah?!" kata Hanayo geram menggertakkan giginya dengan bengis. "Aku kecewa denganmu!"

"Hanayo-san, maafkan aku, ini semua salahku, kan?!... Aku yang salah!" kata Kotori dengan suara gemetar.

Mendengar itu Hanayo terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum sinis kepadanya. "Baiklah, Kalau kamu sendiri yang minta untuk aku memaafkanmu maka aku akan melakukan itu, namun..."

"Pertama-tama..."

**"HADAPI AKU DULU, KOTORI!**

"Ehh... ini bercanda, kan?!" seru Umi terkejut. "Kotori jangan dengarkan dia! Dia itu Cuma orang aneh, kamu tidak memiliki kekuatan yang seimbang untuk melawan dia!"

"Lagipula dia itu cuma orang asing bagi kita! Kamu tidak mempunyai kewajiban untuk melakukan itu! Tinggalkan dia sekarang!"

"Tidak, Umi-chan! Bagiku Hanayo-san itu adalah..."

"Kotori! Kamu benar-benar bermaksud mengalahkan dia?!" teriak Eli menyela perkataan Kotori. "Kamu tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang! Melakukan itu sama saja bunuh diri, tahu?!"

"A-Aku tahu itu..." dia bergumam lirih.

Saat ini Kotori hanya berkonsentrasi untuk membulatkan tekadnya, dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberikan jawaban kepada sang Keeper. Dia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang gadis yang baru dikenalnya kemarin itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Baiklah. Ayo, lakukan itu!"

**"KOTORI... KAMU BODOH!"** jerit Umi seolah tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya tersebut.

Dengan tenang Kotori maju menghadapi Hanayo secara langsung sementara itu Hanayo juga turut mendekat menghampiri Kotori lebih dekat lagi. Mereka berdua saling berjalan selangkah demi selangkah layaknya koboi yang hendak melakukan duel.

"Sebetulnya sejak kemarin malam ada banyak hal yang terjadi kepadaku. Kamu bahkan sudah mendengar ceritaku itu, kan?"

"Sejujurnya aku takut saat mengetahui itu semua! Pertemuan denganmu, Pertarunganmu kemarin bersama para monster dan mimpi yang aku dapatkan itu seolah-olah membuka tabir diriku yang baru."

Sejenak dia berhenti dan mengeluarkan kartu miliknya dari dalam saku celananya. Dia menatap dalam-dalam gambar disana seolah hendak mengatakan ["tolong aku, yah!"]

"Aku tidak berani untuk mengatakan ini namun saat pertama kali aku bisa terbang sejujurnya itu adalah momen dimana aku merasa bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Oleh karena itulah aku mau menerima takdir ini... sebagai seorang Warrior!"

"Warrior?" kata Eli mengulangi perkataan Kotori dengan bingung, dia menatap Umi disampingnya namun gadis kelas dua itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saja. Sementara itu Hanayo sudah bersiap di posisinya untuk berubah wujud dengan tersenyum dia berkata kepada Kotori

"Akhirnya takdir itu telah datang... Akhirnya, kamu mau bertarung denganku juga, Kotori...!"

Hanayo memulai langkahnya untuk mempersiapkan diri melawan Kotori dengan bertarung sebagai seorang Warrior. Dia lalu mengeluarkan kartu miliknya dan mengaktifkan kekuatan dasar di dalam kartu tersebut sambil berteriak **["POWER CHARGE ON!"] **

Pada dasarnya teknik ini dilakukan untuk memanggil kekuatan dasar kartu ajaib ini. Kotori misalnya, dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan kartu itu saja dapat membuatnya menumbuhkan sayap dan terbang. Sedangkan Hanayo yang memiliki kekuatan dasar sebagai petarung cambuk mampu meningkatkan kekuatan serangan cambuknya lebih dahsyat lagi daripada biasanya dan meningkatkan kemampuan khusus yang terdapat di dalam dirinya.

Tapi, itu saja tidak cukup untuk membuatnya mendapatkan kekuatan yang setara dengan seorang Warrior. Dia perlu mengaktifkannya dengan menggesekkan kartu itu ke permukaan device sambil berteriak **[BUSHIMO!]**

Sebuah lingkaran misterius kembali muncul untuk kedua kalinya di hadapan Kotori dan dalam sekejab telah membuat tubuh Hanayo berubah wujud menjadi seorang Warrior yang kostumnya di dominasi warna emas dan putih.

Tidak mau kalah, Kotori juga mencoba pose tersebut untuk bertransformasi menjadi seorang Warrior juga. Dia berteriak [**POWER CHARGE ON!] **kepada Kartu miliknya dan kemudian tampak sebuah lingkaran cahaya di tangan kiri Kotori. Sebuah lingkaran yang menyerupai gelang itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sebuah device yang melekat di tangannya..

"Jadi ini yah **Stage Charger** itu?!" gumam Kotori tersenyum sambil memegang Device yang secara ajaib muncul di tangan kirinya tersebut. Kotori lalu mengambil kartu itu dan mulai menggesekkannya juga.

"Dengan kartu ini, aku mengandalkan kekuatanmu...!" Gadis berambut coklat abu-abu itu kemudian meneriakkan hal yang sama dengan Hanayo sebelumnya, **[BUSHIMO!] **namun, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan cahaya yang terang yang mengelilingi device itu juga menghilang.

"Ehh?!"

"Kok tidak terjadi apa-apa?" ujar Kotori bengong saat mendapati lingkaran sihir itu menghilang.

"Hahahaha... Kamu ini ternyata payah yah." ejek Hanayo dengan penuh tawa kepada Kotori. "Kalau begitu..."

"Matilah kau, Kotori-chan!"

Kotori yang pada awalnya tegar dan berniat bertarung dengan Hanayo untuk membela kawan-kawannya itu kini telah berubah sikap. Bahkan dia sudah mirip seekor anak ayam yang ditinggal oleh induknya dan sedang berhadapan dengan seekor anjing.

Dia tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa dengan kondisinya sekarang. Dia ketakutan. Dia...

"Gyaaa... Seseorang tolong aku!" teriak Kotori panik sambil berlari kencang.

"Umi-chan! Eli-senpai! Tolong aku!"

Tentu saja tidak ada gadis yang akan menolongnya! Setidaknya untuk saat ini karena dimanapun Kotori berlari tali cambuk itu segera berlari mengejarnya untuk membuat sabetan yang begitu ampuh untuk sekitarnya. Satu-satuya jawaban yang dapat dia dengar dari dalam hutan itu adalah perkataan dari suara sahabatnya yang berteriak kencang kepadanya seorang:

"Hei, Kamu bercanda, yah!", serunya dengan acuh.

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 5:** **Animal Guardian**

.

Kotori yang panik karena menghindari serangan Hanayo dan terus berlari tanpa henti memasuki bagian dalam hutan yang tergelap. Dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana atau harus bertindak seperti apa untuk menghadapi kemarahan Hanayo tersebut. Dia hanya satu hal bahwa jika dia berhenti maka dia pasti akan mati dihajar oleh pecutan cambuk yang sudah melambai-lambai memanggil dirinya sekarang.

Keadaan di sore senja itu begitu kalut. Suasana remang-remang yang bukan siang ataupun malam itu membuat suasana hutan disana semakin mistis. Ada seseorang yang pernah berkata bahwa waktu senja adalah waktu dimana dua dimensi alam yang berbeda menjadi satu dalam waktu sesaat. Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata dan kasat mata saling berjumpa meskipun tidak selalu bertegur sapa. Inilah mengapa waktu ini dianjurkan untuk berdoa mendekatkan diri kepada sang Khalik.

Kotori juga merasakan hal tersebut sekarang. Di tengah kekalutan yang tidak menentu menggucang batin dan akalnya sekarang tiba-tiba dia merasa sedang menjalin kontak dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba memunculkan sebuah suara dari dalam hatinya untuk berbicara kepadanya sekarang.

Ini tidak mengada-ada...

Ini sungguhan!

Ada seorang gadis yang sedang berkomunikasi kepadanya di dalam pikirannya sekarang. Suara dari seorang gadis yang pernah dia dengar sebelumnya, dia kenal baik dengan suara itu, pemilik suara itu bernama Ucchi, Aya Uchida, gadis misterius yang ada di dalam mimpinya kemarin.

_"Hmm...sepertinya kali ini kamu terlalu tergesa-gesa, yah nak?!."_

"Ehh?!"

_"Apa boleh buat, sepertinya sudah tidak ada pilihan lain saat ini! Baiklah, Untuk kali ini aku akan terlebih dulu meminjamkanmu kekuatanku kepadamu. Garuda bersiaplah..."_

"Ucchi-san?! Apakah itu kamu?!"

_"Ping-Pong! Benar sekali..._

_"Nah, Sekarang, Kotori-chan ikuti petunjukku, yah?!." _

"Ehh, A-Apa yang sedang kau ingin lakukan kepadakuuuuu?!"

Tidak ada waktu untuk Kotori mendengarkan alasan dari Ucchi. Apalagi serangan membabi buta Hanayo telah menumbangkan beberapa pohon yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Saat itu Ucchi bergegas untuk memaparkan beberapa tips bertarung praktis kepada Kotori yang berguna untuk mengaktifkan kekuatan dia sebagai seorang Warrior.

Tidak ada waktu bagi Kotori untuk mengerti perbuatannya sekarang. Dia saat ini seolah-olah sedang bergerak bukan oleh kehendaknya sendiri melainkan hasil pemikiran orang lain yang sedang mengendalikan tubuhnya.

Tidak, pada saat itu Kotori tetaplah Kotori.

Dia tidak sedang dirasuki oleh sesuatu semacam roh halus ataupun jiwa Ucchi. Dia hanya tidak tahu apa yang sedang diperbuatnya sekarang. Itu saja. Sejalan dengan kebingungannya saat ini, dia hanya bergumam:

"B.. Baiklah, Aku mengerti!"

Sembari memegang **Stage Charger** di tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya maka dia berseru dengan nyaring saat mengangkat benda itu ke atas langit. [**"SUMMON! GARUDA!"]**

Kotori juga tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukan itu. Namun, benda itu tiba-tiba bercahaya dengan terang seolah-olah hendak merobek kegelapan malam hutan yang sedang menguasai seakrang. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang alami namun bukan itu saja yang membuat anak dara itu takjub, hal yang membuat Kotori semakin terkejut adalah sesuatu yang terjadi setelahnya. Dia bahkan tersungkur ke belakang saat sesuatu itu terjadi yaitu ketika dalam sekejab muncul seekor burung raksasa yang memiliki tangan dan kaki layaknya manusia raksasa tepat di depan matanya. Nama binatang itu adalah **Garuda**.

"Ahh, Animal Guardian!" kata Hanayo yang segera mengenali sosok binatang raksasa tersebut.

"Fufufu... Tidak kusangka di tempat seperti ini aku bisa berkesempatan menghadapi salah satu binatang maha suci, Garuda!".

"Tapi maaf yah, aku juga tidak akan kalah... **[SUMMON! ONIX!]**"

Hanayo juga segera memanggil Animal Guardian miliknya dengan cara yang sama seperti Kotori lakukan. Lalu tiba-tiba muncullah seekor ular raksasa yang memiliki tubuh seperti batu di sampingnya. Ular itu memiliki mata yang berkilauan terang bagaikan batu permata putih. Nama binatang itu adalah **Onix**.

Dengan sekali gerakan tangan kanan ke depan, Hanayo memerintahkan Onix untuk bergerak maju menyerang Garuda, sang burung raksasa yang diam di tempatnya. Ular raksasa tersebut kemudian langsung melontarkan diri menuju tubuh Garuda. Tampak jelas bahwa Onix sedang menyasar targetnya, tepat di jantung Garuda. Garuda yang mengetahui arah serangan tersebut dengan cepat segera mencengkram Onix dengan sekali tangkap.

_"Hahahaha... Nice shoot,nak!" _kata garuda memujinya._"Tapi apakah kamu lupa.. Julukanku adalah Sarparati! Aku ini bermusuhan abadi dengan para Ular! Apalagi mainan ular-ularan semacam ini"_

"_Ular seperti ini cuma sekedar cacing kecil bagiku! Hahaha..."_.

"Ohh, Benarkah?" ejek Hanayo sambil tersenyum kecut. Itu adalah senyuman penuh arti yang tentu saja tidak akan menguntungkan Kotori dan hewan penjaganya.

Tiba-tiba Onix yang masih berada di genggaman Garuda dengan luwesnya mengubah tubuhnya menjadi pasir yang licin sehingga membuat dirinya luput dari cengkraman tangan Garuda.

_"Cissss, Kamu pikir cuma ini saja batas kekuatanku?!" _seru Onix dengan suara menggelegar. _"Rasakan ini!"_

Ular batu itu dengan bebas mengubah badannya menjadi seekor ular kecil yang ramping bak tali tambang. Semakin kecil ukuran tubuhnya maka semakin panjang lekuk tubuh yang dihasilkannya dan dengan bentuk itulah dia segera melilit tangan kanan Garuda dan bergerak maju menuju ke bagian dadanya. Disana dia kembali merubah bentuk tubuhnya dan bergerak melilit tubuh Garuda seutuhnya dengan sangat kencang sehingga Garuda tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

**"HAHAHAHA...!"**

Hanayo tersenyum puas melihat itu. Belum lama Hanayo tertawa karena menikmati kemenangannya tapi justru Garuda itu juga ikut tertawa lepas bersamanya.

_"Hahahaha... Menarik!" _

_"Manusia itu makhluk yang memang menarik, yah?!" _ujar Garuda dengan suara menggelegar.

Bersamaan dengan tawa Garuda tersebut, Akhirnya Hanayo mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal disini.

[Aku tahu bahwa aku semakin kuat sekarang dan kekuatan Onix juga telah mampu mengalahkannya tapi... Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?! Kenapa dia bisa selemah ini?!"]

Belum habis Hanayo berpikir namun sang Garuda kembali berucap namun ucapannya kali ini bukan lagi untuknya melainkan bagi Kotori yang sudah naik di atas pundak raksasanya.

_"Misiku selesai sampai disini..." _

_"Nah, Kotori... Sekarang adalah giliranmu!"_

Itu adalah "kode". Awalnya Hanayo tidak menyadari itu namun ketika Garuda selesai berucap dia baru menyadari bahwa badan sang raksasa itu perlahan-lahan mulai memudar. Namun kejutan tidak berhenti sampai disitu, itu adalah tepat ketika Kotori dengan cepat segara meloncat dari atas pundak Garuda dan terjun kepada Hanayo.

"M-Maafkan aku Hanayo! Tapi aku tidak tahu cara untuk melawanmu selain menggunakan cara ini!"

Kotori melakukan serangan balik dengan secara sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas Garuda meluncur ke arah sang target, kepada Hanayo yang persis berada didepannya. Bersamaan dengan itu burung besar itu tiba-tiba ikut menghilang bersama dengan ONIX yang terjatuh ke tanah karena tidak dapat melawan hukum gravitasi.

Pada saat itu tepat ketika tubuh Kotori telah menindih Hanayo dan seketika itu juga Kotori sudah mengeluarkan hawa panas dari dalam tubuhnya sambil memeluk Hanayo dengan erat. Itu adalah hawa panas yang sama yang pernah digunakan oleh Kotori untuk mengalahkan monster sebelumnya di taman kompleksnya, yaitu dengan membakar monster di dalam pelukannya dan keadaan ini juga berlaku untuk Hanayo sekarang. Karena tubuh gadis kuil itu juga ikut terbakar oleh hawa panas tersebut.

**"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"**

Hanayo berteriak keras saat hawa panas itu berubah menjadi nyala api yang dapat terlihat secara jelas dengan mata telanjang para gadis lainnya disana bahwa Kotori sedang membakar seluruh tubuh mereka berdua di dalam pekukannya. Gadis berjubah Warrior itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kotori namun gadis ramping itu tetap mengunci pergerakan dia sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Dan... Mereka meledak!

**[BAMMMM**...!]

Sebuah bunyi ledakan terdengar nyaring membelah isi hutan yang sepi itu. Di dalam prinsip meledakkan sesuatu ada dua hal yang patut diperhatikan yaitu radius ledakan dan kekuatan daya ledak setelahnya.

Benar, Kotori mungkin hanya bisa meledakkan Hanayo hingga radius 10 meter saja, namun kekuatan ledakan itu menggelegar dan mampu menumbangkan beberapa pohon dan bebatuan hingga jarak 5.000 meter setelahnya

Kedua gadis itu sedang bertarung. Tentunya pertarungan ini tidak akan berakhir sebelum salah satu pihak menyerah atau benar-benar kehabisan tenaganya. Dan di dalam drama ledakan yang baru saja terjadi kedua gadis itu masih berdiri tegak di atas tanah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ledakan itu cukup besar tapi itu juga masih belum cukup kuat untuk membunuh mereka berdua. Meskipun demikian efek ledakan yang ditimbulkan setelahnya yang cukup kuat untuk melukai mereka berdua. Hanayo dan Kotori tiba-tiba terpental berlawanan arah cukup jauh akibat tekanan potensial ledakan itu terjadi.

Kedua gadis itu berbaring di atas tanah namun siapa yang masih bertahan? Tidak ada yang bisa menduga itu. Bahkan ketika para gadis Otonokizaka berusaha menolong Kotori mereka sejak awal dikejutkan dengan kondisi lingkungan sekitar mereka yang sudah berubah menjadi hitam legam karena saling adu ledakan yang baru saja terjadi.

Namun, salah seorang dari mereka mulai bangkit...

Para gadis Otonokizaka itu tidak percaya dengan pemandangan mata mereka karena melihat salah seorang gadis yang tergeletak itu masih mampu untuk berdiri. Dia bahkan masih bisa berlari...

Berlari untuk menghampiri...

Gadis kelas dua Otonokizaka itu masih bisa berdiri dan berjalan tertatih-tatih untuk menghampiri Hanayo yang masih tergeletak di tanah dengan penuh perasaan cemas. Dia melakukan itu seolah-olah tidak memiliki luka yang menempel di kulitnya sekarang.

"Hanayo?!" jerit Kotori panik.

Kotori begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Hanayo sekarang namun saat dia sudah sampai disana bukannya mendapati Hanayo pingsan malahan dia mendengar suara gelak tawa dari gadis berambut pendek itu yang masih terbaring itu.

"Hahahaha..."

"Ehh?!"

Kotori terkejut mengetahui hal tersebut namun Hanayo kemudian bangun dan duduk bersila tanpa kesulitan saat menghadap Kotori yang masih _shock_.

"Kamu benar-benar telah mengalahkanku Kotori."

"Tidak kusangka aku kalah dengan jurus yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya dan lebih buruknya aku sendirilah yang mengajarkan jurus tersebut." kata Hanayo memuji Kotori. Hanayo kemudian bangkit menghampiri Kotori untuk menjabat tangannya.

"Baiklah, kamu yang menang." kata Hanayo dengan lapang dada namun sang burung kecil tidak ingin menerima perkataan itu, bahkan...

"Tidak." jawab Kotori dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku sejak awal tidak berniat untuk bertarung melawanmu ataupun menginginkan kemenagan ini, aku hanya ingin melindungi teman-temanku."

Mendengar jawaban itu Hanayo lalu menarik tangannya kembali dan berpaling memunggunginya sambil berkata.

"Terserahlah, tapi ingatlah hal ini." kata Hanayo.

**_"Everything is fair in love and war!"_**

"Terserahlah, Hanayo-chan!" kata Kotori menanggapi ucapan Hanayo tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Hahahaha..."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama. Konflik internal mereka pada akhirnya berakhir, dan mereka kembali menjadi teman. Sesuatu pertempuran konyol itu telah usai sudah dan menanggapi kemenangan Kotori tersebut maka gadis Otonokizaka lainnya segera berlari mendapati Kotori yang tersenyum geli bersama Hanayo yang berada disampingnya.

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 6:** **Battle Outside**

.

"Ehh... jadi ini semua sudah selesai, kan?!" tanya Rin yang keluar dari balik pepohonan disusul dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain setelah memandangin Kotori dan Hanayo yang telah berbaikan. Namun...

"Hmm... Selesai apanya?!" tanya ulang Kotori dan Hanayo dengan kompak sambil tersenyum.

"Teman-teman, pertarungan kita yang sebenarnya baru saja akan dimulai." kata Kotori.

"Ehh, m-maksudmu... kita harus ikut bertarung juga?!"

"T-Tapi, Rin belum pernah memukul orang, nyaa!"

"Umi-chan." Sang Senpai seperempat bule itu tiba menundukkan kepala agak rendah setengah badan kepadannya sembari berkata: "tolong yah!"

"Eh? EHHHH?!"

Suasana di dalam hutan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi medan pertempuran itu kini berubah menjadi porak-poranda bahkan sebelum perang dimulai. Secara fisik itu memang terjadi karena ulah Kotori dan Hanayo yang baru saja bertarung namun secara psikis mereka juga sudah kalah, hal itu lebih cenderung dikarenakan perasaan gentar dan takut kepada musuh yang membuat mereka ragu untuk benar-benar tampil lebih jauh untuk bertarung.

Namun agaknya Hanayo tidak memperdulikan itu semua.

"Persiapkan diri kalian sekarang!" Hanayo memberikan aba-aba. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan kartu lainnya dari dalam saku jubahnya. Ada 5 dek kartu cadangan yang dikeluarkan dan satu per satu permukaan kartu itu digesekkan kepada Stage Charger miliknya.

Setiap kartu yang telah di gesek tiba-tiba melayang di udara dan membentuk formasi melingkari Hanayo sampai dia mengangkat kartu utamanya.

"Sudah kuduga aku akan memerlukan kartu-kartu ini..." dia mengacungkan kartunya ke atas dan kartu-kartu itupun bercahaya.

**["Power Up Card!"]**

Hanayo berteriak dan memerintahkan kartu tersebut untuk membagi energi kekuatan Warrior ekstra yang dimiliki benda itu kepada pemilik asalnya. Seketika itu juga cahaya dari kartu itu keluar dan menuju ke masing-masing kartu utama milik para gadis.

Kartu ini dapat digunakan untuk membangkitkan secara paksa kekuatan Warrior yang berada ditubuh mereka dengan menggunakan tenaga Hanayo sebagai pemicu utamanya. Dan setelah itu seluruh gadis yang ada disana bisa merasakan ada energi yang sangat luar biasa mengalir kedalam tubuh mereka. Energi yang sama yang sudah penah dirasakan oleh Kotori sebelumnya.

"Eh, a-apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh kami?!" seru Eli panik.

"Aww, i-ini sakit! I-ini panass!"

"Nyaaa, kebakaran!"

**"DIAM!" **tegur Hanayo yang mampu membuat mereka tenang dalam sekejab. "Inilah kekuatan Warrior. Jadi, Mulai sekarang biasakanlah untuk hidup dengan tubuh baru kalian ini!"

"Err... Aku tidak terlalu mengerti ucapanmu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku merasa hatiku benar-benar terbakar sekarang!" tanggap Eli sambil memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

"Yay, Rin akan mengeluarkan semangat Rin 200%, nyaa!" kata Rin dengan penuh semangat. Bukan hanya Rin saja melainkan seluruh gadis disana juga merasakan aliran semangat yang sama mengalir pada diri mereka. Hanayo tersenyum puas menanggapi itu.

"Kotori-chan..."

"Kamu bisa merasakan itu?" tanya Hanayo kepada Kotori. Kotori menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan wajah yang serius menerawang sesuatu yang tidak dapat terlihat sekarang namun sesuatu itulah yang saat ini sedang melaju kencang menuju pada depan mereka.

"Hmm, Tampaknya bukan musuh yang kuat. Baguslah!"

"Semuanya! Persiapkan diri kalian! Mereka sudah mendekat!" teriak Hanayo memberi aba-aba.

"Tidak usah berpikir tentang teknik menyerang atau bertahan. Untuk saat ini kalian hanya perlu menggerakkan tubuh kalian saja. Cukup menari saja bersama dengan mereka!"

"Menari?"

"Mereka?"

Para gadis itu masih bingung dengan maksud perkataan Hanayo. Namun mereka tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan itu karena tiba-tiba mereka merasakan ada gempa sesaat yang mengguncang tanah tempat mereka berdiri.

Itulah tanda yang dimaksudkan oleh Hanayo dan setelah itu kemudian muncullah sekawanan monter buas yang memiliki muka menyerupai singa namun memiliki empat kaki seperti kuda dan tangan yang besar seperti gorila. Mereka kemudian berjalan dengan pelan datang menghampiri mereka dengan taring yang runcing menyapa mereka.

Ada sekitar dua puluh monster yang datang dari setiap sudut untuk mengepung mereka. Para gadis itu kemudian merapatkan diri mereka satu sama lain dalam lingkaran kecil sambil mengawasi pergerakan para monster tersebut. Tidak perlu dikatakan ulang mereka tentu saja sedang ketakutan sekarang. Namun...

_"Ok, guys! Let's dance together..."_ teriak Hanayo memberikan aba-aba untuk maju menyerang.

Dengan tanda tersebut maka pertarungan awal mereka tidak bisa dihindari lagi sekarang. Kotori dan Hanayo sejak awal sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk maju menyerang terlebih dahulu. Keempat gadis itu masih bengong diposisi mereka sekarang sampai pada momen mereka melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri betapa ganasnya Kotori menghajar monster di depannya hanya dengan tangan kosong. Seorang gadis biasa yang tidak pernah berlatih pukulan tinju tiba-tiba berhasil merobohkan seekor monster dengan tangan kosong itu tentu saja bukan perkara yang wajar bagi Umi, sahabat terbaiknya.

Dan begitulah dia memberi motivasi kepada kepada teman-teman lainnya untuk juga maju untuk melawan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga kali ini tidak ada kesempatan untuk mundur lagi. Rin mencoba berjalan maju namun dia menyadari bahwa badannya condong terlalu cepat tanpa dia sendiri menyadarinya sehingga dalam waktu singkat dia telah berdiri di belakang sekawanan monster yang sebelumnya ada di depannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia lalu menendang pantat monster tersebut hingga jatuh terjerembab.

"Woah, Woah... Aku tidak menyangka bisa menggerakkan tubuhku secepat ini, nya!." kata Rin sambil melompat-lompat karena takjub dengan kekuatan barunya tersebut.

Melihat Rin berhasil meringkus salah satu monster tersebut dengan mudah maka teman-teman lainnya segera maju tanpa ada keraguan lagi. Eli dan Maki menyerang mereka di sebelah kanan dengan membawa potongan bongkah kayu besar yang dia temukan di tanah, mereka bersama-sama menghajar monster secara kompak. Sementara itu...

Umi lalu maju menyerang sekumpulan monster yang berada di sebelah kiri dengan panah yang dibawanya, awalnya dia mencoba untuk membidik salah satu monster itu namun kekuatan dorongan potensial dari anak panah itu menjadi berlipat kali lipat hingga mampu menembus 3 monster sekaligus.

"Kekuatan ini... Apakah aku memang sehebat ini dari dulu?", kata Umi takjub memandangi kedua tangannya setelah menghantam 3 monster yang ada didepannya sekaligus.

"Dan aku bisa memukul mereka seperti tanpa ada beban sedikitpun... Keren!" kata Eli penuh antusias saat dirinya mampu mengalahkan seluruh monster yang sedang mengeroyok dia secara bersamaan dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"Semuanya, cepat lemparkan mereka semua ke sudut itu." perintah Hanayo kepada seluruh gadis untuk mengumpulkan seluruh monster yang sudah mereka kalahkan ke sebuah sudut pojok pohon besar yang ada di tengah hutan.

"Tidak masalah!" kata Maki sambil menendang seluruh monster yang telah dikalahkan Eli di area tersebut dengan akurat jatuh ke titik yang telah ditentukan.

Kotori dan Umi juga saling bahu membahu untuk menyudutkan monster di wilayah mereka secara cepat. Dalam hitungan menit seluruh monster itu telah berada di satu tempat. Kini giliran Hanayo untuk beraksi dengan serangan jitunya. Dia segera menggesekkan kartu utama miliknya ke device kirinya yang sudah menyala terang sembari berseru:

**["GREEN FLASH!"]**

Hanayo mengangkat cambuk miliknya keatas dengan dibantu kekuatan dari ONIX, animal guardiannya. Cambuk itu terlentang ke atas dan berubah bertambah besar seperti tubuh ular raksasa dan kemudian dalam sekali sabetan benda itu berhasil menghancurkan para monster yang sudah tersudut itu secara sekaligus hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Selesai sudah." kata Hanayo menyudahi serangan jitunya.

"Yey! Kita berhasil!"

Teriak girang mereka semua merayakan kemenangan pertama mereka. Hanayo juga ikut tersenyum melihat para gadis itu tertawa dengan riang setelah pertarungan yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Hmm, kerja bagus kalian semuanya." kata Hanayo menyela kegembiraan mereka.

"Mulai sekarang aku harap kita semua bisa bekerja sama. Kedepannya akan semakin banyak musuh yang lebih kuat dari ini. Kalian semua beruntung karena hanya menghadapi musuh level bintang satu, tapi jika terus menggunakan kekuatan ini maka kalian tidak akan mungkin bisa bertahan menghadapi serangan musuh level bintang tiga dan seterusnya."

"Bintang satu? Bintang tiga? Maksudnya?" kata Rin kebingungan.

"Itu adalah tingkat kemampuan level musuh. Kalian bisa melihatnya di layar device kalian kok." jelas Hanayo.

"Jadi..."

"?"

Dia tertawa penuh arti. Sementara para gadis lainnya mulai menelan ludah masing-masing karena menyadari senyuman penuh aroma kontroversial itu.

"Oleh karena itu mulai besok pagi aku akan mulai memberikan kalian porsi 'latihan khusus' selagi kita melakukan perjalanan di hutan ini untuk meningkatkan kemampuan milik kalian. Karena semakin banyak kalian bisa memaksimalkan ikatan dengan kemampuan kartu milik kalian maka kekuatan kalian akan semakin besar." tutur Hanayo menutup perkataanya.

Kini mereka telah paham apa maksud dan tujuan mereka berada di dalam Hutan ini. Saat ini mereka bukan lagi datang sebagai seorang gadis normal dengan kehidupan normal yang pernah mereka alami sebelumnya melainkan sebagai seorang kesatria yang dipilih untuk bertarung dan menghancurkan kekuatan kegelapan yang telah merusak kehidupan normal mereka.

Mereka adalah Sang Warrior.

Dan para gadis yang terpaksa menerima kekuatan itu juga tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk setuju dengan seluruh perkataan Hanayo. Sudah tidak ada protes lagi di antara mereka. Salah satu alasannya adalah karena mereka sudah terlalu dengan aktivitas mendadak ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi, apakah kita bisa akhiri malam ini untuk beristirahat saja malam ini, nyaa?!" tanya Rin dengan mata mengantuk.

Tampaknya pertarungan tadi itu telah menguras seluruh energi mereka sehingga kali ini mereka semua juga setuju dengan usul Rin ini. Jadi, sambil menghela nafas dia terpaksa harus menjalankan sistem demokrasi di tempat ini.

"Terserahlah..." jawab Hanayo pasrah.

Para gadis itu kemudian segera kembali tempat asal mereka menidirikan tenda dan tempat peristirahatan dan memasuki tenda mereka masing-masing untuk segera tidur dengan nyenyak. Mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk memperdulikan kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak sedang berada di dalam rumah melainkan di dalam hutan yang asing. Jadi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah mencoba membaringkan kepala mereka ke posisi yang paling menyenangkan untuk bisa tidur.

Sementara di luar perkemahan.

"Hmm... kamu tidak tidur Hanayo?" tanya Kotori yang baru saja keluar dari kemahnya setelah berganti baju dan mendapati Hanayo sedang berdiri menatap api unggun itu sendirian.

"Aku akan berjaga-jaga disini, siapa tahu mereka akan datang untuk menyerang kita kembali. Kamu kembali tidur saja." jawab Hanayo.

Namun alih-alih meninggalkan Hanayo, Kotori malah semakin maju mendekati dia dan mulai duduk disampingnya.

"Hmm?"

"Ngomong apa kamu itu? Kalau begitu biar aku yang akan menemani kamu disini." kata Kotori dengan ramah.

["Huh, Merepotkan."] gumam Hanayo dengan sangat pelan membuang nafas ke bawah.

"Hmm..?" Kotori dengan muka penuh tanda tanya menantikan jawaban Hanayo karena merasa mendengarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

"Terserahlah..." jawab Hanayo dengan pipi memerah.

.

.

-chapter 5: selesai-

.

* * *

NOTES: Alright, mulai chapter ini saya akan menjelaskan ide tulisan ini berasal. di halaman ini menceritakan pertarungan awal yang dibalut dengan suasana persahabatan antara Kotori dan Hanayo. Ada banyak '_pun' _yang terselip dari cerita ini seperti arti nama Kotori adalah burung kecil tapi saya buat memiliki burung besar.

Lalu Hanayo yang merupakan maniak nasi, ngomongin nasi apalagi yang paling identik bagi orang indonesia kalau bukan tentang dewi sri.

coba deh baca cerita legenda tentang kelahiran dewi sri maka kalian akan mendapatkan cerita tentang pertarungan ular dan burung. Jadi, inilah awal cerita ini lahir.

OK, semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita ini. silahkan membaca chapter berikutnya.


	8. Beat in Angel

**Sebelumnya di Super Idol Warrior:**

Kotori, Maki, dan Rin dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Hanayo. Gadis misterius yang mengaku sebagai penjaga kuil "Energi Kekal", tempat yang selama ini sedang dicari oleh Honoka, Eli dan Umi bersama sekolah UTX.

Kehadiran Hanayo yang mendadak dan juga peristiwa hancurnya bangunan sekolah mereka ternyata ada kaitannya dengan kebangkitan Shadow Master, penguasa kegelapan yang ingin menguasai alam semesta.

Bersama dengan Eli dan Umi yang berhasil selamat, mereka berenam kemudian memulai perjalanan kembali di dalam hutan untuk merebut kuil itu dan menyelamatkan Honoka.

Namun ditengah perjalanan terjadi konfrontasi di antara para gadis Otonokizaka dengan si gadis kuil, Hanayo.

Beruntung Kotori berhasil menenangkan Hanayo dan mereka tetap bisa meneruskan perjalanan di dalam hutan dengan kompak.

.

* * *

**.**

**Warrior Diary:**

.

"Esok pagi harinya kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke dalam hutan terlarang ini. Berdasarkan kesepakatan bersama kami telah memutuskan bahwa pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah tepi sungai yang ada di sebelah barat bagian hutan ini. Seharusnya sih tinggal berjalan terus sampai tengah siang hari sudah bisa mencapai tempat tersebut." – Umi Sonoda

.

* * *

.

**Part 1: Voice in The Dark.**

**.**

**Di Dalam Hutan**

Keesokan harinya keenam gadis itu meneruskan perjalanan mereka di dalam hutan.

Dengan hati yang cemas dan penuh rasa takjub seluruh gadis yang mengikuti Hanayo tidak bisa menahan gundah-gulana di hati mereka karena tidak benar-benar yakin dengan arah yang sedang mereka tempuh.

Seluruh perjalanan ini hanya bisa menimbulkan kegelisahan dan tanda tanya besar bagi mereka tentang seperti apa yang acuan petunjuk perjalanan ini sebenarnya?

Karena tidak seperti ekspedisi awal Umi dan Eli bersama UTX yang masih memiliki pedoman radar peta navigasi. Kali ini pedoman perjalanan mereka hanya mengandalkan pengamatan pada sumber aslinya, yaitu berdasarkan arah rasi bintang Musai.

Bahkan, sejak kemarin malam Hanayo rela begadang hanya untuk mengukur lokasi mereka sekarang menggunakan rumus matematika paling kuno, phytagoras. Dia memperkirakan pengukuran jarak tempat lokasi bangunan kuil (semacam itu) menggunakan perbandingan antara letak rasi bintang dan jarak ketinggian di bumi serta lokasi mereka sekarang melalui coretan di sebuah lembaran catatan usang yang dia simpan di balik saku pinggangnya. Bagaimanapun juga kali ini mereka hanya harus percaya kepada gadis asing yang baru mereka temui dua hari ini.

Itu sulit untuk dilakukan, tapi...

Kabar baiknya adalah gadis ini adalah penghuni asli bangunan itu jadi tentu dia mengetahui lokasi pastinya tanpa ragu. Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi tetap saja perjalanan ini terasa membosankan.

"Nyaaa, kita masih harus jalan lagi yah, nyaa?!" keluh Rin yang tampak lemas dan tidak semangat.

"Bosan-nyaaa!"

"Rin, kamu itu memang terlalu cepat bosan." celetuk Maki yang berada di sampingnya.

Hanayo yang berjalan di depan mereka berdua mendengar keluhan itu dan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya sehingga membuat kedua gadis itu terkejut. Seraya tersenyum manis dengan raut muka sejuta arti, dia berkata:

"Hmm, mau istirahat?"

Sejenak murid kelas satu itu kaget dan senang namun gadis itu kembali melanjutkan perkataanya sambil tersenyum manis namun bagaimanapun juga perkataannya itu tak pernah dapat dikatakan manis untuk dikecap oleh telinga mereka.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya kita akan latihan fisik lagi selama 2 jam?"

Kedua wajah gadis itu berubah pucat setelah mendengar itu. Bahkan lebih lanjut mereka bahkan tidak segan untuk melontarkan terus terang tentang beban pemikirannya kepada Sang Keeper tersebut.

**"LAGI?!"**

"**APAAA?! K-KAMU LAGI BERCANDA KAN?!" **

"B-Belum lama ini..." Maki tampak pucat dan sedikit gemetar. "Kita tadi itu baru saja selesai melakukan latihan fisik selama 3 jam penuh dan itu baru setengah jam yang lalu!"

"H-Hanayo, kamu tega yah?!" rengek Rin kepada Hanayo dengan suara serak iba dan mata berkaca-kaca. Hanayo yang melihat ekspresi iba gadis kucing itu bukannya iba malahan nampak cekikan sambil lanjut memalingkan mukanya ke depan dan terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Ahh, Bagaimana kalau kita nyanyi bareng aja?!" usul Rin.

"Teman-teman..."

"Nyanyi? Nyanyi sekarang Rin?" tanggap Kotori.

"Iya, kak... Biar rame gitu! Hehehe..."

"Semuanya, ikutin Rin nyanyi yah?! Tu...Wa..."

_"Disini senang... disana senang... dimana-mana hatiku senang."_

"Hei Rin, Memangnya kamu pikir kita ini sedang piknik?!"

"Pssstt! Biarin... weeekk!" jawab Rin dengan santai mengabaikan sindiran Maki. Sang kucing itu terus mengeluarkan suaranya layaknya radio berisik yang tidak dapat dirubah channel frekuensinya. Gadis itu terus bernyanyi meskipun tidak ada yang meresponnya.

.

Well, Sesuai dengan kesepakatan bersama yang telah dibuat oleh Hanayo kepada mereka maka mulai keesokan pagi harinya kelima gadis itu akan mendapatkan latihan fisik yang diperlukan oleh mereka sebagai seorang Warrior. Bahkan, sejak saat itulah mereka harus merubah pola tidur lama mereka yang biasanya di lakukan di kota hanya untuk mengikuti latihan fisik yang menyakitkan ini.

Pada awalnya mereka mengira latihan ini tidak ubahnya dengan senam penjaskes yang mereka lakukan setiap minggu di sekolah. yah, kalau hanya sekedar latihan fisik semacam itu apa sulitnya? Hitung-hitung pemanasan selama di dalam hutan ini, begitulah pikir para gadis tersebut.

Namun mereka salah...

Latihan fisik yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Hanayo ini adalah satu paket latihan fisik rutin yang memuat lari pendek memutari tempat perkemahan sebanyak 20 kali, push up dan sit up sebanyak 50 kali. Ini sebenarnya bukanlah latihan yang berat seandainya saja Hanayo tidak menambahkan menu latihan "ekstra" pada hari itu. sebuah paket latihan komplit yang biasa diajarkan oleh kaumnya untuk berperang.

Latihan "ekstra" itu dia sebut sebagai "latihan kelincahan dan ketangkasan para prajurit" yaitu berlari melewati ranjau jaring tali tajam yang telah dipasang olehnya sambil menghindari serangan Hanayo yang melemparkan batu seberat 50 Kg kepada mereka berlima selama melewati jalan ranjau tersebut dari atas pohon. Tentu saja latihan itu tidak berjalan mulus malahan semakin banyak menambah memar dan cidera di tubuh mereka.

Hanayo beralasan bahwa latihan ekstra itu penting ditambahkan sebagai terapan langsung pengembangan bakat kekuatan dan ketahanan fisik mereka sehingga mereka bisa tahan mengatasi serangan kontak fisik dengan lawan yang memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih besar daripada ukuran tubuh mereka dengan memanfaatkan kelincahan tubuh mereka. Selain itu latihan ini juga bertujuan untuk melatih kepekaan "insting bertarung" mereka sebagai seorang Warrior kedepannya.

Singkatnya, para gadis ini baru saja melakukan perjalanan kembali setelah menempuh latihan super keras yang menguras tenaga fisik mereka. Baru satu jam mereka berjalan dan kini mereka telah memasuki daerah inti hutan belantara bagian luar. Tempat ini berbeda dengan daerah terluar hutan yang masih banyak disinari cahaya matahari. Pada bagian dalam ini intensitas cahaya yang masuk juga semakin redup dan menambah kesan angker meskipun saat ini menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

.

"Tunggu sebentar..."

**"SEMUANYA BERHENTI!" **

Hanayo secara tiba-tiba memerintahkan para gadis Otonokizaka untuk menghentikan langkah mereka sebelum beranjak memasuki hutan lebat yang lebih dalam yang berada di depan mereka. Pada saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam inti hutan yang intensitas rerimbunan pepohonannya cukup rapat dan cukup membuat suasana di dalam hutan yang masih pagi itu begitu remang-remang sehingga sulit untuk menerka ada apa di dalam sana.

Namun Hanayo tiba-tiba meneriakinya seolah ada sesosok asing yang hendak menjumpai mereka dari dalam kegelapan hutan tersebut. Seluruh gadis itu mulai merapatkan barisan ke belakang Hanayo dengan perasaan cemas.

"**SIAPA KALIAN?!"** teriaknya dengan suara keras mengarah ke dalam hutan. Tentu saja teriakan itu hanya membuat bingung para gadis disana. Mereka pada mulanya berpikir akan menjumpai sesosok hantu atau makhluk asing. Namun..

Sosok asing itu ternyata bisa berbicara layaknya manusia normal.

**_"Khukhukhu, Ternyata kamu hebat juga yah bisa menyadari keberadaan kami."_**

Sosok asing itu membalas perkataannya secara misterius dengan suara menggelegar dari dalam hutan.

_"Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa nama kami, yah?!" _

_"Sebut saja kami ini "**DOUBLE NO!"** karena kami akan selalu menjawab "**NO**" untuk setiap pertanyaan kalian!" _jawab salah satu suara misterius lainnya. Kali ini suara itu bernada cempreng.

"Kalau begitu apakah kami boleh untuk tidak melewati kalian, kan?" tanya Eli dengan _tricky._

_"**NO**!... ehh... **YES**!... maksudku.. **No! Yes! NO!."** _

**_"Whh... HEI_**_!, berhenti membodohiku! Mou..."_

_"Hihihihi..."_

**_"Ni, kamu itu memang bodoh yah?"_** seru rekan misterius satunya menyahuti dia yang sedang galat.

**_"Baiklah, kalau begitu sepertinya tidak ada gunanya lagi kita bersembunyi dari mereka."_**

_"Ehh.. No, kamu mau kemana?!"_ protes si suara cempreng.

_"Ehh, K.. Kenapa kamu menarik lenganku juga?!"_

.

Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara cukup keras **[BRUKK!]** di atas tanah dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba lalu kedua sosok itu menampakkan diri ke hadapan mereka. Demikianlah kedua monster tersebut hadir dihadapan mereka berenam.

Kedua monster itu memiliki ukuran fisik tubuh yang sangat kontras berbeda. Monster yang pertama memiliki ukuran tubuh yang tinggi dan besar. Kepalanya memiliki muka seperti seekor buaya dengan moncong mulut bergerigi dan memiliki sayap yang lebar layaknya sosok naga terbang yang terdapat di cerita mitologi. Bedanya, makhluk ini benar-benar ada.

Sedangkan monster lainnya yang berada disampingnya memiliki ukuran tubuh yang lebih kecil dan pendek namun dia memiliki kepala dengan rupa seperti kelinci lengkap dengan dua gigi seri panjang di depannya dan ekor bulat di belakang membuatnya nampak seperti boneka _bunny_ hidup yang lucu dan membuatmu ingin memeluknya hanya saja makhluk ini sama sekali bukanlah makhluk yang lucu dan cenderung pemarah, bahkan tatapan matanya yang tajam itu akan segera membuatmu tersadar bahwa makhluk itu sama sekali tidak ramah dan aman bagi manusia.

Kedua monster itu sama-sama memiliki bentuk badan yang tegap layaknya seorang manusia. bahkan mereka berdiri layaknya manusia sehingga membuatmu sesaat berpikir bahwa mereka itu sebenarnya adalah para cosplayer yang baru saja menghadiri pesta halloween yang baru saja di selenggarakan di dalam hutan ini. Bedanya, di hutan ini tidak ada perayaan pesta kostum semacam itu bahkan mereka berdua ini memanglah seorang monster. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya adalah monster yang berbentuk orang.

.

**_"Yo! Halo kalian semua..."_** sapa monster pertama, si naga terbang itu kepada mereka. **_"Selamat datang di Gerbang Pertama Helheim Di dalam Hutan Kegelapan ini." _**

**_"Aku mengucapkan selamat atas pencapaian kalian hingga bersusah payah memasuki wilayah ini. Aku pikir kalian pasti sangat kelelahan sekarang. Bagaimana beristirahat dulu disini?" _**_tawarnya dengan senyuman. "**Tapi..."**_

**_"Maaf yah, kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekalian saja perjalanan kalian harus berhenti sampai disini saja? Sekarang!"_**

Monster besar itu mengakhiri salam pembukanya dengan kepakan sayap besar naga miliknya sehingga menimbulkan hembusan angin hawa dingin yang sangat besar dan kuat yang mampu membuat mereka berenam harus terbang terpelanting dari tempat mereka berpijak dalam sekejap mata.

**["K-K-K-YYY-AAAAAA...!"**]

Hampir seluruh gadis itu terpelanting menghantam batang pohon besar yang ada dibelakang mereka. Erangan kesakitan menggaung keras ke seluruh penjuru hutan oleh karena rintihan para gadis tersebut. Tampaknya perjalanan kali ini telah menjadi ujian awal sesungguhnya bagi mereka, tidak seperti peristiwa malam sebelumnya dimana mereka dapat menghajar sekawanan monster dengan begitu mudahnya, kali ini rintangan yang mereka hadapi tidak akan mudah untuk dilewati begitu saja bagi mereka.

Para gadis ini tidak tahu apakah mereka mampu bertarung seperti sebelumnya?

Ataukah mereka lagi-lagi harus mengandalkan kekuatan Hanayo yang selama ini bertugas menjaga mereka?

Mereka panik dan takut menghadapi kenyataan tersebut. Sebuah kengerian yang lebih sakit untuk dipikirkan dibandingkan rasa sakit akibat menghantam pohon yang baru saja mereka alami sekarang.

Sementara itu monster kelinci kecil yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di sebelah monster naga menunjukkan raut muka yang sebal dan seakan kehilangan minat untuk menjumpai para manusia itu dengan kondisinya saat ini. Sambil meludah dia berkata:

_"Tch! Hei, No! Ngapain juga kamu menyeretku kesini sih?!" _

_"Menyebalkan!"_

**_"Hahaha..." _**Monster yang dipanggil **No** itu tertawa menggelegar kepada rekannya. _"**Tapi kalau tidak ada kamu kan jadi tidak seru, Ni?****!**"_

_"Huhh...Kau itu selalu begini yah, No! Selalu saja membuat alasan yang tidak masuk akal!" _kata sang lawan bicara sambil memalingkan muka._ "Terserahlah!"_

Di sisi manusia, seorang gadis pertama-tama sekali mulai mencoba untuk berdiri. Rin mulai bangkit dari tempatnya rubuh. Memang, selama latihan fisik tadi pagi telah diketahui bahwa gadis ini memiliki ketahanan fisik yang lebih baik dibandingkan para gadis lainnya. Meskipun tidak sebaik tubuh Umi yang sudah melatih dirinya sebagai seorang petarung setiap harinya dengan latihan rutin yang dia lakukan di rumah ataupun seperti Eli yang memiliki darah orang luar negeri sehingga sudah alami bagi dia memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang kuat.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Rin bangkit.

Dia bangkit karena merasa ada yang salah dengan percakapan mereka. Lebih tepatnya dia menjadi penasaran dengan panggilan nama kedua monster ini.

"Anoo, tunggu sebentar... Rin bingung, kalian itu sebenarnya siapa sih, nyaa?!"

"No?!, Ni?! Apakah masih ada lagi yang lainnya?! Na, Ne, Nu, nyaa?!"

**_"Hhmmm... Itu ide yang bagus."_** gumam No. **_"Ni-chan, kalau kita punya anak nanti kita kasih nama mereka Na, Ne, Nu aja yah?"_**

_"Heeehh, I-Ide konyol apaan itu, No?!" _

_"Lagipula siapa juga yang mau punya anak sama kamu?! Baka!"_ protes monster kelinci itu dengan warna bulu putih yang berubah menjadi merah padam sekarang setelah mendengar lelucon tidak masuk akal dari rekannya.

**"DASAR MESUMMMM!" **

Monster kelinci itu berteriak sambil mengibaskan telinga panjangnya bukan ke arah sang naga namun malah ke arah Rin dan para gadis tersebut. Ada sedikit perbedaan dengan kibasan angin kali ini. Berbeda dengan kibasan sayap sang naga yang menghasilkan hawa dingin kali ini kibasan telinga itu telah memunculkan hembusan angin panas yang langsung menerpa badan mereka.

Para gadis itu terkejut bukan hanya dengan fakta angin besar yang kembali menerpa mereka hingga mereka harus bersandar pada pohon di belakang mereka agar tidak terbang terbawa arus angin lebih jauh lagi namun yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah angin itu terasa panas, hawa panas yang saat ini menerpa mereka telah dengan nyata membakar kulit luar para gadis ini. Saat ini mereka bahkan dapat mencium ada sedikit aroma hangus yang berasal dari rambut kulit luar tubuh mereka.

Hawa panas ini tidak hanya berlaku bagi para manusia saja. Mereka juga bisa melihat dampaknya bagaimana dedaunan pepohonan di sekitar mereka menjadi rontok akibat tidak kuasa menerima perubahan suhu panas yang begitu ekstrim, beberapa dedaunan kering yang tidak menyimpan cadangan air dan telah menguning harus merelakan dirinya untuk tergerus menjadi sisa-sisa rontokan daun yang saling bergesekan dan kemudian menghasilkan percikan api. Api percikan itu kecil namun dengan segera merambat ke pepohonan kering lainnya dan membuat pohon-pohon itu terbakar. Dalam waktu sekejab lingkungan di sekitar mereka telah berubah menjadi hutan neraka kecil yang dikelilingi oleh api.

Mereka sedang dalam posisi bertahan meskipun sedang diserang sedemikian dahsyat oleh monster sungguhan tapi bukan berarti mereka sudah pasrah begitu saja. Setidaknya untuk Hanayo, sang Warrior yang mampu memanfaatkan seluruh kekuatan penuhnya saat ini. Dia sungguh tidak terima dengan serangan beruntun dari kedua monster yang telah menyakiti badannya. Jadi, dalam keadaan yang tertatih-tatih setelah menerima serangan bertubi-tubi tersebut, Hanayo lalu bangkit dan mengeluarkan senjata cambuknya, **Green Diamond Rope**.

Serangan balik dari pihak Warrior akan segera dimulai!

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 2: Overthrow**

.

"Siapapun kalian, aku tidak peduli..." gadis itu tertatih-tatih berjalan melawan arus angin panas yang masih menerpa dirinya. "Bagiku musuh yah musuh...!"

Dia mengayunkan tali jangkar yang keluar dari alat mekaniknya dan memutarnya searah jarum jam berulang kali hingga seakan hembusan angin itu diputar balik menuju ke arahnya membentuk dinding perisai angin. Dia tetap melakukan itu seakan sedang mengumpulkan angin itu hingga begitu besar dan kemudian dia menghentak kumpulan angin tersebut tepat di intinya dengan batu pendulum tajam yang ada di ujung talinya hingga meledak.

"Bersiaplah kalian! Aku akan segera menghabis kalian berdua!" seru Hanayo sambil mengacungkan rantai cambuk yang melayang-layang di hadapan kedua monster tersebut sekarang.

"Hanayo-san!"

Kotori menjerit histeris saat memandang Hanayo yang telah bertransformasi menjadi warrior dan bersiap maju melawan kedua monster itu. Hanayo mengambil langkah pertama untuk menyerang dengan mengeluarkan sabetan cambuknya yang mulai menghentak tanah di sisi kiri dan kanan untuk bersiap menyerang target yang dia rasa mudah lawan, si monster kelinci, **Ni**. Setidaknya begitulah rencana awalnya, namun belum sempat tali cambuknya menggapai tubuh **Ni** tiba-tiba **No**, sang monster Naga itu segera melindungi tubuhnya dalam naungan sayapnya dan tali itu memantul tak tertembus bak melempar benang ke dinding.

**_"Oww... Sepertinya ada bocah yang mau melawan, yah?."_** seru **No** sambil tersenyum licik.

Sekali lagi Hanayo mengeluarkan sabetan cambuknya ke arah monster tersebut namun kali ini No lebih siap dan segera menangkap tali cambuknya dengan tangan kanannya dan menarik tali itu maju ke belakang tubuhnya dengan sekali tarik sehingga menyebabkan tubuh Hanayo terlontar menghadap monster naga itu tanpa siap untuk bertahan.

**_"Araaa, Lemahnya...!" _**kata No sambil memegang kepala Hanayo yang tergeletak lemah tidak berdaya setelah terbanting keras di atas tanah. Dengan tangan kirinya, sang monster naga itu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu tergantung bebas tidak memijak tanah dan langit. Saat itu dari tangan kanan No muncul semacam bola angin berwarna biru yang dia kumpulkan membentuk energi baru. Hanayo dapat merasakan betapa dahsyatnya kekuatan potensial yang dimiliki oleh bola tersebut.

Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi apabila suatu kekuatan dikumpulkan menjadi senjata mematikan. Contohnya bom atom, pada dasarnya bom tercipta dari difusi proton dan neutron yang terkandung di dalam inti atom, bagian terkecil dari partikel yang sebenarnya dapat kita jumpai setiap hari dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Namun ketika ilmuwan memanfaatkan kekuatan sebenarnya itu maka itu berubah menjadi kekuatan potensial yang sangat berbahaya.

Itulah kekuatan dari bola energi tersebut. Dan monster itu sekarang sedang menempelkan bola angin itu tepat ke bagian perut Hanayo tanpa ampun yang segera membuat tubuhnya terpental jauh ke langit meninggalkan mereka akibat mendapatkan serangan langsung itu.

**["KYAAAAA...!"]**

Melompat ke sisi lain hutan, Hanayo merasakan perutnya menjadi mati rasa akibat serangan bola energi **No** namun belum sempat dirinya bisa menggerakkan diri tiba-tiba dirinya dikejutkan dengan kedatangan **Ni** yang melompat dari atas dan memberikan sebuah tinju telak tepat ke bagian mukanya. Hanayo yang mendapatkan serangan beruntun tersebut menjadi tidak berdaya dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

_"Cih, Sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa kalian andalkan yah?"_ ujar Ni sambil memandang kelima gadis lainnya yang sudah ketakutan saat melihat keadaan Hanayo sekarang.

Mereka berjarak sekitar 10 meter dengan tempat Hanayo sekarang cukup jauh namun bukan jarak yang aman untuk melarikan diri. Bukan, lebih tepatnya mereka bahkan lupa saat untuk lari akibat shock yang melanda mereka sekarang.

_"Sudahlah, Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk membiarkan kalian hidup. Jadi, Pergilah kalian semua dari tempat ini! Aku peringatkan yah, tempat ini terlalu berbahaya bagi kalian!" _

**_"Bagaimanapun juga kami telah diperintahkan menjaga area ini dan tidak mengijinkan seseorangpun memasuki batas wilayah gerbang ini."_** lanjut No kepada mereka. **_"Karena jika kalian masih terus bersikeras untuk melakukannya. Maka jangan salahkan kami jika..."_ **

**_"...Kalian harus mati."_**

.

Perasaan gentar, khawatir, dan takut segera meliputi mereka berlima di saat mereka tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mundur dan meninggalkan hutan. Mereka tahu batas kekuatan mereka. Mereka bukanlah seseorang yang super seperti halnya Hanayo, bahkan Hanayo yang sedari tadi mereka anggap sebagai seorang superhero yang akan selalu mereka andalkan bahkan telah kalah telak di tangan mereka.

Jadi, apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang? Apakah mereka harus menyerah setelah melangkah sejauh ini? Tapi bukankah itu berarti mereka tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Honoka? Lalu jika mereka memilih untuk mudur apakah mereka harus puas hidup dengan rasa putus asa ini?

Mereka galau. Rasa khawatir dan panik segera melanda mereka saat mereka sudah lupa caranya untuk mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Bahkan kini mereka sudah siap untuk menyerah.

Namun ini semua belum berakhir, pada saat itu mereka sudah benar-benar putus dan ketika tampaknya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Tanpa disangka tiba-tiba Kotori memberanikan dirinya untuk maju dan mulai angkat bicara:

"**TIDAK! **Kami tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum berhasil menyelamatkan teman kami!"

Teman-temanya yang mendengar jawaban tegas itu menjadi tercengang dan malu dengan tindakan pengecut mereka yang hendak melarikan diri. Mereka lalu bangkit dan berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan Kotori tanpa ragu lagi.

**_"Hmm... kalau begitu pilihannya cuma ini: kalian harus mengalahkan kami terlebih dahulu atau kamilah yang akan menghabisi kalian semua."_** kata No kepada Kotori. No lalu memberi kode kepada Ni untuk bersiap memberikan serangan.

**_"Ni, apakah kamu siap?!"_** tanya No kepada Ni. Kedua monster itu tersenyum bengis hingga menampakkan gigi ganas mereka kepada mereka berlima.

_"Kapan saja boleh!"_ jawab Ni secara singkat.

**"KOTORIIIIII!"**

Para gadis itu berteriak saat melihat Kotori maju terlebih dahulu meninggalkan mereka dan berlari tanpa ragu untuk menyerang kedua monster tersebut. Namun kedua monster yang melihat itu juga tetap tenang seakan menunggu kedatangan Kotori menghampiri mereka dan mempersilahkan dirinya untuk maju menyerang terlebih dahulu. Tapi, mereka juga berkata...

**_"Ngomong-ngomong, kami berdua sudah melihat semua pertarungan kalian kemarin malam, lho."_** sahut No secara tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum.

**_"Jangan-jangan kamu berpikir bahwa kamu bisa mengalahkan kami hanya dengan pelukan mesummu itu kepada kami, yah kan?!"_**

"A... APAAAAA?!"

Kotori terkejut dan merasa ngeri saat mengetahui kedua tangannya telah dikunci di belakang punggungnya oleh Ni dengan cepat sehingga membuat tubuhnya terpelanting ke tanah dan tidak sanggup untuk bergerak lagi. Sementara itu No yang melihat musuhnya tumbang lalu maju secara perlahan-lahan untuk mendekati tubuh Kotori.

.

**_"Dasar anak mesum! Anak nakal!" _**

**_"Kamu tahu, anak mesum itu harus dihukum! Hihihihihi..."_**

**_"Rasakan ini... [WASHI-WASHI-SURU-YAN!]"_**

Monster itu tanpa ampun menggerayangi tubuh anak dara itu dan meremas kedua buah dadanya dengan sangat kasar. Itu sangat menyakitkan, seolah ada kekuatan yang memaksa energi di dala tubuhnya keluar setiap kali dia menerima pijatan di daerah tumpukkan lemak di bagian dada itu. Kotori menyerah, dia hanya berteriak pasrah menerima perlakuan tersebut.

.

_["K... Kejam!"] _Pikir Umi dan Eli saat melihat sahabatnya menjadi tidak berdaya.

_["Ughh... Itu pasti sakit!"] _Pikir Rin yang badannya gemetaran sambil memegang buah dadanya yang hampir rata itu ketika membayangkan hal itu terjadi pada dirinya.

_["Menjijikkan..."] _Pikir Maki melihat itu semua dengan perasaan mual.

_._

Setelah puas memainkan tubuh Kotori, Si Monster **No** itu lalu melemparkan tubuh gadis putri kepala sekolah itu begitu saja ke belakang hutan.

**_"Dengan begini, sudah 2 orang yang telah dikalahkan. Next?!"_**

Itu adalah pernyataan singkat namun tidak ada seorangpun di sana yang menyukai perkataan di ujung akhir tersebut. Kata "Next" itu berarti siksaan ini masih belum berakhir bagi mereka.

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 3:Hide and Seek**

.

Para gadis itu tampak cemas saat mendengar No mengatakan "Next!", bukankah itu berarti mereka semua juga akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama seperti Kotori nantinya. Mereka saling berpandang-pandangan seolah sudah mengetahui bagaimana nasib mereka apabila nekat melawan. Sementara itu sang monster besar, si No juga masih sibuk untuk menimbang-nimbang target yang akan dia serang.

**_"Setelah ini siapa dulu, yah? Yang rambut pirang atau yang rambut merah itu saja, yah?"_**

_"Ahh Mou... Kenapa tidak dua-duanya saja sekaligus!",_ usul monster Ni yang tidak sabaran.

**_"Araa... Ide bagus, Ni!"_** jawab No yang asal menyetujui usul rekannya. Monster No dan Ni itu lalu menatap tajam mangsa mereka yang masih tertinggal di tempat itu.

Saat itu suasana berubah hening namun akal mereka ternyata masih bisa berfungsi dengan keadaan yang sudah terjadi saat ini. Si pirang itu telah memikirkan cara yang paling ampuh dan aman untuk mereka saat ini, yaitu...

**"Gyyaaaa, lari!",** teriak Eli panik memberikan komando kepada mereka bertiga untuk segera kabur berpencar.

Mereka berpencar untuk memecah kekuatan musuh. Rin dan Maki berlari ke sebelah kanan sedangkan Eli dan Umi berlari ke sebelah kiri. Namun bagaimanapun juga ada perbedaan kekuatan di antara mereka, antara manusia biasa dengan sang monster yang memiliki kekuatan melampaui mereka. Oleh karena itu sang monster juga dengan santai membagi peran mereka untuk bertarung

**_"Tidak akan kami biarkan!"_** seru kedua monster itu serempak yang segera menyebar ke sisi kanan dan kiri untuk menangkap mangsa buruannya yang sedang kabur tersebut.

.

"Teknik Memanah: [**"Arashi no Yarushi Shoot!"] **_(Teknik Panah Badai)_

Umi yang masih berlari menenteng busur panahnya dan melepaskan beberapa serangan anak panahnya kepada No, Monster Naga yang terbang di udara untuk mengejar Umi dan Eli.

Berhasil!

Serangan panah dari Umi itu mampu menembus sayap kiri monster itu sehingga membuat Ni kehilangan kekuatan sayap untuk terbang dan membuatnya tumbang terjatuh ke tanah karena tidak mampu terbang lagi. Umi berpikir tampaknya serangan itu sudah cukup efektif untuk menghentikan Monster tersebut. Sejenak mereka menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengambil nafas sambil melihat sang lawan yang terluka, namun mereka salah.

**_"Cih, bagus juga seranganmu itu, nak!"_**

Suara lolongan terdengar dari tempat itu. Monster No itu belum tamat! Dia bangkit dari dari tempatnya jatuh dengan suara lebih beringas. Kala itu Umi bisa melihat tatapan mata yang semakin merah dengan gigi yang menggertak semakin keras yang memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Dia menjadi marah akibat serangan Umi itu, Dengan beringas monster Naga itu lalu mengeluarkan bola angin biru dari mulutnya. Bola angin yang sama yang dihasilkannya untuk menumbangkan Hanayo dan saat ini sedang ditembakkan ke arah Umi dan Eli tanpa ampun.

**"UMI, AWAS!"**

Eli berteriak saat melihat arah bola tersebut lebih condong mengarah kepada sang kohai. Dengan seluruh tenaganya dia mendorong tubuh Umi menjauhi bola biru itu namun akibatnya tubuh Eli sendiri yang harus menerima serangan bola itu. Berbeda dengan serangan kepada Hanayo sebelumnya yang membuat tubuhnya terlontar jauh, kali ini akibatnya adalah membekunya tubuh Eli bagaikan patung balok es padat.

**"ELI-SENPAI...!"** Umi berteriak keras menatap kakak kelasnya yang membeku terbujur kaku itu dengan tatapan wajah tidak percaya.

.

.

**SEMENTARA ITU DISISI LAINNYA**

.

_"Mau pergi kemana kamu gadis rambut tomat_..." kata Ni, si monster kelinci itu dengan riang sambil terus berlari mengejar Maki dan Rin.

**"PERGI KAMU PENDEK!"** respon Maki berteriak.

_"W-What?! A-Apa kamu bilang?! P-Pendek?! A-AKU INI CUMA MUNGIL, TAHU?!"_ sang monster Ni menjerit tidak terima saat mendengar perkataan Maki barusan.

"Siapa yang peduli itu! Dasar monster jelek?!", sambung Rin sambil terus berlari kencang. Sang monster itu telah sepenuhnya terpicu karena kedua orang ini.

**_"A-Aku... Aku akan membakar kalian hidup-hidup_**!" geram Monster Ni itu menjadi semakin marah setelah mendengar perkataan Rin barusan.

Ni lalu mengibaskan kuping panjangnya dengan beringas dan muncullah hembusan angin kencang yang berputar tajam layaknya cakram berputar yang sedang sibuk mengejar mereka. Hembusan angin begiut tajam bahkan sanggup memotong batang pohon yang ada di sekitar mereka.

**"Hwwaaa... Nyaa! Maki-chan!"** teriak Rin yang berlari zig-zag menghindari pepohonan yang tumbang.

Dengan panik Rin berlari terlalu cepat meninggalkan Maki yang masih berada dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara retakan dari salah satu pohon besar yang tepat berada di depan Maki yang menandakan bahwa pohon akan segera tumbang dan...

[["KYAAAAA..."] ]

Maki berteriak saat melihat batang pohon besar itu jatuh menimpa dirinya. Namun tanpa diduga Rin segera berbalik arah dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Maki menjauhi jatuhnya pohon tersebut.

**[[BRUKK!]] **suara pohon tumbang mengiri lokasi sekitar mereka dengan sangat keras. Sesaat tidak terlihat apapun yang menandakan keadaan mereka sekarang. Debu dan lapuk kayu segera membumbung tinggi di angkasa sekitar hutan dengan sangat tebal seakan mereka baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Itu adalah suasana yang tepat untuk berkamuflase untuk melarikan diri, seandainya mereka bisa melarikan diri...

Itu adalah warna merah. Cairan lengket beraroma besi itu segera menggenangi tangannya saat dia tersadar bahwa tubuhnya tidak apa-apa. Dia panik dan cemas saat mengetahui bahwa aliran merah itu bukan miliknya, karena itu berarti...

"**RIN!"** teriak Maki panik saat melihat tubuh Rin tertimpa pohon besar. Sang gadis mulai menitikkan air mata diiringi jeritan ratapan yang sangat menyedihkan seakan sedang memberitahu seisi hutan tentang nasib malang yang mereka berdua alami. Namun kemalangan ini semua belum berakhir.

Sebuah suara kemudian hendak menyapa mereka. Pertama adalah suara riak ludah yang dikeluarkannya dengan sangat geram. Kedua adalah suara keluhan...

_"Cih, meleset...!"_ gerutu suara itu, suara dari sesosok makhluk pendek. Sang kelinci, Monster **Ni** itu begitu kesal saat mengetahui usahanya gagal mengenai targetnya.

**"RIN! BERTAHANLAH!"** jerit Maki menjadi-jadi saat melihat tubuh Rin yang lemah dan berdarah-darah telah terkulai lemas tidak berdaya. Dengan sangat payah, Rin perlahan-lahan membuka matanya sembari merespon kehangatan tubuh Maki yang mendekap tubuhnya begitu erat.

"Maki-chan, baik-baik saja kan?!" kata Rin sambil tersenyum. Sang gadis bersurai merah itu menganggukkan kepala sambil berupaya tersenyum. "Syukurlah..."

Dan itulah perkataan Rin yang terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar pingsan.

**"RIN!" **

Maki berteriak penuh emosional saat melihat sahabatnya tidak sadarkan diri kembali, dia mendekap tubuh sahabatnya itu begitu kencang saat mengetahui langkah sang monster semakin mendekati mereka. Mata itu berubah merah, dengan mata penuh amarah dia menatap **Ni** yang telah ada di depannya.

_"Tinggal satu serangan terakhir lagi..."_ kata **Ni** tersenyum licik tidak sabar menghabisi mangsanya.

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 4: Sound From Above**

.

_"...Tinggal satu serangan terakhir lagi!"_

Monster kelinci menggertak dengan suara geraman penuh kemenangan sambil tersenyum licik. Dengan senyum licik yang mengembang di wajahnya, monster kelinci itu terus berjalan semakin dekat kepada Maki dan Rin yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas tanah.

Dia sama sekali tidak sedang terburu-buru untuk menghabisi nyawa mereka. Dia sungguh tahu tidak ada manfaatnya melakukan itu. Sebaliknya, dia lebih suka untuk menikmati "nyanyian" gadis rambut merah itu, melodi kematian yang dilantunkan nyaring oleh setiap tetes demi tetes air mata dalam balutan ekspresi penuh amarah, sedih, khawatir, dan putus asa sang gadis sembari memeluk temannya yang telah kehilangan kesadaran dan cairan darah sekarang.

Perjalanan setapak demi setapak ini sungguh menyenangkan dan dengan langkah riang dia mulai mendekati Maki. Dia tahu targetnya sudah menyerah sekarang. Melawan seperti apapun sudah tidak ada gunanya sekarang. Kemenangan monster Ni sudah ada di dalam genggamannya.

Tubuh mereka berdua saat ini sudah rapuh, harapan mereka lesu karena sang penolong mereka tidak akan pernah dapat menyelamatkan mereka setelah dihajar habis-habisan oleh mereka di waktu sebelumnya.

Bukan hanya itu saja,

Bahkan untuk Maki, seorang yang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan ilmu pengetahuan, seluruh kejadian yang mereka alami selama ini sungguh tidak rasional dan tidak masuk akal. Jika bisa memilih fakta maka dia benar-benar tidak mau hidup di dalam dunia semacam ini.

Namun...

Pada saat itu Maki hanya bisa pasrah sambil terus memeluk tubuh Rin yang tergeletak lemah dengan erat. Jarak mereka ada sekitar tiga langkah kaki lagi dan sang monster Ni itu sudah tinggal mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjamah tubuh mereka berdua sebelum merobek daging mereka.

Seharusnya monster itu tidak perlu memegangnya. Apabila dia berniat menghabisinya cukup lemparkan senjata angin yang tadi saja untuk menebas tubuh mereka. Hanya saja melakukan hal seperti itu sungguh gak ada gregetnya. Oleh karena itu dia lebih suka untuk mencincang tubuh gadis yang berada di depan matanya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Entah akan diapakan bangkai mereka nanti, yang jelas jeritan yang akan dihasilkan oleh gadis itu akan menjadi melodi yang semakin indah di dalam telinganya.

Itulah rencananya...

Saat ini tangan monster itu sudah bisa menjamah tubuh Maki dan suara jeritan lebih keras segera memekakan telinganya sembari mengisi lingkungan sekitar hutan.

Namun tangan itu tidak berhasil menjamah tubuh Maki sebaliknya tubuh monster itu berdiri cukup kaku seiring dengan suara keras yang tiba-tiba muncul dari atas langit untuk mengejutkan mereka.

"**TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN!"**

Seiring dengan terdengarnya suara itu, Maki dibuat terkejut oleh kemunculan sesuatu dari atas langit yang berbentuk sinar terang terlempar ke tengah-tengah mereka sehingga di antara jarak kedua makhluk berbeda dunia itu timbul sebuah ledakan besar yang membuat Monster Ni terpental kebelakang.

Monster itu terjatuh ke belakang meninggalkan sang target. Tampaknya sudut lemparan sinar terang itu menghasilkan sebuah vektor gerakan refleksi yang hanya berpengaruh terhadap sang monster bukannya kepada Maki dan Rin.

Monster Ni tidak memperdulikan detail semacam itu bahkan dia lebih tertarik dengan penyebab kejadian ini. Dia memalingkan mukanya ke atas langit, lokasi sumber suara sebelum serangan itu dilancarkan. Dia memandangnya dan menjadi tertegun dengan sinar terang yang berdiri di tengah langit tersebut. Seperti halnya sang monster, bahkan Maki juga ikut-ikutan menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

_"Hah... Itu kan?!"_ pinta Maki samar-samar mencoba memperhatikan dengan seksama asal suara tersebut.

Dia menegadahkan kepala ke atas langit dan melihat bayangan siluet seorang bidadari yang berambut panjang terurai berwarna keperakan sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka, tubuhnya diselimuti selendang tipis dan kain lenan berwarna biru muda menambah anggun sosok misterius tersebut.

Tidak hanya itu saja yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum, sayap besar berwarna putih terang bak pantulan cahaya bulan itu telah menyilaukan pandangan mereka persis seperti seseorang yang sedang melihat gerhana matahari akibat tertutup bulan. Bedanya, bukan gelap namun terang yang berkilauan.

"S-Siapa kau?!"

"Aku adalah..."

**"ANGEL WARRIOR... THE WINGED KNIGHT, KOTORI MINAMI!"**

Sosok malaikat misterius yang melayang di udara itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kotori, senpai-nya. Awalnya Maki tampak ragu dan tidak percaya saat mendengar ucapan tersebut karena sosok bidadari itu mengenakan kostum berbeda dibandingkan pakaian yang pernah dipakai oleh Kotori sebelumnya namun setelah sinar terang itu perlahan memudar maka Maki dapat membenarkan pernyataan sang ksatria tersebut bahwa sosok gadis itu memang benar adalah Kotori.

Sementara itu di tempat lain,

Di depan Umi dan Eli yang telah membeku juga telah muncul seorang Warrior lainnya, seorang warrior yang pernah dikalahkan telak sebelum sudah bangkit dan sedang membelanya, gadis warrior Hanayo sedang sibuk untuk menghadang pergerakan Monster Naga, No yang berusaha menghancurkan tubuh beku Eli yang sudah mengeras seperti batu es.

**"Tch, penganggu!"** gerutu No kesal. **"Siapa kamu?!"**

"Aku adalah..."

**"GEM WARRIOR... THE ROCKY KNIGHT, HANAYO KOIZUMI!"**

**.**

Secara misterius kedua Warrior itu sekarang telah muncul di kedua belah sisi yang berbeda untuk menyelamatkan anggota kelompok mereka yang sedang diserang oleh sang monster. Mereka tidak sedang menunggu atau berusaha bertahan, kali ini tujuan mereka sudah jelas. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan diri lagi. Saat ini pilihan utama mereka sebagai seorang ksatria adalah satu. Mereka berdua memiliki satu tugas yang sama yaitu menghancurkan monster yang sedang berdiri melawan mereka.

Itu adalah awalan pertarungan ini dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba kedua Warrior itu mulai maju bergerak untuk menyerang masing-masing monster yang mereka hadapi sembari memberi ruang agar kedua gadis yang masing-masing berada di dalam perlindungan mereka dapat pergi menyelamatkan diri. Maki memapah tubuh Rin menuju belakang hutan dan Umi menggotong patung Eli secara hati-hati tidak membiarkannya lepas dari pelukannya dan pergi menuju ke dalaman hutan lainnya.

Saat ini di sebelah kiri hutan,

Kotori yang segera menyerang sang monster Ni dengan melancarkan tombak terang yang dia genggam di tangan kanannya lalu bergerak turun secepat kilat untuk menyerang monster Ni yang hanya bisa berdiri di atas tanah. Kotori menyerang dia memanfaatkan keunggulan yang dia miliki namun tidak dimiliki oleh monster tersebut yaitu kemampuannya untuk terbang di udara.

Kekuatan Kotori ini memungkinkan dia untuk bisa menghindari serangan kibasan angin langsung dari telinganya yang hanya bisa menjangkau daratan karena keterbatasan sudut serang dari telinga itu. Selain itu berada di udara juga memiliki keunggulan karena dapat mengamati pergerakan musuh yang ada di bawah secara leluasa meskipun dia sedang bersembunyi di bawah bayangan hutan sekalipun.

Kotori memiliki kekuatan intuisi yang tajam bagaikan radar pelacak yang memberikannya kemampuan untuk bisa menyerang sang monster kelinci dengan sangat cepat dan efektif. Ini adalah serangan yang sangat efektif dan cepat untuk melukai monster itu seperti seekor burung rajawali yang menukik tajam dengan cakaran tajam di bawah kakinya hendak melukai harimau dan kemudian segera naik ke atas membentuk sudut V sebelum menyerangnya ulang.

Kotori melakukan gerakan serangan tersebut berulang kali, dengan serangan kilat dari atas langit, dia kemudian menutup sayapnya dan terjun menombak tubuh monster Ni berkali-kali, lalu mengembangkan sayapnya untuk naik ke atas langit dengan cepat. Dia melakukan itu tanpa ada kendala berarti untuk menyembunyikan diri di balik langit. Seakan keberadaannya telah tertutup sempurna di balik angin biru sehingga membuat monster Ni tidak mampu memprediksi kedatangan sang warrior dan tidak dapat melakukan serangan balik.

Monster kelinci itu sudah tampak kelelahan dan kewalahan utnuk menghindari serangan tombak Kotori yang datang secara beruntunan dan tidak terduga tersebut.

Sang ksatria bersayap itu memang seakan tidak kehabisan senjata untuk menyerang sang monster. Berkat kekuatan angin dan cahaya yang dimilikinya dia dapat menciptakan senjata tombak yang dinamainya "Tombak Cahaya" sesuka hatinya. Dan kini untuk kesekian kalinya Kotori kembali melemparkan tombak barunya kali ini mengarah pada bagian bahu kanan monster kelinci.

Di pihak lain, monster Ni kini sudah sangat kelelahan untuk meladeni serangan tersebut sehingga membuatnya tidak peka lagi untuk menghindari serangan lainnya. Beberapa kali dia tertusuk atau membiarkan dirinya tergores karena sudah tidak mampu menghindarinya. Dia menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa keadaan sudah berbalik sekarang. Dia bukan lagi seorang pemburu malahan sedang diburu.

Dan nasib malang itupun akhirnya tiba, peristiwa yang membuat dirinya harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Kekalahan yang sudah tinggal menunggu waktu itu akhirnya tiba juga. Sang ksatria dengan serangan pamungkasnya segera melempar tombak lembing dari tangannya menghujam bagian dada sang monster sehingga membuatnya tertusuk tombak dan terus terbawa tertancap ke bagian tengah batang pohon besar yang ada di belakangnya.

**["ARRCCCHHHGGGGHH!"] **

Erangan monster Ni yang berteriak kesakitan oleh karena tusukan tombak itu menggema dengan nyaring ke seluruh hutan. Suara erangan itu mirip suara anak anjing yang baru menerima luka di kakinya, begitu memilukan hingga membuat orang yang melihatnya menjadi simpati dan segera menolongnya seandainya makhluk itu bukanlah monster.

Namun saat ini ada satu orang yang benar-benar peduli dengan suara tersebut. Tidak peduli berapa jauhnya jarak mereka, sang rekan yang berada di sebelah kanan hutan bisa merespon panggilan tersebut dengan perasaan cemas. Suara yang sampai terdengar ke telinga monster Naga, No membuatnya tidak ragu untuk memilih meninggalkan Hanayo dan anak manusia yang masih hidup itu dan segera terbang secepatnya ke sebelah kiri hutan, tempat Ni berada.

.

_"Cih, Kamu kira kamu sudah menang?!" _kata Ni dengan nafas tersengal-sengal berusaha memprovokasi Kotori. Walaupun saat ini dia sedang memegangi batang tombak yang tertancap di dadanya dengan badan menggantung di udara.

Namun, tiba-tiba dia berseru dengan nyaring seakan sedang memerintahkan makhluk tak kasat mata yang sudah ada di dekatnya.

_"No, sudah saatnya kita untuk bergabung!"_

**"OK!"**

Tiba-tiba Kotori dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Monster Naga yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Makhluk itu dapat terbang di udara jadi tidak mengherankan jika dia dapat melayang membelakangi Kotori di atas langit dan kemudian memukul tengkuk kepalanya dengan keras secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat dirinya terjatuh keras ke tanah.

Itu adalah kesempatan pertama Kotori menerima serangan dadakan sebagai seorang Warrior. Dia lagi-lagi harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya jatuh tergeletak di tanah yang kasar. Ada sedikit luka lecet di bagian muka yang menjadi kotor oleh debu dan tanah di akibatkan gesekan kasar itu.

Sementara itu monster No yang memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut memilih terbang dan dengan leluasa menghampiri tubuh Ni yang telah tertancap di pohon besar tersebut dan berusaha mengeluarkan tombak dari tubuh rekannya itu secara seksama.

Pada akhirnya monster Ni dapat tertolong namun dia sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga untuk bisa berdiri. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa kedua monster itu saling menganggukkan kepala sebelum saling menyentuhkan telapak tangan mereka satu sama lain sambil melolong keras:

**["FUSION!"**]

Itu adalah teknik senjata pamungkas mereka. Sebuah kekuatan baru telah tercipta dengan kemunculan cahaya merah terang dari tubuh mereka yang kemudikan melebur menjadi satu tubuh dan tumbuh berpadu membentuk sebuah siluet tubuh monster raksasa yang jauh lebih besar daripada yang pernah mereka lihat.

Sosok monster raksasa baru itu terlihat unik dan berbeda dibandingkan monster lainnya yang telah mereka temui selama ini. Tubuh monster itu adalah tubuh kombinasi monster Ni dan No yaitu sebuah tubuh Naga dengan kepala monster No di bagian tengahnya, namun terdapat kepala monster Ni sebagai kepala utama monster tersebut. Jadi masing-masing menyumbangkan bagian tubuh mereka sehingga monster itu memiliki empat tangan (masing-masing dua tangan dari sang naga dan dua tangan dari sang kelinci) dan dua kaki naga.

**"Inilah bentuk terkuat kami! EL NINO!"** kata sang monster raksasa tersebut dengan suara menggelegar.

Monster raksasa itu mulai maju untuk mencari keberadaan sang Warrior yang mulai berkamuflase untuk menghindari bentuk kekuatan baru yang belum pernah dia ketahui itu. jadi dia turun ke bawah hutan untuk bersembunyi di balik pepohonan sambil menganalisa kekuatan mereka.

Namun monster itu cukup cerdik. Dia tahu sang Warrior pintar dalam taktik serangan geriliya, jadi cara paling efektif untuk menghancurkan taktik ini adalah dengan melakukan taktik anti-geriliya yaitu dengan menyerang seisi hutan sekitar secara membabi buta. Lemparan Bola Energi besar yang tercipta dari kepala Naga sang raksasa berhasil meluluh lantahkan sebagian besar lahan hutan dengan kobaran api besar yang tercipta.

.

Sementara itu,

Warrior Hanayo yang mengetahui monster No sedang sibuk membantu rekannya memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut untuk menyelamatkan para gadis lainnya. Dia berhasil membawa Umi dan Eli ke tempat yang lebih aman sekitar 500 meter di sebelah utara dari tempat mereka sekarang dan memberi pertolongan pertama bagi Eli. Setelah itu dia pergi ke sebelah kiri hutan unuk membantu Kotori dan menyelamatkan kedua gadis lainnya. Sementara itu Kotori yang mengetahui rekannya sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Maki dan Rin segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berusa mengalihkan perhatian monster tersebut untuk bergerak ke arah yang dia mau untuk menjauhi hutan.

**["TSUNAOMI WAVE!".]**

Lagi-lagi Monster Raksasa itu mengeluarkan sebuah jurus, kali ini sebuah hembusan angin besar muncul secara tiba-tiba untuk membentuk bola energi yang sangat besar dan melempar itu ke arah Kotori namun sang Warrior masih terlalu gesit untuk bisa menghindari itu dan dia berhasil terbang melewati serangan tersebut.

Duel di udara itu tidak bisa dihindari.

Kotori dengan senjata tombak cahaya miliknya dia berusaha melempar mengenai salah satu sayap monster tersebut untuk menghancurkannya namun pertahanan ketat dari sang monster juga tidak mudah untuk ditembus. Beberapa kali dia berusaha menyerang dengan tombaknya namun segera dihalau dengan kuku panjang sang monster.

Kesal karena usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil maka Kotori memikirkan cara lain. Sebuah serangan dengan tingkat keberhasilan 50:50. Dia bersiap-siap mengambil kuda-kuda untuk memantapkan serangannya. Dan itulah serangan yang sedang dia maksud, bertindak nekat untuk menyerang langsung dari tengah, tepat ke dada monster itu.

**El Nino, **nama monster itu, bisa membaca arah serangan Kotori dan bersigap untuk kembali mengeluarkan bola energi biru dari mulut sang naga, karena kebetulan Kotori sedang membidik dada monster yang ada di atas kepala No.

Sementara itu senyuman juga tergores di pipi sang monster. Tinggal satu serangan pamungkas terakhir dari mereka karena menganggap Kotori tidak akan mungkin bisa mengelak dari serangan ini.

**["BLUE FIRE WIND!"**]

"Aku tidak akan kalah dengan seranganmu ini..." seru Kotori sambil terus melaju kencang terbang menembus pertahanan El Nino.

"...K-Karena, Karena jika aku kalah disini maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan HONOKA!"

Hanayo memanggil Kotori keras dengan penuh rasa was-was. Saat itu dia telah selesai memindahkan keempat gadis ke tempat yang lebih aman. Saat itu dia sedang melihat tubuh Kotori yang sedang bercahaya. Dia tahu apa arti semua ini. Ini adalah tindakan konyol! Ini adalah perbuatan yang mempertaruhkan hidup-mati. Sesuatu yang disebut dengan...

.

**"KOTORI!"**

"Tenang saja, Aku tidak akan kalah...!" kata Kotori tampa menoleh sambil menangkis serangan El Nino selanjutnya.

Gadis itu lalu membuka pertahanannya dan memanggil senjata pelindung yang muncul di tangan kanannya. Senjata tameng yang diperlukan untuk bisa bertahan dari kobaran bola panas yang baru dilontarkan oleh monster raksasa itu.

**["GARUDA WING SHIELD..."]**

Kotori mempertaruhkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menciptakan serangan pamungkas ini. Kekuatan maksimal 100% lv Up menjadi pertaruhannya untuk mengakhiri perbuatan onar sang monster.

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 5: Angel Falls**

**.**

**Sementara itu di Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka**

Memang benar bahwa gedung itu akan runtuh namun tidak sepenuhnya benar bahwa gedung itu akan hancur dalam waktu dekat. Masih ada beberapa ruangan lain yang dapat digunakan di dalam tempat ini. Contohnya di ruangan kepala sekolah ada sebuah alat telekomunikasi satelit yang dapat memancarkan dan menyiarkan sinyal radio sebagai sarana penyiaran radio yang dapat disiarkan ke seluruh dunia melalui gelombang radio siaran lokal. Mereka sangat berharap untuk bisa menemukan para survivor yang masih tersisa di sekitar daerah Kanda atau kota Tokyo.

Meskipun sampai saat ini kegiatan itu belum menghasilkan apapun namun bukan berarti itu tidak berguna. Sampai saat ini dia berhasil membuat kontak dengan salah seorang survivor lainnya di kota New York, London, Kairo, dan Sidney. Beberapa dari mereka mengatakan bahwa meskipun mengalami hal yang serupa namun mereka berhasil mengumpulkan setidaknya 50 orang di kota tersebut.

Hal itu membuat tanda tanya bagi penghuni sekolah Otonokizaka.

Mereka heran mengapa tidak ada sinyal yang datang dari negara Asia?

Apakah hanya mereka saja yang selamat di negara Jepang?

Selain itu mereka juga mulai mengkhawatirkan keberadaan teman-teman mereka yang baru saja dikirim ke dalam hutan. Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja?

"Ibu kepala sekolah..."

Trio murid Otonokizaka itu menghadap ke meja sang guru kepala sekolah dengan raut muka cemas.

"Apakah benar-benar tidak apa-apa mengirim Kotori kesana?" tanya Hideko dkk kepada Mrs. Minami di ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa." jawab Mrs. Minami tenang. Sambil tertawa pelan beliau melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Lagipula, sebenarnya anak itu agak sedikit _yandere_..."

"Ehh?"

Mereka bertiga hanya bisa saling berpandangan mendengar perkataan dari ibu kandung Kotori tersebut. Pada saat itu di belakang mereka tepatnya alat pemancar radio mereka mulai mendapatkan sinyal jawaban lemah.

Respon suara berulang itu terdengar seperti mesin jawaban telepon otomatis yang mulai rusak.

"Ha...aaa...lo! To...olo...ng! Ba...ntu! K...ami!"

Suara balasan tersebut datang dari belahan selatan kota Tokyo, sebuah daerah yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan kota Tokyo. Kota Numazu, Uchiura.

.

* * *

.

"Orang yang menghalangiku, dia harus mati...!" teriak Kotori sambil memegang tombak cahaya yang terus bersinar terang di kedua tangannya yang telah berdarah-darah.

Kotori telah berhasil maju dan menghancurkan dinding pelindung terakhir dari El Nino. Kini dia terbang semakin cepat untuk menusuk bagian jantung monster tersebut dengan tombak miliknya. Jarak mereka tinggal 5 meter lagi sementara itu ada gumpalan bola energi yang mulai tersusun membentuk padatan panas keluar dari mulut sang naga juga nantinya akan segera ditembakkan menuju arah Kotori namun gadis itu tetap bergeming dan terus menerobos serangan tersebut meskipun sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengikis sayapnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak peduli lagi."

**["WHITE ANGLE STRIKE!"]**

Dengan sekali gerakan kepakan sayapnya dia maju lebih kencang untuk menancapkan tombak miliknya yang semakin bercahaya terang. Saat itu bola energi telah ditembakkan tepat dihadapannya. Kotori tahu itu namun dia sama sekali tidak mundur bahkan tidak tampak wajah takut daripadanya. Dia tahu kesempatannya cuma ada satu dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan sekarang.

Jadi, dia menerobos dinding tipis yang menghalangi tusukan tombaknya dan sedikit berputar hingga dirinya mirip angin topan vertikal yang menuju ke arahnya. Dia menembus bola energi biru yang terdiri dari sekumpulan angin panas padat dan terus menerebos intinya hingga bola itu meletus menyisakan angin besar.

Dan itulah akhirannya...

Setelah berhasil menerobos bola energi tersebut maka Kotori sukses menancapkan tombak miliknya tepat di jantung El Nino. Serangan itu begitu jitu untuk menghancurkan sang monster raksasa sehingga membuat sang raksasa limbung dan jatuh ke tanah dengan sangat keras. Kemungkinan fusion itu telah menguras banyak energi mereka sehingga ketika mereka terjatuh, konstrasi yang menyatukan kekuatan kedua monster itu menjadi terpecah dan membuat monster raksasa itu terpisah kembali ke bentuk asal mereka, dua monster utama kembali dan saat ini mereka sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak.

Namun,

Kotori masih belum lega dengan perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya. Hatinya masih diliputi oleh amarah sehingga masih terus bersemangat untuk menyerang mereka lagi dan lagi. Sekali lagi dia membentuk Tombak Cahaya miliknya, Kotori mengumpulkan seluruh energi yang dimilikinya ke ujung tombak itu sehingga bersinar begitu terang bagai berhiaskan bintang natal di ujung tombak miliknya. Tentu saja itu semua adalah lambang energi yang hendak dilontarkan mengarah kepada monster Ni dan No yang sudah terkapar di tanah.

Namun,

Belum sempat Kotori menyerang, tiba-tiba Eli yang entah bagaimana telah pulih dari kondisi membekunya dan segera datang untuk menghardik perbuatan Kotori. Gadis bule itu maju untuk menjadi tameng bagi monster Ni dan No yang terbaring lemah.

"Sudah cukup, Kotori!" teriak Eli kepada Kotori.

Sang Warrior mengetahui itu namun dia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan senpai-nya. Eli yang putus asa lalu memalingkan mukanya kepada Hanayo yang berada di sisi kanannya.

"Hanayo-san, tolong hentikan Kotori!"

"Hehh... Kenapa?" tanya Hanayo heran.

"Tolonglah!" seru Eli tidak memberikan alasannya malahan dia tetap merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar kepada kedua monster itu untuk menghalang-halangi serangan Kotori..

Menghela nafas sejenak, lalu dia berkata: "Baiklah, Aku harap kamu tidak akan menyesali itu!" jawab Hanayo menganggukan kepalanya dan maju melompat mendekati Kotori

.

"Sudah cukup Kotori, STOP!"

Hanayo saat ini melompat sekitar 20 meter menjangkau puncak pohon terdekat untuk menghampiri gadis terbang itu namun Kotori sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan dia dan terus memilih menfokuskan energi miliknya supaya terkumpul pada ujung tombaknya.

"Cih, ONIX...! Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu!"

Hanayo mengeluarkan kartu pamungkasnya. Itu adalah sebuah kartu berwarna merah dengan lambang huruf 'R' besar di kedua sisinya.

**["_Teknik mengikat_: Tied-Up Snake!"]**

Hanayo melontarkan tali cambuk dari device tangannya dan muncullah seikat tali yang berupa sisik ular kasar yang segera melilit seluruh tubuh Kotori seutuhnya. Kotori memberontak terhadap lilitan tersebut tapi dia tidak berdaya untuk mencabik-cabik tali supernatural tersebut. Secara perlahan-lahan Hanayo yang telah turun ke bawah tanah menarik tali itu sehingga membawa tubuh Kotori yang masih terbang untuk turun dan mendarat di tanah.

"Lepaskan aku Hanayo!" perintah Kotori sambil terus berusaha lepas dari ikatan itu.

"Sudahlah, Hentikan saja, Tidak usah melawan Kotori-chan!" kata Hanayo sambil terus mempertahankan ikatannya. "Semakin keras kamu berusaha melawannya maka akan semakin banyak kekuatanmu yang akan diserap oleh kulit ular ini."

"A... Aku tidak mengerti! Apa salahku Hanayo?!" kata Kotori penuh amarah.

"...Dan juga, Kenapa kamu juga ikut menghalangiku?! Senpai?!" teriak Kotori kesal kepada Eli. Kotori yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan kepada dirinya.

Warrior itu masih membawa senjata pamungkasnya dan tempat dia 'diturunkan' saat ini persis menghadap sang senpai dan kedua musuh dibelakangnya. Oleh karena itu dia tersenyum. Dia tersenyum karena bagaimanapun juga misinya akan segera tercapai, dan dalam keadaan kalut itu dia lalu melepaskan bidikan tombak cahayanya ke arah monster tersebut.

**["LIGHTNING SHOOT...!"]**

**"JAANNGAAAANNNN!"**

Namun terlambat,

Tombak itu berhasil melewati Eli dan menuju kepada kedua monster yang berada di belakangnya. Tombak itu kemudian terbelah menjadi dua buah tombak yang menancap ke dada masing-masing monster tersebut.

Permainan usai, pertarungan berakhir.

Para Warrior itu menang, dan para monster aneh itu telah dikalahkan

Namun Eli malah menangis sejadi-jadinya karena hal tersebut. Itu karena...

.

Tidak lama setelah itu Kotori terjatuh lemas akibat kehabisan tenaga dan kembali ke bentuk manusia normalnya. Sementara itu pada tombak cahaya yang tertancap di dada kedua monster tersebut masih ada disana bahkan malah berpendar nyala semakin terang melingkupi tubuh kedua monster tersebut. Secara berangsur-angsur sinar tersebut menghilang dan menampakkan tubuh asli mereka. Monster itu berubah.

Suatu perubahan itu menghasilkan reaksi seragam bagi para gadis disana. Tidak ada kata yang lebih tepat menggambarkan keadaan ini selain reaksi emosi "benar-benar sangat-sangat terkejut"

Itu karena perubahan itu membentuk perwujudan lainnya.

Tubuh kedua monster itu telah berubah menjadi tubuh manusia!

"Ehh... Jadi, Mereka itu manusia?!" respon Rin melongok ke tempat TKP dimana asal monster itu rebah.

"T-Tunggu sebentar! J-Jadi... Mereka itu kan?!" seru Maki kaget saat mengamati sosok kedua orang itu. Respon yang sama disambung secara serempak oleh para gadis lainnya.

"...Mereka itu kan?!"

**"KAKAK KELAS KITA?!"**

Sementara itu Eli hanya bisa berteriak histeris.

**"NOZOMI! NICO!"**

"Jadi, itukah alasan kenapa kamu memintaku untuk berhenti?." tanya Kotori dengan suara lemah kepada Hanayo yang menjadi termenung diam seribu kata seakan menghiraukan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah dan penuh hawa kelam pekat yang menaungi keberadaannya, dia sedang memapah badannya. Namun dia tetap merespon, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ugh... ada apa ini?!"

Nico, senpai yang paling kecil itu terlebih dahulu siuman lalu di susul oleh Nozomi yang tergeletak disebelahnya yang kemudian juga sadar.

"Araa... Kenapa aku ada disini?!" gumam Nozomi lemah. "K-Kalian semua? K-Kenapa disini?"

**"Nozomi!"** seru Eli memeluk Nozomi yang masih berbaring rebah di tanah dengan penuh rasa haru. Nozomi saat itu masih bingung dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan hanya bisa merespon senyuman saat melihat tingkah laku galat sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hei, Eli-chi kenapa kamu menjadi emosional begini, sih?!" tanya Nozomi dengan maksud menggodanya.

"Sesekali tidak apa-apa kan?" jawab Eli yang masih memeluknya.

"Mhhhhmm..." respon Nozomi sambil mengangguk kepalanya pelan.

.

* * *

.

.

**Part 6: Impossible is No Way!**

**.**

"Jadi, Nozomi dan Nico.."

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Eli kepada mereka berdua.

"Ehehehe... a-anu, sebetulnya sejak kemarin kami diam-diam pergi mengikuti kalian ke dalam hutan ini terus tiba-tiba kami tersesat di dalam hutan ini dan tidak tahu jalan pulang... begitu ceritanya!" jawab Nozomi kikuk. "Aha ha ha ha.. ha ha ha... aha ha ha ha..."

"Mou, Kalian itu yang jahat! Masak bertualang ke dalam hutan ini bertiga doang! Tidak mengajak kita!." protes Nico manja.

"K-Kalian... Kalian..." seru Eli naik pitam memarahi mereka berdua.

**"KALIAN KAN SUDAH AKU BERI TAHU BAHWA TEMPAT INI BERBAHAYA! MAKANYA AKU TIDAK MAU MENGAJAK KALIAN BERDUA!"**

**"MAAF!"** seru Nozomi dan Nico kompak.

Tampak Eli hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sementara karena tidak percaya dengan perbuatan kedua temannya tersebut namun bukan hanya Eli saja yang melakukannya bahkan adik kelas mereka juga melakukan perbuatan yang sama.

Namun respon yang sedikit berbeda dilakukan oleh Umi, dia tiba-tiba menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal dari percakapan ini.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kata kalian kemarin? Maksudmu, kalian sudah berada di hutan ini selama 1 minggu?"

"Ehh, sudah selama itu kah? Nico tidak ingat, sih." Jawab Nico ragu-ragu sambil memandang Nozomi dengan muka keheranan. "Tapi kayaknya barusan kemarin deh?!"

"I-Ini tidak mungkin!"

"Hanayo?!"

"K-Kalau begitu... B-Bagaimana mungkin kalian berdua masih bisa hidup?!" tutur Hanayo menceracau panik. "I-Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal!"

**"EHH?!"**

"Hanayo-san, aku mengerti mungkin kamu tidak bisa memahami ini. Tapi bukankah dalam hidup ini ada kalanya kamu bisa sesekali salah?! Sesekali kamu pasti akan membuat kesalahan atau salah perhitungan, tapi bagaimanapun juga itu adalah perbuatan yang manusiawi." kata Umi kepada Hanayo mencoba bersikap bijak.

"Jadi.. kamu tidak perlu bertingkah galau seperti ini"

Tangannya mencoba meraih pundak gadis yang gemetaran itu namun dia segera mengelak dan menjauhinya.

"Tapi ini tidak mungkin! Seharusnya orang yang telah berubah menjadi monster maka mereka tidak mungkin bisa kembali menjadi manusia normal!" tegas Hanayo penuh keyakinan.

"Ehh, a-apakah mungkin?!" Hanayo dengan mata terbelalak seakan telah teringat sesuatu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu utama miliknya.

"Hmm... Kartu itu?!"

"Apakah yang kamu maksud adalah kartu ini?!" tanya Nozomi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu, disusul oleh Nico juga.

"Ehh, Kenapa kamu bisa punya?!" tanya Hanayo heran

"Entahlah, hanya saja selama ini kartu ini telah berbicara kepadaku." jawab Nozomi tersenyum.

"Ehh?!"

"Begitu yah, aku mengerti sekarang." Rin tiba-tiba menanggapi perkataan Nozomi

"Jadi kak Nozomi dan kak Nico juga punya kartu ini! Jadi mereka juga sama seperti kita! Para Warrior, kan?!"

"Yah! Yah! Betul begitu kan Hanayo?!" kata Rin penuh semangat. Semua gadis disana juga tersenyum menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan argumen Rin.

"K-Kamu ini sebenarnya siapa?!" Hanayo dengan mata terbelalak dan berkeringat dingin menatap Nozomi.

"A-Apakah mungkin?! Jangan-jangan kamu adalah..."

"Hmm?" respon Nozomi heran.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja!." tutup Hanayo yang segera pergi menuju tendanya seorang diri meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih ada disana.

"Hei, Hei.. Ada apa dengan anak itu?!" bisik Nozomi kepada Eli.

"Sudahlah Nozomi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita semua kembali ke perkemahan bersama-sama sekarang." jawab Eli sambil tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah."

.

Pada akhirnya, jumlah orang yang berada di kelompok ini bertambah 2 orang lagi, jadi sekarang ada 8 orang yang mengikuti perjalanan ini.

Sementara itu,

Sepertinya Nozomi dan Nico tidak bisa mengingat kejadian yang telah mereka alami selama berubah menjadi monster dan tampaknya tidak ada gadis yang berminat untuk membicarakan kejadian itu kepada mereka.

Demikianlah mereka berhasil melewati pintu gerbang hutan yang pertama dan bisa meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga perjalanan ini pasti akan semakin sulit karena kekuatan musuh yang mereka hadapi juga akan semakin kuat.

.

\- chapter 6: selesai-

.

* * *

**NOTES:** Akhirnya selesai juga re'fix'ction chapter ini!

Aku tidak punya banyak cerita tentang ide dibalik penulis chapter ini selain ide nama Nozomi dan Nico yang memiliki inisial nama yang sama. Jadi aku membuat mereka menjadi villain (lol). Aku lupa mengapa menjadikan mereka sebagai monster hanya saja ini plot yang menarik, bukan? (lol)

Well, disini juga akhirnya debut Kotori sebagai Warrior dimulai dan itu berarti sudah ada dua Warrior di dalam serial ini.

Ah, rincian tentang aksi mereka akan tercatat dalam kisah berikutnya.

Sebagai catatan, aku menambahkan beberapa detail tentang kejadian di sekolah Otonokizaka saat ini. Entah mengapa aku ingin melibatkan LL!SS! tapi sepertinya bukan sebagai tokoh utama hanya figuran numpang lewat saja karena tentang cerita utama ini saja masih sangat panjang. Untuk sampai chapter ini saja berarti aku sudah selesai menuliskan 1/3 bagian dari seluruh kisahnya.

Aku harap ada yang mau membacanya. (lol)

Terima kasih sudah mau membacanya (lagi), lho!

Kini tinggal satu chapter lagi yang harus aku kerjakan dan aku akan merilis chapter paling baru dari kisah ini.

Namun untuk sekarang aku akan mengambil waktu untuk merenggangkan jemari tanganku sejenak.


	9. Blood Sister

**Sebelumnya di Super Idol Warrior:**

Kotori, Maki, dan Rin dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Hanayo. Gadis misterius yang mengaku sebagai penjaga kuil "Energi Kekal", tempat yang selama ini sedang dicari oleh Honoka, Eli dan Umi bersama sekolah UTX.

Kehadiran Hanayo yang mendadak dan juga peristiwa hancurnya bangunan sekolah mereka ternyata ada kaitannya dengan kebangkitan Shadow Master, penguasa kegelapan yang ingin menguasai alam semesta.

Bersama dengan Eli dan Umi yang berhasil selamat, mereka berenam kemudian memulai perjalanan kembali di dalam hutan untuk merebut kuil itu dan menyelamatkan Honoka.

Namun ditengah perjalanan terjadi konfrontasi di antara para gadis Otonokizaka dengan si gadis kuil, Hanayo.

Beruntung Kotori berhasil menenangkan Hanayo dan mereka tetap bisa meneruskan perjalanan di dalam hutan dengan kompak.

Pada perjalanan berikutnya keenam gadis ini telah tiba di dalam hutan namun mereka menemui rintangan, muncul dua monster besar yang menghadang mereka, mereka menamai diri mereka Ni dan No.

**Hanayo **maju bertarung melawan monster tersebut. Dalam pertarungan ini juga Kotori berhasil berubah menjadi dirinya menjadi Angel Warrior dan berhasil mengalahkan monster El Nino yang sebelumnya sempat bersatu.

Monster Ni dan No yang telah dikalahkan lalu telah berubah wujud menjadi manusia, yang tidak lain merupakan kakak kelas mereka Nozomi dan Nico. kini mereka berdelapan memutuskan untuk ikut bersama-sama mencari Honoka ke kuil "**Energi Kekal**".

.

* * *

**.**

**Warrior Diary:**

_._

_"Hwaaa...! Jadi ini tempat perkemahan mereka, yah?! Kecil, yah?!"_ \- Nozomi Toujo.

.

* * *

**.**

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA... GAAAAAWAAAAATTTT!**

Itu adalah suara yang terdengar berat dan memekakan telinga. Suara itu berteriak lebih keras dibandingan beruang grizzle yang sedang mengamuk, namun itu bukanlah suara binatang liar bahkan dari kata-katanya jelas itu adalah bahasa manusia.

Itu adalah suara yang berasal dari satu-satunya gadis keturunan rusia-jepang yang berada di kelompok ini, salah satu dari tiga gadis tertua di kelompok ini.

Pagi yang tenang di dalam hutan itu tiba-tiba pecah ketika gadis berdarah ¼ rusia sedang berteriak panik dari dalam perkemahan.

**"INI... INI GAWAT!" **jerit Eli dengan ekspresi wajah tegang menatap meja dihadapannya.

.

* * *

**.**

**Part 1:** **Dangerous Situation!**

.

"E... Eli-senpai?!" sahut Kotori yang pertama kali sampai menghampirinya disusul oleh rekannya yang lainnya bergegas menuju kemah tempat Eli berada. Meskipun tidak terlalu jelas namun mereka bisa menatap sosoknya yang agak gemetar dan mata terbelalak itu jelas menandakan suatu kepanikan yang sedang terjadi di dalam perkemahan itu.

"Te...man-tee..man ki..kita da..dalam baba...haya-a-a-a..." jawab Eli terbata-bata dengan suara gemetar sambil memeluk erat sebuah papan daftar coklat di depan dadanya yang semakin menonjol karena terpaksa menekan volume benda separuh bola yang tidak seharusnya menjadi datar..

"Ada apa sih? Musuh?!" seru Hanayo penasaran dari luar kemah karena dia tidak bisa masuk dan melihat apa yang sedang dialami oleh Eli sebenarnya.

"B-Bukan... Bukan itu!"

"Ini tentang... Makanan! S-Stok bahan makanan kita untuk satu minggu ini sudah habis sekarang!"

"..."

**"...EHH?!"**

"M-Maksudmu pagi ini kita tidak ada sarapan?" tanya Nico terkejut. Eli lalu menganggukan kepala pelan kepadanya.

"Ah, moo... Bagaimana ini?!" teriak Rin panik.

"Hmm... Sekarang aku baru sadar bahwa setelah ada kehadiran dua orang ini, stok makanan kita jadi semakin cepat berkurang, yah?." ujar Maki sambil menatap sinis kepada Nozomi dan Nico. Seluruh gadis disana juga ikut-ikutan menganggukkan kepala menyetujui argumen Maki tersebut.

"Ahh... Nicocchi, kamu sih terlalu banyak makannya!." kata Nozomi sambil mengehela nafas panjang namun tentu saja sang little devil yang mendengarkan itu tidak terima dan membela dirinya.

"HEI, KOK AKU SIH?!"

"Nozomi, bukannya kemarin kamu nambah makan sampai 3 kali?! Sudah jelas kamulah biang kelaparan kita selama ini! Lagipula dengan tubuhku yang sekecil ini mana mungkin aku makan banyak!"

"Hahahaha..."

Seluruh gadis disana ikut tertawa mendengar keributan mereka berdua.

"Yah, bagaimanapun juga kita kan memang tidak pernah menyangka bakal ketambahan dua orang lagi di dalam perjalanan ini." ujar Umi mencoba bersikap bijak. Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yah kan, Nozomi-senpai, Nico-senpai?."

Umi memalingkan mukanya kepada mereka berdua sambil tersenyum dan sekali lagi para gadis disana kembali menganggukkan kepala mereka karena juga setuju dengan perkataan Umi itu.

.

"Yaelah.. aku kira ada apa. Ternyata cuma meributkan hal yang tidak berguna, dasar kalian anak manusia cengeng." suara sumbang terdengar dari mulut Hanayo yang menghela nafas. "Memangnya hal seperti itu adalah masalah yang serius, yah?"

"Kalau aku sih selama ini tidak pernah khawatir tentang masalah makanan."

Gadis itu berkata-kata dengan suara datar dan tanpa beban seolah situasi tersebut tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa kepada dirinya yang masih misterius. Dia seakan tidak ingin turut campur dengan kebutuhan 'manusiawi' semacam ini dan memasang rupa cuek bebek.

Namun, respon sebaliknya ditunjukkan oleh para gadis yang mendengarkan perkataan Hanayo barusan. Seketika itu juga tiba-tiba suasana kemah menjadi senyap dalam waktu sekejap. Tampak seluruh gadis berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan gadis asing tersebut namun nalar mereka sampai kepada kesimpulan bahwa itu tidak akan menghasilkan apapun selain ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah menjadi shock.

**"HEEEHHH?!"**

"Hoi, Yoda... Kamu ini bukan manusia, yah?!" sindir Nico. (notes: Yoda adalah Grand Master Jedi dari serial Star Wars)

"Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang penting! Salah satu hal yang terpenting dalam kebutuhan pokok manusia selain sandang _(pakaian)_ dan papan _(tempat tinggal),_ yah pangan _(makanan)_, ngerti?!"

"Ehh, Hanayo-san, Memangnya selama kamu hidup di dalam hutan makanan apa yang kamu konsumsi untuk bisa bertahan hidup?" tanya Kotori yang penasaran.

Hanayo lalu melepaskam kantong hitam kecil yang selama ini selalu diikatkan di bagian pingging kirinya. Dengan santainya dia menunjukkan barang yang terlihat keras untuk dimakan itu kepada mereka

"Cukup dengan ini... Biji-bijian, bulir jagung dan padi yang sudah dikeringkan."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Hanayo tersebut, satu per satu gadis disana yang ada disana tidak berusaha berdebat lagi malah satu per satu mulai keluar meninggalkan kemah dengan tatapan wajah kosong dan sengaja menjauhi Hanayo perlahan-lahan. Yang ada di pikiran mereka sekarang cuma ada satu hal:_ ["Orang ini pasti beneran bukan manusia normal!"] _

_._

Selanjutnya, kedelapan gadis itu diperintahkan untuk berkumpul di tengah halaman untuk menerima sebuah perintah. Orang yang memerintah kali ini adalah biang hinggar binggar pagi ini, Eli Ayase.

"Yosh! Baiklah kalau begitu, aktivitas kita hari ini adalah mengumpulkan bahan makanan!", kata Eli memberikan komando.

"Karena sekarang kita ada 8 orang maka kita akan membaginya menjadi 4 kelompok. Kotori dan Hanayo bertugas mencari dan mengumpulkan bahan makanan, Nico dan Nozomi bertugas mengecek dan mempersiapkan perlengkapan akomodasi yang masih kita bawa dalam tas masing-masing yang masih terisa di perkemahan, Rin dan Maki bertugas mencari tanaman obat yang berguna untuk kesehatan, sedangkan Aku dan Umi akan pergi mencari air minum. Ada pertanyaan?"

Pada pagi hari itu mereka terpaksa harus melewatkan jam sarapan pagi karena tidak ada bahan makanan yang cukup untuk dimakan. Oleh karena itulah tidak ada gadis yang merasa keberatan dengan pembagian tugas tersebut karena ini adalah sesuatu yang mendesak.

.

**Kelompok 3 – Rin &amp; Maki – Bagian Barat Hutan, sekitar 600 meter dari tempat perkemahan.**

"Nyaaa, Ini membosankan!" celoteh Rin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. "Kenapa harus kita yang pergi mencari tumbuhan obat sih?! Rin, kan gak ngerti hal-hal yang semacam ini, nya?!"

"...Yah, kalau begitu kamu diam saja lah, Rin!", tegur gadis yang berada disampingnya. Si gadis berambut scarlet itu terlihat ketus merespon keluhan satu-satunya teman seumurannya itu.

"Kalau kamu memang tidak mengerti, yah sudah! Tapi tidak perlu mengeluh seperti ini!"

Nampaknya gadis kucing itu cukup kaget dengan respon Maki tersebut jadi dia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Biarkan aku yang mencari, tugasmu nanti cuma tinggal membawakannya saja."

"Maki-chan, mengerti tentang tumbuhan obat, nyaa?"

"Yaahh, cuma sedikit.. Lagipula memang karena pertimbangan inilah yang menjadi alasan utama bagi Eli-senpai untuk menunjukku mencari tanaman obat, kan?." kata Maki dengan pipi sedikit memerah sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya yah, mamanya Maki bekerja di bidang kesehatan, kan? Tidak heran jika anaknya juga mengetahui tentang seluk-beluk dunia kesehatan. Hihihi..." celetuk Rin santai namun reaksinya tidak mencair.

"Diamlah Rin, Kesamaan minatku tentang obat-obatan dan tentang pekerjaan ibuku itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya!." jawab Maki dengan suara kesal.

"Ma-Maaf,nyaa.."

.

**Kelompok 1 – Kotori &amp; Hanayo, ****Bagian Utara Hutan sekitar 1 KM dari lokasi perkemahan.**

"Kotori, bagaimana menurutmu perjalanan kita sejauh ini?", tanya Hanayo kepada Kotori

"Aku kira perjalanan ini tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan." jawab Kotori singkat

"Mhhhmm... tidak buruk yah?, tapi kamu harus tetap waspada, Kotori." kata Hanayo dengan suara serius.

"Di dunia yang bulat ini, tidak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar _flat_ dan pasti. Kita sama sekali tidak akan pernah tahu sampai kapan keberuntungan memihak kepada kita. Yah, Aku bukannya meminta hal yang buruk terjadi kepada kita, sih. Hanya saja tetaplah waspada terhadap segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi."

Kotori menganggukkan kepalanya mengamini perkataan Hanayo tersebut.

"Selain itu..."

"Kotori, kemarilah sebentar, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu."

.

* * *

**.**

**Part 2: My Precious Sister**

.

**Kelompok 2 – Umi &amp; Eli - Bagian Selatan Hutan, sekitar 1,5 KM dari tempat perkemahan.**

"Akhirnya, kita sampai juga di tempat ini...!" sorak Umi gembira merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Langkah kakinya sedikit melompat kegirangan manakala tapak kakinya menyentuh sumber mata air yang dingin di bawah hembusan angin yang jatuh keras bersamaan dengan berton-ton air sungai yang berada di atas bukit. Ya, mereka sedang berada di bawah air terjun di dalam hutan itu.

"Ahhh, Senangnya..."

"Rasanya baru kemarin kita ada di tempat ini... hihihi." ucap Eli sembari menatap curahan air terjun yang mengalir deras didepannya.

Air terjun itu tidak terlalu tinggi, ketinggiannya sekitar 800 meter dari tempat mereka berada sekarang namun itu cukup melukiskan keindahan agung sang khalik yang sudah mewarnai dunia ini dengan hiasan pelangi kecil yang merupakan bias pantulan percikan air oleh sinar matahari.

"Eli-senpai, bagaimana jika kita mengajak yang lainnya untuk berkemah dlsini saja. Sama seperti waktu kemarin ketika kita berkemah bersama dengan grup A-RISE?" usul Umi.

"Emm, apakah kamu yakin dengan itu, Umi?. Lokasi tempat ini berseberangan dengan tempat kemah kita. Bukankah itu berarti kita akan mengubah rute perjalanan lagi?" timbang Eli ragu-ragu.

"Ahhh, A-Aku hanya bercanda... hehehe..."

"Ohh, hahaha... Tapi aku pikir sebetulnya itu ide yang bagus sih."

"Aku pikir mereka pasti juga ingin berada disini, maksudku kita kan sudah lama tidak mandi... Hahaha..."

"Hahaha..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita segera ambil air yang ada disini dulu, yuk." ajak Eli sambil memberikan satu jirigen air kepada Umi. Mereka berdua lalu mendekati pancuran air terjun tersebut untuk mengisi wadah jirigen yang telah mereka bawah sebelumnya dengan air jernih yang berada disana

Sebenarnya suasana asri yang berada di sekitar air terjun itu begitu sejuk dan asri, agak aneh juga melihat senyaman ini tidak pernah dijamah oleh manusia sebelumnya namun mungkin ini juga sebuah keberuntungan juga sehingga bumi masih menyisakan sedikit surga di tanah manusia ini.

.

_"sreeekkk... sreeeekkk..."_

Sebuah suara agak mengganggu terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Awalnya mereka berdua tidak terlalu memikirkan itu dan menganggap itu adalah suara yang ditimbulkan oleh binatang kecil yang berada di dalam hutan ini namun ketika suara itu semakin mendekat dan bahkan samar-samar terdengar suara gadis maka itu menjadi lain cerita.

"Hmm... Umi-chan, apakah kamu mendengar sesuatu ?" tanya Eli yang tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya mengisi air. **"DISANA!",** Eli mengarahkan telunjuk jarinya ke arah semak belukar yang ada di sebelah kanan air terjun.

"ELI-SENPAI, LIHAT! ITU KAN?!"

"Ehh... **T-TIDAK MUNGKIN!"**

Saat itu baik Eli dan Umi seperti dibuat tidak percaya ketika mereka sampai pada sumber suara tersebut dan samar-samar melihat ada sesosok gadis kecil berambut pirang tergeletak tidak berdaya di balik semak tersebut. Badan gadis itu terlihat rapuh dan tidak nampak cukup kuat untuk berjalan bahkan dia hanya bisa berbaring tidak sadarkan diri sekarang.

"...i-itu, kan?!"

**"ALISAA!"**

"t-tolong...! seseorang tolong aku!" pinta gadis itu dengan suara lemah.

"ALISA!" Eli berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya bergerak secepat mungkin untuk menghampiri tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya.

"ehh, onee-chan?... t-tolong aku, neec-han!" kata Alisa dengan suara lemah sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan.

**"ALISA! BANGUN ALISA! BERTAHANLAH!"** teriak Eli panik.

"Cepat! Kita harus membawa dia ke tempat perkemahan secepat mungkin!" saran Umi yang tidak kalah panik.

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang!"

Eli dan Umi lalu segera meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menggendong Alisa dan membawa jirigen air mereka seadanya dan segera berlari untuk menuju ke perkemahan. Pada saat itu tujuan utama mereka bukan lagi untuk menyediakan air minum bagi kelompok namun menyelamatkan nyawa manusia yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Lebih penting lagi bahwa manusia itu adalah adiknya Eli.

.

**Di Tempat Perkemahan!**

Pada akhirnya seluruh kelompok dari 1,2 dan 4 telah berkumpul di perkemahan dengan membawa barang-barang persediaan yang diminta.

Di depan mereka sedang berdiri Nico yang terlihat berkacak pinggang bersiap untuk membuka mulutnya:

"Tckk,. Kalian ini lama sekali!. Kalian sengaja yah memberikan beban pekerjaan yang terberat di tempat ini dengan menyuruh kami mendata barang-barang bawaan kalian sementara kalian bisa enak-enakan jalan-jalan di dalam hutan, kan?! Huh, kalian ini benar-benar berhasil mengerjai kita berdua! Ya sudahlah! Itu tidak penting! Keberatanku cuma satu, kenapa banyak sekali barang-barang sampah disini?!"

"Itu karena kita tidak bisa meninggalkan sampah di dalam hutan begitu saja, kan?! He he he he..." jawab Kotori separuh tidak yakin.

"Heh, Kalian ini terlalu baik hati, yah? Tapi tetap saja aneh!" omel Nico kesal setelah selesai mendata seluruh barang-barang yang ada di perkemahan mereka. Selanjutnya dia mulai membacakan laporan tentang barang bawaan yang mereka bawa di tas masing-masing member.

"Kotori, aku tidak mengerti kenapa banyak sekali bulu-bulu tebal di dalam tasmu? Bikin sesak nafas saja!"

"Lalu tas Umi ini! Ini terlalu berat untuk bisa dikeluarkan satu persatu!"

"Rin, kamu cuma membawa Mie Ramen saja di dalam tasmu ?!"

Saat itu Rin cuma menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lalu Maki, sepertinya cuma Maki dan Eli yang barang bawaannya normal disini.."

"Emang Maki bawa apaan, nyaa?" tanya Rin yang penasaran.

"Itu..." Kata Nico dengan pipi merah merona.

**"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU, RIN!"** jawab Nico dan Maki dengan kompak

"Baiklah, setelah kami melakukan pendataan kami bisa simpulkan bahwa kita berdelapan masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan mengandalkan cadangan makanan – mie ramen milik Rin - yang tersisa sampai 2 hari ke depan.", kata Nozomi setelah menganalisa sisa bahan makanan mereka. Saat itu Rin hanya bisa menangis miris karena tahu kisah cinta bersama mie ramen kesayangannya akan segera berakhir di dalam hutan yang masih panjang ini.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan hasil buruan kalian?" tanya Nozomi.

"Ini ada jahe, lengkuas, daun papyrus, trus daun ubi singkong, singkong... dan lain-lain, nyaa! Maki banyak menemukan tumbuhan herbal di sekitar hutan ini, nyaa! Jadi, Kalau begini kalian tidak perlu khawatir kalau terkena sakit, nyaa. Hehehe..." kata Rin dengan riang.

"Heeh! Tetap saja, kalau kalian sakit itu hanya akan menjadi beban." Maki buru-buru menyela perkataan Rin. Selanjutnya adalah kelompoknya Kotori dan Hanayo.

"Kami membawakan tanaman umbi, buah-buahan, sayur-sayuran, beberapa jamur... dan telur." kata Kotori.

"Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa mengambil telur burung di hutan ini begitu saja?" tanya Nozomi

"Tidak masalah, karena aku juga sudah membunuh induknya sekaligus." jawab Hanayo sambil senyum menjijikannya dengan tenang menenteng bangkai induk burung merpati yang sudah dibunuhnya.

_["Kejamnya...!"]_, pikir mereka semua satu pendapat saat melihat hasil buruan Hanayo tapi tidak ada satupun yang protes karena mereka juga sudah lama ingin makan daging.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin kita bisa memasak ini terlebih dahulu." kata Nico mengambil bangkai burung merpati yang darah segarnya masih menetes ke tanah dari tangan Hanayo.

"Nico-cchi, kamu bisa memasak itu kan?" tanya Nozomi.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa lagi orang yang akan memasak makanan di kelompok ini?!", kawab Nico dengan ketusnya.

"Yah, Mungkin tidak akan terlalu enak tapi ya sudahlah..." imbuh Nozomi.

**"NOZOMI!"** teriak Nico yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan emosinya segera berlari mengejar Nozomi dengan pisau di tangan kanannya.

"HYAAAAA... KABUR...!".

Pada akhirnya acara inspeksi itu berakhir dengan adegan kejar-kejaran antara Nozomi dan Nico. Seluruh gadis yang berada di perkemahan itu hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku kedua kakak kelas mereka itu.

"Jadi, kemana Eli-san dan Umi-chan? Masih belum kembali?" tanya Kotori kepada yang lainnya namun mereka hanya bisa menggelenggkan kepala. Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba, Belum lama pertanyaan Kotori terdengar tiba-tiba terdengar suara Umi yang sangat mendesak dari kejauhan perkemahan.

"**TEMAN-TEMAN! CEPAT TOLONG KAMI!"**

"Ada apa?!".

Seluruh gadis disana segera berlari keluar kemah dan menghampiri Umi dan Eli yang sudah berjalan tertatih-tatih karena telah kehabisan tenaga untuk berlari. Mereka juga melihat Eli sedang menggendong seorang gadis kecil di punggungnya

"Oh, itu kan?!..." pekik Nozomi terkejut.

"Siapa dia, senpai?" Tanya Kotori.

"...Bukankah itu adalah adiknya Eli, kan? Alisa?!" jawab Nico yang tidak kalah panik.

**"C-CEPAT BAWA DIA KE DALAM KEMAH! BIAR AKU YANG MERAWATNYA!"** kata Maki yang segera bergegas masuk ke dalam tenda sambil membawa kotak P3K miliknya. Sementara Rin segera menyambut beban di punggung Eli untuk dibawa kedalam tenda perkemahan Maki.

"Maki, tolong yah!" kata Eli sambil membawa Alisa masuk ke dalam tenda

"Tenanglah Eli-senpai. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk merawatnya. Aku yakin dia pasti tidak apa-apa..." jawab Maki dari luar perkemahan meyakinkan kakak kelasnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum memasuki ruang tenda.

"Oh, jadi dia itu adikmu?" tanya Hanayo dengan suara dingin.

"...iya, ada apa?" kata Eli dengan tegang.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." kata Hanayo yang dingin itu berlalu sembari dirinya pergi meninggalkan keramaian disana.

Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam hingga akhirnya Maki keluar dari tenda sambil mengusap peluh keringat di wajahnya. Tampaknya perawatan seorang diri itu berlangsung dengan aman dan terkendali. Nampak raut muka puas dari wajahnya untuk menjamin keberhasil perawatan amatir tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan dia, Maki-chan?" tanya Eli dengan cemas.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang, hanya kekurangan cairan tubuh saja. Dia cuma pingsan karena kelelahan, berikan dia sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat dan pasti dia akan segera membaik." terang Maki menjelaskan keadaan Alisa.

"Aku cuma memberikan antiseptik dan desinfektan terhadap lukanya yang terbuka."

"Jadi dia tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Eli cemas disusul anggukkan kepala Maki.

"onee-chan...?!"

Terdengar suara Alisa sedang menggigau memanggil Eli dari dalam kemah, sebentar Eli menoleh kepada Maki namun Maki juga turut menganggukkan kepalanya tanda memperbolehkan Eli untuk masuk ke dalam tenda menjenguk adiknya yang tercinta itu. Dan dengan segera Eli masuk ke dalam kemah menghampiri tubuh adiknya yang terbaring lemah di atas tikar.

"Ya, Aku disini, Alisa!" Kata Eli sambil menggenggam erat tangan adiknya.

.

Sementara itu di luar perkemahan terlihat para gadis lainnya sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan sesuatu mengenai keberadaan Alisa.

"Jadi, bagaimana ini selanjutnya? Apakah kita juga mengajak dia ikut serta dalam perjalanan ini?" tanya Kotori.

"Jangan, itu terlalu beresiko! Dia bisa saja membahayakan kelompok kita. Lagipula, dengan delapan orang saja sudah cukup membawa banyak masalah bagi kelompok ini. Aku tidak ingin ada beban yang ditambahkan lagi di dalam perjalanan ini." jawab Hanayo.

"Maksudmu, kita akan mengusirnya?" tanya Nozomi terkejut.

"Yah, Dia harus segera pergi dari sini... Setidaknya kita bisa mengantarnya kembali ke dalam hutan." kata Hanayo pelan sambil menganggukkan kepala. seluruh gadis disana hanya bisa tertunduk lesu sambil terdiam termenung mendengar jawaban sang "_the keeper" _itu.

Keadaan di perkemahan itu berubah menjadi sunyi kembali hingga...

**"BRUKK!"**

Tiba-tiba para gadis disana dikejutkan dengan ambruknya tubuh Hanayo menjuru ke depan seperti habis dihantam benda yang keras dari belakang, nyatanya dia baru saja menerima pukulan yang sangat keras di bagian tengkuk kepalanya dari Eli.

**"OH, JADI KAMU ANGGAP ADIKKU ITU BEBAN?!"** bentak Eli kepada Hanayo yang baru saja keluar dari kemah. Eli, ternyata berhasil mendengar percakapan mereka dan dia menjadi benar-benar marah saat mendengar tanggapan Hanayo tersebut. Setelah itu Eli berjalan mendekati Hanayo kembali berniat untuk memukulnya lagi namun beruntung Umi dan Nozomi berhasil untuk menahan kepalan tangannya dan membawa mundur tubuhnya.

"**JANGAN HALANGI AKU! AKU AKAN MENGHABISI ORANG INI! BUKANKAH KALIAN SELAMA INI JUGA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN SIKAP EGOSINYA! LEPASKAN AKU UMI-CHAN! NOZOMI!"**

"T-Tidak, senpai! Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu!"

"Benar Elicchi, angkara murkamu tidak akan menghasilkan pemecahan terbaik apapun bagi kelompok ini!"

**"GEZZ... FINE! JIKA DIA HARUS PERGI MAKA AKU JUGA AKAN PERGI DARI SINI!"** teriak Eli dengan suara keras.

**"Kalian tahu?! Dibandingkan dengan seluruh keadaan yang terjadi di dunia pada saat ini, Bagiku, adikku itu jauh lebih berharga daripada nyawa kalian semua."**

**"PERSETAN DENGAN KALIAN!"** umpat Eli sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka. Umi berlari mengejar Eli yang terlihat menangis.

"Eli-senpai, tunggu sebentar!"

"Jangan halangi aku, Umi! Keputusanku ini sudah bulat... Besok, Kami akan segera pergi setelah adikku sadar." kata Eli sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Umi.

**"PUAS KAN KAMU, HANAYO!", **sekali lagi Eli berteriak melampiaskan amarahnya kepada Hanayo yang masih tergeletak di tanah dari kejauhan.

**"E... ELI-SENPAI!"** teriak Kotori cemas.

"Tenanglah Kotori, Elicchi tidak mungkin serius dengan perkataannya itu... Dia memang begitu jika menjadi emosional " kata Nozomi mencoba menenangkan Kotori.

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluar untuk menenangkan mereka berdua."

.

* * *

**.**

**Part 3**:** I Will Never Make You Walk Alone!**

.

**Keesokan Paginya! **

**"GAWAT! Eli-senpai benar-benar pergi!" **sebuah teriakan Umi secara tiba-tiba itu membuat panik keadaan perkemahan dan membangunkan para gadis yang masih terlelap dalam tenda mereka masing-masing.

"Heh, a-apa?! Eli-senpai beneran pergi meninggalkan tempat ini bersama Arisa-chan?! Duh, bagaimana ini?! Gawat! Gawat!", sahut Rin dalam keadaan ikut panik melihat reaksi kakak-kakak kelasnya yang menjadi gaduh meski masih harus bergulat dengan keadaan kantuk mereka sekarang.

Bagaimanapun juga keadaan ini begitu tiba-tiba bahkan Nozomi yang kemarin telah berbicara penuh wibawa berusaha menenangkan keadaan menjadi terkejut dengan keputusan Eli yang memilih untuk meninggalkan perkemahan.

Ini bukan Eli yang dia kenal, ini sama sekali diluar dari perkiraannya.

Layaknya seseorang yang bermain kartu bersama beberapa pemain lainnya dan seorang bandar. Keadaan dia kemarin adalah seorang pemain yang sudah berhasil memojokkan sang bandar dan tinggal membuka satu kartu andalan untuk dia bisa menyatakan kemenangannya. Namun yang terjadi bukanlah hal yang demikian, putaran terakhir yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya tiba-tiba dirusak oleh deklarasi kartu lainnya yang tidak lain merupakan milik rekan satu timnya. Dan kemenangan itu menjadi rusak sehingga sang bandar bisa tersenyum kembali untuk terbukanya kesempatan untuk bisa memenangkan permainan ini, sekaligus membunuh sang 'teman' itu.

Alasan mengapa Nozomi begitu yakin dengan perkiraannya tersebut karena dia telah berhasil berbicara dengan Eli untuk meredakan amarahnya. Namun dia gagal. Sementara itu para gadis lainnya juga ikut panik, kecuali Hanayo yang dengan tenang berkata:

"Yah, Kalau itu keputusan dia... yah, apa boleh buat. Kita sendiri masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan kita masing-masing. Lagipula, Tidak baik menunggu sesuatu yang tidak akan datang kembali." lanjut Hanayo dengan tenang sambil merapikan isi tasnya.

Pada awalnya para gadis itu nampak terkejut dengan perkataan Hanayo karena bagaimanapun juga perkataan itu nampak tidak masuk akal dan terlalu kejam. Bagi mereka sendiri, mereka lebih mengenal Eli jauh lebih baik ketimbang Hanayo yang beru saja mereka temui namun meskipun demikian tidak ada satupun gadis yang mampu mengutarakan pendapat itu karena takut. Sampai...

"Hahh?! Hanayo! Kamu itu apa-apan sih!" teriak Umi yang secara spontan terkejut mendengar jawaban Hanayo itu. "Aku tidak tahu apakah selama ini kamu pernah merasakan punya teman atau tidak! Tapi jika seorang teman dengan sengaja tega meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian, bagiku dia itu tidak lebih rendah daripada sekedar sampah!"

"Ckkckk... Kalau begitu aku juga pergi!" geram Umi sambil membawa tas miliknya dan pergi berlari meninggalkan perkemahan.

"..."

Hanayo secara sengaja mengacuhkan perkataan Umi dan tetap memejamkan matanya saat Umi secara tegas menyatakan niatnya untuk pergi meninggalkan perkemahan. Pada waktu itu suasana pagi di tempat itu berubah menjadi hangat. Ada dua kubu yang terbentuk di dalam kelompok itu. Pendukung Kotori yang ingin menyelamatkan Honoka yang di komando oleh Hanayo dan pendukung Eli yang tidak terima dengan sikap sang komandan yang mengusir Arisa, adiknya begitu saja. Sayangnya, hanya Umi saja yang berada di kubu Eli, bahkan Nozomi tidak menyertainya.

Dan Umi lalu pergi meninggalkan kemah. Bersamaan dengan itu Hanayo yang memimpin unit yang tersisa bergegas untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu sebentar tapi dimana Kotori-san ?!" tanya Maki sambil menghitung jumlah orang yang tersisa dan kegemparan di sisa grup ini masih terus berlanjut.

"Ckkckk.. Anak itu...!"

Sementara itu, mencari jalan setapak yang telah mereka lewati di dalam hutan ini ternyata tidaklah mudah. Embun pagi yang membasahi tanah dan dedaunan membuat jalan menjadi gembur dan becek. Apabila gadis pirang itu tidak meneliti dengan seksama segerombolan tapak kaki yang mulai tertutup embun rapuh di tanah tersebut tentu mereka akan semakin tersesat lebih jauh.

"Onee-chan, kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Alisa yang tampak kebingungan. Saat ini Eli dan Alisa sedang berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan untuk menuju arah balik tempat ketika mereka datang.

"Alisa-chan, saat ini kita akan segera pulang..." jawab Eli kepadanya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut panjangnya. Sang adik yang melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu hanya menyisakan kebingungan seribu satu tanda tanya.

"Jadi, kita pergi meninggalkan mereka?"

"Yup, Lagipula mereka juga sudah tidak keberatan, kok..." jawab Eli yang masih mencoba tersenyum di hadapan adik semata wayangnya itu. Kedua orang itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanan dengan perasaan hati yang galau karena tempat yang mereka hadapi sekarang, jalan pulang ini terasa masih sangat jauh daripada perkiraan awalnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis dari belakang hutan sedang berlari tergesa-gesa dan memanggil-manggil mereka berdua. Sebuah suara yang sangat khas di telinga Eli. Suara seorang gadis yang membuat perjalanan di dalam hutan untuk kedua kali ini dilakukan secara mendesak.

"Ahh... Akhirnya ketemu juga!"

"Kotori?" sang senpai segera mengenali suara itu. dan...

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh!"

"A... A-Aku... Aku cuma mau membawakan roti untuk kalian..." ucap Kotori dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Aku pikir karena kalian terlalu pagi pergi meninggalkan perkemahan, pasti kalian belum sempat makan dulu tadi, kan?!. Nah, Aku bertaruh kalian pasti saat ini kalian sedang kelaparan sekarang, kan?!". Kotori lalu mengeluarkan bekal roti dan botol minuman dari tas ranselnya.

"Terima Kasih Kotori-san..." jawab Eli malu-malu menerima pemberian roti dari Kotori. Dia yang telah menerima porsi makanannya lalu membagi roti itu menjadi dua bagian dan diberikan kepada Alisa juga. Itu bukan roti sandwich yang enak, hanya roti gandum olahan yang dibuat dengan panggangan api ala kadarnya sebagai bahan cadangan makanan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga makanan tetaplah makanan dan kedua gadis keturunan Rusia itu segera memakannya dengan lahap.

"Ahh... Tidak perlu sungkan." kata Kotori dengan wajah memerah. "Jadi, kalian benar-benar memutuskan untuk pergi yah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkan kalian sampai depan hutan ini."

"Ehh, tidak usah repot-repot?!" Ujar Eli segan.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa kembali kepada mereka dengan cepat kok... Hanya dengan sekali terbang... hehehe..." jawab Kotori sambil mengeluarkan kartu "transform" miliknya.

Belum juga Eli selesai menikmati bekal makanannya tiba-tiba mereka bertiga mendengar suara seorang gadis lainnya dari dalam hutan sedang berjalan mendekati mereka dengan suara serak hampir menangis.

**"HOOOIIII!... ELI-SAN, ALISA-CHAN...! KALIAN DIMANA?!" **

"**KEMBALILAH...!"**

"Ehh, itu Umi, kan?" celetuk Eli terkejut ketika mendengar suara gadis itu samar-samar dari dalam hutan. Belum sempat Kotori menjawabnya namun Umi berhasil mendapati Eli dan segera berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatinya.

"Aaahh... Ketemu!", seru Umi dengan perasaan gembira meluap-luap berlari menghampiri Eli dan Alisa dan memeluk mereka dengan erat.

"Uwooo... Ada apa ini?!" sahut Eli keheranan dengan ekspresi Umi yang begitu emosional.

"Kamu jangan pergi Eli-san. Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji kepada Kotori untuk menyelamatkan Honoka." ucap Umi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"J-Jika kamu pergi, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini kalau bertemu Kotori nantinya?!"

"Huaaa...aaaaa..." Umi menangis dengan keras di dalam pelukan Eli.

Anak kelas dua itu sejak awal meninggalkan kemah sudah begitu larut dengan kepedihannya karena membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nasib dia di dalam kelompok ini tanpa keberadaan sang senpai. Namun segala putus asa itu sirna ketika dia berhasil menemukan sang senpai dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Begitu bahagia hingga dia tidak menyadari sosok penting lainnya dalam perjalanan ini. yaitu...

"Emm... Ano, Umi-chan... Aku disini, kok... hehehe..." sahut Kotori sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya tersebut dari belakang.

"Ehh?! Kotori?!" seru Umi dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Ahh! ke... ke-kenapa kamu ada disini?! B-bukankah seharusnya masih ada di perkemahan? Lalu, jadi kamu sudah dengar perkataanku tadi?! Aduh, aku malu..."

"Ehehehe... Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Eli-senpai sudah memutuskan sendiri untuk pulang dan tidak mengikuti kita, kan?. Jadi, aku juga tidak akan memaksannya untuk ikut mencari Honoka. Masalah ini dan masalah itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda jadi aku akan menghormati semua keputusan yang telah dia buat. Aku juga mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kehidupan senpai-ku ini." terang Kotori sambil tersenyum.

"Kotori, maafkan aku yah..." kata Eli yang merasa terharu dengan ketulusan hati kohai-nya hingga menitikkan air mata.

"Uwwooo... Jangan menangis, Eli-senpai!"

"Lagipula, aku yakin kamu pasti akan kembali kepada kami lagi." imbuhnya dengan suara lirih

"Ehh? Kamu bilang apa Kotori?"

"Umm... bukan apa-apa... hehehe..." Kotori menyangkal perkataannya dan hanya menggelenggkan kepala kepadanya.

"K-Kalian... Kalian semua itu orang yang baik sekali yah. Aku harap bisa secepatnya masuk ke SMA Otonokizaka dan menjadi adik kelas kalian." Gadis terkecil di kelompok ini tidak tahan membuka suaranya untuk menanggapi perbincangan mereka.

"Tentu saja bisa! Kamu pasti bisa!" kata Umi tersenyum sambil memengang pundak Alisa.

.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan menyusuri rute jalan yang sebelumnya pernah di lalui oleh Eli dan Umi saat pertama kali keluar dari hutan ini. Eli dkk lalu menuju ke arah timur tempat mereka mengambil air kemarin kemudian menembus jalan pintas awal yang pernah mereka lewati. Alasan lain mengapa Eli dkk sengaja tidak memilih rute jalan balik yang tadi untuk mencegah kejadian kedatangan Kotori dan Umi terulang kembali. Mereka tidak mau keberadaan mereka berdua bisa dilacak kembali oleh gadis lainnya..

"Wah, ada air terjun! Indah sekali..." sahut Kotori dengan perasaan kagum memandangi sekeliling air terjun tempat mereka berada sekarang. Lokasi yang sama dimana mereka menemukan Arisa kemarin.

"Hmm, tempat ini yah..."

"Sebetulnya disinilah lokasi pertama kali kami mendirikan kemah di dalam hutan saat masih bersama dengan Honoka dan A-RISE." lanjut Umi mengenang saat itu.

"Disini juga kami menemukan Alisa pingsan." kata Eli sambil memandang adik kecilnya.

"H-H... Honoka pernah kesini?!" tiba-tiba Kotori merasa dadanya sesak saat memikirkan itu. ada perasaan haru yang begitu besar sehingga membuat bola matanya berkaca-kaca.

"K-Kotori? Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Umi cemas sambil memegang pundakknya. Saat itu ada sedikit linangan air mata yang hendak membasahi pipinya namun dia segera menyekanya dan berusaha tegar.

"Umm... tidak apa-apa."

"Ehh, U.. Umi-chan! Lihat ini! Ini kan..."

Eli menundukkan kepalanya ke dasar bebatuan tersebut untuk mengambil suatu benda dari dasar genangan air, tidak jauh dari air terjun itu.

"Pita?! Ahh, Jangan-jangan ini pita Honoka yang hilang pada waktu itu yah?!." seru Umi dengan mulut O menganga. Sementara itu Eli juga ikut terkejut. Keadaan mereka saat ini layaknya seorang ahi purbakala yang baru saja menemukan potongan tulang dinosaurus lainnya di tempat jatuhnya meteor yang memusnahkan kehidupan mereka.

"Ya ampun, Anak itu begitu ceroboh sampai bisa kehilangan benda seperti ini saat sedang mandi dulu."

"Hahaha..."

Mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

.

* * *

**.**

**Part 4: A Forest Tale**

.

**Menjelang Siang Hari **

"Jadi Alisa bagaimana ceritanya kamu bisa berada di hutan ini?" tanya Eli sementara mereka sedang beristirahat sejenak di dekat sungai kecil.

"Ehh, kakak lupa? Aku kan ada acara persami sekolah (perkemahan sabtu-minggu) pada minggu ini."

"...di dalam hutan terlarang ini?!" tanya Eli keheranan.

"Sebetulnya, enggak sih.. Tempatnya ada diluar hutan ini." jawab Arisa sembari menggaruk lehernya. "Aku dan Yukiho kemudian mendapat tugas untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Tapi kami keasyikan bermain hingga ada di dalam hutan ini lalu masuk terlalu dalam dan berakhir di tempat ini, kemudian kami tersesat."

"Maksudmu, kamu selama ini bersama dengan Yukiho?!" seru Umi dan Kotori terkejut.

"Yukiho, adiknya Honoka itu, kan?!"

Alisa hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan dengan tampang murung.

"Dimana dia sekarang?!"

"Dia... dia... hiks hiks hiks..." Alisa tidak mampu menjawabnya dan hanya bisa terus menangis sembari memeluk tubuh kakaknya dengan erat.

"Ehh, Alisa.. k-kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Dia hilang...!" jawab Alisa singkat.

"Ehh...?!"

"Waktu itu... Ada sekumpulan monster yang menyerang kami pada saat malam hari. Dia lalu bertindak menghadang monster-monster itu untuk memberikan aku kesempatan untuk kabur Dan... Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang!"

"Aku takut..." Alisa hanya bisa menangis tanpa henti dan menutup kata-katanya. "...dia sudah mati?!"

Saat itu ketiga gadis sisanya hanya bisa membeku mendengar perkataan tersebut. Setelah semua kejadian yang telah mereka lewati, kata 'kematian' seolah telah menjadi kosakata umum yang wajar diucapkan pada percakapan diantara mereka. Mereka seolah tidak lagi kaget ataupun simpati dengan kejadian yang menimpa Yukiho.

Ini semua adalah takdir. Apabila dia ditakdirkan untuk mati maka itulah yang terjadi namun tidak seorangpun mampu mengatakan itu kepada Alisa karena perasaan ini sudah tidak manusiawi lagi. Jadi...

"Tenang, tenanglah Alisa. Kakak sekarang ada disini bersama denganmu!" Kata Eli sambil mengusap lembut rambut pirang adiknya tersebut.

"Onee-chan, janji yah... Jangan tinggalkan aku." Pinta sang adik dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Eli menjawab itu tanpa suara melainkan menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap mata sayu adiknya itu.

.

"Hmm... sebentar lagi hari akan semakin sore. Apakah kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju luar hutan sekaligus? Tapi keadaan luar hutan pada malam hari sangatlah berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita beristirahat disini saja?" usul Umi dan Eli pun menyetujuinya

"Sayang sekali aku tidak sempat membawa peralatan kemah, jadi kita tidak bisa mendirikan tenda."

"Tidak masalah yang penting kita bisa membuat api unggun itu saja sudah cukup untuk melewati malam ini." kata Eli menaruh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan perkakas kemah bawaannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencari kayu bakar dulu yah.."

"Aku ikut yah Umi-senpai?!" pinta Alisa dengan semangat.

"Ehh? Bukankah kamu lebih aman bersama dengan kakakmu?"

"Aku... Aku ingin sedikit membantu disini. Aku sadar sudah banyak menjadi beban untuk kalian semua. Jadi, boleh yah, kak?" tanya Alisa kepada Umi dengan muka memelas.

"Errr, Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi kakakmu...?" Umi dengan pipi memerah menoleh kepada Eli. Eli hanya terdiam sembari memberikan senyumannya dan menganggukan kepala pelan.

.

1 Jam telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Umi dan Alisa di dalam hutan. Sementara mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Eli dan Kotori. Kedua orang itu saat ini sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal secara serius di tempat itu. Begitu serius, sehingga membuat Eli sulit untuk mempercayai setiap perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Kotori barusan. Ada sebuah pertentangan, suatu hal yang aneh mulai terbesit dalam pikirannya sehingga membuat dia ingin mempercayai itu namun kehendak hatinya tetap menolak untuk melakukan itu. Saat ini gilirannya untuk berkata-kata, dia harus membantahnya, namun...

.

**"KYAAAAAA...!"**

Terdengar sebuah suara teriakan yang berasal dari arah seberang hutan timur jauh. Suara teriakan itu melengking dengan begitu halus hampir setipis hembusan udara dingin yang menderu seisi hutan ini. Kotori yang mendengar itu bahkan tidak percaya ketika mendengarnya, terlebih untuk Eli yang telah menyadaranyi sehingga dia segera menyambar tempat itu dengan langkah seribu. Karena...

"...ALISA?!"

Suara itu berasal dari tempat dimana Umi seharusnya berada sekarang namun hanya suara Alisa yang terdengar. Jadi, dimana Umi? Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi kepada Umi sekarang? Ini bukan waktunya untuk berputus asa! Mereka berdua tidak lagi memikirkan itu dan segera berlari menuju tempat dimana Alisa berada sekarang.

"Eli-senpai, kamu masih ingat kata-kataku, kan?"

"Ckkckk...! Aku... **AKU MENGERTI!"**

**.**

**"ALISA, KAMU DIMANA?!"** teriak Eli dengan gusar berlari menghampiri sumber suara tersebut.

"...disini! Onee-chan, tolong aku...!"

Terdengar suara samar-sama Alisa dari balik semak-semak. Eli dan Kotori segera bergegas menyusuri semak belukar yang cukup tinggi itu. Pada akhirnya, disana mereka tubuh Alisa tergeletak lemah dan bersimbah darah merah membasahi rerumputan disana. Aroma besi yang keluar dari cairan yang membalur tubuh mungil itu tercium begitu pekat di sekitar mereka. Bahkan, Eli yang melihat itu menjadi mual dan tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya namun tetap dia berusaha menahannya.

**"**Alisa!Oh tidak, kenapa ada banyak darah di sini?"

"Alisa, ada apa ini?! Dimana Umi-chan?!" tanya Kotori cemas tidak memperdulikan keadaannya.

"...t-tadi ada sekawanan monster yang menyerang aku dan Umi-senpai. Lalu mereka pergi membawa pergi Umi-senpai ke sebelah sana!" jawab Alisa sambil mengangkat jmari mungilnya dengan tenaga lemah untuk menunjuk arah sebelah selatan hutan.

"APA?! OK! Eli-senpai, aku akan pergi mencari Umi sekarang! Jika melihat jejak darah ini seharusnya mereka tidak terlalu jauh." ucap Kotori menjelaskan rencananya dan mohon diri untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dan mulai pergi mencari keberadaan Umi.

Saat itu sebenarnya Eli ingin memohon Kotori untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya sembari merawat luka adiknya namun dia tidak jadi mengucapkan itu dan membiarkan sang kohai pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang bersimbah darah oleh adiknya dan adiknya yang tergeletak lemah di rerumputan itu.

Eli sadar bahwa Kotori yang sekarang bukanlah sosok kohai yang selama ini dia kenal apalagi semenjak kejadian terakhir kali Kotori sudah menyelamatkan dirinya. Insting warrior yang ada dalam dirinya telah membuatnya tampil cakap menjadi sosok seorang pahlawan, bahkan pada pagi hari ini juga dia telah melakukannya dengan menyusul Eli dan Alisa hanya untuk membawakan sarapan. Jadi, memang sudah menjadi tugas seorang pahlawan untuk mengalahkan musuh dan menyelamatkan manusia yang membutuhkan pertolongan utama.

Dia menyadari itu, tapi...

.

* * *

**.**

**Part 5: The Blood of...**

.

_"Hiks hiks hiks... Hiks hiks hiks... Hiks hiks hiks..Hiks hiks hiks..."_

_"Hiks hiks hiks... Hiks hiks hiks... Hiks hiks hiks..Hiks hiks hiks..."_

"Alisa?! sudah, jangan menangis lagi!. Onee-chan sudah ada disini. T-Tenanglah... OK?!" kata Eli lembut sembari merangkul adiknya erat-erat.

"_Hiks hiks hiks... Hiks hiks hiks... Hiks hiks hiks..Hiks hiks hiks..."_

"_Hiks hiks hiks... Hiks hiks hiks... Hiks hiks hiks..Hiks hiks hiks..."_

"_Hiks hiks hiks... Hiks hiks hiks... Hiks hiks hiks..Hiks hiks hiks..."_

Suasana haru di antara kakak beradik itu segera menyelimuti atmosfer di tempat itu. Sang kakak perempuan membelai rambut pirang adiknya yang masih terkulai lemah dalam baluran cairan merah yang mewarnai rambut kuning miliknya. Sesungguhnya suasana ini akan menyentuh siapapun yang melihat mereka berdua sekarang. Sejujurnya, keadaan yang dialami oleh kedua orang ini sungguh tidak adil.

Eli bukanlah orang jahat namun harus memisahkan diri dari kelompoknya. Dia hanya ingin membela adiknya untuk mendapatkan perlindungan yang aman bersama dengan kelompok itu. adik perempuan yang dulu hilang itu telah ditemukan selamat di dalam hutan ini. Mengesampingkan fenomena aneh yang terjadi, dia benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan adiknya.

Bukankah ini adalah sebuah takdir?

Apakah itu tidak boleh?

Mengapa gadis kuil itu sama sekali tidak mau mengerti itu?

Ini begitu merepotkan hingga kedua kohai-nya harus turun tangan untuk menyusul dia sekarang. Lalu, sekarang...

Hal yang paling buruk dan tidak dinginkan itu muncul. Para monster yang berada di dalam hutan ini, mimpi buruk bagi seluruh gadis ini yang hanya bisa dihalau oleh Hanayo dan Kotori telah datang menyerang mereka dan yang lebih buruk bagi Eli adalah kenyataan bahwa monster tersebut telah menyerang adik semata wayangnya yang tercinta.

"_Hiks hiks hiks... Hiks hiks hiks... Hiks hiks hiks..Hiks hiks hiks..."_

_**"hi hi hi hi... hi hi hi hi... hi hi hi hi..."**_

"_Hiks hiks hiks... Hiks hiks hiks... Hiks hiks hiks..Hiks hiks hiks..."_

_**"hi hi hi hi... hi hi hi hi... hi hi hi hi..."**_

_**"hi hi hi hi... hi hi hi hi... hi hi hi hi... hi hi hi hi... hi hi hi hi... hi hi hi hi... hi hi hi hi... hi hi hi hi... hi hi hi hi... hi hi hi hi... hi hi hi hi..."**_

"Eh? A-Alisa?!"

Eli tampak terkejut mengetahui ini, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi kepada tubuh mungil adiknya. Sebuah suara asing yang belum pernah didengarnya dari tubuh mungil itu secara perlahan dan meyakinkan terdengar lain. Intonasi suara adik imutnya yang masih menangis tersebut berubah menjadi sesosok yang lain. Sosok mungil adiknya yang sedari tadi menangis tak berdaya telah berubah menjadi tawa cekikik yang kelam dan jahat.

"_**HIHIHIHIHI...**_ _**HIHIHIHIHI... HIHIHIHIHI... HIHIHIHIHI...**_ _**HIHIHIHIHI... HIHIHIHIHI... HIHIHIHIHI...**_ _**HIHIHIHIHI... HIHIHIHIHI... HIHIHIHIHI...**_ _**HIHIHIHIHI... HIHIHIHIHI... HIHIHIHIHI...**_ _**HIHIHIHIHI... HIHIHIHIHI..." **_

"Ehh, A-Alisa?!"

Eli melepaskan dekapannya dan Alisa nampak menggerakkan wajah polosnya untuk menatap kakaknya yang masih membaringkan kepalanya di atas pahanya sekarang. Namun itu terjadi dalam sekejab, sesuatu mulai berubah. Mimik wajah Alisa yang lembut itu kemudian berubah warna menjadi merah gelap. Sebuah sosok muka berbeda dan itu jelas bukanlah Alisa yang selama ini dia pernah kenal.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA...! Jadi, cuma begini saja sosok sejati dari para warrior itu?! Ksatria legendaris yang ditakutkan oleh rekan-rekanku yang disebut-sebut dapat menjadi momok serius bagi yang mulia Shadow Master? Apakah cuma ini saja kepribadian mereka?! Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Mereka sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Bahkan, terlalu lemah! Bukankah kamu juga setuju dengan itu _Onee-chan_...?! Ternyata mereka semua, para gadis itu, termasuk kamu itu memang tolol, yah? HUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gadis cilik itu mengibaskan rambut kuning pirang sembari bersuara centil namun sangat menjengkelkan ketika dia mulai berdiri perlahan-lahan secara tegak dan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kesakitan akibat luka, ini semua adalah palsu, dan memang palsu! Bahkan setelah itu dia dengan tega mendorong tubuh Eli yang menyangga tubuhnya ke belakang dengan satu tangan sementara tangan kanannya terulur untuk mencegah kehadiran gadis cilik itu semakin mendekat. Secara teknis tubuhnya mematung saat menatap Alisa karena itulah dia bisa mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong keras tubuh kakak perempuannya sehingga jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

"**A—ALISA...?! B-BUKAN! S-SIAPA KAMU INI SEBENARNYA?!"**

"...Aku?!" gadis cilik itu perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati Eli yang masih kesulitan untuk berdiri. "Aku ini adikmu, Onee-chan tersayang...!" katanya sambil tersenyum licik.

**"BOHONG!"**

"Itu beneran, kok! Apa perlu aku membuka baju atasku dan memperlihatkan kepadamu tanda tahi lalat di bagian kiri payudaraku? Atau haruskah aku menceritakan kejadian memalukanmu saat liburan musim panas di rusia tahun lalu dimana secara tidak sengaja mengintip papa mandi? Ah, ada banyak hal memalukan tentangmu yang tidak ingin aku ketahui sebenaranya. Yah begitulah, aku sudah mengenalmu dengan sangat baik, nee-chan. Jadi, percaya atau tidak kamu harus mengakui bahwa aku ini memang adik perempuanmu!"

"Heh?!, Alisa, k-kalau begitu kamu ini lagi bercanda kan?" sontak Eli dengan penuh tawa keraguan. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti maksud perkataan gadis cilik itu.

"Sudah, ah! Kita akhiri saja peran konyol kakak-beradik ini. Ya ampun, padahal aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu namun karena aku sudah tidak tega untuk melihat sosokmu yang sok kuat itu lebih baik aku ungkap saja jati diriku yang sebenarnya." katanya sembari menarik nafas pendek.

"..."

"Sebenarnya, aku ini... aku ini memang bukan adikmu lagi, _Onee-chan_..." jawab gadis pirang itu dengan tenang sambil tersenyum licik. "Lebih detailnya adalah seseorang yang pernah menjadi adikmu atau lebih singkatnya adalah sosok yang kamu lihat saat ini hanyalah seorang **mantan adikmu**... hihihihi..."

"A—APA?!"

.

_"Alisa"_ berjalan mendekati tubuh molek "_onee-chan"-nya_ yang semakin merangkak mundur perlahan-lahan untuk menjauhinya dengan pandangan mata bengis. Seolah-olah belum cukup dengan kenyataan menyakitkan yang sudah mencabik-cabik hati rapuhnya, terror itu perlahan-lahan menghampirinya dengan sebilah pisau pramuka berlumuran darah di dalam genggaman tangan yang berasal dari balik mantelnya. Tanpa ampun, dalam waktu singkat dia menikamkan pisau belati itu ke sisi samping kiri pinggang Eli.

"Arrcccggghhhh...!" Eli menjerit. Dirinya menangis, alih-alih meringis karena tertikam, dia lebih menangis karena harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang sudah mutlak berubah menjadi sebuah terror di depan matanya sekarang.

Tangannya meraba bagian besi tajam yang masih menempel di dalam daging sekitar pinggangnya. Telapaknya merasakan cairan hangat yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri itu. Dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang dia miliki kemudian Eli berusaha mencabut ganggang pisau kecil yang sudah ditancapkan cukup dalam oleh _Alisa_.

"Yah, Yah... Suara itu...!" Gadis cilik itu menatap _kakaknya_ dengan mata kosong terbuka lebar dan sebuah senyuman sadis penuh kepuasan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. "...Suara itulah yang aku rindukan! Benar-benar nyanyian yang nyaring untuk di dengarkan, bukan?, O-nee-chan?! Hahahahaha...! Eli-neechan, Seharusnya kamu melihat sendiri bagaimana ekspresi dia saat aku menyiksanya dan membuatnya mati perlahan-lahan."

"M—Mati...?!" Eli mendengar itu dengan sangat jelas. Matanya terbuka lebar, itu bukan karena dia ingin melihat sesuatu secara jelas bahkan sebaliknya dia ingin menghapus kenyataan ini. Dia tidak siap merespon ketegangan yang telah menghancurkan hatinya yang sudah retak itu menjadi berkeping-keping.

**"..d-dimana**... **dimana Alisa sekarang?!****"**

"Alisa? Oh, kamu tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Eli-neechan, Tidak perlu juga repot-repot untuk mencarinya. Toh, tubuh anak itu juga tidak jauh dari sini, kok...!" jawab Gadis cilik itu dengan tenang sembari tersenyum sinis. Jari telunjuknya terangkat lalu diarahkan menuju suatu tempat, letaknya tidak jauh bahkan ada di bawah dada mungilnya. Seketika itu juga Eli merasakan bahwa bulu kuduknya berdiri karena merinding dengan tebakan di dalam pikirannya dan sebuah perkataan yang menyakitkan itu terungkap.

"dia ada disini..." katanya pelan. "...dia sudah ada di dalam perutku. Jiahahahaha..." katanya tertawa sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan betapa empuknya daging anak itu ketika aku kunyah perlahan-lahan." lanjutnya sambil menjelirkan lidah dan menjilati bibir luarnya.

"Ber-Berhenti... Hentikan itu!" Eli memandang jijik gadis itu sambil berusaha menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Saat itu perut Eli juga merasa mual seolah ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isinya sekarang. Jarak diantara mereka berdua sebenarnya sangat dekat, Eli bahkan sudah bisa merasakan hangatnya dengusan nafas Alisa yang menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sebuah senyuman palsu terukir di matanya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu... _Itadakimasu_! Selamat tinggal... _Onee-chan_...!"

Gadis cilik itu secara ajaib merenggangkan rongga mulutnya selebar-lebarnya persis dengan mulut seorang kuda nil di tepian sungai di mesir yang membuka mulutnya 90° untuk menakut-nakuti musuhnya. Saat ini dia praktis sedang berusaha untuk memakan tubuh Eli seutuhnya.

.

"GYAAAA...!"

.

Dan keajaiban tidak terduga itu kemudian datang.

.

* * *

**.**

**Part 6:** The True Identity

.

_**"TIDAK SECEPAT ITU...!"**_

Tiba-tiba, sebuah teriakan keras menggema di dalam hutan dan sebuah tombak cahaya melesat dengan cepat dari atas langit turun menuju tempat kedua orang itu berada. Sasaran utama dari tombak itu adalah seorang gadis cilik yang berperawakan mungil yang sedari kemarin bersama Eli. Gadis itu bernama _Alisa_ namun bukan Alisa yang sebenarnya karena sosok asli dari tubuh itu sejak awal memang bukanlah seorang manusia.

Ledakan terjadi disana namun gadis cilik yang sebelumnya melebarkan mulutnya itu bergerak gesit dan dengan gerakan refleks yang bagus dia melompat ke belakang sehingga _Alisa_ dapat menghindari serangan tombak tersebut.

Akibatnya...

Sebuah kawah kecil mulai tercipta tepat di tanah dan itu terjadi tepat di antara pangkal kaki jenjang Eli yang terbuka renggang disana. Keberadaan tombak itu sendiri secara misterius telah menghilang tanpa bekas dan berubah menjadi asap putih menyisakan bekas cekungan tanah disana.

Ini adalah sebuah serangan dadakan yang tidak diketahui siapapun. Seolah tidak ingin menerima kenyataan ini bahkan Eli yang menyaksikan serangan di depan matanya itu dibuat tidak berdaya hingga membuat kakinya menjadi gemetar dan tidak bisa bergerak. Dia merasa bahawa seolah-olah serang misterius itu tadi sengaja mengarah kepada dirinya. Dia merasa tidak aman dan perasaan terror itu semakin bertambah.

Dan pada saat ini bukan hanya gadis pirang itu saja yang terkejut bahkan gadis cilik yang seharusnya tadi merasakan serangan itu berubah menjadi terkesan setelah mengantisipasi serangan terlambat itu. Sesuatu yang sudah lama dia duga dan ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Momen dimana 'dia' mulai bergerak untuk saling melawan telah datang. Bahkan, sejak awal dia benar-benar mengerti hal ini sudah pasti akan terjadi.

Dia telah datang. Sosok kehadirannya sudah berada di depan mereka. Sang

warrior yang sejak awal telah mengawasi seluruh tingkah dirinya kini mulai menampakkan wujud aslinya.

Namun...

**"APAA?! K-KENAPA KAMU DISINI?!" **sontak Alisa saat mengetahui kehadiran gadis bermandikan cahaya perak itu terbang menaungi diri mereka, sang **Angel Warrior, Kotori** telah muncul dengan perawakan wujud ksatria cantiknya di hadapan mereka sambil menghunuskan mata tombak cahaya tepat di depan muka gadis cilik itu.

"..."

"Eli-senpai, apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Kotori tanpa menoleh.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kini kamu percaya kata-kataku kan?!"

"T-Tapi... T-Tapi... Tetap saja..."

Kepala Eli mengangguk pelan namun suaranya hanya terdengar gemetar dengan sangat tidak meyakinkan untuk bisa diketahui oleh orang lain. Tidak ada alasan untuk ragu kembali, Kotori tahu bahwa tanpa dia menoleh sekalipun dia bisa merasakan bagaimana kalut hati sang senpai sekarang saat menerima kebenaran ini. Kenyataan yang terlalu pahit untuk bisa diterima menjadi kebenaran namun dia tetap harus menerimanya.

Ini bukanlah masalah melindungi orang terkasih atau bukan.

Ini adalah tentang menerima kebenaran secara mutlak dan tidak mempertanyakan alasannya.

Hidup dengan menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan atau tertawa bahagia dalam kepalsuan perasaan yang memilukan?

Kotori sedari awal memberikan pilihan itu kepada sang senpai. Eli yang diperhadapkan dengan pilihan tersebut harus memilih itu di dalam keputusasaannya sekarang. Namun...

"Eli-senpai.. **AWAS**!"

Gadis cilik itu ternyata tidak hanya mahir dalam kelincahan tubuh namun juga menguasai kekuatan sihir untuk menggerakkan benda dari kejauhan. Memanfaatkan kelengahan Kotori, dia diam-diam memberikan sugesti sihir untuk memotong ranting dahan pohon besar yang berada di atas Eli namun Kotori juga menyadari itu dan segera terbang menyelamatkan tubuh senpainya yang hampir tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya. Dengan sekali kepakan sayapnya dan dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan lontaran tombak yang tertancap di tanah, dia mendorong tubuhnya untuk menyelamakan senpainya.

Gadis cilik itu tidak tinggal diam saja melihat kesempatan itu dan dengan sekali gerakan melompat dia terbang tinggi menuju atas dahan pohon di seberangnya. Dalam waktu sekejab tubuhnya menghilang di telan rerimbunan dedaunan pohon dan menyisakan suaranya. Ini bagaikan kamuflase sempurna yang menyatu dengan hutan.

"Hei, kenapa kamu ada disini? Bukankah tadi kamu sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mencari Umi Sonoda?! Cihh...Pergi kamu, manusia bersayap! Kamu jangan coba-coba untuk menghalangi jalanku, yah..?!" kata suara gadis cilik itu dengan misterius namun Eli yang mendengar itu semua seolah-olah menghiraukannya dan tidak mau percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada. Bahkan dengan mengandalkan indra pendengarannya kedua tapak kaki kecilnya mulai maju selangkah demi selangkah untuk menghampiri gadis cilik tersebut secara acak.

**"A-****ALISA!**" katanya dengan suara gemetar. Dan..

**"PLAKK!"**

**.**

Gerakan gadis pirang itu mulai berhenti dari tempatnya berpijak. Tangannya mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas dan tatapan bola mata biru yang sudah pudar itu kembali mendapatkan nyawanya.

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras dari Kotori mendarat di pipi kanan kakak kelasnya itu. Mata amber bulatnya terbuka lebar dan giginya menggertak geram, kedua tangannya memegang pundak gadis bule itu dengan penuh emosi.

**"ELI-SENPAI! SADARLAH! DIA ITU BUKAN ALISA!"** teriak Kotori kesal.

"Ahh...?!"

"Apakah kamu itu bodoh?! Butuh waktu berapa lama lagi sampai kamu bisa menyadari itu?! bukankah sejak awal kamu menemukan dia, kamu sudah bisa menyadarinya bahwa sosok kecil di depanmu itu memang bukanlah Alisa? Bukankah begitu, Senpai?! Ayo, Buka matamu itu, Senpai?!"

"...Aku."

"..."

"Tcih! Hei, Monster tunjukkan wajah aslimu! Aku sudah muak dengan topeng palsumu itu!" Kotori dengan wajah geram berteriak searah menuju sebuah sudut seolah mengetahui letak sosok itu berada.

"Khu..khu...khu..." sebuah suara menggema di dalam hutan. "Ada apa? Apa kamu pikir kamu bisa mengalahkanku jika aku menampakkan wujud asliku?" tantang _Alisa._

Pada awalnya tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Kotori masih menggertakkan giginya keras seolah sedang melumat gigi lainnya. Namun sosok itu tiba-tiba melesat turun ke bawah tanpa menunjukkan bayangannya. Dia tersenyum menyapa Kotori yang memasang kuda-kuda siaga di belakang Eli.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kamu mau tapi asal kamu tahu saja yah? Hanya dengan menggunakan tubuh ini saja, aku masih bisa mengalahkanmu, kok?!"

"Sial, Monster... Monster sialan!" teriak Kotori yang benar-benar marah kali ini. "Apakah kamu tahu siapa orang yang kamu pergunakan tubuhnya itu? Apakah kamu mengerti siapa dia? orang yang mau memelukmu sedari kemarin?!"

"Tentu. Aku selalu mengenal orang yang menjadi mangsaku. Pada dasarnya memang begitulah caraku untuk bertahan hidup aku akan mengambil alih tubuh korban mangsaku dan mengambil seluruh informasi kehidupan di dalam memori ingatan mereka secara sempurna. Begitulah caranya aku mendekati Eli Ayase. Memangnya kamu pikir aku akan sebodoh itu untuk nekat mendekati kalian dan menyerang kalian dengan terang-terangan? Hahahaha...!"

"Siapa kamu?!"

"Aku? Aku adalah Alisa Ayase. Apakah kamu tidak bisa melihat itu?! baka!"

"SALAH!" seru Kotori itu disertai dengan serangan tombak cahaya yang melesat bagaikan petir kepada gadis itu. tentu saja dengan lincah dan tubuh mungilnya dia dapat menghindari serangan tersebut dengan melompat ke samping.

"Mau menyangkal seperti apapun pada dasarnya akulah pemilik identitas anak ini sekarang. Di dunia ini selalu tersedia satu identitas untuk satu orang. Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang adalah hal yang sederhana. Aku mewarisi identitas miliknya dan menggantikan kehidupannya agar bisa menjadi pewaris nama keluarga Ayase. Bukankah kamu juga senang dengan kenyataan tersebut, iya kan, Eli-neechan?!" gadis cilik itu tersenyum menatap Eli yang memalingkan wajahnya ke bawah.

"..."

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Memangnya kalau kamu mendapatkan memori Alisa jadi kamu bisa mengerti perasaan yang dia miliki?! Aku meragukan itu! sama seperti identitas, di dunia ini selalu ada hal pribadi yang bisa dipalsukan ataupun dimanipulasi oleh orang lain namun ada satu hal yang tidak akan bisa tergantikan atau digandakan. Itu adalah Hati Nurani."

"..."

"Apakah kamu bisa memahami itu?! Tentu saja kamu tidak bisa memahami itu! itu adah perasaan spesial yang hanya dimiliki oleh manusia dan bukannya untuk monster peniru sepertimu! Lagipula, monster yang berpura-pura menjadi seorang manusia lalu mempermainkan perasaan cinta orang lain... Itu adalah perbuatan keji yang tidak bisa di maafkan! Aku, Kotori Minami, Sang Angel Warrior akan menghukummu!"

"Khu..Khu..Khu... dengan senang hati aku akan bertarung melawanmu!" teriak _Alisa_ sambil berlari menghadapi Kotori. _Alisa_ mengeluarkan sebuah energi kekuatan berkumpul di tangan kiri mungilnya, sebuah bola sinar gelap kecil yang semakin lama berbentuk besar dan dilesatkan kepada Kotori.

**"DARK BEAM!"**

Pada dasarnya serangan bola gelap _Alisa_ itu merupakan anti material yang bekerja layaknya sebuah lubang hitam yang dapat menyerap apapun yang mengenai sinar gelap itu. Kotori tidak mengerti itu, satu-satunya yang dia pelajari dalam pertarungannya sebagai seorang warrior adalah percaya bahwa serangan terbaik adalah serangan menggunakan senjata pamungkasmu sejak awal. Karena itulah hal yang digunakan untuk melawannya adalah...

_**"SHINING LASER!"**_

Dengan ujung mata tombak yang bersinar terang, Kotori mencoba menghalau sinar gelap tersebut dari depan. Akan tetapi _Alisa_ tidak berminat meladeni serangan normal Kotori melainkan dia menurunkan tubuhnya yang pendek itu sedikit membungkuk sehingga lolos dari hunusan serangan tombaknya dan ketika dia sudah berada tepat di depan tubuhnya, dengan sedikit menukik Alisa memberikan serangan bola hitam itu tepat di area dadanya akibatnya sinar gelap itu terpapar semakin besar ke seluruh tubuh Kotori.

**"Kyaaaaa...aaaaa...!"**

Seandainya saja Kotori menyadari itu sepermili detik tentu dia bisa menghalaunya namun semuanya sudah terlambat dan bola gelap itu memang dimaksudkan untuk menyerap separuh dari kekuatan Warrior-nya.

"Kamu... K-Kamu ini siapa?!" tanya Kotori dengan suara terputus-putus. Kotori seketika itu juga telah kembali berubah wujud menjadi bentuk manusia karena kehilangan energi Warriornya.

"Huahahaha... Bahkan seorang Warrior saja tidak mampu menghadapi kekuatanku...! Inilah kekuatan kami yang sebenarnya. Dengarkanlah ini manusia burung. Wahai, Knight Warrior. Kami adalah para Ksatria Kegelapan, **Clandestine!**."

_"Klan-des-tain?!" _

Samar-samar Kotori merasa bahwa pandangannya mulai tampak kabur dan menjadi gelap sebelum dirinya menjadi kehilangan kesadaran. Dari kejauhan Eli bisa melihat bahwa gadis cilik itu kembali berjalan perlahan-lahan semakin mendekati tubuh Kotori yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya. Segera setelah itu dia kemudian menyadari bahwa _Alisa_ akan melakukan sesuatu kepada Kotori. Sesuatu yang sama yang tadi hendak dia lakukan kepada dirinya. Gadis itu akan segera memakan tubuh Kotori.

Dengan mulut terbuka lebar gadis cilik itu mengucapkan salam sopan santunnya.

.

**"ITADAKIMA-"**

Dan...

.

**"DUARRRR!"**

.

Tiba-tiba muncul seutas tali cambuk yang disentak dengan keras kepada bumi sehingga menimbulkan awan kabut debu yang tebal untuk memisahkan jarak antara Kotori dengan monster cilik itu. Tentu itu adalah ulah dari Hanayo Koizumi**, Gem Warrior, The Rocky Knight** yang tiba-tiba muncul menyelamatkan Kotori dengan bantuan tali cambuknya.

.

* * *

**.**

**Part 7: **Your Decision, Determined!

.

"Hmm..."

"Nama: Navolger, Asal: Air, Level: Bintang 7, Senjata Andalan: Dark Beam, Power skill: mampu memanipulasi wujud orang yang sudah dimakannya."

"Huh? Monster kanibal yah? Sangat membosankan sekali..." terangnya saat membaca informasi di layar _Stage Charger_ miliknya. "Hei kamu, kamu masih kuat untuk berdiri kan?" Tanya Hanayo kepada Kotori. Kotori mengangguk kepala pelan.

"Ehh, umm—mm..." Kotori mengangguk. "kau ini kenapa lama sekali untuk menyusul kesini?!"

"Huh?! Aku pikir dari tadi kamu menikmati drama picisan kakak beradik ini?"

"HHAAAHH?!"

"Yah.. Jadi, Navolger. Apa yang kamu mau?" tanya Hanayo kepada gadis monster itu dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak ada niat untuk bertarung denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kamu pergi saja dari sini dengan baik-baik? Aku akan menganggap kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Jadi, kamu kembalilah ke kelompokmu dan aku membawa pulang anggotaku ke perkemahan kembali. Dengan begitu kita berdua tidak perlu bertarung dan tidak perlu ada luka sia-sia yang harus membekas akibat kejadian ini, kan? Bukankah ini Adil, kan?"

"Ehh?!"

"Huh? Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pergi... Sana pergi! Hush hush...!"

Awalnya **Navolger**, monster peniru _Alisa_ itu hanya bisa bengong menerima perkataan Hanayo barusan. Namun setelah pertanyaan yang kedua, dia tersadar bahwa kesepakatan itu tidak lebih dari ungkapan untuk meremehkan dirinya dan sebagai utusan Shadow Master tentu saja ini merupakan sebuah penghinaan yang terpampang nyata dan oleh karena itu dia kemudian berubah sikap dengann mengeluarkan amarahnya.

**"HEI KAMU! KAMU MENGEJEKKU YAH!"**

"Ups, ketahuan yah?" Hanayo tertawa terkikih.

"Sialan, rasakan ini!" Navolger itu berlari dengan tinju terkepal di tangan kanannya.

"Kyaaa... **HANAYO AWAS!**!" teriak Eli.

**[[BRUKK...!]]**

Sebuah pukulan keras dari tangan kanan monster itu mendarat di pelipis kanan Hanayo. Akan tetapi meskipun sudah menerima serangan tersebut Hanayo tetap bergeming tegar di tempatnya berdiri, dia tetap menatap Navolger dengan mata menantang.

Navolger melihat itu dan menjadi heran. Dia heran mengapa sang Warrior itu tidak melawan balik namun yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah kenyataan bahwa setiap pukulan yang diberikannya tidak serta merta membuatnya jatuh telak. Setiap kali tinju itu bersarang di kepala, dada atau kakinya maka tangannya akan segera memegang tumit kakinya agar badannya tidak menyentuh tanah bahkan pada akhirnya dia masih terus berdiri untuk menantangnya.

Sungguh, keadaan itu membuatnya sangat jengkel dan akibatnya dia menjadi kehilangan kendali dan kembali terus menghajar Hanayo habis-habisan. Namun demikian, dengan menggunakan setiap nafas terakhirnya, Hanayo masih berusaha untuk tetap berdiri.

.

"Kenapa... Kenapa Hanayo! Kenapa kamu tidak balik melawannya?!"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak bertarung?"

"Huh?" Hanayo hanya merespon itu seperti orang ling-lung. Kepalanya bahkan sedikit miring ketika menatap Eli yang melihat dirinya dengan cemas dan gemetar.

"Aku bilang... Kenapa kamu tidak menghajar balik dia?!" tanya Eli yang menjerit kesal.

"...Memangnya kamu sudah yakin dengan itu, Eli-san? Itu "adik"-mu lho?!" kata Hanayo datar sambil menatap Eli dengan pancaran mata kosong.

Seketika itu dada Eli menjadi terasa sesak saat mengetahui bahwa ada maksud lain mengapa dia sengaja bertindak seperti ini. Mengapa Hanayo memilih untuk menerima serangan dan tidak melancarkan serangan balik. Ini bukan tentang Hanayo melainkan Eli. maksud pertanyaan Hanayo yang sebenarnya di balik perkataan awalnya adalah apakah dia yakin dia sudah tega melihat 'adik'nya di hajar balik di depan matanya sendiri.

Bukankah pertarungan ini akan berakhir sia-sia apabila dia berhasil menang namun membuat Eli menyimpan dendam kepadanya?

Atau haruskah dia berpura-pura kalah padahal dia masih bisa mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melawan balik?

Tentu saja dia bisa namun tentu saja itu akan membuat Kotori kecewa dengan figur Warrior yang disandangnya. Kalau begitu, bukankah lebih baik kalau dia diam saja dan menerima seluruh serangan ini? Apabila tenaganya terkuras berarti dia kalah, namun apabila tenaga monster itu yang lebih dulu habis maka dia yang menang. Jadi, bukankah itu ide terbaiknya?

.

**"...MATI KAMU!"**

Monster Navolger menggeram tanpa memperdulikan seluruh pemikiran tersebut. Dia hanya penasaran mengapa belum berhasil membuat tubuhnya terantuk tanah. Karena itulah dia kembali maju menendang Hanayo hingga jatuh terjerembab. Kali ini serangannya difokuskan pada di bagian dada dan perutnya, tanpa ampun dia terus memukul Hanayo bertubi-tubi di bagian perutnya hingga nampak lebam membiru-ungu, jubah hitam yang membalut tubuhnya terlihat compang-camping karena terkoyak disana-sini namun yang seperti yang sudah-sudah dia tetap tidak berhasil membuat punggungnya menyentuh tanah bahkan setelah mengerahkan setiap sisa tenaganya yang bertumpu pada kedua kakinya dia terus berjuang untuk mampu berdiri kembali.

"J-jadi, A-apa yang kamu mau?" sang warrior itu berbicara kembali. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sama namun dengan subyek orang yang berbeda.

"**DEATH PUNCH!"**

Navolger bersiap memberikan serangan pukulan mautnya ke muka Hanayo. Sementara itu Kotori yang sudah kehabisan tenaga karena terpapar energi hitam tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa lagi. Eli hanya bisa menangis menonton kejadian tragedi yang memilukan itu tepat di depan matanya.

Pada bagian lain ini seperti menonton layar bioskop 4DX, kamu bisa merasakan seolah-olah ada di dalam tayangan itu namun tidak bisa mempengaruhi jalannya alur cerita. Seolah-olah nyata namun di alam sadar lainnya ada perintah yang menyatakan bahwa ini adalah cerita fiksi dan kamu bisa tenang menonton saja sampai acara ini selesai.

Namun, bukan seperti itu yang terjadi. Ini adalah pertunjukkan live dan Eli harus memiliki pilihan yang diserahkan ke dalam genggaman tangannya. Dan dia memilih..

"J—jangan! H—hentikan...!"

"Matilah kau, warrior!"

"..."

"**t-tolong...!"**

"h...haa-naaa-yooo!"

**"HA-HANAYO, TOLONGLAH!"** teriak Eli dengan suara melengking disertai air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. **"B—BUNUH DIA!"**

"..."

"Hmm, Baiklah.." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum sinis. "Dengan senang hati"

Hanayo segera memutar tubuhnya ke samping untuk menghindari pukulan jitu terakhir Navolger yang berlari lurus dari depan. Itu adalah sebuah tanda, Warrior itu telah bertekad dan kini dia telah bangkit untuk serius bertarung melawan monster peniru itu.

**"BUSHIMO!"**

Sebuah mantra perubahan diaktifkan dan Hanayo berubah wujud menjadi Gems Warrior, Rocky Knight. Dan dengan kekuatan sihirnya dia segera membekukan kaki Navolger yang masih menyentuh tanah dengan pasir semen yang lengket sehingga membuat monster itu tidak bisa bergerak.

Kekuaan Gems Warrior adalah mengendalikan tanah maka itulah dia dapat memanipulasi apapun yang masih berasal dari tanah menjadi senjatanya bahkan mengubah material mentah tersebut menjadi kondisi yang diinginkannya sesuai dengan pemikirannya.

**"A—APA INI!"**

"Hei, Monster peniru... Waktumu sudah habis! Jika kamu sayang dengan nyawamu sebaiknya kamu mulai menunjukkan wujudmu yang sebenarnya. SEKARANG!" Hanayo serius memulai serangannya dengan mengeluarkan seutas cambuk dari alat device-nya yang disabetkan mengenai bagian perut Navolger.

"Gbbbaaah...gbbbhaaah... gbaaaaah!"

"Ups, jangan marah yah. ini balasan untuk yang tadi. Lalu, sekarang adalah ini..."

**"GOLDEN STONE!"**

Hanayo menunduk dan membulatkan kedua tapak tangannya setengah lingkaran seolah sedang mengelus bola tak kasat mata. Perlahan-lahan dia berdiri sambil mempertahankan bentuk tersebut, ini mirip dengan menarik benda yang berat dari bawah dengan sekali pelukan. Dan sesuatu mulai muncul tertarik dari dalam tanah.

Tanah mulai berguncang dan kemudian muncul sebongkah batu besar berwarna emas dari dalam tanah di depan Hanayo. Hanayo tersenyum melihat itu dan dengan sekali sabetan dia melilit sekeliling batu itu dengan senjata cambuknya dan kemudian melontarkan bongkahan itu kepada Navolger.

"whhaaa...?!"

"Rasakan ini!"

**"B-BERAT...!"** keluh Navolger yang berusaha keras menahan timpaan batu itu dengan kedua tangan di atas kepalanya.

"Huh? Tentu saja... Lagipula itu adalah batu emas asli dengan berat 2.000 ton."

**"A—APA INI?!"**

"Well, tentunya itu bukan batu biasa. Sejatinya, Bongkah batu ini bahkan tidak berasal dari bumi. (lagipula emas itu merupakan material logam bukan jenis batu) karena itulah semakin lama batu itu berada di bumi maka dia akan berusaha mempertahankan bentuknya dengan menyerap bahan material lain yang ada di sekitarnya sehingga menambah beban masanya dan membuatnya menjadi semakin berat dan semakin berat." jelas Hanayo tersenyum. "Tidak ada gunanya kamu berusaha menahan itu dengan wujud bocah cilik seperti itu."

**"GWAAAAA!"**

"Seperti yang sudah aku bilang, jika kamu sayang nyawamu maka kamu lebih baik kembalilah ke wujud aslimu sekarang!"

**"Tcihh, ii—ini... K-KETERLALUAN! UWAAAAAAA...!"**

.

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Navolger yang saat ini berteriak kesakitan, seakan-akan ada sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya yang segera meledak. Kulitnya mulai membengkak disertai perubahan warna merah di bagian wajah dan tangannya. Ada sedikit retakan yang mulai melunturkan kulitnya yang terbuka seolah-olah itu adalah besi kaleng yang bocor dari dalam karena pemampatkan gas di dalam kaleng yang tertekan oleh volume gas luar sehingga volume gas di dalamnya menjadi membengkak. Secara perlahan namun pasti, dia kini mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan badannya semakin terdorong masuk ke tanah akibat tertimpa bongkahan batu emas itu sepenuhnya.

**"KAMU... AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"**

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir sebelum monster itu sepenuhnya terpendam di dalam tanah akibat tertimpa bongkahan emas besar itu. Eli pada mulanya sedikit tersenyum sambil menangis karena lega semua ini bisa berakhir. Namun..

Tiba-tiba ada suara gemuruh keras dari dalam tanah yang mengguncangkan tanah yang ada disekitar tempat itu. Bongkahan batu emas raksasa itu terlempar begitu saja di udara. Tidak lama kemudian sesuatu mulai muncul, monster itu bangkit dari dalam tanah dengan wujud yang baru, dia tampak seperti seorang wanita yang memiliki wajah dipenuhi sisik ikan dengan rambut panjang dan seluruh tubuhnya berwarna biru kehitaman, seluruhnya memiliki sisik serupa reptil melata.

"Huh, jadi itu yah rupa wujud aslimu?" gumam Hanayo dengan memasang muka jijik. "Jelek yah!"

**"GEERRRR... MATILAH KAU!"**

Monster Navolger yang marah bergerak maju untuk memukul Hanayo kembali namun Hanayo kali ini lebih siap segera meladeni perlawanan monster itu. Dia segera melompat terbang menghindari pukulannya dan dalam sepersekian detik dia mengeluarkan sabetan cambuknya dari atas udara.

**"FLARE WAVE!"**

Tali cambuk itu melilit kaki kiri monster itu sehingga dia jatuh kehilangan keseimbangan. Sementara itu sebuah nyala kobaran api semakin besar mulai muncul dari lilitan tali itu sehingga membakar kakinya hingga hangus.

**"ROAAAARRRR...!"** Teriak Monster itu mengerang kesakitan

"Masih belum selesai!"

**"GREEN FLASH!"**

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Hanayo kembali melemparkan tali cambuknya yang menegang, kini pada bagian ujungnya terbentuk duri lancip yang membuatnya menyerupai bentuk tombak panjang menuju ke perut monster itu. Tapi monster itu tersenyum sembari berbisik pelan.

**"SECRET MIRROR!"**

Monster itu mengeluarkan jurusnya sehingga muncul sebuah kaca di depannya yang melahap cambuk miliknya seutuhnya.

**"HAH! APAA?!"** Hanayo berteriak tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba dari belakang Hanayo keluar sebuah cermin yang sama dan kini cermin itu memuntahkan cambuk miliknya itu dan segera meluncur mengenai dirinya dari belakang punggungnya.

**[["BAAAAMMM!"]]**

"**S—Sial!**

"HAHAHAHAHA... Bagaimana rasanya terkena jurus sendiri?! Enak, kan?" ejek monster itu. sekali lagi dia berbisik sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bayangan hitam Hanayo.

**"CRAKER SOUL!"**

Lagi-lagi Monster itu kembali mengucapkan sebuah mantra, kini muncul sebuah lubang hitam yang sangat besar di bawah kaki Hanayo. Hanayo yang tidak mendapat tempat pijakan pada akhirnya ikut terjatuh kedalamnya. Lalu, lubang itu lalu tertutup dengan sendirinya tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

.

* * *

**.**

**Part 8: **Say Your Prayer.

.

**"HUAHAHAHAHAHA... BERHASIL!"** Seru monster itu dengan penuh sukacita. **"BERHASIL... BERHASIL!"**

**"A-AKU BERHASIL MEMBUNUH SATU WARRIOR DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI! ALFA-****MASTER PASTI AKAN SENANG MENDENGAR BERITA INI!"**

Monster itu berteriak kegirangan saat melihat serangannya berhasil, sementara itu di pihak lain, shock mendalam dialami oleh Eli dan Kotori yang melihat Hanayo telah lenyap di depan mata mereka sendiri.

**"H-HANAYO!"** Eli berteriak tanpa arti. Sementara itu Kotori yang tidak berdaya tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain mengeluarkan air mata tanpa henti.

Perlahan-lahan Monster Navolger mulai bergerak. Kini targetnya adalah mendekati Kotori yang masih berbaring tidak berdaya.

**"T-Tunggu! Mau apa kamu?!** jerit Eli yang segera maju menyambar keberadaan kohainya. Dia berusaha melindungi Kotori. **"Kyaaa... Berhenti!"**

"Kali ini aku tidak akan main-main lagi... Aku sudah tidak berminat memakan kalian lagi, sebaliknya aku akan segera mengirim kalian ke tempat teman kalian sebelumnya berasal!" Kata Monster itu dengan nafas bengis.

"A-Apa Maksudmu? Masaka, Umi-Chan?!"

**"DARK BEAM!"**

"Kyaaaa...!"

Lalu semua itu terjadi. Cahaya hitam itu mementalkan tubuh seseorang. itu bukan tubuh Eli dan Kotori. Sebaliknya serangan yang menimpa tubuh merea tiba-tiba terpental begitu saja tepat sesaat menyentuh kulit mereka. Pantulan sinar hitam itu berubah arah dan menyerang balik tuannya.

Itu karena...

Sesaat, sebelum sinar hitam itu menerpa tubuh Kotori dan Eli tiba-tiba secara ajaib kartu milik Eli dan Kotori yang disimpan dibalik baju mereka masing-masing terbang melayang dan memancarkan sinar abu-abu dan biru yang sangat terang dengan sendirinya, cahaya terang itu juga memantulkan balik pancaran sinar hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh monster itu.

.

"Kekuatan ini...!" kata Kotori dengan lancar. "Aku bisa merasakan ada energi baru yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku!"

Kotori lalu bangkit dan memanggil kembali _**Stage Charger **_miliknya. Kotori lalu memberi tanda kepada Eli untuk segera menjauh dari dirinya.

**"BUSHIMO!"**

Kotori lalu kembali berubah menjadi Angel Warrior dan memanggil kembali Tombak Cahaya miliknya.

"Cih, ini menyebalkan!" keluh Monster itu tidak bersemangat.

Namun reaksi berbeda nampak dari gestur tubuh Kotori. Dia menggigil, bahkan semakin menggertakkan giginya keras-keras.** "...A-APA?!"**

**"...A-APA YANG SUDAH KAMU LAKUKAN TERHADAP HANAYO?!"**

"..."

**"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU...! WHITE ANGLE STRIKE!"**

Kotori lalu mengepakkan sayapnya sembari mengarahkan tombaknya secara vertikal dan terbang secepat kilat untuk menusuk dada monster itu tanpa ampun hingga membelakangi monster tersebut.

"GGbbbhh... GbhGbghGbh... Gbhhh...!"

Sembari menatap musuhnya yang mengerang kesakitan karena tusukan tombak yang masih tertancap di badannya. Dia mengucapkan sebuah mantra sembari tangannya diulurkan ke depan monster itu berada.

_"Wahai jiwa yang jahat, monster yang telah mengkotori perasaan hati murni orang lain... Kembalilah ke neraka terdalam, tempat asalmu berada!"_

Kotori lalu mengakhiri perkataannya dengan mengetukkan tombak miliknya ke tanah seraya menyegel mantranya. Selesai dia mengucapkan itu tiba-tiba ada cahaya terang yang keluar dari tengah bekas luka tusukan di dada monster itu berada dan kemudian monster itu meledak.

.

Selesai sudah.

Monster itu menghilang dan Kotori yang masih memegang tombaknya tersungkur berlutut simpuh dengan kedua kakinya menghadap tanah. Wajahnya menunduk ke bawah tertutup poni rambutnya sembari genangan air turun membasahi tempat dia berpijak.

"K-Kotori-chan? K-kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Eli yang melihat tubuh Kotori tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"I-ini semua salahku...! H-Hanayo-san dia sudah..." ujarnya dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Eli tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menghiburnya, dia hanya bisa memeluk adik kelasnya itu dengan erat.

"Sudahlah... Itu semua sudah terjadi... Kamu tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Kotori..." kata Eli mencoba untuk menenangkan sang Angle Warrior itu.

"T-tapi karena aku... Hanayo-san...! Hanayo-san...!" jerit Kotori yang tidak mampu untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

Dan tangisan pecah di tempat itu. dan...

"...Ada apa sih?"

Tiba-tiba muncul suara seorang gadis dari belakang mereka. Terkejut mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu membuat kedua gadis itu menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan sumber suara tersebut. suara yang terdengar angkuh namun lembut bak penyanyi tenor itu begitu khas di telinga mereka.

**"H-HANAYO?! HANAYO?!"** teriak mereka bersamaan. "Kamu ini bukan hantu, kan?!"

"Oh, tolong jangan bicarakan lelucon hantu itu lagi. Kalian ini bukan Rin, kan?! Ngomong-ngomong, Kalian itu memang selalu berisik seperti ini yah...?!"

"T-tapi b-bukannya kamu tadi...?!" tanya Kotori sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Cihh, memangnya kamu pikir aku akan mati karena mantra lemah seperti itu?! lagipula..."

Belum sempat Hanayo menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Kotori segera memeluknya dengan erat.

.

_"Tadaima..."_ bisik Hanayo pelan. (**T/N:** Aku Pulang)

_"Okaeri..."_ gumam Kotori. (**T/N:** Selamat datang.)

.

"Emm... H-Hanayo-san... maafkan aku?" Kata Eli dengan canggung sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Hah?"

"S... Seandainya aku mendengarkanmu, tentunya kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini?!"

"Tidak perlu, lagipula ini semua sudah sesuai dengan rencanaku.." jawab Hanayo sembari mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Hah?"

"Yah sudahlah, ayo pulang..." katanya sambil pergi berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua terlebih dulu.

"...A—Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Eli kebingungan.

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 9:** The Reason Behind Everything.

.

"Umm... Eli-senpai?" tegur Kotori kepada kakak kelasnya.

"Hah?!"

"Biar aku yang menjelaskannya.. Begini, kemarin sewaktu di hutan Hanayo telah menunjukkan kepadaku salah satu kegunaan dari device ini, yaitu untuk mendeteksi keberadaan musuh. Layar device ini akan mengeluarkan warna merah apabila terdeteksi adanya monster yang seperti tadi. Oleh karena itu pada saat kamu membawa Alisa kemarin tiba-tiba device kita semua berubah warna menjadi merah, ingat?"

Eli menganggukkan kepalanya saat mengingat kembali sesuatu yang berkedip-kedip dari device yang sempat dia panggil sebelum pergi meninggalkan perkemahan.

"Hanayo tidak ingin hal ini nantinya menimbulkan kekacauan di dalam perkemahan oleh karena itu dia berencana untuk mengusirnya ke tempat yang sepi lalu membunuhnya diam-diam. Namun semua rencana itu berubah semenjak kamu memutuskan untuk ikut dan situasi menjadi semakin rumit. Karena itulah pada akhirnya dia memutuskan hanya akan membunuh monster itu apabila dia telah berubah wujud menjadi bentuk asalnya." terang Kotori kepada Eli.

"Jadi, Kotori, kamu juga sudah mengetahui itu?!"

"Umm..." Kotori mengangguk. "Satu-satunya faktor yang tidak diduga disini adalah kehadiran Umi yang menyusul kita."

"Oh iya, dimana Umi sekarang?" tanya Eli yang mendadak teringat oleh kehadiran adik kelasnya itu.

"Tenang, Hanayo-san sudah menyelamatkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum monster itu bisa menyentuh tubuhnya."

"Hah, jadi maksudmu tadi monster berupa Alisa itu sengaja mengincar Umi untuk membunuhnya terlebih dulu?!"

"Begitulah..."

Eli kemudian menyesali tindakannya yang tidak mencegah Umi pergi sehingga yang berujung pada pertaruhan nasib kohai-nya yang hampir kehilangan nyawa karena keputusannya yang gelap mata. Tapi Kotori menepuk pundaknya sembari tersenyum. Senyuman yang ikhlas yang mengatakan bahwa semuanya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Oyy... Lama banget sih?" terdengar suara Hanayo dari kejauhan yang menyela percakapan mereka berdua disana.

"Ahh, kita juga harus bergegas menjemput Umi sekarang. Ayo!" seru Kotori sambil membantu membawa tas milik Umi yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Jadi darah yang tadi itu?..." Tanya Eli.

"Itu darah milik monster itu sendiri saat bertarung melawan Hanayo sebelumnya."

"Ohh, Begitu yah... Syukurlah kalau begitu.." kata Eli sambil tersenyum kecil, sementara itu terlihat bahwa wajah Eli tampak lebih pucat daripada sebelumnya. Kotori lalu melirik ke arah pinggang Eli dan terlihat banyak darah yang keluar disana.

"Ahh...Eli-senpai, Lukamu terbuka?!" teriak Kotori yang terkejut.

"Ini bukan apa-apa... Ayo pergi" jawab Eli lirih sambil tersenyum miris menahan lukanya.

.

Setelah itu Hanayo, Eli dan Kotori pergi ke tempat Umi berada. Hanayo sebelumnya telah meletakkan tubuh Umi yang telah pingsan ke lokasi yang aman. Tempat itu berada di balik bebatuan besar yang ditutupi oleh rerimbunan pohon dekat air terjun. Hanayo melepaskan segel mantranya untuk membuka tempat rahasia itu.

Kotori lalu membangunkan Umi yang terbaring disana. Tentu saja gadis berambut hitam biru gelap itu menjadi bingung dengan keadaanya saat ini. Kotori lalu menceritakan kembali apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, mengenai pertarungan Kotori dan Hanayo melawan Navolger atau _Alisa_ palsu. Kemudian, mereka lalu kembali ke tempat perkemahan bersama-sama pada saat menjelang malam tiba.

.

**Tempat Perkemahan. **

.

"Ahh... Itu mereka..."

**"ELI!"** teriak Nozomi yang bergegas berlari menyambut kedatangan mereka bertiga disana. Nozomi segera memeluk Eli dan Umi yang sebelumnya telah mengatakan untuk pergi meninggalkan perkemahan.

"Ahh... Nozomi?!" seru Eli terkejut.

"_Okaeri nasai_..." ujar Nozomi pelan.

"Ahh, _Tadaima_..." jawab Eli sambil tersenyum kecil.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdelapan kembali berkumpul dan bergegas mempersiapkan diri untuk perjalanan berikutnya. Dengan persiapan bekal yang memadai dan kesatuan hati yang semakin diperbaharui mereka sedikit demi sedikit telah bertumbuh menjadi gadis yang lebih tangguh.

Pada malam itu juga Eli tertidur dengan pulasnya. Satu hari yang melelahkan setelah menyiksa tenaga dan batinnya. Kini, Eli benar-benar larut dalam bunga tidurnya, bukan hanya karena faktor kelelahan saja namun juga karena di dalam mimpi itu dia sedang bertatap muka dengan Alisa, adik kecilnya yang sedang memandang dirinya dari kejauhan tanpa mengucapkan suara hanya sekedar tersenyum dari kejauhan seperti hendak mengucapkan "terima kasih" dan "selamat tinggal".

.

-Chapter 7: End-

.

* * *

**NOTES:** Akhirnya selesai juga re'fix'ction chapter selanjutnya!

Saya tidak menyangka bahwa isi chapter ini akan membengkak lebih dari 50% dari tulisan awal.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalian masih bersama saya kan?! (lol)

Ide cerita ini diambil dari salah satu adegan kamen rider. Well, agak sulit juga membuat cerita ini karena harus membunuh imouto tercinta di serial ini. Yah, yang sudah biarlah sudah. OK!

Maaf, kalau cerita ini terkesan bertele-tele dan terlalu panjang. Chapter berikutnya akan full aksi kok. Yah, aku pikir akan membengkak lagi isi tulisannya. lol

Terima kasih sudah mau membacanya lagi!

Kalau tidak berkeberatan biarkan saya mendengarkan sepatah dua kata dari para pembaca, ok?!


	10. Special Interview (Pt 1)

**Special Interview: We Are Super Idol: Fight and Love You.**

.

Narator: Semenjak dipublikasikan pada bulan Maret pada akhirnya cerita "**Love Live!: μ's, Super Idol Warrior" **telah memasuki chapter 6. Sesuai dengan catatan khusus di halaman awal maka halaman kali ini akan berisikan tentang keterangan tambahan yang diperlukan agar memahami tentang cerita ini. Untuk mempersingkat kata, mari kita sambut host yang akan mewawancarai para pemain dalam cerita ini, **Alisa Ayase**.

* * *

.

(audience: prok... prok... prok)

.

Kamera menyorot sosok siluet gadis cilik di balik tirai yang masih tertutup dari depan panggung.

Xxxxx_:__** "**__**niko niko niii~ anata no HAATO ni nico nico nii egao todokeru yazawa niko-niko niko-nii to oboete LABU niko~~!"**_

"_Halo semuanyaaa~~~ namaku Nico.. kali ini aku yang akan menjadi pemandu acara tayangan spesial ini... "(smile)_

"Eee to... nanii? NANI?!" [Tiba-tiba datang security yang naik ke atas panggung dan menyeret Nico keluar panggung]

"Ehh... ini pasti ada yang salah kan?, Yang jadi MC-nya kan... Aku! D-Dareka Tatsuketee?!"

.

Narator *(geleng-geleng kepala): Cutt! Cut!... Geezzz! Mulai lagi dari awal... Rolling Back! Action!

* * *

Alisa: "Selamat pagi semuanya, mohon maaf atas kesalahan teknis barusan... Ehehehe..."

"Namaku Alisa Ayase, dan kali ini aku akan menjadi MC yang memandu acara ini. Mohon kerja samanya yah..." (membungkukkan badan)

"Baiklah, tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, mari kita sambut para bintang tamu kita, inilah para pemain LL! Super Idol Warrior!"

.

(audience: prok... prok... prok)

.

**Masuk 9 gadis μ's ke atas stage**

.

Alisa:** "Baiklah, silahkan duduk... pertama-tama, mohon perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing."**

Kotori: "Halo, Kotomi Minami disini... Aku adalah sahabat dari Umi dan Honoka. salam kenal."

Umi: "Um-mm-mm... N-Namaku Umi Sonoda. Aku suka seni budaya jepang... Unnn... Kotori, aku harus ngomong apa lagi?" (melirik Kotori)

Rin: Nyaaa... Aku, Rin Hoshizora. Kesukaanku adalah Mie Ramen... yoroshiku!

Maki: Hai, Namaku adalah Maki Nishikino, 15 tahun. Aku suka memainkan musik piano.

Eli: **здравствуйте! (**dibaca: [ZDRAHS-tvooy-tyeh], Hello**) **Namaku Eli Ayase, kakaknya Alisa.. Meskipun kita memiliki darah campuran ¼ Rusia tapi kita cuma bisa ngomong kata **"****хорошо"**(dibaca: Harasho) doank sih...!

Alisa**: **Pssttt... Onee-chan!** (*blushing)**

Nico: Haik! Selanjutnya aku kan... "niko niko niii~ ...

Alisa: Yak selanjutnya...

Nico: Ehh... B-Bentar! Aku masih belum selesai memperkenalkan diri...!

Alisa: Oh, kata Produser-san untuk mempersingkat waktu kamu dilarang untuk memperkenalkan diri. Pemirsa, mbak ini adalah Nico Yazawa, gadis kelas 3 yang punya tubuh paling mungil dari para pemain lainnya.

Nico: Heii!

Alisa: Yak selanjutnya... Nozomi-senpai... dozo!

Nozomi: Ehehehe... Namaku adalah Nozomi Toujo. Hobiku adalah meramal dan membaca kartu Tarot. Jika kalian butuh di ramal, silahkan hubungi nomer di bawah ini... Maaf, tidak melayani pengusir hantu dan dukun beranak.

Hanayo: Hummpphh... Emang aku perlu memperkenalkan diri yah? D-darekaa...

Nozomi: Hanayo, kalau kamu tidak melakukan itu... Aku bersumpah akan melakukan "Washi-Washi suru..."

Hanayo: Kyaaaa...! Ampuun!

"Se-Selamat pagi semuanya, n-namaku Hanayo Koizumi. Aku adalah maniak nasi, apalagi nasi yang berasal dari beras siliwangi yang di tanak dengan api sedang selama 30 menit. Hummm... ummm... ummm..." (*orgasme)

Rin: "Errr... Kayo-chin?"

Alisa: Huft (*menghela nafas), Baiklah, tamu yang terakhir.

Honoka: HO! Namaku Kousaka Honoka! Pewaris toko kue manju "Homura". Aku memiliki 1 adik perempuan, Yukiho yang anaknya nakal sekali...

Alisa: *brukk* (membanting meja) Tapi, Yukiho ndak seperti itu anaknya! (mengacungkan jari telunjuk, dengan muka seram)

Honoka: "Eeehh?!... Naa..ni?"

...

TV: Mohon Maaf ada kesalahan teknis: Commercial Break

...

* * *

.

Alisa: Uhfftt... Baiklah, Saat ini mari kita mulai wawancaranya... **"Jadi, Apa ****"****Love Live!: μ's, Super Idol Warrior" itu?" **

Eli: "Ini adalah cerita tentang para gadis μ's yang berjuang menyelamatkan dunia yang telah binasa oleh karena serangan kuasa kegelapan "Shadow Master". Jadi ini sama sekali bukanlah cerita tentang dunia idol.

Alisa: **"Ehh? Jadi kalian semua bertarung disini?"**

All: Hmmm... (menganggukkan kepala)

Kotori: Cerita ini dimulai dengan kisah pencarian harta karun legendaris, batu bertuah "Love Gem" di Kuil Energi Kekal di dalam hutan terlarang (chapter 2,1). Proyek ini adalah proyek ekspedisi gabungan antara SMA Otonokizaka dan SMA UTX, antara member grup μ's dan A-Rise. Namun di akhir perjalanan kita mendapati bahwa akhir dari proyek ini berujung pada pemusnahan umat manusia, dan menghilangnya Honoka di dalam kuil (chapter 2,2). Dan begitulah kisah petualangan ini dimulai.

Alisa: **Ehh... Jadi Honoka sejak dari awal cerita ini sudah tidak ada yah?**

Honoka: Yah begitulah, Jika semuanya sesuai dengan _time line_-nya, seharusnya aku akan tampil debut dalam cerita dalam beberapa chapter berikutnya sih. TAPI, aku masih ikut berperan disini kok dalam kisah flashback para member lainnya.

Alisa:** Hanayo-san, disini kamu berperan sebagai "The Keeper". Apa itu?**

Hanayo: "The Keeper" adalah julukan bagi orang yang menjaga kuil Energi Kekal di dalam hutan terlarang itu. Disini aku berperan sebagai orang yang sudah hidup dari jaman masa lampau, Hanayo disini digambarkan sebagai seseorang yang berhati dingin dan tidak memiliki rasa empati terhadap umat manusia, oleh karena suatu hal. Sebagai seorang "The Keeper", aku juga memiliki kemampuan untuk bertarung dengan "Green Diamond Rope" di tangan kananku. Dan aku juga adalah salah satu Warrior pertama yang muncul dalam cerita ini.

Alisa: **Kenapa kamu tidak memiliki rasa empati terhadap umat manusia. Apakah kamu punya alasan untuk membenci mereka?**

Hanayo: Tentang itu... Author-san bilang untuk tetap merahasiakan tentang itu untuk saat ini. Tapi aku bisa memastikan bahwa Hanayo itu orangnya baik kok, Cuma agak Tsundere saja.

Alisa: **Ngomongin Tsundere,** **Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita juga menanyakan pendapat dari Ratu Tsundere kita, Maki-chan.**

Maki: Ehh... N-Nani?! Eh kamu, siapa yang kamu bilang Tsundere itu? A-Aku cuma tidak suka dengan tindakkan yang berbelat-belit saja. Menurutku cerita ini bagus, Cuma agak ribet di bagian awalnya.

**Alisa: Cerita ini telah memasuki Chapter 6, dengan 15 page dan total 33.141 kata. Apakah ada momen yang kalian sukai di dalam cerita ini?**

Kotori: Sejak awal cerita ini dimulai, aku dan kedua adik kelasku, Maki dan Rin dipaksa untuk melakukan peran _action _untuk bisa lolos dari reruntuhan gedung sekolah. Menurutku fakta di dalam cerita ini bahwa aku bisa terbang dan merupakan seorang ksatria bersayap adalah peran yang cukup mengejutkan untukku.

Hanayo: Sebagai salah satu warrior pertama disini, aku tidak jarang harus bertarung dengan para monster. momen terbaikku sampai saat ini adalah pada waktu aku bertarung melawan Kotori (chapter 4,1), pada bagian itu juga diperkenalkan tentang Animal Guard.

Alisa: **Umi-san dan Eli-san, kalian berdua sejak awal selalu tampil bersama-sama. Apakah kalian disini pacaran?**

Umi &amp; Eli: Ehh! **NGGAKK!**

Umi: I-ide dari mana itu... Faktanya, Author-san sendiri sudah mengatakan dengan jelas, "No Pair!" untuk cerita ini. Yah seharusnya begitu sih... (melirik Kotori &amp; Honoka).

Alisa: **Untuk Nico dan Nozomi, bagaimana perasaan kalian melihat debut kalian dalam cerita ini adalah sebagai seekor monster?**

Nozomi: Awalnya aku juga terkejut ketika menerima casting itu. namun Author-san berhasil membuatku percaya bahwa _"Di dalam kekuatan yang besar, terdapat tanggung jawab yang besar."_ Oleh karena itu aku menerima peran menjadi monster ini karena dia berjanji bahwa nantinya aku akan...

Alisa: **Hmm... Akan apa?**

Nozomi: Rahasia. :p

Nico: Yah, kalau aku sih ndak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu, oleh karena Nico tetap jadi monster yang imut disini, Nico!

Alisa: **Mari kita mencoba lebih spesifik untuk mendiskusikan ini, jadi apa itu Warrior?**

Hanayo: Warrior adalah para pejuang terpilih dari kalangan umat manusia yang dipilih sendiri oleh para dewi μ's untuk melawan kekuatan jahat Shadow Master. Tanda bahwa dia adalah seorang Warrior adalah dengan dia memiliki kartu utama ini.

Alisa: **Tunggu dulu! Maksudmu konsep utama dari cerita ini adalah tentang kisah mitologi Yunani begitu?**

Hanayo: Lebih kurangnya begitulah... Kenapa kamu tidak tanyakan itu ke Author-san aja nanti?

Alisa: **Aku membayangkan cerita ini mirip dengan kisah super sentai. Bahkan untuk menjadi warrior, kalian juga harus berubah wujud menggunakan alat ini, Stage Charger.**

Maki: Yah, kamu benar Alisa. Stage Charger ini mirip alat scanner kartu yang digunakan untuk memanggil kekuatan Warrior dan mengaplikasikannya ke tubuh kita, sehingga kita bisa menggunakan kekuatan Warrior sepenuhnya. Selain itu, alat ini juga bisa digunakan untuk mendeteksi keberadaan monster, dan mengirim sinyal bahaya.

**Alisa: Selanjutnya, Mari kita berbicara tentang senjata yang digunakan untuk pertarungan.**

Umi: Sebelumnya kami telah meminta Hideko cs untuk membuatkan Love Live! Blade bagi kami semua. Pedang ini sejatinya merupakan pedang lampu biasa, namun memiliki kekuatan untuk membelah benda yang keras berkat kekuatan batu meteor yang ditanamkan ke dalam pedang ini.

Hanayo: Seperti yang aku bilang di awal, aku menggunakan Tali cambuk, "Green Diamond Rope" untuk bertarung.

Kotori: Aku mewarisi Tombak Cahaya berkat kekuatan dari Angel Warrior.

Alisa: **Dan yang lainnya?**

Umi: Sisanya, kami masih belum mengetahuinya. Author-san bilang bahwa perlengkapan senjata kami akan diberikan setelah kami mendapatkan kekuatan Warrior kami.

Alisa: **Ah! Baru saja Author-san memberikan bocoran untuk perlengkapan senjata lainnya. Berikut adalah sisanya: Cakar Emas, Clef Spear, Explode Gun, Heaven Arrow and Sword, Moon Scythe, dan Pedang Api.**

Nico: T-Tunggu sebentar, bukannya ada 7 orang lagi yang belum menjadi warrior, kenapa kamu cuma menyebutkan 6 saja?

Nozomi: Death Flag?

Honoka: Ehh... Bohong ahh?!

Eli: Ta-Ta-Tapi dia pernah menyinggung tentang itu di Chapter 4.1...

All: eeehhh?!

Alisa: **Tinggalkan Topik itu, mari kita berbicara tentang Animal Guard. Apakah setiap Warrior juga akan mempunyai itu?**

Hanayo: Untuk saat ini ada 2 Animal Guard yang telah diungkapkan. Onix, Hewan suci berupa Ular besar milikku dan Garuda, Hewan suci berbentuk burung raksasa milik Kotori. Tentu saja semua Warrior juga akan memiliki itu, begitu juga dengan musuhnya.

Alisa: **Ah iya, Kita sama sekali belum membicarakan tentang musuh. Jadi, sebenarnya para monster itu siapa?**

Maki: Pada cerita awal kita baru mengetahui bahwa para monster yang menyerang kami itu sebenarnya adalah orang-orang biasa yang terpapar kekuatan maha dahsyat Shadow Master. Dan mereka pergi meninggalkan kota dan menuju ke dalam hutan terlarang.

Honoka: Aku sebetulnya dilarang untuk membicarakan ini, namun aku bisa menegaskan ini. Ketiga member A-Rise telah ditunjuk untuk menjadi musuh utama para Warrior μ's. Kemudian untuk musuh yang saat ini sedang dihadapi oleh para Warrior itu merupakan Clandestine, yaitu para ksatria kegelapan.

Hanayo: Dan untuk setiap Clandestine masing-masing memiliki level kekuatan yang berbeda-beda, tergantung dengan level bintang yang dimiliki, level terendah adalah 3 bintang dan tertinggi adalah 20 bintang.

Alisa: **Sepertinya cukup itu dulu saja pembicaraan kita saat ini. Apakah kalian memiliki pesan untuk para pembaca.**

Hanayo: M-Meskipun disini aku berperan sebagai protagonis yang ratu tega, tapi tolong jangan benci aku yah. _

Rin: Author-san, jaga kesehatan yah... Jangan kebanyakan mikirin fanfic-nya.

Honoka: Aku hanya bisa bilang salut untuk kalian yang telah membaca cerita ini dari awal sampai saat ini. Bahkan Author-san sendiri belum berhasil membaca ulang cerita ini untuk kedua kalinya – saking panjangnya.

Maki: Moo... S-Sebetulnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan peranku di cerita ini. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk memerankannya... Kalian jangan sampai gak baca yah.

Eli: Aku harap Alisa bisa tampil lagi di cerita ini.

Umi: Next Chapter adalah cerita tentang peranku. Mohon perhatiannya.

Nozomi: Author-san, jangan lupa janjimu... Atau aku kutuk kamu dengan kekuatan Spiritualku... Bercanda... :p

Kotori: Aku idem sama seperti Honoka.

Nico: Nico-Nico-Nii... Aku harap bagian cerita tentang diriku agak banyak.

Alisa: **Terima kasih untuk kedatangannya. Sampai jumpa**...

.

(audience: prok... prok... prok)

* * *

Alisa: **Berikutnya, pemirsa sekalian. Mari kita sambut bintang tamu utama kita selanjutnya, Author-san!**

.

(audience: prok... prok... prok)

.

Alisa: **Author-san, Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk hadir di acara ini.**

Author: Ahh… sama-sama. Lagipula, acara ini kan memang saya yang mengadakannya.

Alisa: **Ehehehe… Iya juga yah… BTW, Nama pena anda adalah El-saintx. Bagaimana saya harus mengeja itu.**

Author: Itu… Itu sebenarnya adalah akronim dari nama samara saya, kamu bisa memanggilku "Lee".

Alisa: **Ahh, jadi Lee-san….**

Author: wait! Bukan Lisan, tapi Lee!

Alisa: **Jadi Lee-sensei… Ehh? Masih salah yah?**

Author: Serahlohdah…. :v

Alisa: **Panggil Kak Lee aja deh… Jadi Kak Lee, bagaimana perasaan anda setelah menuliskan cerita sampai 6 chapter ini – walaupun tidak popular ceritanya.**

Author: Hmm… Perasaan saya? Masih Sehat Walafiat sih… Terkadang cerita bagus itu tidak harus cerita yang mainstream/populer kan?, tapi bagaimana kamu bisa menuangkan idealisme dirimu ke dalam bentuk hobi yang kamu sukai. Oleh karena aku lebih suka menulis, makanya aku menuliskan cerita ini.

Alisa: Hmmm.. (mengangguk kepala)

Author: Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang penulis blog, dan sama sekali belum pernah menuliskan fanfic sebelumnya. Dan proyek cerita ini adalah tulisan fanfic pertamaku di ffn, jadi harap maklum yah kalau tulisannya jelek... ehehehe... Tapi, Kamu bisa melihat sendiri kan ada kemajuan tingkat kualitas penulisannya dibandingkan pada chapter awal. :p

Alisa: **Naruhodo... Jadi sebetulnya apa pesan yang ingin anda sampaikan lewat cerita ini?**

Author: Umm… Tidak ada pesan moral khusus yang ingin aku sampaikan, hanya saja aku memang ingin menuliskan cerita tentang love live! Dalam konsep cerita action dan petualangan. Selain karena genre ini belum ada di ffn, juga karena aku merasa cewek yang bisa bertarung itu sepertinya keren. Seperti di AKB0048 ataupun Idolmaster xenoglossia.

Alisa**: Maksud anda di cerita ini juga akan ada cerita tentang perang mecha/robot? :o**

Author: Nggak juga sih… (lol) Maaf aku tidak terlalu suka cerita tentang anime robot sih. Tapi mungkin aku juga akan menonton itu apabila Love Live! Bekerjasama dengan Gundam. (lol)

Untuk konsep cerita ini, pada intinya adalah mengenai petualangan, pertarungan combat, dan persahabatan. Cerita ini juga menggunakan latar belakang kekuatan dewi, warrior terdahulu yaitu para seiyuu, dan LLSIF games.

Alisa: **Maksudnya?**

Author: Umm... pda dasarnya ide cerita ini adalah tentang LLSIF games. Makanya di cerita ini juga ada tentang kartu, Love Gem, Bintang, lalu Bushimo!

Alisa: **Apakah akan ada penambahan tokoh karakter di dalam cerita ini.?**

Author: Yah, aku berencana untuk melakukan itu. selain itu aku juga akan memasukkan bintang tamu dari tokoh serial lainnya.

Alisa:** Kembali ke cerita, aku penasaran mengapa tokoh Hanayo benar-benar OOC disini?**

Author: Umm... OOC (Out of Character) yah? Sederhananya, aku memang ingin mengembangkan sisi dark dari masing-masing member. Dan aku pikir Hanayo adalah tokoh yang tepat untuk ini. Kamu bisa membayangkan, seorang gadis 15 tahun yang memiliki karakter pendiam dan sulit bergaul dengan orang lain di dunia nyata, tentu dia juga memiliki sisi lain yang kejam, dan sadis.

Alisa: **Begitu kah?**

Author: Ahh... Tidak juga sih. (lol) Karakter ini sebetulnya keluar ketika aku selesai menonton serial tokusatsu "Garo: Makai no Hana. Dan disana ada karakter yang bernama Mayuri, yang merupakan sosok gadis "heroine" berhati dingin, oleh karena itu aku lalu menunjuk Hanayo untuk karakter ini.

Alisa: **Di dalam Tag cerita, anda mencantumkan tentang Super Sentai. Kenapa?**

Author: Itu karena aku menyukai super sentai. (lol) Sebenarnya aku menulis ini setelah menonton live action sailor moon, ahh... Harus aku akui itu adalah film action yang sangat buruk. Akan tetapi aku suka dengan plot ceritanya yang benar-benar dark daripada kisah animenya. Dan pada saat itu aku berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat cerita ini menjadi dark, lalu keluarlah jalan cerita seperti ini. (lol)

Alisa: **Di dalam cerita ini, diceritakan bahwa setiap gadis harus berjuang dengan kisahnya masing-masing untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya. Kenapa harus seperti itu? bukankah akan lebih cepat jika dari awal diceritakan mereka telah mendapatkan super power itu?**

Author: Ahh... Aku tidak sampai memikirkan tentang itu pada waktu membuat konsep ceritanya dulu. Lagipula, di dalam cerita ini aku ingin setiap member bisa mengerti tentang esensi kekuatan mereka. Konsep cerita ini adalah tentang para warrior yang mendapatkan kekuatan dari para dewi, yang sebelumnya pernah diwariskan kepada para warrior purbakala untuk menjaga perdamaian bumi.

Alisa: **Dan para warrior purbakala itu adalah para seiyuu-nya?**

Author: huummm... (menganggukan kepala)

Alisa: **Anda pernah menuliskan disini bahwa sejatinya cerita ini adalah tentang perjalanan kak lee dalam memainkan Love Live! maksudnya?**

Author: Itu... Aku cuma ingin menciptakan wadah untuk menuangkan ekspresi rasa bahagiaku ketika mendengarkan kabar tentang Love Live! contohnya,pada minggu ini member seiyuu μ's 2 kali di undang untuk masuk NHK TV, baik di Music Japan, bahkan mendapatkan tayangan 1 jam spesial ~ bahkan kabarnya sudah di konfirmasi untuk ikut Kouhaku. Mungkin bagi orang biasa, itu akan terasa biasa-biasa saja. Tapi bagi fans idol, apalagi yang tahu NHK adalah TV Nasional jepang (seperti TVRI, tapi lebih populer) akan tahu bahwa untuk masuk ke sana adalah suatu pencapaian dan pengakuan nasional yang luar biasa (apalagi untuk tayangan anime/pop culture).

Dan aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini lewat media grup/facebook. Aku ingin mengekspresikannya dalam bentuk sesuatu! Karena aku tidak bisa menggambar ataupun membuat video, oleh karena itu aku menyisipkan itu ke dalam tulisanku. Kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin ini sudah waktunya untuk aku nge-blog lagi. Lol

Alisa: **Pertanyaan terakhir, apakah ada kesempatan untuk aku bisa tampil kembali di cerita ini?** (kepala menunduk)

Author: Umm... (memegang tangan). Bisa sih, tapi Alisa-chan, apakah kamu mau menikahiku? (tatapan mata serius)

Alisa: I-I-Itu... E-E-EEEEHHHH?!

Tiba-tiba dari atas stage muncul 2 orang yang melompat secara bersama-sama dan melakukan double kick ke arah muka Author-san.

Eli &amp; Yukiho: **NGGAKK BOLEH!**

Yukiho: Dasar hentai...

Alisa: Onee-chan~~~! (memeluk Eli)

Author: Eee... aku kan cuma bercanda... Eh, Rin-chan? (setengah pingsan)

Rin: Author-san... KAMU KETERLALUAN...! (pergi meninggalakn backstage dgn mata berkaca-kaca)

Author: Rin... TUNGGU! (pergi berlari meninggalkan stage)

.

* * *

Narator: Demikian wawancara khusus kita dengan para member μ's dan author-san. Terima kasih sudah menyaksikan acara ini, sampai jumpa dalam kesempatan lainnya. Bye~~


	11. One Spirit Fighter

**Ringkasan Pilot Cerita:**

**Chapter 1:** Kotori Minami, Rin Hoshizora dan Maki Nishikino terlibat dalam sebuah musibah besar yang tiba-tiba menghancurkan gedung sekolah mereka. Mereka kemudian memutuskan melompat dari gedung ketika lantai hampir ambruk. Namun Maki kemudian menyadari bahwa Kotori tiba-tiba... lalu di luar pagar, Umi Sonoda dan Eli Ayase berjalan tertatih-tatih memasuki gerbang sekolah lalu tidak sadarkan diri dan seorang gadis berdiri diatas gedung sekolah mengamati itu semua.

**Chapter 2:** Sebuah kebenaran diceritakan, seorang gadis misterius bernama Hanayo Koizumi datang dihadapan mereka dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang The Keeper. Namun, dia tiba-tiba menuduh mereka sebagai dalang kekacauan ini. Seminggu sebelumnya, ada sebuah pertemuan antara A-RISE dan µ's yang pernah dilakukan.

**Chapter 3:** Pada akhirnya kebenaran ini tidak menjawab apapun dan para gadis saling tuding menyalahkan. Pada saat itulah ibu kepala sekolah, Mrs. Minami yang telah sadar menjadi penengah untuk menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada mereka. Saat itu, sore hari menjelang dan satu hari penuh tragedi terlalui.

**Chapter 4:** Hanayo Koizumi diundang untuk menginap di rumah keluarga Minami. Malam tiba, Hanayo tiba-tiba mengajak Kotori Minami untuk keluar rumah menuju taman. Disanalah Kotori Minami melihat sendiri kenyataan pahit yang sedang terjadi, para monster muncul untuk menerkamnya dan Hanayo hadir untuk mengalahkan mereka. Di dunia mimpi, Kotori Minami berjumpa dengan seseorang yang menceritakan tentang identitas Warrior dan pertemuan supernatural Kotori Minami baru saja dimulai.

**Chapter 5:** Kelima gadis yang masing-masing memegang kartu khusus telah berkumpul di sekolah dan disana mereka sepakat untuk menyelamatkan Kousaka Honoka di dalam hutan. Tapi, sesuatu mulai muncul di dalam gedung sekolah yang sudah mulai hancur itu. Tiga orang terlihat keluar melalui pintu itu dan mereka berhasil mematahkan senjata tali cambuk Hanayo!

Mereka lalu tiba di dalam hutan dan pertarungan sesungguhnya terhadap monster yang telah mendekat baru dimulai. Namun, Hanayo Koizumi tiba-tiba mengarahkan senjatanya kepada para gadis. Dia menantang Kotori Minami untuk bertarung dan pada akhirnya gadis berambut coklat abu-abu itu berhasil mengalahkannya. Kemudian, para monster itu berhasil dikalahkan juga.

**Chapter 6:** Monster penjaga pintu gerbang muncul. Dua ekor monster. disanalah Kotori Minami memperoleh kekuatannya untuk berubah menjadi Wing Knight namun pada menit terakhir ketika Kotori Minami hendak menghabisi mereka, Hanayo Koizumi datang untuk mencegahnya. Senjata terlanjur dilepaskan namun pada saat itulah terungkap mengapa Eli Ayase mati-matian melindungi mereka. Itu karena kedua monster tersebut adalah Nico Yazawa dan Nozomi Tojo.

**Chapter 7:** Mimpi buruk dan Mimpi Indah Eli Ayase Ayase tiba. Ketika sedang mengisi air dia menemuka sesosok tubuh mungil sedang tergeletak pingsan. Itu adalah Alisa Ayase. Mereka lalu membawanya ke dalam perkemahan. Diluar kemah, Hanayo Koizumi tiba-tiba angkat suara untuk tidak membawa serta Alisa dalam perjalanan ini dan konflik dengan Eli Ayase tidak dapat dihindari.

Pagi berikutnya, kedua orang itu sudah pergi, lalu Umi Sonoda pergi dan terakhir Kotori Minami. Mereka berempat pada akhirnya bisa bertemu namun Umi tiba-tiba menghilang secara misterius dengan meninggalkan jejak noda darah di tanah. Kotori Minami kemudian pergi mencari Umi Sonoda namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Alisa Ayase. Dia menyerang kakaknya dan menikamnya dengan pisau! Jati diri palsu Alisa lalu terungkap, Kotori Minami dan Hanayo Koizumi bertarung sekali lagi.

.

.

**Lalu selanjutnya . . . . .**

.

**Warrior Diary:**

"Aaaahh... Aku kehabisan Mie Ramen-nyaaa! Jadi penasaran apakah di dalam hutan ini ada toko yang menjual mie ramen yah?" – Rin Hoshizora.

.

* * *

**.**

**CHAPTER 8 : ONE SPIRIT FIGHTER!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Part 1: Missing.**

**.**

**3 Jam Sebelumnya**

Suasana hutan pagi hari ini terlihat begitu sunyi. Suara burung dan serangga kecil yang saling menyanyi dan menyapa sinar mentari pagi masih belum sepenuhnya mengisi sudut terdalam hutan ini. Suasana di dalam hutan masih dingin karena diselimuti hawa dingin malam yang masih tersisa walaupun secara perlahan-lahan itu menghilang diterpa aliran angin sepoi-sepoi pagi. Meskipun begitu...

**Ini tidak seperti biasanya...**

Para gadis itu saat ini kembali melanjutkan perjalanan di dalam hutan dengan mengandalkan kedua kaki mereka. Tidak ada yang salah, sesudah mengemas perlengkapan tenda maka mereka bergegas melanjutkan perjalanan mengikuti petunjuk Hanayo Koizumi yang membimbing langkah mereka semua.

Harus diakui bahwa selain Hanayo, tidak ada seorangpun diantara para gadis itu yang mengetahui tempat kuil itu berada. Umi Sonoda dan Eli Ayase yang sebelumnya pernah pergi kesana mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak bisa mengingat lagi letak tempat kuil tersebut. Kesulitan bertambah karena mereka tidak memiliki device pelacak "4-RIS3" yang dimiliki oleh sekolah UTX dalam rangka menemukan bangunan kuil misterius. Mereka sepenuhnya menyerahkan langkah takdir mereka kepada Hanayo.

**Namun, kali ini berbeda...**

Dan perjalanan takdir kehidupan ini telah membawa kepribadian mereka semakin menjauh dari kehidupan normal yang pernah mereka alami sebagai seorang gadis biasa.

Pertama adalah Kotori Minami, semenjak dia menerima takdirnya sebagai seorang Warrior maka dia sudah tidak bisa lagi dikategorikan sebagai seorang gadis biasa. Sekilas tampak tidak jauh berbeda dari anak gadis normal, tingkahnya masih imut dan mudah memberi perhatian terhadap orang lain tapi ketika anak itu memegang senjata dan berubah menjadi seorang Warrior maka tidak ada lagi istilah kompromi. Dia akan segera memutuskan apakah itu baik atau buruk, musuh atau teman, hitam atau putih dan tidak segan untuk membunuh bila dia mendapati itu masih abu-abu.

Lalu kemudian, Eli Ayase yang semenjak awal telah mengawasi mereka sebagai kakak tertua di kelompok ini sebelum adanya Nozomi dan Nico juga tidak kalah aneh. Beberapa kali dia terlibat konflik langsung dengan Hanayo Koizumi baik sebagai kawan ataupun rival namun peristiwa terakhir itu telah membuatnya berubah. Sikap dan keputusan heroik Hanayo yang telah dia tunjukkan untuk membela Eli Ayase telah memberikan bekas tersendiri di hatinya sehingga mungkin tanpa dia sadari kini Eli Ayase sudah menjadi pendukung loyal Hanayo dalam segala keputusan yang telah dia buat bahkan tanpa berniat meninjau ulang maksud tindakannya itu walaupun jika itu adalah tindakan yang merugikan atau mencurigakan bagi kelompok.

Karena itulah Umi Sonoda menjadi merasa kesepian.

Hanayo Koizumi sebelumnya lebih dekat dengan Kotori Minami dan Umi Sonoda cenderung dekat dengan Eli Ayase. Meskipun Eli Ayase lebih dekat dengan kedua anak kelas tiga lainnya namun Umi masih bisa merasakan perhatian khusus kepadanya. Tapi saat ini sudah berbeda, sosok Eli Ayase yang sekarang telah berpihak kepada Hanayo sehingga membuatnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Umi Sonoda.

Sama seperti keadaan pagi hari ini dimana Eli Ayase telah terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Eli Ayase saja bahkan seluruh gadis lainnya juga telah pergi dari perkemahan pagi ini kecuali Rin Hoshizora yang dia temukan masih tidur satu tenda bersamanya.

**Karena itulah keadaan ini tidak sama lagi...**

.

Dan demikianlah awal cerita ini.

Pagi hari ini cuma Umi Sonoda dan Rin Hoshizora saja yang berjalan kaki di dalam hutan. Keduanya memakai pakaian jaket sport dan celana training dengan sepatu sandal yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk kegiatan olah raga. Di Sekolah Otonokizaka, kedua gadis ini memang terlibat dalam kegiatan ekstra kurikuler sekolah di bidang olah raga. Karena itulah, Umi Sonoda terbiasa memakai pakaian hiking untuk acara menjelajah di alam bebas seperti saat ini dan Rin Hoshizora yang terbiasa dengan olahraga lari lebih nyaman memakai setelan track suit miliknya.

Meskipun hanya dua orang namun perjalanan ini tidak pernah menjadi sepi karena Rin Hoshizora semenjak keberangkatan awal terus mengomel setelah mengetahui Maki Nishikino juga turut pergi meninggalkannya dan Umi Sonoda yang terus mendengarkan itu juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain turut mengeluh dalam hal yang berbeda dengan mulut terdiam. Maksud hati ingin kesal dengan ulah sia-sia Rin Hoshizora namun Umi Sonoda lebih memilih untuk diam karena dia sama sekali tidak ingin menambah persoalan dalam pertengkaran yang sia-sia.

Beberapa kali dia membuang nafas dengan wajah muram. Semangatnya memudar seiring langkah kaki yang menggapai lemah, saat ini satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan hanya sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan perjalanan ini menuju titik pertemuan yang tertulis di secarik kertas yang sedang dipegang di tangan kirinya sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga, terlalu lama berada di dalam hutan yang hal tertutup rapat dengan pepohonan semacam ini memang merupakan sebuah fakta yang mengerikan namun ditinggalkan dan terpisah dari kelompok di dalam hutan itu sungguh tidak lucu dan lebih mengerikan lagi.

[Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini?]

Umi Sonoda mengakhiri pemikirannya dengan kembali menghela nafas panjang.

.

"Umm... Umi -senpai!"

Sang gadis yang suka menirukan mimik kucing itu mencoba menarik perhatiannya namun Umi Sonoda Sonoda masih terus hanyut di dalam lamunannya.

"Umi-senpai!... Umi-senpai!..."

Kembali gadis setinggi 155 cm itu memanggil senpai-nya namun kali ini tidak sekedar memanggil dari dekat namun juga berteriak cukup keras di dekat telinganya.

"U M I – ! ! "

"Kyaaaa! Gezzz... Rin, berhenti menggangguku!"

"Maaf... tapi Rin capek! Daritadi kita berdua cuma berjalan terus tanpa tahu mau pergi kemana, kan?!" rengek Rin Hoshizora manja kepada Umi Sonoda.

"Gezz... Kalau kamu capek sebaiknya jangan banyak bicara, Rin!" kata Umi Sonoda singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Rin Hoshizora merasa kesal karena tingkah pembicaraan ini malah mengingatkannya dengan teman satu kelasnya yang sudah hilang entah kemana.

"..."

"Simpan saja energimu itu, perjalanan kita ini masih panjang, tahu!."

["Demi Tuhan, sebenarnya mereka itu kemana sih sekarang?! Kenapa kalian semua tega pergi meninggalkan kita, sih?!"]

Umi Sonoda mengeluh dalam pikirannya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

Pagi hari itu di tempat perkemahan Umi Sonoda yang telah bangun dari tidurnya dan keluar dari perkemahan seperti biasanya. Sudah lima hari mereka berada di dalam hutan ini dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin baginya untuk mematikan api unggun dan mengemasi barang-barang yang sudah tidak digunakan sehingga tidak memperlama waktu pengemasan ketika hendak berangkat.

Waktu masih menunjukkan jam 5 subuh namun Umi Sonoda kemudian menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal disini. Dia melihat di sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa tenda-tenda yang berada di sebelahnya sudah tidak ada. Bahkan tidak terlihat jejak yang tersisa di sekitar perkemahan hanya ada tenda miliknya saja.

Panik segera melanda dirinya sehingga membuatnya kembali memasuki tenda hanya untuk memastikan gadis yang ada bersamanya, Rin Hoshizora itu nyata. Syukurlah, itu adalah benar. Namun itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya lega karena dia menjumpai bahwa seluruh perlengkapan kemah milik teman-teman lainnya telah lenyap dan yang tersisa disana hanya secarik kertas yang tertempel di bagian depan tendanya. Kertas itu bertuliskan:

.

"**Maaf mengejutkan kalian.** **Kami harus pergi terlebih dahulu untuk mencari bekal makanan untuk perjalanan berikutnya. Temui kami di bawah tebing dekat sungai sekitar 5 KM di utara dari tempat ini, kami akan menunggu kalian disana. Tolong yah, Umi-chan 3." **

.

Umi Sonoda merasa mengenali ciri khas tulisan ini secara spesifik. Saat ini sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya setelah selesai membaca tulisan tersebut. Meskipun ini sama sekali tidak membuatnya lega dan tenang namun setidaknya kepercayaan dirinya kembali bangkit untuk menemukan kembali harapannya yang baru saja sirna

.

[ Demi Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka pikirkan saat ini?!... Bahkan Eli Ayase-san juga tega meninggalkanku. Tapi... Entah kenapa, aku merasa kok ada sesuatu yang janggal yah?..]

Lagi-lagi, Umi Sonoda kembali termenung. Pada saat itu Rin Hoshizora kembali menyadarkannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana.

"Anoo, Umi-senpai.. Apakah kamu tidak lapar?"

Kali ini Umi Sonoda menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandang Rin Hoshizora dengan tatapan bengong.

"Hah?... Oh iya, kita belum sempat makan sarapan yah?."

"Humm..." Rin Hoshizora menganggukan kepala dengan muka lesu. "Setelah kamu membaca surat itu kita langsung bergegas meninggalkan kemah, nyaa. Jadi...?"

"Nih, aku masih punya kue manju. Mau?"

Umi Sonoda mengeluarkan bekal roti manju yang masih ada di dalam tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Rin Hoshizora.

"Selamat makan..."

Rin Hoshizora yang menerima roti manisan isi kacang merah tersebut tanpa berpikir panjang dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Sebenarnya hanya tersisa satu roti disana dan Umi juga tidak protes karena tidak bisa memakan apa-apa dan turut tersenyum kecut. Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali meneruskan perjalanan kaki mereka yang sepertinya masih jauh itu.

"Jadi, Umi-senpai, sampai berapa lama lagi hingga kita sampai ke tempat itu?" tanya Rin Hoshizora dengan mulut penuh roti.

"Mungkin 2 kilometer lagi." jawab Umi Sonoda singkat.

"Jadi..."

"..."

"..."

"hmm...?!"

"..."

Tiba-tiba suara Rin Hoshizora terputus dan tidak terdengar lagi...

Mendadak tidak ada lagi ocehan yang terdengar oleh Umi Sonoda dari gadis kucing tersebut. Umi Sonoda kemudian menjadi tegang dan mulai panik saat menyadari bahwa suasana di dalam hutan menjadi lebih sunyi senyap sekarang. Detak jantung di dalam dada Umi Sonoda berdebar semakin kencang, berpacu dalam aliran adrenalin yang semakin deras di dalam darahnya. Dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil telah terjadi di tempat ini. Dengan perasaan was-was akhirnya Umi Sonoda memberanikan diri untuk memalingkan mukanya kebelakang untuk memastikan keberadaan Rin Hoshizora dan benar saja.

Rin Hoshizora sudah tidak ada disana! .

"R-R.. Rin Hoshizora-chan?! Kamu ada dimana?!" teriak Umi Sonoda panik namun tidak terdengar suara balasan dari sang kohai.

Umi Sonoda Sonoda dengan langkah panik dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran di wajahnya terus berusaha untuk mencari Rin Hoshizora. Dia kembali menyusuri jalan yang sudah mereka lewati sebelumnya namun Umi Sonoda melihat bahwa tidak ada satupun jejak kaki yang menandakan bahwa Rin Hoshizora pernah berjalan kembali melewati tempat itu. Umi Sonoda merasa pusing dan lelah ketika mendapati hal ini. satu-satunya teman perjalanan yang selama ini berada disisinya juga telah menghilang begitu saja.

Saat ini keberadaan Rin Hoshizora benar-benar seperti menghilang ditelan hutan..

.

* * *

.

**Part 2: Reunion.**

**.**

1 Jam berlalu namun Umi Sonoda tetap tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Dia berlari-lari dan terus mencari namun Rin Hoshizora tetap tidak dapat ditemukan. Keberadaan anak itu lenyap begitu saja, dia yang seharusnya berada tepat dibelakangnya. Umi Sonoda tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam kondisi semacam ini, hal yang pertama yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menelusuri kembali rute jalan awal mereka menuju tempat perkemahan sembari memperhatikan sebelah kiri dan kanan.

Langkah kakinya membawanya kembali menelusuri jejak-jejak tapak kaki yang tertinggal di atas tanah berembun namun itu semua tidak ada gunanya. Empat jejak sepatu berbeda itu berujung kepada dua jejak sepatu tepat di tempat Umi Sonoda berdiri sebelumnya.

Umi Sonoda hanya bisa menggerutu dan menyesali detik-detik terakhir kali dia mendengar suara Rin Hoshizora yang sebelumnya berada persis di belakangnya namun kemudian dia lenyap. Langkahnya semakin lelah, keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya dan baju dalam yang dikenakannya. Nafasnya semakin tidak beraturan sehingga membuat energinya berkurang drastis ditambah lagi pagi ini dia masih belum sempat makan sarapan lantas pada akhirnya Umi Sonoda memilih untuk menyerah dan mengistirahatkan kakinya.

Umi Sonoda memilih untuk duduk jongkok di bawah pohon besar yang melindunginya dari sinar mentari pagi yang mulai terik. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya sejenak berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Rasa putus asa yang begitu besar segera melanda dirinya, kedua tangan yang memegang kepala seakan hendak menahan beban besar di dalam kepalanya yang meluap-luap hendak keluar di dari dalam otaknya.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini.

Meskipun Umi Sonoda adalah sosok wanita yang tangguh tetapi dia juga bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka ditinggal seorang diri.

**.**

**Drap... Drap... Drap... Drap...**

**.**

Umi Sonoda masih dirundung dalam kegelisahan dan keputus-asaan saat ini. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Matahari pagi juga telah sepenuhnya melingkupi seisi hutan sehingga memberikan sensasi rasa hangat di kulitnya. Meskipun begitu Umi Sonoda sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman dengan suasana ini bahkan dia lebih memilih untuk menangis meski tidak ada air mata yang bisa keluar karena sudah terlalu banyak cairan yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Umi memaksakan badannya untuk segera berdiri dalam posisi siaga. Telinganya menjadi lebih waspada untuk menangkap sebuah gerakan misterius yang hendak mendekatinya. Menggunakan insting tajamnya, Umi Sonoda mendeteksi adanya suara derap langkah kaki dari arah dalam kegelapan Hutan yang sedang berjalan konstan menuju ke arahnya.

Umi bukanlah gadis yang biasa, memang sekilas dia tampak seperti anak remaja biasanya sama seperti Kotori Minami, teman sekelasnya. Namun, dia juga tidak bisa dikategorikan sama semacam itu. itu karena faktor keluarganya yang telah membesarkannya. Nama klan Sonoda yang disandangnya memiliki makna khusus dalam silsilah keluarga jepang lainnya. Nama ini adalah salah satu nama kasta keluarga ksatria terhormat yang pernah melayani pemerintahan jepang di era Edo secara turun-temurun. Karena itulah darah seorang ksatria jepang sejati juga ikut mengalir di dalam tubuh Umi Sonoda secara alami dan berkat itulah dia diajarkan untuk tumbuh sebagai seorang pejuang sejati dan dibesarkan sebagai seorang ksatria yang siap membela negaranya di era modern ini.

Dan kali ini insting itu mengatakan bahwa ada bahaya negatif sedang datang mendekatinya karena itulah dengan sigap dia segera mengeluarkan Pedang **Love Live Blade** miliknya dan mengacungkannya ke asal suara lemah tersebut berasal.

**.**

**Drap... Drap... Drap... Drap...**

.

"**S-SIAPA ITU?!"**

Tubuh Umi Sonoda gemetar saat mendengar langkah kaki teratur itu semakin mendekatinya.

**.**

**Drap... Drap... Drap... Drap...**

.

Sembari memasang pose kuda-kuda jurus tertentu, Umi Sonoda segera meningkatkan ketajaman insting bertarungnya dalam rangka menghadapi sosok misterius yang akan menghampirinya. Sekali lagi Umi mengulang pertanyaannya namun bukannya mendapatkan sebuah jawaban malahan sosok misterius itu berhenti langkah dan bersuara untuk menyapa Umi Sonoda dengan tawa cekikik yang khas.

"Khu-khu-khu... Umi -chan, kamu ini ternyata polos sekali yah?" ujar suara misterius tersebut sedikit tertawa. Itu adalah suara seorang gadis muda dan anehnya Umi Sonoda merasa heran karena pernah mengenal akrab suara tersebut.

"Ahh, jangan terlalu tegang begitu dong untuk menyambut teman lamamu."

"?"

"Huh? Kamu tidak mengenal aku lagi? Ahh, aku jadi sedih nih. hu hu hu hu..."

"Heh?! S-Suara itu? Mungkinkah? Kamu adalah..."

Umi masih terperangah untuk yakin dengan tebakan di dalam pemikirannya. Dia sengaja menyangkal itu karena melihat fenomena yang telah terjadi akhir-akhir ini sulit untuk dia menaruh harapan yang bisa terwujud menjadi kenyataan. Singkatnya, dia tidak ingin menaruh ekspekstasi yang tinggi yang nantinya berujung kepada kekecewaan. Sejujurnya menaruh harapan yang terlalu besar itu memang baik namun bila kamu tidak dapat mengendalikan itu maka semuanya akan berujung kepada keputus-asaan yang teramat besar dan itu hanya menjadikan senjata makan tuan. Oleh sebab itulah dia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan sosok itu mendekatinya.

Mendengar dari suaranya, jelas bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang perempuan.

Namun pertanyaan utama dari topik kali ini bukanlah jenis kelaminnya tetapi "Siapa dia?"

Umi Sonoda sudah tidak mau lagi menebak dan bersiap menerima kenyataan yang ada, apapun itu dan kemudian gadis itu muncul.

Perlahan-lahan sosok wanita misterius itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan bayangan gelap hutan menuju tempat Umi Sonoda berada yang disinari cahaya mentari pagi yang cukup terang. Perlahan-lahan derap langkah kaki itu menunjukkan sosok sang pemilknya menyongsong tempat keberadaan sinar matahari. Pertama adalah kain setelan Hakama berwarna merah yang berukuran panjang hingga menutupi mata kakinya. Kedua adalah baju Haori berwarna putih yang membuat sosok wanita misterius tersebut mirip dengan seorang Miko di dalam kuil. Ketiga adalah rambut panjang dengan poni depan datar yang terpotong tepat di atas alis matanya.

Dengan mata terbelalak, Umi Sonoda menatap sosok gadis misterius yang baru keluar dari hutan itu sembari menahan nafas. Ujung kerongkongannya menjadi kering saat mengetahui dia. Ya, Sosok gadis itu memang akrab bagi Umi Sonoda.

"K—Kamu?"

"**Yooo... U-MI-CHAN, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, yah?!"**

Gadis itu tersenyum saat mengangkat tangan kiri untuk menyapanya. Di hadapan Umi Sonoda kini telah berdiri seorang gadis yang berumur sekitar 16 tahun dan memakai pakaian wanita tradisonal jepang, satu set pakaian Hakama lengkap dengan sebilah pedang yang disarungkan di pinggang kirinya.

"**M-MOTOKO!"**

Umi Sonoda tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya saat mengetahui secercah harapan yang sudah dia kuburkan dalam-dalam bahkan untuk berani menebak sosok tersebut ternyata berubah menjadi kenyataan. Dengan sepenuh hati dia berteriak sambil berlari menyongsong sahabat yang nyata di depan matanya saat ini.

"...Ternyata kamu masih mengingat aku yah. Senangnya." Motoko tersenyum kecil.

Umi Sonoda terus berlari menyambut keberadaan dia yang berdiri sekitar 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. air mata yang tidak dapat dikeluarkan sedari tadi tiba-tiba turun begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Sejujurnya ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Umi sama sekali tidak menduga ini karena itulah keadaan saat ini seakan membuka keran emosinya yang sudah lama di tutupnya.

"Meskipun... Aku tidak tahu apakah kamu masih akan senang mengingatku, Setelah aku selesai membunuh teman-temanmu itu"

"Ehh?!"

Bagaikan disambar petir, Umi Sonoda benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan akhir Motoko tersebut sehingga dia secara refleks menghentikan langkah kakinya. Saat itu jarak di antara mereka ada 2 meter lagi. Gadis itu masih terus tersenyum saat menatap wajah bingung Umi Sonoda.

.

"K-K.. Kamu bilang apa, Motoko?! K—Kamu bercanda, kan?" Umi Sonoda mendengar itu dengan jelas namun dia sama sekali tidak dapat mempercayai hal yang telah didengarnya barusan.

"..."

Gadis itu tetap tersenyum. Matanya juga tertutup melengkung seakan ingin tersenyum pula dan dia menganggukan kepala secara ringan. Itu tidak normal. Gadis itu mengerti maksud perkataannya kan?

Maksudnya, apakah dia memang pernah mengenal teman-teman Umi?

Maksudnya, apakah mungkin Motoko, gadis yang bersahabat dengan Umi tega untuk melakukan itu?

Maksudnya, jadi tujuannya dia menemui Umi saat ini untuk apa?

Umi Sonoda sama sekali tidak mampu memikirkan ini. hal yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah mengatupkan mulutnya dan gigi gemeletuk untuk menangkis prasangka buruk yang menghampirinya. Namun sekuat apapun dia menyangkalinya keberadaan gadis itu dan menghilangnya teman-teman Umi saat ini adalah bukt sahih yang tidak dapat di bantah.

"A-a... Apaan maksud perkataanmu itu?!... Gak mungkin kamu penyebab menghilangnya teman-temanku, kan?!"

Umi Sonoda berusaha menurukan intonasi bicaranya supaya emosi dirinya tidak terlihat sedang labil selagi menahan badannya agar tidak gemetar. Satu-satunya jawaban yang dia inginkan adalah jawaban "bercanda... hahahaha... kamu terlalu serius, Umi." namun itu tidak terjadi. Gadis yang diajak bicara, Motoko tanpa mengeluarkan suara hanya memberi anggukan kepala sambil tetap tersenyum bangga.

"**BOHONG!"**

"Gu gu gu... Ah, Ini membosankan...! Aku kira Para Warrior itu memang benar-benar kuat seperti yang 'mereka' takutkan. Ternyata mereka semua itu begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya! Aku bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan keringat setitikpun untuk meringkus mereka sekaligus."

.

"Motoko, kamu lagi bercanda kan?!" Umi Sonoda lagi-lagi masih menyangsikan perkataan temannya barusan. "A.. ha ha ha... Iya! Pasti kamu sedang bercanda kan! Ha ha ha ha!"

"...Bahkan itu berlaku untuk kohai terakhirmu itu."

Detik Motoko mengatakan perkataan terakhirnya maka senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Umi Sonoda secara resmi telah lenyap dan berganti dengan aliran suasana murung yang melingkupi dirinya.

Dia tidak bisa mempercayai ini.

Tiba-tiba Motoko mencabut bilah pedang kayu itu dari sarungnya dan mengayunkan tepat ke depan muka Umi Sonoda dengan keras. Tebasan pedang itu memang tidak mengenai Umi Sonoda secara langsung, namun sayatan angin tipis yang dihasilkan dari tebasan pedang itu begitu kuat dan tajam sehingga membuat pipi Umi Sonoda berdarah akibat terkena aliran angin itu.

Dia tidak mau mempercayai ini.

"Hei... Apa-apaan ini, Motoko!"

Sekali lagi Motoko tidak bermakud menjawabnya selain terus memberi wajah senyum palsu namun kembali dia mengayunkan tebasan pedangnya, kali ini dia mengarahkannya kepada salah satu batang pohon yang ada di samping kanan Umi Sonoda dan dalam waktu sekejab pohon itu langsung tumbang hingga hampir mengenai tubuh Umi Sonoda yang tetap berdiri kaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kamu... Apa yang kau mau, Motoko?!" Tanya Umi Sonoda dengan perasaan kalut.

Dia menolak mempercayai ini

"Ehmm, Yang aku mau?"Motoko bersuara dengan tenang. "Aku cuma mau kamu, U-MI-CHAN."

Dengan tenang gadis itu menyesuaikan dirinya agar bisa mengatur suaranya secara lembut. Sejak tadi dia sama sekali tidak membuka matanya namun kali ini menanggapi perkataan Umi, gadis itu secara serius berniat menjawabnya. Matanya mulai terbuka menunjukkan bola mata hitamnya. Bola mata yang memancarkan api berkobar nyala seakan hendak memanggang lawan bicaranya.

"AYO KITA BERTARUNG!."

Umi Sonoda berganti menanggapi itu dengan tersenyum. Namun senyuman ini tidaklah seperti pada mulanya namun bercampur dengan keringat yang menetes deras membasahi kulitnya. Sambil tersenyum dia berusaha mengigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras untuk meyakinkan keadaan saat ini. sakit. Dan darah segar ikut menetes dari dari permukaan yang sobek tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga kamu menginginkan itu, tetapi... Maaf, aku sudah bersumpah kepada diriku sendiri untuk tidak pernah mengangkat senjataku untuk bertarung lagi." kata Umi Sonoda dengan tegas.

"Heh? Sumpah?!..."Motoko terdengar heran meanggapi itu bahkan perkataan yang diludahkannya barusan penuh dengan nada ejekan.

"Omong kosong! Orang sepertimu yang sudah terbiasa untuk mengingkari janjinya sendiri, saat ini mengatakan bahwa kamu sekarang telah bersumpah?!"kata Motoko sambil tertawa lepas."HAHAHAHA... Lelucon apa lagi ini?!"

"?!"

"Cuih! Umi-chan, kamu itu..."

Dia sama sekali tidak menerima ini. Kedua bola matanya yang terbuka lebar hendak mengatakan itu.

"Kamu itu... MENJIJIKAN!"

.

* * *

.

**Part 3: Tender Hunter**

**.**

"T-Tunggu sebentar Motoko... Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!"

Umi Sonoda mencoba mengutarakan sepatah dua kata untuk menyanggah pendapat Motoko namun sebelum gadis itu sempat meludahkan perkataannya, sang gadis tradisional itu sudah menaruh ujung bilah pedangnya secara lurus di depan hidungnya, kedua tangannya memegang dengan arah berlawanan, tangan kanan berada di gagang pedang dari atas sementara tangan kiri memegang gangang pedang dari bawah dan kedua kakinya yang separuh terbuka menjejak tanah merupakan teknik kuda-kuda khusus. Pada dasarnya teknik pedang ini digunakan untuk menusuk dinding yang memiliki ketebalan berlapis-lapis dalam sekali gerakan dengan kekuatan penuh .

Umi Sonoda benar-benar tidak paham dengan kelakuan sahabatnya saat ini namun pernah sekali melihat Motoko memakai teknik ini untuk memecahkan bebatuan bukit kapur di sebuah pegunungan dengan sekali gerakan layaknya menusuk kain basah dan bukit segera runtuh dalam waktu hitungan detik. Umi masih mengenal teknik pedang ini dan itu artinya jika dia tidak mengatur siasat untuk melakukan serangan balasan maka nyawanya akan hilang dalam hitungan detik saja.

Umi Sonoda hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi sambil terus berpikir tentang langkah yang akan dia ambil untuk menghadapi Motoko.

Entah mengapa keadaannya bisa menjadi seperti ini. Bila ini adalah kondisi normal maka seharusnya kedua sahabat ini bisa duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang ini sambil berbicara santai dengan menikmati secangkir teh bersama-sama. Namun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Tidak ada banyak waktu.

Dia harus memutuskannya sekarang.

Umi kemudian membulatkan tekadnya sambil memegang Love Live Blade yang sudah ada di tangannya untuk menghadapi temannya dan pertarungan klasik ini segera dimulai!

Motoko sembari memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah depan dan kedua tangannya memegang erat ganggang pedangnya bersiap untuk mengunci targetnya. Kemudian dengan satu hentakan kaki kirinya, Motoko segera melompat mengarah kepada Umi dalam satu gerakan lurus cepat berusaha untuk menancapkan mata pedangnya membelah dada tersebut.

"**HYAAAAATTTTTT!"**

Motoko melompat ke depan dengan ujung pedangnya lurus mengarah ke muka Umi Sonoda. Namun berkat antisipasi yang telah dipikirkan secara cepat Umi Sonoda berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut dan berputar ke sebelah kanan menghindari daya tarik angin kencang yang lurus menerpanya. Belum berakhir. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba semacam itu setelah Pedang **Love Live Blade** miliknya secara refleks bersentuhan dengan baja pedang yang kembali diayunkan mengarah kepadanya.

"**Trangg... Trangg! Trangg... Trangg!""**

Umi Sonoda berhasil menangkis seluruh serangan Motoko dengan mudah namun kehebatan besi pedang Motoko membuat Umi Sonoda kalah tenaga serangan dan membuatnya harus terpental jatuh ke belakang dengan keras.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan ini Motoko!" teriak Umi Sonoda sambil berusaha untuk berdiri. Sang lawan tidak menjawabnya bahkan sebuah senyuman jahat terlukis di bibirnya sekarang.

"kekekeke... kekekekeke..."

"HAH, I-ITU?! P-P.. Pedang itu... You-tou Hina?!"(arti: Hina Blade / Pedang Hina)

"Oh, ternyata kamu masih mengenalnya, yah?" Motoko kembali tersenyum saat mengacungkan pedangnya dan memperhatikannya secara seksama.

"B-BAGAIMANA...?!"

"?"

"D-DARI MANA KAMU MENDAPATKANNYA?! BUKANKAH PEDANG TERKUTUK ITU SUDAH LAMA DIMUSNAHKAN OLEH SENSEI PADA WAKTU ITU!"Umi Sonoda memuntahkan perkataannya dengan mata terbelalak.

You-tou Hina.

Pedang Hina, Pedang Terkutuk.

Pernah ada suatu pedang yang dibuat sebagai senjata suci khusus bagi padepokan Shinmei-ryu. Sejatinya sekolah Shinmei-ryu merupakan sekolah seni bela diri untuk berlatih pedang. Di tempat inilah Umi pernah belajar pedang bersama Motoko. Sejatinya, sekolah ini merupakan milik Motoko yang merupakan penerus tempat dojo ini dan itu termasuk pedang Hina tersebut.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Motoko menyadari fakta bahwa pedang Hina adalah sebuah pedang yang diciptakan berdasarkan persyaratan 'alat penebusan dosa' yaitu sebuah upacara penyucian benda keramat yang diperlukan untuk membuang hawa negatif dari jiwa jahat para musuh yang pernah bertarung dan dikalahkan oleh ahli pedang Shinmei-ryu.

Mereka yang mati oleh ujung pedang para pahlawan aliran Shinmei-ryu diwajibkan untuk memurnikan senjata mereka agar tidak ternoda dengan keburukan dan kenistaan jiwa ksatria yang dikalahkannya yang bermaksud buruk atau masih memiliki perasaan dendam negatif. Oleh karena itulah pada upacara penyucian pedang yang setiap tahun diperlukan suatu wadah penyucian khusus yang mampu memindahkan 'dosa' mereka dan pedang Hina itulah wadahnya. Akibatnya, pedang itu lambat laun berubah fisik menjadi semakin kuat karena mengandung energi jahat yang besar diikuti dengan bentuk fisik bajanya yang semakin hitam karena dimakan hawa kebencian dan dendam kesumat.

Suatu ketika peristiwa buruk pernah terjadi melibatkan pedang tersebut.

Sejatinya, pedang ini hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh keluarga Aoyama saja, termasuk Motoko namun karena sebuah kejadian yang melibatkan Umi Sonoda yang dengan secara ceroboh memegang pedang tersebut telah membuat Umi berubah sifat menjadi menggila karena dirasuki nafsu jahat pedang tersebut. Beruntung, seorang sensei berhasil mengalahkan kekuatan itu sekaligus membebaskan Umi dari kerasukan roh jahat tersebut sebelum pedang itu sanggup menyerap seluruh aliran kekuatan kehidupannya.

Kemudian, setelah melihat betapa mengerikan dan bahaya pedang ini maka Motoko meminta sang sensei untuk melenyapkan pedang tersebut karena tidak ingin hal serupa terjadi kembali pada Umi ataupun kepada orang normal lainnya.

Namun ternyata saat ini benda itu secara fisik telah ada!

Ini bukanlah benda tiruan. Umi Sonoda yang pernah bersentuhan secara fisik dengan benda itu mengetahui sendiri bagaimana sensasi negatif yang tercipta saat berdekatan dengan benda itu. dia meyakini bahwa pedang yang dipegang oleh Motoko saat ini adalah Hina Blade yang asli.

"Khu... khu... khu... Itulah keistimewaan kami para Clandestine!"

"Huh?!"

" Apakah kamu tahu bahwa ada perbedaan besar antara seorang manusia biasa dan seorang Clandestine, Umi-chan" kata Motoko sambil melangkah pelan menghampiri pedangnya yang masih tertancap di tanah.

"**Clandestine**? Apa maksudmu itu?!"

"Oohhh? Sepertinya kamu masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang kami yah, Umi?" tanya Motoko sambil mengangkat pedang **Hina** miliknya.

"Umi-chan, kamu tahu kan segala sesuatu di dunia ini selalu terbagi menjadi 2 bagian yang dibuat serasi dan saling berlawanan secara setara dan harmonis. Ada sisi terang, ada sisi gelap. Ada sisi baik, ada sisi buruk. Ada kekuatan baik, ada juga kekuatan jahat. Dan yang terakhir, apabila di dunia ini ada kekuatan kebajikan yang bernama Kesatria Warrior, Kesatria Terang menurutmu apakah kebalikan dan lawan yang sebanding akan itu? ya, itu adalah kejahatan dan kegelapan. Itulah kami Kesatria **Clandestine**, Kesatria Kegelapan

"T—Tidak mungkin."

"Singkatnya, Umi-chan... Aku adalah seorang **Clandestine** dan tugasku adalah untuk membunuh setiap Warrior yang ada di muka bumi ini! Termasuk kamu." terang Motoko dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Nggak mungkin... K—Kamu ini ngomong apaan sih Motoko?!"

"Hah, Masih belum ngerti? Aku heran apakah kapasitas otakmu sudah menyusut sekarang, yah?" Motoko menunjukkan ekspresi wajah kecewa sambil menghela nafas panjang saat menatap wajah Umi yang masih belum tidak memiliki petunjuk dengan segala ucapannya barusan.

"Baik, Lihatlah pedang ini baik-baik! Inilah kemampuan khusus milikku sebagai seorang **Clandestine**. Seperti katamu tadi, ini adalah Pedang **You-tou Hina** yang pernah dimusnahkan oleh Sensei. Tetapi dengan kemampuan khususku sebagai seorang Clandestine maka aku mampu menciptakan kembali senjata yang sudah pernah dimusnahkan ke dalam genggamanku."

"Hah! B—Bagaimana itu mungkin?!" tubuh Umi Sonoda menjadi sedikit gentar ketika mengetahui fakta tersebut sehingga tanpa sadar badannya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang sambil memegang kedua lengannya erat-erat.

"Biar aku memberitahukan kepadamu tentang asal kekuatan Clandestine yang sebenarnya. Asal kekuatan kami ini sejatinya merupakan cerminan dari sifat kegelapan hati manusia. Bukankah sebelumnya kamu sudah pernah melihat sendiri kan betapa hebatnya kekuatan kegelapan hati manusia itu?"

Tiba-tiba Umi Sonoda teringat dengan peristiwa mengerikan yang pernah di alaminya ketika sosok "Alisa" yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dan berujung pada penyerangan kepada dirinya. Mengingat itu Umi merasa mual karena kilas balik darah dan bau amis yang terekam di dalam otaknya.

"Manusia pada sejatinya adalah makhluk yang tamak dan serakah. Ini adalah hal yang wajar, tidak hanya aku saja, kamu juga pasti mengerti itu dengan baik. Clandestine juga tidak jauh berbeda dari itu. kami hanya mengolah ''sumber daya tidak terbatas' tersebut menjadi 'tenaga dan kekuatan' kami. Dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan kegelapan hati manusia maka kami dapat mengubahnya menjadi sumber senjata yang mematikan, **"Kekuatan Mutlak!".** Termasuk kekuatan untuk menciptakan hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin ataupun menghadirkan benda yang telah lama musnah atau hilang di masa lampau menjadi benda nyata di masa kini."

"..."

"Begitulah sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan pedang terkutuk **"You-tou Hina"** ini di dalam genggamanku. Selain itu aku juga masih memiliki berbagai senjata terlarang lainnya yang pernah dimiliki oleh para dewa saat masa perang dulu." Motoko sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola kecil.

"...seperti ini!"

Motoko melemparkan sebuah bola ke arah Umi Sonoda. Umi Sonoda yang panik berusaha untuk menangkis bola itu dengan pedang Love Live Blade miliknya namun terlambat, bola itu sudah berada tepat dihadapan wajahnya dan...

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAA..."**

Umi Sonoda hanya bisa menjerit panik saat melihat bola itu retak dan mengeluarkan pijaran sinar yang sangat terang di hadapannya. Dan...

**KAAA...BOOOMM...!**

Tiba-tiba bola itu meledak dan menghancurkan lokasi tempat Umi Sonoda berada. Ledakan itu begitu kuat sehingga membuat tubuh Umi Sonoda terpental jauh meninggalkan tempatnya berada dan menuju ke dalam pelosok hutan yang tertutup rerimbunan pohon yang rapat. Beruntung, dia berhasil selamat karena masih bisa menangkis sebagian besar dari serpihan ledakan bola tersebut sehingga tidak menyebabkan luka yang terlalu parah baginya.

"**MOTOKO... HENTIKAN! SEORANG KESATRIA SEJATI TIDAK AKAN BERTARUNG SEPERTI INI!"** teriak Umi Sonoda yang masih terus berlari dan mencari tempat persembunyian di dalam hutan dengan suara terengah-engah.

"Oww, Kau benar, Umi! Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kamu juga serius untuk bertarung melawanku sekarang?!" balas Motoko sambil berjalan tenang mencari keberadaan Umi Sonoda di dalam hutan.

"Tcih...!"

Motoko berjalan dengan santai sambil melompat-lompat dengan langkah besar menyusuri hutan tersebut. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa melacak keberadaan Umi Sonoda namun kemudian dia berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar dan mengamati pohon itu dengan seksama beberapa saat. Saat itu sebuah senyuman kembali terpasang di wajahnya saat dia menebaskan pedangnya untuk membelah pohon besar tersebut secara vertikal menjadi 2 bagian.

Motoko tersenyum saat melihat targetnya. Di sana, Umi Sonoda ternyata sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon tersebut. Umi Sonoda kemudian berbalik untuk melihat apa yang sudah terjadi di belakangnya dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ngerinya setelah menyaksikan sendiri kehebatan sosok Motoko yang telah membelah pohon besar tempatnya berlindung sedang berdiri melihat dirinya sambil tersenyum.

"KE~TE~MU!" seru Motoko dengan nada nyaring.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Motoko.. Kenapa kamu menjadi seperti ini sekarang?" tanya Umi Sonoda gentar. "Bukankah kita berdua telah bersumpah hanya akan memakai menggunakan kekuatan ilmu bela diri kita untuk melindungi umat manusia?!"

Dia tidak menjawab.

"...Kamu sebagai penerus keluarga Aoyama dan a.. aku sebagai penerus keluarga Sonoda. Bukankah itu janji yang pernah kita berdua buat dulu?!"

"Hmm, Umat manusia yah? Umm.. Aku sudah lupa, tuh!" Motoko menjawab dengan senyum sinis.

"Kau tahu Umi-chan bagaimana perasaanku pada saat pertama kali menerima anugerah kekuatan ini? Pada saat itu aku menjadi tersadar bahwa betapa piciknya pikiranku selama ini karena telah berpihak kepada umat manusia."

"Hah?!"

"Manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah. Dan kini aku sudah sadar bahwa untuk bisa bertahan hidup di dunia maka kamu tidak bisa menjadi manusia yang lemah itu kamu harus menjadi makhluk yang lebih kuat dari seonggok makhluk berjalan tegak yang hanya bisa menindas sesamanya dan untuk menjadi makhluk yang paling kuat di dunia ini maka aku membutuhkan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar lagi." kata Motoko seraya berjalan mendekati Umi Sonoda. "Karena itulah aku bergabung dengan Clandestine!"

"Tidak! K-Kenapa?!"

Umi Sonoda dengan tatapan tidak percaya saat melihat sosok sahabatnya saat ini sudah berbeda dengan yang pernah dia kenal selama ini. Tiba-tiba kenangan masa lalu yang pernah dia alami bersama dengan Motoko pada saat SMP terlintas di dalam pemikirannya.

.

.

"_Umi-chan, kamu tahu tidak bahwa meskipun dunia ini penuh dengan kejahatan tetapi aku percaya bahwa masih ada banyak orang baik di bawah langit ini yang masih pantas untuk kita lindungi..."_

.

.

"**MOTOKO! KENAPA... KENAPA KAMU MEMBUANG RASA KEMANUSIAANMU DAN BERGABUNG DENGAN CLANDESTINE?!"**

.

.

"_...Karena itu kita tidak boleh mati secara sia-sia selain untuk kemanusiaan"_

.

.

"Rasa Kemanusiaan? Heh?!"

Motoko sedikit tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Umi Sonoda. Sekilas Umi terlihat lega sudah memuntahkan perkataan tersebut meski dirinya masih menggigil hebat. Namun...

"HAHAHAHAHA... Kamu masih mengingat itu Umi-chan?! Apakah kamu tahu bagaimana pengalamanku selama ini setelah berjumpa dengan berbagai macam manusia lainnya? Apakah kamu ingin mendengar kesimpulanku terhadap perkataanmu barusan?"

Umi menganggukkan kepala sambil meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Itu semua tidak ada gunanya! Itu semua tidak penting!"

"T—Tapi...!"

"Benar, Aku dulu memang pernah mengatakan manusia itu kuat karena mereka saling bergantung satu sama lain. Tetapi hingga hari ini, apa yang aku temukan adalah mereka itu cuma sekumpulan sampah! Manusia yang selama ini aku tahu hanya bisa memanfaatkan sesamanya demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri dan setelah berhasil maka mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk meninggalkan temannya begitu saja! Apakah rasa kemanusiaan seperti itu yang kamu banggakan, Umi-chan?! Hah?!"

"Itu..."

"Oleh karena itu, Aku sudah memutuskan pemikiranku bahwa kedamaian bumi ini tidak akan terjadi jika diserahkan ke dalam tangan manusia. Bumi ini hanya akan menjadi damai jika ada kekuatan lain yang lebih kuat dan mampu lebih berkuasa selain manusia yang sudah mengotori lingkungan ini dan karena itulah aku bergabung dengan Clandestine. Itu karena aku percaya hanya Shadow Master saja yang bisa menyelamatkan planet ini. Tidak, bukan hanya planet ini namun seluruh alam semesta juga."

"**TAPI MEREKA ITU KAN JAHAT?!"** teriak Umi Sonoda dengan suara melengking.

"Jahat?!..."

"Iya, cara pandangmu itu naif! Kamu hanya baru melihat segelintir orang saja dan menyimpulkan bahwa bumi ini tidak berharga bagi manusia lagi? Lantas kamu tidak mau mengakui kebaikan yang sudah diperbuat manusia bagi bumi ini? Menurutmu, bumi ini tidak akan hancur bila dikuasai manusia?!"

"..."

"Omong kosong! Apa yang terjadi di bumi ini semuanya adalah kehendak Tuhan. Karena Tuhan yang sudah menetapkan manusia untuk mengolahnya maka bumi ini bisa hidup hingga saat ini. lalu, kamu hendak memusnahkan kami? Apakah kamu melawan kehendak Tuhan?!"

"Ya. Aku akan melawan Tuhan! Itu tidak masalah bagiku, baik atau jahat itu hanya masalah sudut pandang orang yang melihatnya saja. yang terpenting adalah siapa yang lebih kuat di dunia ini. Jika kamu bisa lebih kuat maka kamulah yang akan menang dan orang yang menang adalah orang yang pantas untuk menjadi penguasa dan memerintah semuanya. Itulah peraturan hidup yang aku tahu di dunia ini selama ini"

"Motoko, Kamu itu..."

"**KAMU ITU MENYEDIHKAN!" **teriak Umi Sonoda geram.

"..."

"Harus aku akui memang contoh orang-orang buruk yang pernah kamu temui, orang yang memandang rendah manusia lainnya itu memanglah sampah namun orang yang membuang rasa kemanusiaannya demi kepentingannya sendiri itu jauh lebih rendah daripada sampah, Motoko!"

"Tchh, sudah cukup bicaranya! Begini saja, jika kamu mampu mengalahkanku mungkin aku akan memikirkan ulang pendapatku mengenai manusia." tantang Motoko.

"**MOTOKO! INGATLAH KAMU ITU JUGA MANUSIA!"**

.

* * *

.

**Part 4: Sayonara, Honey!**

.

"**MOTOKO! INGATLAH KAMU ITU JUGA ADALAH SEORANG MANUSIA!"**

"**DIAM...!"**

Motoko kembali mengayunkan sabetan pedangnya kepada Umi Sonoda dari sebelah kiri namun gadis berambut bitam biru berhasil mengelak dan menangkis balik memakai love live blade miliknya dalam sekali jurus sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk kabur dan bersembunyi ke pedalaman hutan.

"**UU... UMI SONODA! BERHENTI MENGHINDAR! AYOLAH BERTARUNG DENGANKU SECARA SERIUS SEKARANG!"**

Terlihat jelas bahwa gadis berpakaian bak seorang miko itu terlihat kesal dengan gemeletuk gigi yang semakin keras ingin melumat gigi lainnya.

"Untuk apa aku harus bertarung denganmu? Kamu dan Aku itu teman. Bukankah kita berdua sudah berteman akrab sejak lama?! Lagipula..."

"Tch, Sahabat?! Sahabat macam apa yang dengan sengaja mengingkari janjinya sendiri?!"

"Janji?" kali ini giliran Umi Sonoda yang berguman heran.

"Cih, kamu bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya!" Motoko yang tampak geram mulai kehilangan pengendalian diri sehingga berteriak keras-keras. "Bahkan untuk sebuah ucapan yang pernah kamu ucapkan sendiri, kamu tidak bisa memegang itu baik-baik dan kemudian kamu barusan hendak menyatakan dirimu sendiri sebagai sahabatku?! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mempercayai itu?!"

"...motoko!"

"Umi Sonoda, dirimu sendiri itulah yang menyedihkan!"

Pada saat itu Umi Sonoda baru saja berhasil memanjat pohon untuk menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Motoko yang baru saja mendekati lokasinya berada, gadis itu dengan langkah santai terus berjalan seraya memalingkah pandangan matanya ke kiri dan kanan secara cepat seperti sebuah alat pemindai yang sedang menangkap gambar target buruannya dengan pandangan cepat.

Seharusnya itu adalah strategi yang sempurna.

Dalam beberap waktu Umi Sonoda meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan tertangkap basah. Motoko yang terlalu fokus untuk menatap padangan didepannya menjadi tidak waspada dan membuang kemungkinan bahwa musuhnya bisa saja bersembunyi di bawah tanah ataupun di atas pohon. Beberapa langkah telah terlewati. Umi secara refleks menutup mulutnya supaya nafasnya yang berburu kencang tidak terdengar.

Namun itu semua tidak berjalan lancar.

Sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba dari Umi Sonoda yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan di atas dahan pohon itu membuat dedaunan berjatuhan secara tidak normal. Celakanya, Motoko menyadari itu dan segera memalingkan pandangan matanya menuju ke atas langit. Dan disanalah gadis itu mulai tersenyum kembali.

Umi Sonoda dengan langkah panik bergegas untuk melompati dahan demi dahan pohon yang ada untuk pergi semakin jauh. Gesekan demi gesekan pohon semakin membuat daun-daun berguguran dengna tidak wajar. Motoko pada saat itu tidak tinggal diam, langkah kakinya mulai mengejar mengikuti daun-daun yang jatuh tidak wajar terbang di bawa oleh angin. Saat itu pakaian Umi sama sekali bukanlah kostum yang tepat untuk berkamuflase dengan warna ungu yang terlalu mencolok dengan hijaunya daun.

Pada saat itu Motoko akhirnya bisa tersenyum seringai.

Umi Sonoda yang semakin berkeringat tidak berani lagi menoleh ke belakang melainkan terus melompat dan tetap menatap ke depan saja. Hanya saja, tindakan itu ternyata begitu naif. Umi tahu hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat dan pada saat itu sebuah suara berbisik tepat di telinga kirinya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kamu mau, Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi sekarang. Terimalah ini!"

Umi Sonoda terlalu takut untuk menoleh yang dia tahu saat ini adalah bulir-bulir keringat yang besar sudah mengalir deras menutupi permukaan wajahnya. Namun pada saat itu dia memalingkan wajahnya dan . . . .

Tidak ada siapa-siapa!

Motoko saat itu ternyata telah melayang bebas di udara tepat berada di depannya dengan jarak sekitar 10 meter. Tanpa ragu-ragu dia melayangkan pedangnya sejurus menebas Umi Sonoda yang masih tercekat di tempatnya.

Tidak ada persiapan, Umi Sonoda hanya bisa terpaku dalam posisi terus melompat. Pikirannya kacau, dia tidak tahu lagi apakah harus menghindar, terus maju, atau mundur turun ke bawah. Dia tidak dapat memutuskan itu. Lalu, sesuatu terjadi kepada tubuh Motoko yang tiba-tiba bercahaya dengan percikan listrik statis yang melayang tipis melingkari sekujur tubuhnya namun listrik itu bukannya menyetrum dirinya malahan mengalir ke ujung pedangnya dan berkumpul menjadi satu sehingga membuat pedang itu bercahaya.

"**RAIMEIKEN!"** (note: Teknik Pedang Petir)

Tebasan pedang yang menghasilkan angin bercampur listrik statis itu menerjang layaknya angin topan yang tajam. Setiap pohon yang dilaluinya terbelah menjadi potongan kecil hingga membuat sebuah pemandangan luas bagi Umi Sonoda. Pada saat itu Umi Sonoda yang masih berada di udara tiba-tiba menutup jarak kakinya sembari meluruskan badan. Dia tidak lagi melompat namun memilih untuk membiarkan badannya jatuh ke atas tanah. Sebuah awan debu mulai tercipta saat Umi menghentak bumi tiba-tiba dan ketika awan debu itu menghilang Motoko baru menyadari bahwa buruannya telah pergi.

Tidak mau kehilangan target. Motoko kemudian berhenti di sebuah dahan besar dan mulai menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Umi Sonoda yang masih terus berlari kencang mencari persembunyiaan. Sebuah ayunan pedang yang terlepas dengan keras itu kembali menciptkan hembusan angin yang begitu tajam bercampur dengan debu kilat yang terus berlari mengejar targetnya, Umi Sonoda.

Bagaimanapun juga, Umi Sonoda kembali tidak menduga akan serangan ini sehingga dia gagal mengantisipasi serangan pedang Motoko tersebut dan harus menerima resikonya tubuhnya terpelanting keras menghantam batang pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh di depannya sekaligus dengan sengatan arus listrik tinggi yang dia rasakan selanjutnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Itu terlalu keras. Umi Sonoda bisa merasakan seluruh punggungnya menjadi remuk setelah menghantam bidang melengkung kasar yang berada di belakangnya. Seluruh kulit tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah tipis karena lecet setelah ambruk ke tanah dan menerpa kerikil kasar yang menyambutnya.

"Cihh, lemahnya... Kamu bahkan tidak mampu membalas seranganku!" kata Motoko dengan nada angkuh. Sedangkan Umi Sonoda terus mencoba untuk berdiri dengan tertatih-tatih untuk terus bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh.

Kali ini dia tidak akan lari lagi.

Dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang ada diantara mereka.

Dia akan bertarung sekarang!

Dia dalam keadaan serius menguatkan hatinya sambil mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat. Suara gesekan di dalam mulut itu menggema di dalam kepalanya seraya memberikan sensasi ketegangan batin yang semakin bertambah bagi Umi Sonoda. Bagaimanapun juga tidak ada cara bagi Umi untuk bisa berkelakuan tenang saat menghadapi teman yang sudah lama dia kenal itu sekarang.

Motoko tidak sedikitpun memberi kesempatan jeda bagi Umi untuk bisa beristirahat lalu kabur. Dia memilih untuk menyiksanya di depan matanya dengan sabetan pedang miliknya secara periodik daripada bermain petak-umpet seperti tadi. Maka dari itulah dia memilih untuk terus berjalan menghampirinya dengan santai. Sementara itu Umi Sonoda juga memilih untuk mengangkat senjata andalannya untuk melawan Motoko sekarang. Sebuah senjata khas yang menjadi icon miliknya itu dia keluarkan dari ransel belakangnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, apa itu?! Busur Panah?!"

Alih-alih menjawab, Umi Sonoda bahkan menghiaraukan sepenuhnya dan terus mempersiapkan perlengkapan senjatanya, kali ini sebuah anak panah dan menaruhnya di ujung busur.

"Hei, Umi Sonoda! Lelucon apa ini! Mana pedangmu yang tadi?!"

"..."

"Mustahil! Jangan bilang kalau kamu yang sekarang ini mau menghadapiku dengan senjata mainan itu?! keluarkan pedangmu!"

"Tidak butuh!"

"Huh?!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan pedangku untuk mengalahkanmu, Motoko!" teriak Umi Sonoda lantang.

"Apa kamu bilang?! Kamu kira seorang petarung pedang sepertiku akan kalah dengan seorang pemanah? Kamu gila, yah?! Sudah jelas-jelas tidak ada kesempatan bagimu untuk melukaiku dalam dengan memakai alat itu dalam pertarungan jarak dekat semacam ini." seru Motoko penuh amarah.

Itu benar, bagaimana panah bisa menang melawan pedang? Di dalam peperangan, pemanah selalu ditempatkan di barisan paling belakang dan melepaskan serangan paling awal untuk mematikan daya tempur musuh yang maju menyerang pertama kali. Pemanah membutuhkan jarak untuk bisa memenangkan pertempuran jika dia tidak mendapatkan itu maka sia-sialah pertarungan semacam ini. selain itu pemanah juga memerlukan medan yang strategis, seperti tempat yang tinggi atau jarak yang tidak dapat dideteksi musuh dengan mudah. Ini semua diperlukan untuk menjaga konsentrasi dalam melancarkan serangan.

Sekarang, bayangkan apabila syarat-syarat ini tidak dipenuhi? Bayangkan jika seorang pemanah lalu berhadapan langsung dengan petarung pedang. Dapatkah dia melepaskan panahnya dengan tepat? Ataukah sang ahli pedang yang terlebih dahulu membunuhnya?

Jawabannya adalah meski masih mungkin untuk menang namun peluang berhasilnya rendah. Karena itulah Motoko menghina daya tempur Umi Sonoda sekarang.

"Kamu akan segera menyesali perkataanmu itu!"

"**KYOKUDAI RAIMEIKEN!** (Teknik Pedang Petir MAX)"

Dengan penuh amarah Motoko sekali lagi mengeluarkan jurus sabetan pedang yang dengan percikan listrik statis yang lebih dahsyat daripada sebelumnya kepada Umi Sonoda. Kini teknik tebasannya membentuk hembusan kilatan petir yang jauh lebih besar sehingga mampu menumbangkan ranting pohon yang ada di sekeliling Umi Sonoda dalam sekali jalan. Umi Sonoda juga tidak tinggal diam begitu saja bahkan dia sudah bersiap membalas serangan tersebut dengan melesatkan beberapa anak panah dari busur miliknya.

"**ARASHI YARUHI SHOOT!"** (Teknik Panah Badai)

"Brukk...!"

Kedua hembusan angin yang datang berlawanan saling membentuk ombak angin yang mengaum dengan ganas. Mereka saling bertemu dan saling bertumbukkan untuk mengadu kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Umi sonoda sendiri tidak terlalu memahami bagaimana bentuk duel kekuatan dapat terjadi namun dia memiliki keyakinan bahwa dia dapat menghadapi ini.

Dan, ombak angin miliki Umi semakin melaju menembus ombak angin milik Motoko. Keduanya bertemu menuju intinya dan membuat bentuk laju angin tersebut semakin tidak stabil. Kemudian, angin itu saling melaju ke samping membentuk sudut putar sehingga terlihat bahwa kedua angin itu telah bersatu membentuk angin puting yang bergerak semakin ke atas.

Sesudah itu, angin itu lalu saling menghancurkan inti masing-masing sehingga angin puting itu menjadi tidak stabil dan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Pada akhirnya, duel berakhir imbang. Serangan hembusan angin hasil tebasan pedang Motoko mampu diatasi oleh serangan angin yang dihasilkan oleh anak panah Umi Sonoda. Serangan yang memanfaatkan energi angin itu kemudian menciptakan angin puting yang kemudian hancur dan membentuk badai angin debu hebat yang menghalangi pandangan mereka berdua.

Beberapa waktu berselang dan Motoko mengibaskan tangannya untuk menghalau debu yang sudah mulai surut namun pada saat itu tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat dilihatnya. Rival utamanya, orang yang sangat dia temui itu telah menghilang. Umi Sonoda telah memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur dari hadapan Motoko.

"**BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU, UMI SONODA!"**

Motoko tersenyum dengan raut muka tertekuk saat mengetahui ini. Mimik mukanya terlihat semakin merah sebagaimana dengan perasaan kesal yang meliputinya semakin besar setelah mengetahui Umi Sonoda sudah tidak berada disana.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu! Kalau begitu aku tinggal menebang seluruh pohon di hutan ini saja! Hahahaha...!"

Motoko menggila. Dia lalu menghancurkan isi hutan ini dengan membabi buta dan tanpa arah sehingga dapat terlihat bahwa pepohonan yang ada di sekitar jangkauan areanya sudah rata dengan tanah. Sementara itu, Umi Sonoda yang saat ini masih bersembunyi di atas pohon masih menantikan waktu yang tepat untuk bisa mengeluarkan jurus andalan miliknya.

"**KAIYO NAMI NO UTSU**! (Teknik Tembakkan Ombak Laut)"

Pada saat Umi Sonoda yang ada di atas pohon telah mengunci pergerakan Motoko yang ada di atas tanah dengan bidikan mata panahnya. Seperti halnya tadi, Umi Sonoda memang ahli dalam hal kamuflase di atas pohon sehingga menyulitkan Motoko untuk melacaknya. Kini tinggal Umi sendiri yang beraksi. Kemenangannya di tentukan dengan anak panah yang dilesatkannya.

Sekali untuk selamanya.

Jika dia bisa melumpuhkan pergerakan Motoko bahkan untuk satu sisi badan saja maka ada kemungkinan dia menaklukan Motoko. Target realistis yang bisa dia bayangkan adalah membidik tangan kanan yang dia gunakan untuk mengangkat pedangnya. Jika Umi bisa melumpuhkan tangan itu maka kekuatan Motoko akan tumbang sekitar 40%. Begitulah pikiran naifnya.

Lalu, setelah yakin bahwa tergetnya telah terkunci dia kemudian melompat dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil melepaskan panahannya.

SPLAAAASSSHHH!

Namun, gadis itu tersenyum.

"**Ahh, Di sana!"**

"Trang... Trang... Trang... Trang..."

Tanpa diduga Motoko ternyata sanggup membaca arah serangan Umi Sonoda dan menghalau ketiga anak panah yang sudah dia lepaskan dengan mudahnya. Umi Sonoda yang melihat bahwa serangannya tidak berguna hanya bisa terperangah dan terjatuh dengan keras di dasar tanah. Keadaan berbalik, Umi Sonoda yang terluka parah kini berada pada pihak yang tidak diuntungkan.

"Jangan meremehkan aku yah. Meskipun aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu tapi hingga saat ini aku masih hafal taktik bertarungmu itu Umi Sonoda!". Motoko mendengus dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Gyaahhhh..."

Umi Sonoda hanya bisa melolong keras saat Motoko menendangi tubuhnya yang sudah terluka parah dan tidak berdaya hingga dia terpental menuju tepi jurang yang merupakan akhir dari area hutan ini.

"Pertama-tama, menyerang musuh secara langsung lalu mundur untuk bertahan sambil mengamati pergerakan lawan sampai musuh lengah dan setelah itu barulah kamu menyerang dengan mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasmu."

Motoko hendak tertawa saat menjelaskan perkataannya ini namun dia berusaha menahan ekspresi wajah tersebut dengan sebaik-baiknya sehingga kini hanya terlihat tawa meringis dari wajah Motoko saat menyambut Umi yang semakin getir menahan rasa sakit yang meliputi tubuhnya.

"Kamu ini tidak berubah yah, Umi Sonoda."

Umi berusaha merangkak mundur dengan menyeret tubuhnya ke arah belakang.

"Bahkan meskipun sekarang kamu telah menggunakan senjata yang berbeda tapi tetap saja memakai pola serangan yang sama seperti yang dulu."

Umi sekali lagi mencoba menyeret tubuhnya namun dia terkejut saat mengetahui jengkal terakhir yang ada di belakangnya. Itu adalah hembusan angin yang kuat.

"Sayang sekali, aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan diriku yang dulu... "

Umi Sonoda menoleh ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui tempat dia berada ternyata merupaka ujung bukit dan di belakangnya hanya terdapat pemandangan langit biru yang membentang luas.

"Aku yang sekarang ini jauh lebih kuat, Umi Sonoda!"

Motoko menghunuskan mata pedangnya tepat dihadapan Umi Sonoda dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan jurus pedang **Raimeiken **kepadanyasekali lagi.

"Selamat tinggal Umi Sonoda-ku sayang!"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Motoko yang diucapkannya kepada Umi Sonoda sebelum dia melepaskan teknik pedangnya untuk melontarkan tubuh Umi Sonoda terjatuh terjun ke bawah jurang.

"TIDAAAAKKKKK!"

.

* * *

**.**

**Part 5: The Lost Promise  
**

**.**

**4 Tahun yang Lalu**

Hari senin ini, Sebuah gedung aula sekolah SMP Tokyo khusus wanita nampak ramai dengan banyak gadis-gadis muda yang tidak saling kenal sedang berbaris rapih sesuai dengan urutan yang tertera pada nomor kelas mereka. Sebuah sikap khidmat dan anggun ditunjukkan oleh sebagian besar dari mereka saat memperhatikan sambutan dari bapak kepala sekolah yang memulai ceramah 10 menit yang membosankan tersebut.

Wajah mereka anggun, polos dan penurut, meskipun ada juga gadis yang memilih untuk bersenda gurau. Ini adalah sebuah masa yang wajar. Sebuah masa transisis yang mereka hadapi dengan senyuman seiring bertambahnya usia. Satu tahap yang harus mereka jalani dan menentukan langkah yang mereka nantikan di masa depan, yaitu masa remaja.

Tidak lama berselang kemudian Upacara Sekolah berakhir dan terlihat beberapa gadis yang mulai mencoba membiasakan diri untuk bergaul dengan teman-teman barunya, meskipun ada juga gadis yang memilih untuk menyendiri. Bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak sedang berdiam di satu tempat itu saja namun berusaha untuk mengenal lingkungan sekolah mereka yang baru.

Demikian juga kepada kedua gadis yang kebetulan memilih untuk menyendiri. Dengan penuh langkah ragu dan mawas diri agar tidak menganggu teman-temannya mereka berhati-hati keluar dari bangunan aula dan berjalan mengelilingi area sekolah.

Kedua gadis ini berjalan dalam arah yang berlawanan. Meski begitu tidak ada tanda-tanda antusias saat mereka mengunjungi satu demi satu ruang klub yang menyambut mereka hingga tibalah mereka di sebuah bangunan dojo sekolah. Kedua gadis itu tidak saling mengenal dan datang dari arah berlawanan, meskipun begitu itu tidak serta merta menyurutkan ketetapan hati penuh semangat kemudian mereka mulai memasuki salah satu ruangan ekstrakulikuler di sekolah ini, klub kendo.

**.**

"H-Hai, perkenalkan namaku Umi Sonoda, salam kenal"

Gadis yang baru saja memakai seragam latihan kendo dan hendak memasang _Bogu_ _(pakaian pelindung di kendo)_itu hanya bisa terpaku bengong saat melihat sebuah tangan terulur menyambut dirinya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam biru memanjang itu tersenyum penuh keramahan kepada anak kelas satu lainnya yang ikut bersamanya memasuki ruangan ini.

"Sa-Salam kenal, namaku Motoko" jawab gadis itu gugup saat menyambut jabat tangannya.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka sekolah kita ini memiliki klub kendo, lho. Aku pikir aku hanya akan bisa melatih kemampuan pedangku di rumah saja."

"Ka-kamu sudah bisa kendo?"

"Ahh... tidak ada yang istimewa sih, cuma sekedar latihan biasa, hanya sekedar mengenal lebih dalam tentang budaya jepang saja."

Sang gadis berambut hitam biru itu mengibaskan tangan berusaha merendah saat melihat raut muka antusias dari gadis yang baru saja dia temui itu.

**"Ehh? I-Itu... I-ITU LUAR BIASA SEKALI, SONODA-SAN!"**

Motoko, gadis yang baru saja dia temui itu membelalakkan mata dan mencondongkan badannya tanpa canggung secara refleks.

"Ehehehe... Te—Terima kasih... K—Kamu semangat sekali, yah..."

Sang lawan bicara segera memegang kedua bahu lengannya dengan maksud menahan badan gadis itu supaya tidak semakin mendekat kepadanya, kedua matanya berfokus kepada tumpuan tangannya yang berusaha keras menahan antusias gadis tersebut. Umi Sonoda berpikir apabila dia mengendurkan tangannya mungkin badan gadis itu akan segera jatuh menimpa kepadanya. Tapi, syukurlah, gadis itu juga segera sadar dengan kelakuannya dan menarik diri untuk menjaga sikapnya.

"Hyaa, M—Maaf...! A—Aku tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang juga memiliki minat yang tinggi dengan kebudayaan jepang di sekolah ini. Aku sebenarnya khawatir tidak dapat menyalurkan perasaan antusias yang aku miliki sebagai bagian diriku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah salah satu pewaris sekolah bela diri Shinmei-ryu yang tidak bisa memisahkan diri dengan ilmu pedang. Karena itulah aku bersyukur sekolah ini memiliki klub kendo. Bukan begitu, Sonoda-san?"

". . . . . . . . ."

Tiba-tiba Umi Sonoda menjadi diam terbisu, badannya menjadi berdiri mematung setelah mendengar perkataan Motoko tersebut. Sesaat setelah itu tubuhnya menggigil sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"Shin-mei-ryu... s-hin-me-ir-yu... shi-n-m-eri-yu..."

"S... Sonoda-san?" tegur Motoko yang segera membuyarkan lamunan Umi Sonoda dan dengan refleks gadis itu menangkap tangannya.

"Motoko?... Apakah kamu dari keluarga Aoyama? Motoko Ayoma, kah?" tanya Umi Sonoda ragu.

Sebuah wajah yang mengerut tampak dari muka Motoko yang serta menganggukkan kepala pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Umi Sonoda tersebut. Demikianlah, Umi Sonoda tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya setelah mendapati jawaban tersebut. Secara refleks dia kemudian melepaskan pundak gadis itu dan terjatuh mundur ke belakang. Dia begitu gemetar bagaikan melihat sosok orang suci yang memancarkan sinar terang yang hebat kepada orang pendosa yang berada di depannya.

"M-M... Maafkan atas ketidak sopananku! Aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa orang yang disampingku ini berasal dari keluarga Aoyama yang termahsyur itu" kata Umi Sonoda yang masih tersungkur di lantai kepadanya dengan kepala membungkuk.

"Ehh? Kamu berlebihan... Aku malah tidak sehebat itu" jawab Motoko dengan tersipu malu. "Dibandingkan dengan kakakku, aku ini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya..."

"Nggak mungkin. Aku sudah mendengar kehebatan padepokan pedang Shinemei-ryu yang merupakan padepokan pedang nomer satu di jepang. Sebuah aliran pedang legendaris yang diajarkan oleh keluarga Aoyama secara generasi ke generasi terdapat disana. Motoko-san, karena kamu juga berasal di keluarga Aoyama tentu saja kamu adalah orang yang sehebat itu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini tidak sehebat itu. Karena itulah aku bersekolah di SMP ini."

"Heh? Perdebatan ini tidak akan mencapai titik temu jika tidak dibuktikan langsung. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kamu sekarang latihan kendo bersamaku saja, boleh?" Umi tidak dapat menahan senyum antusiasnya saat mengutarakan maksud hatinya.

"Menarik, boleh juga. Mohon kerja samanya, yah?" jawab Motoko sambil tersenyum ceria.

Momen itu adalah pertemuan pertama kalinya ketika Umi Sonoda dan Motoko Aoyama saling berduel dengan pedang kayu mereka. Saat itu kedua gadis cilik itu masih belum mengetahui makna dari pertarungan yang sebenarnya mereka hanya sekedar berlatih pedang dengan mengibaskan pedang kayu yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Satu hal yang mereka tahu hanyalah sensasi yang menggetarkan hati ketika pedang kayu mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain daripada menjadi rival yang sedang berkompetisi. Mereka lebih mirip anak kecil polos yang baru tahu caranya mengangkat pedang. Dengan polos, hanya ada senyum tawa di wajah mereka.

"TERBUKA...!"

Gadis itu berseru sambil melakukan gerakan menusuk kepada lawan mainnya. Pedang kayu itu dengan kecepatan secepat kilat menjurus ke arah kiri dada sehingga mengakibatkan gadis itu jatuh terpental ke lantai kayu secara refleks.

"Aduh!"

Itu adalah gerakan Tsuki _(tusukan)_ namun sengaja diturunkan menuju dada sehingga tidak menghasilkan poin. Bagaimanapun juga ini bukanlah kompetisi bahkan bukan juga latihan resmi hanya sekedar latihan privat saja dan gadis yang terjatuh itu melepas helm pelindung kepalanya sambil menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Baik.. Baik... aku menyerah Motoko, aku kalah... hahaha..."

"Hahaha... Bagaimanapun, kamu juga hebat, Umi-chan" ujar Motoko sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Ehh... Umi-chan?" celetuk gadis itu terkejut.

"Hmmm... Ada masalah? Oh tidak, kebiasaan burukku!... Aku selalu cepat sok akrab dengan orang yang baik denganku! K-Kamu keberatan yah aku panggil Umi-chan?.. Eh, Sonoda..-san?

"Emmhhmmm... Tidak, tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu." sanggah Umi Sonoda dengan cepat. "Lagipula jarang sekali ada orang yang memanggilku seperti itu selain keluargaku"

"Jadi kamu keberatan, yah?"

"Nggak!, Tentu saja, tidak! Bahkan aku suka kamu memanggilku seperti itu!" jawab Umi Sonoda panik. "...Lagipula kita ini kan teman."

"Teman yah?" pinta Motoko sambil tersenyum.

"H—Haik!"

"Haik... T—Terima kasih..."

.

**2 tahun yang lalu**

Kedua gadis itu duduk santai di atas atap sekolah yang kosong pada saat jam istirahat setelah meloloskan diri dari pengawasan para guru sekolah. Saat ini mereka telah memasuki kelas 3. Sambil menikmati minuman kaleng berkarbonasi yang mereka bawa mereka dari kantin. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan serasi.

"Ahhh, Waktu berjalan dengan cepat yah...! Tidak terasa sebentar lagi adalah hari kelulusan." kata Umi Sonoda sambil menenteng pedang kayu di bahu kanannya.

"Jadi, Apakah kamu siap?!" tanya Motoko yang telah berdiri dan berhadapan muka dengan muka di depannya.

"Heeh... Tentu saja!" Umi Sonoda menyambut itu dengan senyuman licik sambil mengacungkan _shinai_ (pedang kayu) ke hadapan gadis yang menantangnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa segera menghajarmu lagi..." kata Motoko dengan tawa seringai.

"Hei, bukannya kamu sudah sering melakukan itu...!" protes Umi Sonoda. "Lagipula, sejak kapan aku benar-benar kalah dari ilmu pedangmu? Kita ini setara tahu!"

"Hahahaha..."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita mulai sekarang?!"

"Haik!"

Berikutnya adalah adegan pertarungan pedang kayu klasik yang sering mereka mainkan di waktu senggang. Semenjak hari mereka bertemu hingga hari itu mereka tidak penah lelah untuk saling berduel pedang. Ada kalanya salah satu dari mereka kalah telak namun itu tidak menyurutkan niat mereka untuk tetap mengangkat pedang kayu dan tetap saling bertarung hingga tiba saatnya mereka berdua telah memasuki kelas 3 semester akhir. Hanya tersisa beberapa hari hingga waktu kelulusan mereka.

Selama di SMP, Mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan yang erat sebagai sepasang sahabat yang akrab. Sayang sekali, mereka berdua tidak bisa melanjutkan pendidikan ke SMA yang sama. Itu karena Motoko telah ditunjuk oleh ayahnya pergi ke SMA yang telah dipilihkan keluarganya, SMA Raika, Tokyo. Sekolah yang terkenal dengan pelajaran Kendonya. Sedangkan Umi Sonoda memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMA pilihan ibunya, SMA Otonokizaka, Kanda. Sekolah tempat ibunya pernah belajar SMA. Sebenarnya Umi Sonoda ingin satu sekolah dengan Motoko, hanya saja letak SMA Raika itu terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Setelah itu,

Kedua gadis itu kembali berada di atas atap sekolah sambil membaringkan badan di atas lantai yang panas karena sinar terik matahari siang. Bagiamanapun juga itu tidak menghentikan kelakuan mereka yang sedang bersantai sambil menggenggam tangan bersama.

"Kejuaaraan nasional yah?" gumam Motoko sambil melihat langit biru cerah bersama Umi Sonoda yang sedang tiduran di sampingnya.

"Umi-chan, Aku akan mengasah teknik pedangku lebih keras lagi dan menjadi semakin kuat dan semakin kuat lagi lalu aku akan menjadi petarung pedang nomer satu di jepang!."

"Kalau begitu sama sepertiku juga!" balas Umi Sonoda singkat.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu untuk menjadi rival utamaku disana" respon Motoko tersenyum.

"Disana yah?..." gumam Umi Sonoda.

"...Kejuaraan nasional kendo tingkat SMA"

"Budokan!" ucap mereka serempak. "Budokan!"

"Kalau begitu, Sampai jumpa disana... Motoko" Kata Umi Sonoda yang bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah, sambil melambaikan tangan perpisahan kepada sahabatnya itu

"Kau juga Umi Sonoda-chan." Jawab Motoko dengan senyum simpul tipis.

"Selamat tinggal..."

"Selamat tinggal, yah?" Pinta Motoko dengan nada murung.

Titik lintasan akhir telah tiba kini giliran mereka berganti jalur dan melintasi persimpangan dua arah. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu kembali. Satu janji yang mereka buat bahwa ada satu tempat yang hendak mereka kunjungi. Bukan untuk hari ini namun suatu hari di masa depan.

.

**1 tahun yang lalu**

**"READY! FIGHT!"**

Seorang guru kendo di sebuah SMA Kanda memberikan aba-aba kepada dua petarung kendo wanita yang sudah bersiap di posisi mereka masing-masing beserta _shinai_ yang ada di tangan mereka. Ini tidak sama dengan tingkat SMP karena kedua sudah diperbolehkan memakai tingkat sulit untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka.

**"Hiyaattt...!"**

Salah satu lawan mulai maju menyerang dengan menyeretkan kaki secara bergantian mendekati lawannya. Tanpa ragu-ragu gadis itu mengangkat shinai dan bersiap menebas kepalanya. Ini adalah teknik '_men'_. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak berniat mengulur-ulur waktu sehingga dia ingin melumpuhkan sang lawan secepat mungkin namun itu tidak berlangsung secepat itu.

Sadar sang penyerang hendak melakukan serangan ke kepala, si lawan segera menjinjit kecil melompat ke belakang dengan ujung _shinai_ yang tetap teracung ke depan sehingga kedua pedang kayu itu saling beradu terlebih dahulu. Sesudah itu dia memutar shinai 180° lalu menyentak ujung pedang itu hingga sang penyerang mulai terkecoh dan arah shinai berubah menuju samping kiri. Dalam satu gerakan bersamaan sang lawan lalu melakukan tebasan ke arah badan di sebelah kanan perut.

Sebuah poin berhasil dicuri untuk sang lawan.

Sang penyerang tidak serta merta menerima kekalahan itu. Dia segera meneruskannya dengan berbalik dan melompat ke belakang. Dengan gerakan cepat dia melakukan tebasan ke arah kepala secara berulang-ulang meskipun belum mengenai pelipisnya. Sang lawan bahkan dengan tenang menarik kakiknya ke kiri dan kanan secara bergantian tanpa membuang nafas. Kemudian,

Sang lawan mulai melakukan _Taiatari_, teknik mendeketi dan mendorong tubuh lawan, ketika sang penyerang dalam posisi mengangkat shinai ke udara. Dia mendorong tubuh lawannya dengan menggunakan lengan kirinya lalu melakukan tebasan menyilang mengenai bagian perut kiri hingga dada kanan atas lawannya.

Gerakan itu terlalu cepat untuk diatasi sehingga sang penyerang kehilangan kendali atas shinai miliknya dan pedang kayu itu terjatuh dari genggamannya.

"HAIK!"

Sang wasit atau guru pembina memberikan aba-aba untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Sementara itu gadis yang kehilangan shinai-nya itu jatuh tersungkur dengan kaki ke tanah seakan tidak percaya dengan hasil akhir ini.

"A-Aku..."

Gadis itu dengan suara serak memuntahkan kata-katanya. Bahkan di dalam Bogu-men yang menutupi kepalanya itu dapat terlihat mata yang terbelalak terbuka lebar.

_"Aku tidak percaya... aku kalah!" _gumam sang gadis sambil bersiap membuka helm yang menutupinya.

_"Kenapa aku bisa kalah dari anak pembuat kue manju seperti dia!" _surai panjang hitam kebiruan mulai teruntai dengan anggun saat lepas dari tudung rambutnya.

"Kamu hebat, Umi Sonoda-san!" ujar gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

**"Minggir!"** Umi Sonoda menampik uluran tangannya dan segera berdiri.

"Hei, jangan marah begitu dong!... lagipula, ini kan cuma latihan biasa jadi tidak perlu setegang itu." kata gadis berambut coklat ginger itu dengan ramah.

"Aku minta pertandingan ulang!"

"Hah... Emangnya kamu tidak capek? Hihihi..."

"Ayo bertarung!" Kata Umi Sonoda sambil mengacungkan pedang kayunya tepat di muka gadis itu.

**"Yah, kalau itu maumu sih.. yah, AYOO...!"**

Gadis itu kembali menutup Bogu-men yang melindungi kepalanya dan memasang kuda-kuda kembali untuk bersiap meladeni tantangan Umi Sonoda.

**"HONOKA!... HYAAAAATTT!"**

Honoka, gadis bermata biru itu dengan tenang menerima setiap tebasan shinai dan beralih dalam posisi bertahan-menyerang secara teratur. Seperti tadi, dia dapat membaca arah gerakan Umi Sonoda selanjutnya dan dengan mudahnya menangkis serangan shinai itu melalui celah serangan yang terbuka. Kedua petarung mengambil jarak dalam posisi masing-masing sebelum maju untuk memberikan tebasan pedang terbaik mereka dalam satu kali jalan. Kemudian,

_**BAAANNGG!**_

"Aku... kalah..." gumam gadis itu pelan dengan kepala menyentuh tanah.

"Ahh... sudah jam 5 sore. Maaf Umi-chan aku harus langsung pulang sekarang. Aku sudah berjanji dengan ayahku untuk membantunya membuat kue." kata Honoka yang segera bergegas mengambil tas latihannya setelah menanggalakn pakaian bogu dan pulang. "Datanglah ke tokoku sekali-sekali. Aku akan mentraktirmu kue manju... "

"Bye-Bye..."

.

Sementara itu di dalam dojo,

_"Sial... bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kalah dari anak seperti dia._" pikir Umi Sonoda kesal sambil berulang kali memukul lantai kayu itu dengan penuh perasaan galau. Pada saat itu pertarungan di adakan di luar jam ekstrakurikuler sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang tinggal di tempat itu.

_"Ini tidak adil! Padahal aku sudah berlatih shinai secara serius sejak kecil. Bahkan aku sudah pernah berlatih menggunakan pedang sungguhan namun aku masih kalah dengan anak itu! apa yang salah denganku? Mengapa aku begitu lemah?!"_

_"Gadis itu, anak yang bergabung dengan klub kendo sekolah baru-baru ini!."_

_"Dia sama sekali bukan orang yang spesial, bahkan dia hanya bisa bermalas-malasan saja ketika di dalam kelas. Aku tidak terima dengan kejadian hari ini! Aku pastikan akan terus mengingat peristiwa ini dan bersumpah untuk pasti mengalahkan dia suatu hari nanti! Aku akan menunjukkan kemampuanku!"_

_"PASTI!"_

_**"AKU HARUS... BISA...!"**_

**.**

**Di Rumah Kediaman Keluarga Sonoda.**

"Aku pulang!" sahut Umi Sonoda sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat datang! Ah, Kamu terlambat pulang lagi Umi?" sambut Ayahnya yang telah menanti di depan pintu.

"Latihan ekstra lagi yah?! Jadi apakah kemampuan bela dirimu sudah meningkat sekarang?! Hahahaha...!" selagi sang ayah tertawa, Umi Sonoda sebisa mungkin membuang muka agar tidak menunjukkan muka gelisahnya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari pewaris keluarga Sonoda, kamu pasti bisa melakukan itu!"

"Baiklah, setelah ini ayah akan mengajarimu seni kaligrafi. Kamu tidak lupa itu, kan?!" kata Ayahnya dengan penuh semangat namun sebuah suara lembut menegur beliau dari belakang.

"Ayah, jangan terlalu keras dengan anakmu. Dia bahkan belum sempat melepaskan sepatunya tetapi kamu sudah menceramahinya sebanyak itu di depan pintu rumah." tegur Ibu Umi Sonoda yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Ahhh... aku keterusan, yah?! Hahahaha..." kemudian sang ayah kembali berbalik menuju ruang tamu

"Umi-chan, selamat datang." sambut Ibunya dengan suara ramah. "Ayo, segera masuklah. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan."

"Terima kasih, Ibu."

Di dalam Rumah, Umi Sonoda hanya bisa duduk melamun dan termenung memikirkan kejadian tadi. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa kalah dengan anak itu. Bahkan pada saat di meja makan, Umi Sonoda tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk menatap mata kedua orang tuanya. Oleh karena mereka telah begitu bangga dan memberikan harapan yang tinggi kepadanya. Jadi, Umi Sonoda merasa saat ini dia sudah mengecewakan harapan mereka berdua.

**.**

**Di Dalam Gedung Latihan Kendo Sekolah**

"Honoka, ayo kita tanding ulang!" Tantang Umi Sonoda kembali dengan semangat berkobar-kobar.

"Kali ini aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu! Pasti!"

"Baiklah, jika itu memang keinginanmu!" jawab Honoka yang menerima tantangannya. Mereka berdua kini berdiri di tengah arena dojo dengan _shinai_ di kedua tangan mereka untuk bersiap bertarung.

"Ugh!"

Tiba-tiba Umi Sonoda memegang perutnya yang mendadak kesakitan. Sembari sedikit mengerang dia sebisa mungkin menahan ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu gagal bereaksi _poker-face_.

"Hmm.. Kamu tidak apa-apa, Umi Sonoda?, tanya Kousaka Honoka cemas. "Sepertinya kamu terlalu memaksakan diri saat ini Umi Sonoda. Apakah kamu kurang cukup tidur malam tadi?"

**"Diam! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu!"**

Setelah mengatakan demikian pertarungan kendo yang tidak resmi ini dilakukan. Kedua gadis yang berdiri di ruang dojo itu sejatinya tidak memenuhi syarat untuk melakukan latihan Kendo karena keduanya tidak memakai alat pelindung bogu mereka. Bisa dibayangkan betapa sakitnya pedang kayu yang langsung mengenai kulit ketika tebasan demi tebasan dikeluarkan. Dan,

**"TAPP! TAPP! TAPPP!... TAPP! TAPP! TAPPP!"**

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan Umi Sonoda-chan... Kamu jangan keras kepala!" teriak Honoka Kousaka saat menangkis tebasan terakhir pedang kayu Umi Sonoda. Dengus nafas besar dapat terdengar dari antara mereka berdua saat ini.

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Aku heran kenapa kamu ingin sekali mengalahkanku?!"

"Diamlah!"

"Ayolah, Ini kan cuma latihan kendo biasa, tidak ada seorangpun yang untung dengan hasil ini karena tidak tercatat di rekor pertemuan resmi, kan?! Lagipula pertarungan ini bukan juga pertarungan kejuaraan sebenarnya?! Jadi untuk apa kamu memaksakan diri untuk melakukan ini?!"

"Itu... Itu karena aku harus lebih kuat daripada siapapun..!" Jawab Umi Sonoda.

"Oh, Terus?! Lalu, setelah kamu menjadi kuat apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?!" tanya Honoka datar.

"Itu..." Umi Sonoda ragu-ragu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sudahlah, kamu jangan sok berlagak jago berkata seperti itu karena sedikit unggul dariku yah?! Lagipula pertarungan ini belum berakhir!"

Dengan sekali gerakan cepat, Honoka Kousaka menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke depan dan menjuruskan tebasan pedang kayunya ke arah depan wajah Umi. Itu adalah _men_. Umi Sonoda yang terkejut menerima serangan itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kousaka Honoka kemudian menarik _shinai_-nya dan berbalik memunggunginya.

"Kamu tahu Umi Sonoda, aku juga bergabung dengan klub kendo ini bukan semata-mata untuk sekedar berolah raga saja. Sama sepertimu aku juga berusaha mencari cara agar bisa menang. Aku juga ingin menjadi kuat." ujar Honoka sambil menyarungkan _shinai_.

"Namun aku ingin menjadi kuat bukan hanya karena sekedar untuk menang saja, tetapi karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lindungi, sesuatu yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku untuk saat ini, itu adalah sekolah ini!"

"Sekolah ini? Maksudmu?"

"Heh? Kamu sudah dengar kabar kalau sekolah ini akan segera ditutup, kan?"

Umi Sonoda kemudian mengingat sebuah selebaran yang tertempel di papan pengumuman beberapa minggu yang lalu tidak lama setelah dia memasuki sekolah ini.

"Itu karena sekolah ini kurang menarik untuk bisa mendapatkan banyak siswa baru. Aku pikir itu karena kita kurang menonjol dalam bidang prestasi baik secara akademik ataupun bidang lainnya. Oleh karena itu aku mau mengikuti kompetisi kendo nasional tingkat SMA dan memenangkannya!"

"Heh?"

Umi Sonoda tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada gadis ini. ini tidak terasa masuk akal baginya karena sebagai anak kelas satu yang baru memasuki sekolah ini dan memikirkan hal semacam ini terasa begitu jauh.

Dia bahkan bukan anggota OSIS namun ingin melakukan pekerjaan sebagai Humas sekolah ini?

"Selain itu, aku memang sangat menyukai sekolah ini melebihi apapun. Mamaku pernah bersekolah disini, begitu juga dengan nenekku. Bisa dibilang bahwa sekolah ini memiliki makna tersendiri untuk keluargaku. Oleh karena itulah aku tidak akan menyerah untuk berjuang mempertahankan sekolah ini dengan cara apapun. Pertama-tama aku akan berjuang dengan cara memenangkan kejuaraan kendo nasional ini!" terang Honoka menutup ceramahnya.

.

Begitulah awal mula aku bertemu dengan anak itu, Kousaka Honoka. Sejatinya, dia itu bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang gadis normal biasa yang pemalas di sekolah namun memiliki cita-cita yang besar. Mulai saat itu dia telah mengajarkan satu hal yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku bahwa pertarungan itu sejatinya bukan sekedar mencari siapa yang terkuat tetapi untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga.

Kemudian, mulai sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk mendukung keputusannya dan ikut membantunya berlatih teknik ilmu pedang dengan lebih baik lagi. Itu adalah awal cerita pertemuan kami dan bagaimana kami bisa bersahabat. Bersama dengan Kotori Minami, temannya sejak kecil kami selalu ngumpul bareng dan bersenda gurau mengamati tingkah lakunya yang unik.

Lalu pada kejuaraan kendo SMA tingkat nasional kami berdua berhasil memasuki tahap semifinal. Sayang sekali, pada tahap ini aku harus berhadapan dengan Kousaka Honoka lagi. Dan seperti yang diduga, aku sekali lagi kalah darinya namun kali ini aku tidak kecewa akan hal tersebut.

Kemudian,

Pada pertandingan final Honoka bertanding melawan Motoko dan SMA Otonokizaka berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan Kendo SMA tingkat nasional. Pada saat itu aku benar-benar bahagia bisa ikut merayakan kemenangan Honoka tersebut. Namun aku melupakan sesuatu...

Aku melupakan Motoko.

Ahh... pantas saja dia marah kepadaku, itu karena aku sudah melupakan janjiku... kepadanya.

.

* * *

**.**

**Part 6: Revive Me!**

.

"_**Selamat tinggal Umi Sonoda,tersayang!"**_

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Motoko yang dapat di dengar oleh Umi Sonoda pada saat dirinya terjatuh dari atas jurang. Dari ketinggian 2000 meter setelah dia meninggalkan jejak tanah dia atas bukit dia tidak memiliki pijakan apa-apa lagi selain menggantung di antara angin yang menghembus hebat.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau mati seperti ini!" gumam Umi Sonoda dalam pikirannya.

"Aku... Aku harus tetap hidup! Karena aku..."

.

"_...__tetapi karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lindungi, sesuatu yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku untuk saat ini."_

**.**

"**AKUUU..."**

"**AKU MASIH MEMILIKI HAL YANG BERHARGA UNTUK HIDUPKU!" **

Umi Sonoda dengan segenap suara di kerongkongannya berteriak di tengah hembusan angin besar. Di sela-sela keputus-asaannya, Umi Sonoda menemukan tekad yang murni untuk tetap hidup. Sebuah tekad besar yang kemudian akan membawa Umi Sonoda kepada takdir hidupnya yang baru.

Seorang Dewi spesifik dari tahta tempatnya berada sedang mengamati keadaan bumi yang kacau. Meskipun tidak tampak mencolok namun dia juga ikut memperhatikan gadis yang sedang kesusahan tersebut. Parasnya cenderung iba karena sifat welas asihnya. Dewi ini tidak banyak mengeluarkan suara namun merupakan pendengar dan pengamat yang baik termasuk ketika dia memperhatikan serius keinginan gadis tersebut. Dewi itu mendengar permohonan Umi Sonoda dan mengabulkan keinginannya. Sesuatu yang dahsyat segera terjadi pada saat itu ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada bumi.

Sebuah pancaran energi yang berwarna biru segera mengalir dan terbang menuju angkasa raya yang gelap dan bergerak menuju bumi dalam hitungan detik. Kekuatan itu adalah sebuah anugrah yang diberikan oleh dewi tersebut kepada Umi Sonoda seorang. Sebuah kekuatan besar yang hanya dipercayakan kepada dia seorang, kekuatan seorang Warrior.

Umi Sonoda masih dalam keadaan terjun bebas saat mengingat kembali janji yang pernah hilang itu. Pikirannya kosong namun hatinya tidak rela bila semuanya ini berakhir begitu saja. Lalu, pada saat itulah secara ajaib muncul sebuah alat 'Device Charge' berwarna biru di genggaman tangan kiri Umi Sonoda. Sebuah alat 'Device Charge' yang sama yang dimiliki oleh Hanayo Koizumi dan Kotori Minami untuk berubah wujud menjadi Warrior.

Sementara itu di saat yang sama, Umi Sonoda juga terkesima saat melihat kartu miliknya tiba-tiba terbang melayang sendiri di depan matanya dengan kilauan sinar biru yang terpancar sangat terang. Sebuah fenomena yang benar-benar saat aneh sementara dia menyadari bahwa nyawanya akan segera lenyap dalam hitungan detik. Namun, dia tidak dapat memikirkan hal yang semacam itu. Apa yang ada di depan matanya mungkin adalah sesuatu yang asing namun dia memilih untuk menggapai hal tersebut daripada tidak bertindak apa-apa yang berujung pada kesia-siaan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang dia segera mengambil kartu itu dan menggesekkan kartu tersebut ke 'Device Charge' miliknya. Kemudian dia berseru:

"**BUSHIMO!"**

Umi Sonoda tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada saat ini. Dia hanya 'mematuhi' sugesti kehendak tubuhnya yang bergerak secara otomatis tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Segalanya terasa sangat imajinatif dan nyaris tidak bisa dipercaya ketika dia merasakan sebuah aliran gelombang kekuatan yang begitu dahsyat merasuk tanpa henti ke dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatan besar yang melingkupi dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah mendapati sebuah pakaian armor baru spesifik telah melekat pada tubuhnya. Itu adalah sebuah kostum Warrior.

Saat itu, gelombang kekuatan terus menerus berdatangan dari berbagai penjuru mata angin seolah-olah tidak sabar memasuki tubuhnya. Umi Sonoda tahu itu semua dan dia merasa begitu ketakutan karena pengalaman spiritual yang sangat tidak biasa untuk pertama kalinya. Sesuatu hal lain yang membuat dia ketakutan adalah karena fenomena kekuatan angin yang memasuki dirinya itu membuat posisi tubuhnya seakan tertahan di tempat. Ya, dia berada pada posisi melayang di udara.

Bahkan dia nyaris tidak ingat bahwa saat ini dia baru saja terjun bebas. Kakinya seolah-olah dapat menjejak dia awan putih yang terasa padat meskipun itu cuma angin saja. Saat ini sepertinya hukum gaya gravitasi tidak lagi berlaku bagi Umi Sonoda.

"Gyaaaa... apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi kepadaku!"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Umi Sonoda merasakan secara langsung pengalaman supernatural aneh seperti ini. Walaupun selama ini dia sudah sering diajari oleh orang tuanya untuk bertapa dan memperdalam ilmu spiritualnya melalui ajaran konfusius dan shinto tetapi itu sama sekali tidak ada bandingannya dengan keadaan yang dia alami saat ini.

Dan di dalam ketakutannya itu Umi Sonoda menutup matanya rapat-rapat berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi semata. Pada saat itulah segala sesuatunya menghilang. Tepat seperti yang dia inginkan segala sesuatu yang dia lihat dan rasakan saat ini hanyalah kekosongan gelap belaka. Gelap gulita itu kemudian berubah menjadi putih terang yang begitu silau. Ketika dia membuka matanya dia menyadari bahwa tempat dia berada saat ini bukan lagi di bawah bukit tempatnya terjun bebas melainkan sebuah tempat di dimensi lain yang hanya terdiri dari warna putih saja.

Dan keanehan ini tidak hanya berhenti di titik ini saja. Bahkan Umi Sonoda semakin merinding ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara wanita secara samar-samar dari dalam hatinya sedang memanggil dirinya.

Wanita itu berbicara, katanya:

"_**Umi Sonoda... Mulai saat ini Aku memberkahimu dengan kekuatan baru. Terimalah kekuatan ini dan jadilah seorang Combat Warrior. Segala ilmu pengetahuan dan bakat perang akan menjadi bagianmu. Dimanapun kamu maju untuk berperang kamu akan bertugas menjadi pemimpin utama bagi kelompokmu. Kekuatan ini hanya bisa digunakan dengan menggunakan kebijaksaan jadi gunakanlah sebaik-baiknya. Seandainya ada hal yang diluar batas pencapainmu sekarang kamu tidak perlu berputus asa, jangan memaksakan diri karena seiring bertambahnya waktu kamu akan mengerti itu semua. Jadi, mulai saat ini Aku mempercayakan kekuatanku sepenuhnya kepadamu. Dan... Kirin, Aku serahkan anak ini kepadamu."**_

Umi Sonoda pada saat itu hanya bisa terperangah keheranan dengan kepala menengadah ke atas untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut namun dia tidak dapat menemukan siapapun. Namun sesuatu yang supernatual tiba-tiba terjadi dihadapannya. Di tempat yang sudah berwarna putih terang itu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya yang berkilauan lebih terang lagi dan menghiasi warna putih itu seperti polesan porselin pada batu keramik yang telah diasah.

Pada cahaya terang tersebut muncul sebuah tempat singgasana dimana seorang wanita berparas anggun dengan rambut hitam lurus memanjang sedang duduk disana. Bahkan, tidak hanya dia sendiri melainkan seekor hewan berperawakan kuda namun berkepala sesuatu hewan yang lain sedang berdiri disampingnya.

Wanita itu bahkan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat menatap Umi Sonoda dengan senyuman terlukis di bibir merah meronanya. Meskipun begitu entah mengapa gadis itu tidak ingin bertanya apa-apa, dia merasa bahwa senyuman tersebut telah menceritakan banyak hal kepadanya sehingga menghapus seluruh keraguan di dalam hatinya untuk mempertanyakan maksud kehadiran dia disana.

Dengan tenang, Umi Sonoda maju perlahan-lahan dengan sikap penuh rasa hormat menghadap wanita tersebut. Dengan penuh rasa rendah diri dia menekuk kaki kiri ke belakang dan bertumpu pada kaki kanan yang masih tegak, dia bersujud dalam posisi ksatria seperti hendak menerima anugerah yang akan diserahkan oleh perempuan tersebut.

"A.. Aku mengerti..." ucap Umi Sonoda singkat sambil terus bersujud memberi hormat kepada wanita itu. Wanita itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya seolah hendak mengusap rambut Umi Sonoda dari kejauhan. Tidak terasa apapun bagi Umi Sonoda namun setelah itu wanita itu menghilang secara misterius. Kini hanya ada Umi Sonoda dan Kirin, sang kuda naga itu saja yang tinggal di tempat tersebut.

Umi Sonoda hanya bisa memandang takjub ketika melihat sosok kuda naga itu berdiri memandang lurus kepadanya. Kirin sang kuda ajaib itu memang seekor Animal Guard yang dipersiapkan untuk dia. Hewan ini berbentuk seperti seekor kuda emas namun memiliki kepala seperti naga dengan kumis yang tersulur panjang, dua buah tanduk seperti kijang menjad mahkota kepalanya dan kaki jenjang yang tegap dan rambut seperti singa yang memenuhi ekor dan sekitar lehernya. Kelebihan lainnya dari kuda ini adalah bahwa hewan ini dapat terbang dan menjejakkan kakinya di udara meski tidak memiliki sayap.

"H—Hai?! K.. Kamu siapa...?!"

Sayang sekali Animal Guard ini tidak dapat berbicara layaknya Animal Guard lainnya seperti Onix milik Hanayo atau Garuda milik Kotori Minami.

"Brrrruuuffffhhh..." kuda itu melengking sembari menghentak kaki ke tanah.

Hewan itu bahkan tidak berbicara dengan bahasa manusia namun Umi Sonoda menanggapi itu dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Begitu yah, aku mengerti sekarang."

Kirin hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan Warrior yang terpilih melalui hati saja. Dengan cara ini Umi Sonoda tetap bisa mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Kirin dan sebaliknya meskipun tanpa perlu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"K-Kirin?!... Unn, S-S.. Salam kenal yah..." kata Umi Sonoda yang mulai tenang. Dengan perlahan-lahan dia mencoba mendekati Kirin untuk mengelus kepala naga kuda itu.

Kuda itu duduk merendahkan dirinya sehingga membuat Umi Sonoda bisa menyentuh setiap bagian badannya. Sosok Kirin yang tenang membuat Umi Sonoda merasa aman berada di dekatnya, kini tanpa rasa takut lagi Umi Sonoda memeluk akrab kuda spiritual tersebut. setidaknya begitu hingga kuda itu menggoyang-goyangkan badannya seolah meminta perhatian. Umi lalu mengamati itu dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Brrrruuuffffhhh..."

"A.. Apa?!... Menaikimu?!... B-B.. Boleh kah?!" tanya Umi Sonoda terkejut saat menatap mata Kirin yang sedang merendahkan tubuhnya sedemikan rupa. Kirin lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Umi Sonoda sebagai jawaban bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh menginginkan itu.

Umi Sonoda lalu lekas menaiki punggung Kirin untuk menunggangi hewan tersebut meskipun kuda itu tidak terbiasa dinaiki oleh seseorang. Bagaimanapun juga pengalaman ini menjadi sebuah kisah pertama kalinya bagi Umi Sonoda menunggangi seekor kuda selama hidupnya. Kirin, sang hewan supernatural itu lalu berdiri tegap layaknya kuda perang bersama panglimanya yang bersiap untuk bertempur.

Dan tepat setelah Umi Sonoda menaiki Kirin, Umi Sonoda merasakan bahwa aliran kekuatan yang semenjak tadi dia rasakan tiba-tiba langsung berhenti. Umi Sonoda mendapati kembali bahwa pandangan matanya tentang ruangan itu telah hilang dan berganti menjadi tempat awal dimana dia berada, di atas awan tepat di sebelah tebing curam dimana dia sedang terjun bebas. Umi Sonoda kembali merasakan tarikan gravitasi bumi yang membuat mereka berdua akan jatuh bersamaan namun berbeda dengan keadaan sebelumnya. Kali ini Umi Sonoda telah berganti rupa dalam wujud seorang Warrior dengan sebuah kuda naga yang dia tunggangi, Kirin yang berdiri di atas awan kemudian dengan mantap melangkahkan derap kakinya menaiki angin dan awan tersebut dan terus naik melawan hembusan angin yang terus turun ke dasar. Mereka menuju puncak langit hingga sampai ke tebing jurang.

Sementara itu, Umi Sonoda yang mengalami itu sendiri seakan hanya bisa dibuat takjub dan heran saat dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang berjalan terbang melayang bersama Kirin menapaki langit. Di dalam pikiran sang ksatria itu hanya terlintas satu hal: "Aku sudah melihat takdirku dan mulai dari titik inilah aku akan melakukannya."

Sebuah suara kemudian terucap sembari dia mengelus kepala kuda naga itu yang tetap fokus menjaga langkah kakinya.

"Kirin, mulai dari sekarang mohon bantuannya yah!" teriak Umi Sonoda dengan penuh semangat.

.

* * *

**.**

**Part 7:** **Restore Feeling!**

.

DUAAARRR...!

Sebuah suara letusan menggelegar keras di atas bukit kala derap kaki kuda telah menggapai tanah. Umi Sonoda yang menunggangi Kirin telah berhasil sampai di atas tebing. Gadis itu tersenyum setelah memandang belakang badannya. Sebuah pemandangan langit putih kebiruan yang membentang luas bahkan sepertinya sulit dipercaya bahwa disanalah tempat dia sebelumnya terjun bebas menanti kematiannya.

Kirin, kuda naga itu tiba-tiba mengangkat bagian atas badannya seraya menderapkan kaki depan dan segera melesat bagaikan kilat untuk mencari jejak Motoko. Tidak terlalu sulit melacaknya karena Kirin bisa mengendus jejak tidak wajar yang tercetak di atas rerumputan dan tanah. Arah mereka tidak berbelok-belok hanya lurus berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah pohon terbesar di tempat itu.

Pada akhirnya mereka tiba. Disinilah Umi Sonoda melihat Motoko Aoyama sedang tiduran dan duduk bersandar di bawah pohon besar rindang itu dengan muka lesu. Ada sekitar jarak 500 meter diantara mereka berdua berada. Baik Umi Sonoda maupun Motoko Aoyama tidak bereaksi apa-apa dalam jarak sedekat itu, bahkan Umi sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang ketika orang yang paling dia sudah menemui rivalnya. Namun, derapan keras tapak kaki Kirin yang menjejak tanah memaksa Motoko untuk membuka matanya dan betapa terbelalaknya kelopak matanya ketika mengetahui bahwa sang target ternyata masihbelum mati.

"Aku kembali Motoko!" kata Umi Sonoda dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri.

"Hahh! B-B... Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?!" seru Motoko panik.

"Pakaian itu!... Ah, begitu yah! Aku mengerti sekarang... Umi-chan, pada akhirnya kamu telah mengambil jalanmu dan berhasil bertransformasi menjadi seorang Warrior yah sekarang?!" Motoko tersenyum licik memaparkan perkataannya.

"Benar... Aku adalah seorang Warrior! Dan inilah sumpahku sebagai seorang Warrior bahwa aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari pengaruh jahat yang telah menjerat hidupmu saat ini! Aku bersumpah akan mengembalikanmu kepada dirimu yang semula, Motoko!" kata Umi Sonoda lantang dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, ini semakin seru... Akhirnya kamu mau bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh, kan?!"

Motoko tersenyum seringai menatap Umi Sonoda yang menatapnya tajam dengan jari telunjuk di tangan kanan mengarah kepadanya.

"Terima ini!... Sonic Bomb!"

Motoko melompat jungkir balik sambil melemparkan bom tangan ukuran mini di dalam genggaman tangannya yang segera melesat menyerang Umi Sonoda bak peluru senapan namun dengan kemampuan Umi Sonoda sekarang dia berhasil membaca gerakan bola-bola tersebut lalu menebas bom itu menjadi dua bagian menggunakan pedang angin yang terbentuk secara otomatis di tangannya. Jurus ini begitu langka, hampir-hampir terlihat bahwa dia tadi sedang menebas bom tersebut hanya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya saja.

Pecahan bola-bola bom tersebut pada akhirnya meledak meninggalkan bekas asap yang membuat pandangan Umi menjadi terbatas namun di balik kabut asap itu telah menanti serangan berikutnya. Motoko tiba-tiba meloncat ke dalamnya dan hendak menebas yang ada di dalamnya namun Umi Sonoda dengan pedang anginnya ternyata lebih mudah mengoyak asap tersebut dan ikut menerbangkan Motoko di dalamnya hingga terpental.

Namun, Motoko tidak membiarkan dirinya terbawa angin begitu saja. Dia memutar badannya sehingga tebasannya kembali mengarah kepada Umi Sonoda. Setidaknya Umi Sonoda akan segera terluka di bagian punggungnya jika seandainya dia tidak menarik katana di sarung kanannya yang membuat gesekan baja segera berbenturan dan menciptakan percikan api yang merah menyala. Kedua gadis itu lalu mementalkan diri sehingga menciptakan jarak yang lumayan jauh dari pandangan mata di antara mereka berdua

"Hehehehe... Oww, Akhirnya kamu mengeluarkan pedangmu yah! Hahaha..."

"Heh... Apanya yang lucu?!"

"Hahaha...Kamu lupa yah?. Bukankah tadi kamu sendiri yang mengatakan untuk tidak akan menggunakan pedang lagi? Kau ini tidak pernah berubah, Umi. Selalu saja mengingkari janjinya sendiri... Hahaha..."

"Oh, begitu yah.. Hahahaha... Yah, Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu maafkan aku." kata Umi Sonoda tersenyum sambil memasukkan kembali pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedang.

"Kirin, tolong simpan pedang ini, yah."

Umi Sonoda memerintahkan sang Kuda untuk memungut pedang yang telah dia lemparkan ke udara. Sementara Kirin yang mendengar perintah itu lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menelan pedang itu seutuhnya hingga tidak tampak kembali batang pedangnya.

"APA?!"

"Kalau begitu aku cukup menggunakan panah saja untuk melawanmu...", kata Umi Sonoda sambil menatap tajam Motoko dan tiba-tiba sebuah senjata panah beserta tabung busur emas telah muncul di dalam genggaman Umi Sonoda.

"Tcih, kamu benar-benar meremehkan aku yah?! ...RASAKAN INI!"

Motoko Aoyama dengan Hina Blade di tangannya tampak geram dengan ulah Umi Sonoda yang tampil kalem namun cenderung sombong di matanya sehingga dia mengambil inisiatif untuk maju terlebih dahulu menyerang Umi Sonoda dengan kecepatan kilat. Sementara itu Umi Sonoda juga tidak mau kalah, dia segera menaiki Kirin dan bersiap meladeninya untuk berhadapan secara langsung

"**KIRIN, AYO MAJU!"**

Umi Sonoda yang masih menunggangi di atas Kirin menfokuskan sasaran busur panahnya kepada Motoko Aoyama yang berlari dengan ganas juga tidak berusaha menghindar ketika gerakannya sudah dikunci namun dia malah semakin dekat menuju kepada gadis itu.

Umi Sonoda dengan tenang lalu melepaskan beberapa anak panah emas miliknya secara berurutan menuju Motoko Aoyama. Sementara itu meskipun Motoko Aoyama dapat membaca arah serangan anak panah Umi Sonoda, dia tetap merasa kesulitan untuk menghindari kecepatan kilat anak panah itu.

Satu, dua, dan tiga anak panah berhasil di hindari oleh Motoko Aoyama, akan tetapi satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh sang Clandestine itu adalah dampak dari serangan anak panah Umi Sonoda ternyata tidak hanya itu saja oleh karena setiap anak panah yang mendarat di tanah akan selalu menghasilkan dampak ledakkan yang setara dengan kekuatan daya ledak Roket.

"Gwaaaa!"

Motoko seketika menjadi kehilangan keseimbangan akibat ledakan yang mengguncang tanah tempat dia berdiri, dia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain terpental ke udara mengikuti daya lontar ledakkan yang dihasilkan oleh anak panah Umi Sonoda tersebut. Kelelahan oleh serangan sebelumnya, dia tiba-tiba diperhadapkan dengan kemunculan serangan anak panah Umi Sonoda yang lainnya. Motoko dengan sigap berusaha menangkis anak panah itu dengan pedangnya, akan tetapi kekuatan anak panah yang dilepaskan oleh Umi Sonoda jauh lebih besar daripada kekuatan yang dihasilkan oleh Hina Bladesehingga membuat pedang terkutuk itu patah dan berhasil melukai bahu kiri Motoko!

"_T-Tadi itu... A-Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?!"_

Gadis itu menggigil saat merasakan bahunya keram dan mati rasa.

"_Ahh... B-Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?!"_

Dia berusaha menarik anak panah emas tersebut namun sia-sia.

"_P-Panah... Panah itu telah mematahkan pedangku!"_

Sementara itu saat dia melihat ke tanah betapa terkejutnya dia melihat kepingan pedang baja hitam yang sudah hancur kehilangan rupanya dan sekedar menjadi logam besi biasa saja.

"_Bagaimana mungkin?!"_

Kali ini dia berusah menarik anak panah itu dengan seluruh tenaga di tangan kanannya dan berhasil. Tangan kiri itu masih mati rasa namun segenap kekuatannya beralih tumpuan kepada tangan kanannya.

"_Tidak, Ini pasti Cuma kebetulan saja! Yah, Sekali lagi!"_

Motoko Aoyama lagi-lagi menyangkal tentang kehebatan kekuatan Umi Sonoda dan memutuskan untuk tetap menyerang Umi Sonoda menggunakan pedang terkutuk lain yang dia panggil. Sebuah pedang iblis bermata tiga yang dapat mengeluarkan api di setiap sisi mata pedangnya itu tampak menyala di tanganya. Nama pedang itu adalah Cerberus.

"Ciyattt!"

Motoko Aoyama kini menjadi putus asa lalu melompat untuk memberikan serangan kejutan kepada Umi Sonoda namun dari sisi bawah Umi Sonoda juga telah siap untuk membidikkan panahnya sekali lagi ke bahu kiri Motoko. Umi Sonoda memang berniat melumpuhkan tangan kirinya hingga tidak dapat digunakan kembali.

"...Dan ini yang terakhir", Kata Umi Sonoda dengan mata terpejam menguatkan hati untuk melepaskan anak panah terakhirnya.

"Golden Flash Shoot!"

Sesungguhnya adalah kesalahan fatal bagi Motoko Aoyama untuk menyerang Umi Sonoda dari atas karena posisi ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan dan membuat dia sama sekali tidak dapat mengelak dari bidikan dan serangan Umi Sonoda. Kini, Kemenangan sempurna Umi Sonoda sudah bisa dilihat di depan mata.

"Ehh?... TIDAKKK!"

Teriak Motoko saat merasakan anak panah emas itu menembus bahu kirinya. Dan membuatnya jatuh terjerembab di tanah dengan darah yang mengucur deras di tangan kirinya. Secara otomatis, pada kondisi normal saat ini dia sudah tidak akan mampu lagi untuk mengangkat pedangnya.

"Cukupppp! A-Aku kalah... Aku mengaku kalah... Umi-chan!" kata Motoko sambil membuang pedangnya ke arah Umi Sonoda.

"M-Motoko?!"

Sebuah senyum simpul mulai terlihat di wajah Umi Sonoda ketika dia merasa temannya sudah mengangkat bendera putih. Kirin yang sedari tadi bertarung dalam posisi melayang di udara kemudian turun ke tanah dan mendekatinya. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman mulai muncul di wajah Motoko Aoyama.

"Namun demikian, bagaimana kalau kamu juga melakukan satu hal untukku... Umi-chan, bisakah kamu... Bisakah kamu mati saja, Umi Sonoda!" seru Motoko yang tiba-tiba duduk bersilah sambil mengulurkan semacam tali cambuk dari lengan kanannya dan mengikat kaki kiri Sang Kuda, Kirin kemudian Motoko Aoyama yang mengendalikan sepenuhnya cambuk tersebut menarik tali itu sehingga membuat sang Kuda dan Umi Sonoda yang masih menungganginya ikut terjatuh.

"Cetarr!"

Umi Sonoda yang terjungkal ke tanah berhasil berdiri tanpa mengalami cidera yang berarti namun berbeda dengan Kirin yang mengalami luka yang cukup serius pada bagian kaki kirinya sehingga tidak mampu untuk berdiri kembali. Sementara itu, tali yang membelit kaki kirinya juga masih berada disana, tali itu agaknya memiliki kekuatan spesial untuk mengurung kekuatan supernatural Kirin sehingga membuatnya tidak ubah layaknya kuda biasa.

"Dengan begini kamu tidak bisa lari lagi, Umi! Aku sadar perbedaan kekuatan kita berdua adalah karena kamu lebih diuntungkan oleh kuda sialan itu, kan?!"

Wajah gadis itu nampak bergelora ketika melihat musuhnya diam mematung melihat hewan pelindungnya sudah ditaklukan. Namun wanita itu tetap berkata sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak... Kamu sepertinya masih belum mengerti yah, Motoko!"

"Majulah! Ayo serang aku!" tantang Motoko.

"Baiklah, namun sebelumnya bolehkah aku menggunakan senjata lainnya?"

"Emangnya harus gitu kamu tanya hal seperti itu kepadaku terlebih dahulu? Terserah kamu!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu! Datanglah,**Tongkat Tiang Surga**!"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Umi Sonoda lalu maju menyerang Motoko Aoyama. Pertarungan antar senjata tongkat dan pedang tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Beberapa kali Motoko Aoyama mencoba mencari celah untuk menusukkan pedangnya namun Umi Sonoda berhasil menghindarinya dan memberikan pukulan balasan melalui tongkatnya.

"Sial, hampir saja!"

Umpat Motoko yang merasakan bahwa pelindung dadanya telah terbelah akibat hantaman tongkat Umi Sonoda.

"Kamu tahu Motoko, sejak dulu aku selalu mengagumimu. Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa mengenalmu, seorang pewaris tunggal sekolah bela diri Shinmei-ryu secara langsung. Oleh karena itulah aku selalu menganggap bahwa kamu adalah seorang petarung pedang terhebat yang pernah aku kenal di muka bumi ini. Namun, meskipun demikian..."

Umi Sonoda menarik nafas panjang untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Aku juga tidak mau kalah! Sebagai penerus keluarga Sonoda aku juga harus lebih hebat lagi, karena itulah aku telah terbiasa untuk belajar segala kebudayaan tradisional jepang termasuk untuk menguasai berbagai ilmu seni bela diri lainnya. Tidak bisa 100% menguasai ilmu pedang bukanlah sesuatu hal yang memalukan bagiku. Oleh karena itulah aku meletakkan pedang kendo-ku dan mulai belajar tentang kyudo."

"Berisik...!"

"...Karena itulah aku menjadi Combat Warrior!" teriak Umi Sonoda dengan tatapan mata tajam kepadanya.

"Rasakan ini..."

Motoko kembali menyerang Umi Sonoda dengan mengayunkan pedang Cerberus miliknya. Pedang itu begitu berbahaya karena kobaran api yang keluar dari ujung mata pedangnya sanggup membakar apapun yang telah mengenainya. Meskipun demikian Umi Sonoda tidak berusaha menghindar dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Aku harap kamu bisa mengerti Motoko bahwa di dunia ini ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditaklukan hanya dengan mengandalkan kekuatan saja." Kata Umi Sonoda sambil menatap matanya.

"Untuk bisa menaklukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa mengandalkan kekuatan itu maka kamu memerlukan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih kuat dan lebih besar daripada energi apapun di dunia ini. Sesuatu yang disebut "Cinta."

Tiba-tiba Umi Sonoda mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk mengayunkan ujung tongkatnya tepat menuju bawah dagu Motoko sehingga membuat gadis berambut hitam itu terpelanting di udara hingga pedangnya terlepas.

"Selamat tinggal Motoko!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 8: Never Forget You!**

Seketika itu juga awan debu terbang menghampar di tengah daratan hijau yang tertutup pepohonan lebat. Disana kedua gadis yang saling bertempur itu telah mempertaruhkan kekuatannya dan saling bertukar serangan.

Salah seorang dari mereka kini terbaring di tanah dengan semburat darah merah yang keluar dari mulutnya meringis kesakitan. Bagian bawah dagunya nampak biru membengkak dan tangan kirinya juga terkulai lemas seolah sudah kehilangan kekuatan untuk menggerakkan ototnya.

"Urgghh... Kamu memang kuat, Umi!" Motoko Aoyama berusaha memuntahkan kata-katanya bertautan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan semburan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "...Tapi, ini masih belum selesai!"

"SUDAH CUKUP MOTOKO! LEBIH DARI INI MAKA KAMU AKAN MATI!"

"Kalau memang kamu mampu... bunuh aku kalau bisa, Umi! Jangan hanya mengucapkan kata-kata pengandaian semacam itu!"

"Tapi, aku nggak akan melakukan itu!"

"Apa masalahnya?! Kamu mau bertemu teman-temanmu lagi , kan? Kalau kamu ingin membebaskan teman-temanmu itu maka kamu harus membunuhku terlebih dahulu!"

"Ehh... K-Kenapa?! Aku tidak mau membunuh siapapun! Aku hanya mau teman-temanku kembali... termasuk kamu!"

"Heh?! Termasuk aku? Kalau begitu antara teman-temanmu dan aku, siapa yang lebih penting?" dia mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. Bahkan Motoko tidak berusaha menunggu jawaban Umi setelah menanyakan itu sembari dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sudah kuduga, tidak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi disini! Lagipula, sejak awal kamu sudah tidak peduli kepadaku, kan? Jadi apa masalahnya?!"

"Nggak! Aku menyukaimu! Aku peduli kepadamu!"

"Bohong!"

Sebuah pedang yang muncul tiba-tiba melayang dengan bebas menuju arah Umi Sonoda saat Motoko mengatakan itu namun Umi dengan mudah menangkisnya menggunakan busur emasnya. Air mata mulai keluar membasahi pipinya saat ini.

Keheningan sejenak melingkupi tempat itu namun Motoko kemudian tersenyum menanggapi kondisi aneh ini.

"Umi Sonoda, aku memberimu satu kesempatan terakhir. Kalau kamu memang peduli kepadaku maka satu permintaanku saat ini. Bidik panahmu disini sekarang." katanya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke bagian dadanya.

"Aku sudah mengurung teman-temanmu ke sebuah dimensi lain yang tidak ada di dunia ini namun berhubung langsung dengan dimensi kerajaan kegelapan Shadow Master. Sesungguhnya, teman-temanmu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi atau katakan saja mereka sudah mati sejak 5 jam yang lalu namun bukan berarti mereka sudah kehilangan nyawanya. Hanya saja mereka sudah tidak bisa dikatakan masih hidup lagi."

"Sementara aku, sebagai pemegang kunci dimensi tersebut memiliki wewenang untuk mengurung mereka namun tidak berwenang untuk membebaskan mereka. Atau anggap saja, nyawa teman-temanmu saat ini bergantung erat dengan jiwaku. Mereka terpenjara di dalam jiwaku. Jadi, jika kamu ingin membebaskannya sementara tidak memiliki kuncinya maka hanya satu hal yang yang kamu perbuat kan? Ya, hancurkan saja penjara itu.

"Nggak.. aku nggak mau! Nggak mau!"

"Bunuh aku, Umi-chan! Lagipula, saat ini sudah terlambat... semuanya sudah terlambat, Umi-chan! Diriku saat ini sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lag. Sejak dari awal ketika aku memilih menjadi Clandestine, aku sudah menukarkan nyawa manusiaku demi kekuatan baruku ini. jadi kamu mengerti maksud perkataanku, kan? Aku ini pada hakikatnya hanya manusia iblis aja. Seonggok setan yang sudah kehilangan jiwanya."

"Tapi... ini tidak masuk akal!"

"Sudahlah... jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Cepatlah! Aku akan membiarkanmu untuk membunuhku sekarang! Cepatlah lakukan itu selagi masih ada waktu! Selagi teman-temanmu masih ada di tempat itu dan belum dibawa ke hadapan Paduka Shadow Master. Karena jika itu terjadi maka kamu mungkin sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu mereka kembali!"

"Motoko! Apakah... Apakah benar-benar tidak ada cara lain?! Aku sungguh tidak mau kehilanganmu..."

"Tidak ada. Cepatlah, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Aku mohon... Aku mohon bunuhlah aku!" Pinta Motoko sambil meneteskan air mata.

Saat itu Umi Sonoda menjadi benar-benar ragu karena dipaksa menerima sugesti Motoko Aoyama dengan sangat mendesak. Pikirannya ragu karena tidak ada satu alasan yang kuat mengapa dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman-temannya yang terpenjara di suatu tempat tanpa membunuhnya?

Bukankah di setiap tempat selalu ada jalan keluar alternatif?

Apakah tidak mungkin menyelamatkan Motoko Aoyama yang ingin melepaskan kekuatan jahat yang merasukinya saat ini? Umi terus memikirkan itu hingga pada akhirnya dia harus mengucapkan pemikirannya.

"K-Kenapa kamu bersikeras supaya aku harus membunuhmu?!"

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ugh, Sudah tidak banyak waktu lagi... Mungkin, Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk bisa berbicara denganmu sebagai seorang manusia, Umi-chan."

"Hei, apa maksud perkataanmu itu?!"

"Aku akan memberitahukan kepadamu satu rahasia kecil tentang kami, para Clandestine. Sebagaimana kamu tahu bahwa Clandestine sepertiku mendapatkan kekuatan ini berasal dari perjanjian dengan kekuatan kegelapan. Oleh karena itu ketika kami, para Clandestine dikalahkan maka diri kami tidak akan musnah begitu saja melainkan seiring berjalannya waktu tubuh kami akan berubah wujud menjadi mahkluk abadi dan lahir ke dalam sosok gelap sejati kami yaitu monster buas yang segera mengambil alih tubuh ini. Umm... tidak, lebih tepatnya bahwa sejak awal monster itu sudah ada di dalam tubuh ini, kami hanya meminjam kekuatan mereka untuk digunakan bertarung jadi ketika jiwa kami mati maka yang tersisa di dalam tubuh ini tinggal roh monster buas itu."

Jadi... Motoko melanjutkan perkataan berikutnya dengan genangan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Jadi, bisa kamu bayangkan apa yang terjadi kepada diriku setelah ini, bukan? Tubuh manusia Motoko ini hanya sebuah cangkang dari kekuatan Clandestine, dan tubuh fana ini sudah tidak mampu untuk bertahan lagi"

"Motoko... apa maksudmu sebentar lagi kamu akan berubah menjadi monster?"

"i...iya. Seekor Monster buas akan segera mengambil alih hidupku dan pada saat itu tiba maka Motoko ini tidak akan mampu untuk memikirkan hal yang lain selain bertarung, mengamuk dan membunuh. Pada saat itu tiba maka Motoko yang kamu kenal sebagai seorang manusia ini sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam dunia, aku sudah mati dan telah kehilangan akal sehat pikiranku sebagai seorang manusia layaknya seorang Zombie atau binatang liar, tubuh ini akan berubah menjadi monster gelap seutuhnya."

"Nggak mungkin!"

"Itulah faktanya, Umi Sonoda! Karena itulah silahkan bunuh aku selagi ada kesempatan!"

"Tapi...!"

"Angkat pedangmu wahai ksatria! Setidaknya dengarkanlah permintaan tulus dari seorang yang kamu panggil sebagai seorang sahabat ini. Untuk sekali lagi, aku mohon untuk sekali lagi... Aku mohon bertarunglah denganku sebagai sesama ksatria untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan kali ini pastikan untuk bertujuan membunuhku!"

Motoko mengatakan itu dengan segenap sisa tenaganya dengan perkataan lembut dan mengangkat kakinya supaya berdiri tegap menghadapi sahabatnya tersebut.

"Cukup Motoko! Aku tidak mau lagi bertarung! Aku tidak mau kamu mati

"**AKU MOHON, UMI SONODA!"**

Motoko secara serius memekikan perkataannya sembari mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir untuk memanggil sebuah senjata lainnya dari dalam sana, itu adalah sebuah pedang. Sebuah pedang Shirisaya berwarna putih yang sejatinya merupakan pedang asli kesayangan Motoko sejak kecil. Dia menamakan pedang itu "Shisui" yang berarti "Pemutus aliran air".

.

Pada saat yang sama, Kirin juga memuntahkan dari dalam mulutnya sebuah pedang untuk diberikan kepada Umi Sonoda.

"Kirin?!"

Umi Sonoda tetap menerima pedang yang dilemparkan tersebut namun dia terus menatap Kirin dengan tatapan bimbang. Kuda itu seolah mengerti keheranan tuannya dan hanya menganggukkan kepala seraya memberi restu untuk mengabulkan permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"B-Baiklah, aku mengerti..." kata Umi Sonoda dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

"Angkat pedangmu sekarang, Umi Sonoda!" teriak Motoko dengan berlinangan air mata namun kali ini tatapan matanya berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Matanya terlihat lebih bersinar dengan kemilaunya menggantikan tatapan kegelapan yang selama ini telah bersarang di hatinya. "Umi-chan,jangan pernah kamu sekali-kali melakukan ini dengan setengah hati ataupun ragu! Bertarunglah sungguh-sungguh demi aku! Lakukanlah ini semua demi masa depan seluruh umat manusia!"

"Demi Umat manusia!"

"Demi Umat manusia!"

Kedua gadis itu pada akhirnya saling bersahut-sahutan ketika masing-masing dari mereka bertukar serangan untuk mengadu kekuatan pedang satu sama lain dengan begitu intens tanpa berhenti.

.

**.**

Pada hari itu, di tengah kepanikan yang melanda diriku.

Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa di dalam hutan ini aku bisa bertemu dengan sahabat lamaku. Sebuah pertemuan yang tidak pernah aku hendaki namun begitu aku rindukan.

Perjumpaan yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya.

Sekali lagi kami saling bertarung dengan perasaan murni sama seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu di masa SMP. Pertarungan terakhir ini bahkan tidak berbeda dari pertarungan biasa yang sering kami lakukan dulu. Pertarungan saling ngotot yang biasanya dimenangkannya atau olehku juga

...hanya saja untuk kali ini aku yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Atau lebih tepatnya dia sendiri yang merelakan dirinya untuk sengaja tertikam oleh pedangku.

Dengan pedang di tanganku ini aku menusuk perut Motoko hingga badannya memeluk tubuhku erat-erat.

.

**.**

"Te... Terima kasih Umi-chan. Ini adalah pertarungan yang bagus!" kata Motoko sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu Umi Sonoda tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meratap dan menyaksikan kematian sahabatnya di dalam pelukannya. Dia begitu tertegun sampai-sampai dia tidak mau mengeluarkan air matanya karena tidak pantas untuk melakukan itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak terlalu kuat untuk menjadi lawanmu!"

"**M-MOTOKO!"**

"Hei... Hei, jangan menangis... Ini masih belum berakhir, kan?! Perjalananmu sebagai seorang warrior bahkan baru dimulai sekarang. Karena itu aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, kan?"

Pada akhirnya Motoko dengan tangan berwarna merah berusaha mengusap pipi Umi Sonoda yang telah basah oleh air mata. Gadis itu dengan setiap nafas terakhirnya berusaha mengguratkan kesan terakhir bagi sahabatnya. Sebuah senyuman pun terukir di bibir merahnya mencoba menyentuh hati yang dirundung kesedihan tersebut.

"Ummm... Aku janji kita pasti akan bertemu lagi! Aku janji akan membangkitkanmu!"

Umi Sonoda membalas senyuman itu dengan air mata yang semakin banyak tertumpah menghapus warna merah yang membalur tangan Motoko Aoyama.

"Umm, Tentang gadis berambut coklat ginger itu..."

?

"Ahh, Aku mengerti sekarang... gadis itu memang luar biasa, yah?!"

Motoko berkata secara random kepada Umi Sonoda dengan setiap jengkal nafas terakhirnya.

"Pada waktu final itu aku dikalahkan olehnya bukan karena teknik pedangnya yang begitu hebat ataupun aku yang terlalu lemah. Gadis itu sejatinya Cuma anak SMA normal yang biasa-biasa saja seperti gadis normal lainnya bahkan bukan seorang ksatria namun dia berhasil mengalakanku dengan begitu hebat... hahahaha..." kata Motoko dengan nafas terputus-putus diselingi batuk. "G... Gadis itu berhasil menang karena hasrat luar biasa dan perasaan cinta yang dia milikinya serta semangat dari orang-orang yang mendukungnya yang selama ini sehingga dia bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk memenangkan itu.

"Sekarang, Aku pikir sudah mengerti mengapa kamu begitu menyukai gadis itu... Dan juga mengapa Master begitu menginginkan dirinya untuk berada di sisinya."

"Ehh, H- Honoka?! Apakah kamu sedang membicarakan tentang Honoka? J—Jadi, dia masih hidup, kan?!"

"Umm..." (Motoko menganggukkan kepala). "Umi-chan, kamu harus segera menyelamatkan sang putri selagi masih belum terlambat. Jika tidak..."

"Honoka, apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya sekarang?!"

"Mungkin sudah tidak ada cara lagi untuk membuatnya kembali menjadi manusia normal."

"Hei, dimana dia sekarang?! Motoko beritahu aku?!"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa banyak membantumu sekarang. Umi-chan, aku mohon maafkan aku selama ini... Selamat tinggal, Umi Sonoda!"

Dan dengan kata-kata itu Motoko lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya diiringi dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi butiran-butiran debu dan kemudian menghilang ditelan hembusan angin.

"**MOTOKOOO!"**

.

Setelah kematian Motoko Aoyama kemudian secara ajaib muncul sebuah lingkaran portal magis di hadapan Umi Sonoda yang kemudian memuntahkan ketujuh sosok temannya.

Semuanya tepat seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Motoko sebelumnya. Ketujuh gadis itu tampak baik-baik saja dan masih dalam keadaan tertidur di atas tanah.

Umi Sonoda lalu segera menghampiri mereka dan berusaha membangunkan mereka untuk memastikan keselamatan mereka. Pada akhirnya, mereka berhasil bangun tanpa ada keluhan sedikitpun. Motoko Aoyama berhasil menjaga janjinya untuk tidak menyakiti sahabatnya sama sekali.

Kemudian, Umi Sonoda lalu menjelaskan kepada mereka tentang kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami, mereka yang menghilang secara ajaib, pertemuannya dengan Motoko Aoyama, dirinya yang bertransformasi menjadi seorang Warrior dan tentang keadaan Honoka saat ini.

Setelah mendengarkan itu mereka berbalik menanyakan keadaan Umi Sonoda namun Umi tetap menguatkan hatinya dan menyatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Kemudian, mereka memutuskan untuk bergegas melanjutkan perjalanan berikutnya ke tempat perhentian selanjutnya untuk bisa secepatnya bertemu dengan Honoka.

Pada akhirnya separuh hari berhasil dilalui dan mereka mendirikan tenda untuk beristirahat di bawah lembah dekat aliran sungai yang mengalir dengan teduhnya. Peralatan perkemahan dan api telah terpasang sebagai tanda pemukiman ada di daerah itu.

Berbeda dengan keadaan sebelumnya, kali ini keheningan dan kesendirian yang di alami Umi Sonoda tidak berlaku kembali seiiring dengan ramainya ketujuh orang ini saling bercengkrama.

Namun Umi Sonoda memilih untuk menyendiri di atas batu yang ada di atas tebing lembah di atas perkemahan mereka.

**.**

"Hmm... Kotori?" seru Umi Sonoda terkejut saat melihat Kotori Minami datang menghampirinya sambil membawakan seikat bunga lily putih untuknya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala untuk menjawab keheranan sang penanya.

"Maaf Umi -chan, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu."

"Unn... Itu bukan salah kamu, kok!" jawab Umi Sonoda tersenyum simpul dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kami berdua adalah seorang ksatria. Kami tahu mengapa kami bertarung dan itu semua adalah jalan ksatria yang sudah dia pilih. Itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan siapapun. Clandestine itu hanyalah manipulasi dari trik iblis yang sudah mengotori hatinya. Jika ada orang yang harus disalahkan maka Shadow Master itulah oknum yang tepat. Karena itulah tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan disini...!"

"Apakah.. kamu yakin?"

"Ehh, K—Kotori...?!" seru Umi Sonoda terkejut saat gadis berambut abu-abu itu memeluknya dengan erat sekarang.

"M—Menangis... Jika kamu ingin menangis maka menangislah sepuasmu sekarang, Umi -chan. Aku akan ada untukmu saat ini! aku tahu sedari tadi kamu memendam perasaan itu kan?"

"Haah? Ko-Kotori..."

"HUAAAAAA... AAAAAAAAA!"

Pada akhirnya kedua gadis yang berada di atas tebing itu duduk saling berpelukan dan menangis bergantian untuk melepaskan perasaan sesak yang mengisi dada mereka. Bahkan, seisi perkemahan itu tahu betapa beratnya beban yang di tanggung Umi Sonoda saat ini.

Dari bawah tebing, di perkemahan itu setiap gadis tanpa berbicara saling menundukkan kepala dan berdoa agar nyawa teman Umi Sonoda diberi ketenangan dan semoga perjalanan mereka berikutnya tidak akan lebih buruk daripada ini.

.

-Chapter 7: End-

.

* * *

.

Salam dari saya, selamat datang di fanfic terpanjang di kategori ini yang mungkin pernah kalian baca. Mungkin gak bakalan banyak yang baca cerita ini karena genre yang sedikit minat, dll namun bagaimanapun juga saya puas ketika menulis ini karena berhasil menumpahkan seluruh perasaan saya di setiap ceritanya.

untuk kali ini, inspirasi cerita ini berasal dari Bima Satria Garuda dan salah satu film Kamen Rider Movie (silahkan tebak sendiri scene mana dan film yang mana)

Sebuah nama Motoko Aoyama menjadi cameo cerita ini. Mungkin hanya sedikit orang yang kenal. Gadis ini adalah salah satu lakon Love Hina dan lengkap dengan jurusnya. Silahkan google saja jika masih belum ngerti.

Untuk cerita selanjutnya mungkin akan bernasib sama seperti chapter ini - nunggu update 1 tahun dulu agar kelar semuanya. lol

Sekian dari saya, salam hangat dari penulis.

.

\- Lee -

* * *

**Bab Tambahan:**

Sementara itu di sebuah lorong spesifik di bawah sebuah bangunan yang berbentuk layaknya istana namun lebih sederhana layaknya puri kastil.

"B—Bagaimana dengan keadaan di atas?"

"Ampun paduka ratu, pasukan musuh masih mengepung kita namun seluruh rakyat sudah berhasil mengungsi ke dalam hutan."

"Baiklah, itu masih merupakan kabar baik. Cepat segera perintahkan panglima untuk menarik mundur pasukan istana dan segera menyelamatkan nyawa mereka hingga perintah lebih lanjut."

"Ampun paduka ratu.."

"Hmm? Ada apa kepala istana?"

"Sebenarnya, panglima istana baru saja dikalahkan beserta para sisa pasukan kerajaan lainnya. Hanya tinggal rombongan kita saja yang bisa menyelamatkan diri sekarang."

"Apa! Kalau begitu kita harus cepat bergegas meninggalkan lorong ini menuju tempat bunker selanjutnya!"

Rombongan kerajaan mini yang terdiri dari sang ratu dan para pengawalnya yang merupakan penghuni asli hutan itu kemudian melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Sebuah perang sipil dan pemberontakan telah pecah melanda sebuah kerajaan di tengah hutan itu ketika bencana dari Shadow Master sedang melanda dunia.

.

Di sebuah tempat lainnya yang hanya diketahui sedikit orang.

Erangan suara dari seorang gadis terdengar samar-samar menggaung di ruangan itu namun suaranya hampir tidak terdengar karena berada di dalam sebuah peti transparan tertutup. Di dalam peti itu penuh dengan cairan yang seluruh menutupi tubuhnya.

Gadis itu mengerang dengan posisi mata tertutup dan tubuh lesu, sepertinya dia masih belum menyadarkan diri.

Seorang sosok berdiri di depannya menatap peti transparan yang memperlihatkan kondisi gadis yang berdiri terbuju kaku dalam keadaan mata terlelap dan tanpa sehelai benang yang menutup tubuhnya.

Sebuah alat yang seperti kabel namun bukan kabel tertanam ke dalam kepalanya. Menembus bagian tertentu di dalam otaknya.

Sebuah alat seperti monitor memantau keadaan tubuh gadis itu dengan sangat intens. Sambil tersenyum oknum itu bergumam:

"Bagus, tinggal 60% lagi."

.

* * *

.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter 8 ini sudah pernah dipublikasikan di **wattpad** pada tanggal 11 Maret - 05 Mei 2017


End file.
